


Nirvana

by GlambertAndProud



Series: Nirvana [1]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen/Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Angustía, Conteúdo sexual explícito, Estupro / Não-Consensual, F/M, M/M, Representações gráficas de violência, Romance, abuso físico, abuso verbal, colapso mental, colegial, dor/conforto emocional, instabilidade mental, linguagem explícita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 82,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlambertAndProud/pseuds/GlambertAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam é um homem com um passado perturbador, segredos e sonhos esquecidos. Sauli veio para os EUA à procura de um novo começo quando conhece este homem estranho, frio. Adam não quer nada com ele ou com qualquer um, mas Sauli está determinado a fazê-lo se abrir. E o que ele descobre pode arruinar a ambos ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Essa é a minha vida? É isso?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463527) by [TrespassMyAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrespassMyAss/pseuds/TrespassMyAss). 



> Essa é a tradução de uma fanfic em inglês chamada Nirvana( http://archiveofourown.org/works/463527/chapters/799707 ) q eu gostei muito e é a favorita de vários glamberts, já tem mais de 17.000 acessos :) Eu perguntei pra autora se eu podia postar traduzido em português e ela disse que sim, desde que eu dissesse que foi ela que escreveu.  
> A conta dela aqui é TresspassMyAss ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/TrespassMyAss/pseuds/TrespassMyAss ) e o twitter é @TrespassMyAss ( https://twitter.com/TrespassMyAss )  
> Até agora só traduzi o primeiro capítulo, mas já to traduzindo o segundo *-*  
> A fanfic é longa pra caramba e existe faz um ano então n sei quanto tempo vai demorar pra traduzir tudo :P  
> Se tiver alguma coisa escrita errada por favor me avisem kk Espero que gostem ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capa da fic feita pela glambert Amanda Carias :)

 

* * *

Adam:

 

Fiz meu caminho pelo corredor, andando perto dos armários e sem olhar pra cima. Eu sou como essa aura escura numa multidão de almas alegres. Alunos passavam por mim, rindo e conversando sobre suas lindas vidas. Eu me sinto completamente deslocado. Estar ao redor de tanta gente sempre me deixou desconfortável. Que pena que eu tinha que fazer isso quase todo dia. Ninguém nem se quer lança um olhar pra mim, mas sempre parece que todos estão encarando. Eles não tem a mínima ideia pelo que os outros ao seu redor devem estar passando, como se eles dessem a mínima. Eu poderia ter um ataque cardíaco bem ali e ninguém iria perceber.

Eles são todos os mesmos: adolescentes egoístas e gananciosos com uma paixão por excitação e ignorância. Para eles, eu sou uma aberração. Ninguém jamais tentou conversar com uma pessoa como eu. Se alguém realmente falasse comigo era só pra humilhar. Eu sou intimidante para eles, só porque sou diferente. Sou bem alto, 1,83m , o que me transforma numa torre perto deles e os afasta ainda mais. Mas o que realmente os deixa inconfortável ao meu redor é o lápis de olho que uso. Não é nem como se eu usasse muito, mas é que nessa sociedade, homens que usam maquiagem são considerados ridículos. Meu cabelo preto e desgrenhado faz um bom trabalho cobrindo meus olhos quando olho pro chão. Não tenho muitas roupas; geralmente só uso jeans, uma camisa, um par de botas pretas, e um casaco preto e longo por cima de tudo.

Estou completamente bem sem ter amigos ou ninguém pra conversar; ninguém entenderia. Soa clichê , mas é a maior verdade pra mim. Seus sorrisos e amizades falsas me deixam enjoado. Eu vejo a mentira através de suas expressões. Eu vejo como por trás de sua máscara de camaradagem , tem uma pessoa capaz de acabar com o próprio amigo só para ganhar um status social mais alto. Por que perderia meu tempo com gente assim? É nojento. Eu perdi a fé na humanidade anos atrás.

De certa forma, acho que tenho um pouco de inveja de suas vidas fáceis. Eles tem tudo. Mesmo sabendo que todos sofremos com alguma coisa, duvido que qualquer situação deles possa ser pior que a minha. Estou preso num pesadelo e as dores no meu corpo provam isso. Cada passo que eu dou me deixa sem fôlego. Dores insuportáveis por todo meu corpo tornam difícil até uma simples caminhada. Mas eu nunca contaria pra eles sobre minha condição, porque isso só tornaria tudo pior pra mim. Estou preso numa agonia silenciosa, e sem saída.

Pelo menos a escola é muito mais segura do que o inferno que sou obrigado a chamar de casa, onde sou espancado quase até a morte praticamente todo dia. Acontece que meu pai costumava ser um lutador profissional, agora, ele é só um bêbado com muitos músculos para usar. Ele não tem compaixão, vamos apenas dizer isso.

Claro , eu poderia me mudar, já tenho 18 anos. Mas pra onde eu iria? Meus parentes mais próximos moram em Los Angeles e não tem nenhuma forma de eu conseguir ir pra lá;apesar de ser o único lugar que gostaria de ir para poder realizar meu sonho esquecido de ser cantor. Isso nunca aconteceria nas circunstâncias em que eu vivo. Então, parentes já estavam riscados da lista. Eu podia ir pra casa de um amigo... Se eu tivesse algum. A não ser que eu quisesse morrer naquelas ruas sem misericórdia, eu estava preso num destino igualmente terrível.

***

Já estava extremamente cansado na hora da aula, a dor dos meus machucados as vezes era demais. É difícil de tentar esconder do mundo, porque meu corpo está implorando por socorro, mas minha mente recusa. Mordi meus lábios pra não gemer com a dor que senti na coxa quando entrei na sala para a última aula do dia. No segundo que pisei lá dentro , meu professor de Inglês, Sr. Davidson, e o resto da classe se viraram pra me olhar. Estava atrasado. Merda. Parecia que olhavam pra mim com expressões impressionadas, mas provavelmente era só minha paranoia. Queria apenas virar e ir embora, odeio atenção e não consigo aturar pessoas.

“Sr. Lambert, você está atrasado de novo. Essa é a vigésima vez esse mês’’ Disse Sr. Davidson, claramente irritado.

Virei minha cabeça pro lado, olhando pra ele com uma expressão em branco. Como se eu desse a mínima pro que ele pensa, não poderia chegar aqui mais rápido sem chorar de dor.

Ele me deu uma olhada “Detenção depois da aula, não se atrase pra isso também. Agora sente-se.”

Não disse nada e fiz o que ele mandou, tentando ignorar, o melhor possível, as pessoas me encarando. Detenção não era a pior coisa no mundo, simplesmente significava que eu tinha uma desculpa de verdade pra chegar em casa mais tarde, e isso eu aceitaria em qualquer dia. Passei pelo professor e fui direto pro fundo da sala, onde fica minha cadeira. Foi quando eu percebi que tinha alguém sentado ali. No meu lugar. Que porra é essa?! Quem diabos era essa criança?! Eu nunca o vi antes. Estava na metade do caminho pra minha cadeira quando ele olhou pra mim com um olhar casual e parei, o encarando como se ele tivesse acabado de matar um bebê. O sei-lá-quem-ele-era, se reclinou um pouco, surpreendido pela minha aparência e provavelmente o olhar mortífero que dei pra ele.

“Sr. Lambert? Hoje?” Ouvi o professor dizer impaciente na frente da classe. Bom, acho que não podia fazer nada com aquele professor filho da puta ali.

Eu murmurei irritado e sentei na única cadeira vazia, que estava bem do lado do garoto novo. Ótimo. Suspirei em alívio, meus músculos finalmente relaxaram do estresse pelo qual os fiz passar. Meu corpo pulsava em dor.

A aula continuou e nem prestei atenção, apenas abri meu caderno e comecei a escrever a letra de uma música que estava compondo. Minhas notas não são nada para se orgulhar, mas não que eu seja burro, longe disso na verdade. Apenas não tinha nenhuma motivação para fazer nenhum dos trabalhos, e, algumas vezes, estava fisicamente incapaz. Minha mente está sempre ocupada demais com meus próprios pensamentos perturbadores para focar na escola. Qual o ponto nisso de qualquer forma, pelo menos pra mim? Todas essas pessoas precisam de uma educação adequada, todos vão pra algum lugar com suas vidas, mas eu provavelmente estarei morto daqui alguns anos ou menos de qualquer forma. Não é como se meu corpo fosse capaz de suportar todo esse abuso pra sempre. Minha mente também não conseguiria aguentar tanto assim, e eu talvez até acabe surtando de vez por ter enterrado toda essa dor dentro de mim, e me mate para poder me libertar.

Olhei pro garoto novo na minha cadeira, desgostando dele imediatamente. Sim, aquela cadeira realmente tinha meu nome, cortesia da faca de bolso que carregava comigo. Aquele menino tinha um cabelo loiro com mechas como se fossem luzes e estilizado pra cima, com os lados mais curtos que o resto. Seu rosto , pelo ângulo que eu podia ver, era muito atraente.

Ah , isso é outa coisa. A principal razão pela qual sou torturado em casa é porque sou gay. É, isso mesmo. Apenas meu pai sabe, o que já é um erro, e ninguém mais precisava saber. Não acho que conseguiria ser espancado em todo lugar que fosse por ser um viado. Outro motivo pelo qual odeio viver em San Diego é que as pessoas aqui são muito intolerantes por uma coisa que nem consigo controlar. A maioria delas acha que ser gay é uma escolha. Aham, tudo bem, como se eu escolhesse apanhar todo dia, como se eu escolhesse ser odiado pela sociedade. Acredite em mim, se eu pudesse mudar eu mudaria, mas não existe motivo pra negar sua orientação.

Então notei suas roupas. O loiro estava usando jeans de marca, uma camisa de gola de apenas um botão e tênis que pareciam ser bem caros. É claro que ele devia ser rico, os pais dele provavelmente tinham empregos incríveis que pagavam muito bem. Um dia horrível pra essa criança seria se seus pais o negassem o Porsche de aniversário que ele tanto queria. Senti meu desgosto por ele crescer ainda mais. Sem dúvida ele iria acabar ficando com as pessoas populares da escola e ser sugado por suas fantasias egoístas e fora da realidade.


	2. Um novo começo

 

Sauli:

 

“Você vai amar essa escola, Sauli.” Minha mãe disse alegremente do banco do motorista enquanto dirigia. Seus olhos se viraram pra olhar pra mim, e eu rolei os meus de brincadeira pra ela. Quando se tratava de escola minha mãe era obcecada, tinha que ter certeza que eu tinha o melhor ensino e educação. Minhas notas são a coisa mais importante pra ela, o que dava pra entender considerando que ambos dos meus pais são pessoas de negócio e bem educadas. Eu pensava que essa seria uma coisa difícil de manter, mas ela sempre garantiu que eu conseguisse. Eles esperavam coisas incríveis de mim, mas não tinha certeza se o caminho deles era o que eu queria.  
Ela foi encostando o carro na calçada e parou em frente à escola. Olhei pela janela, admirando e sorrindo pra mim mesmo. Era bem grande e projetada, quase parecendo da realeza. Tinha um poste com uma bandeira erguida e a grama extremamente verde cercava toda a escola. Eu virei pra dar um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe e dei tchau. Desci do nosso Porsche e acenei enquanto ela ia embora e virava com o carro na esquina. Suspirei, pronto pra começar essa nova jornada.

Andei até a entrada e observei os alunos, notando a diferença deles pros de onde eu vim. Me senti muito alegre de estar aqui. Eu costumava morar na Finlândia, mas me mudei pra cá por causa de uma proposta bem generosa de emprego pros meus pais e muito bem paga. Eu não me importei de ter me mudado, não tinha nada na Finlândia que eu realmente fosse apegado. A única pessoa que eu realmente sentia saudade era minha namorada, Raya, mas por causa das circunstâncias nós tivemos que terminar. Relacionamentos à longa distância não tinham sentido pra mim. Eu realmente só falava inglês em casa, especialmente por que moramos nos Estados Unidos agora.

Entrei na escola, me sentindo bem-vindo pelo ar condicionado e perdido pela monstruosidade do corredor. A agitação do corpo estudantil estava por todo lugar. O alto zumbido das conversas encheram meus ouvidos e eu abracei essa sensação de um ambiente tão social.

Peguei meus papéis com as informações que eu precisava e rapidamente olhei meu horário. Minha primeira aula era matemática. Mas onde é que era isso?? Dei uma olhada no mapa da escola e grunhi. Ah, era só do outro lado. Yay. Fiz meu caminho através da bagunça dos corredores, as pessoas realmente me notaram. Enquanto elas passavam por mim, seus olhos observavam uma figura não tão familiar, a criança nova é sempre o brinquedo novo. Fiz contato visual com quase todo mundo e sorri pra todos que eu pude.

O dia passou tranquilamente, já estava acostumado com as minhas aulas e elas pareciam ser bem fáceis. Então, já era a hora da última aula do dia: Inglês. Finalmente entrei na sala depois de cruzar a escola inteira de novo. Até que era bastante exercício pra fazer.

Fui bem-vindo pelo professor, que aparentemente se chamava Sr. Davidson. Ele era um homem robusto e careca com vários anos de desgaste aparentes em seu rosto. Pra minha surpresa eu cheguei cedo na aula, especialmente porque demorei bastante pra chegar aqui. Apenas alguns alunos já estavam sentados, a aula não iria começar por mais algum tempo. Eu sentei numa cadeira qualquer no fundo da sala e relaxei, já estava exausto do meu dia. Olhei pras minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas em cima da mesa e notei alguns riscos e palavras nela. Botei minhas mãos no colo e comecei a ler o que estava arranhado na madeira. A palavra mais legível e também a maior que encontrei dizia  
“Adam”. Quem diabos era ele? Aposto que era o nome de um dos atletas bonitões da escola e uma garota com uma queda por ele acabou escrevendo o nome ali.

Vários alunos foram entrando e se sentando quando o sinal tocou. 

“Classe, nós temos um novo membro na turma. Seu nome é Sauli Koskinen,” Sr. Davidson apontou pra mim “Tratem ele da mesma forma que tratam os outros alunos.” Fiz uma careta mentalmente com o jeito que ele pronunciou meu nome. Não é “Sully” caralho! Todos os professores erraram meu nome hoje. Eu queria, mas não tinha coração pra corrigi-los. Todos se viraram me encarando.

Acenei rapidamente pra classe e eles viraram de volta, já aceitando e descartando a criança nova. Uma garota na frente ainda estava olhando pra mim. Ela tinha cabelos lisos e loiros amarrados num rabo de cavalo, e estava usando shorts brancos, sapatos pretos e uma camisa vermelha. Eu sorri pra ela e seus olhos castanhos pareceram brilhar. Ela sorriu de volta e se virou pra frente.

Sr. Davidson começou sua aula, falando de diferentes formatos de texto. Olhei pra minha mesa de novo e observei todas aquelas marcas aleatórias, curioso pra saber o que elas deviam significar. De repente, Sr. Davidson parou de falar e ficou quieto. Levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

De pé, na porta da sala, estava uma figura alta e intimidante. Eu assumi que ele fosse apenas outro aluno, apesar dele poder se passar pelo filho do Grim Reaper.

“Sr. Lambert, você está atrasado de novo,” Ele disse com raiva. “Essa é a vigésima vez esse mês. Detenção depois da aula, não se atrase pra isso também. Agora sente-se.”

Vinte vezes? Sério cara?

“Sr. Lambert” , como eu ouvi, começou a andar até mim, olhando pra baixo. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e bagunçados virados pra diferentes lados. Eles eram curtos, iam até sua orelha. Ele estava usando um casaco. Também usava botas e jeans pretos. Botas? Casaco? Nesse clima? Além dessa estranha opção, suas roupas não eram muito estranhas e loucas. Eu olhei pra baixo por um segundo e olhei pra cima de novo. Péssima decisão.

Ele olhou pra mim e congelou, parecendo chocado primeiro e depois com uma expressão infernal. Eu me reclinei na cadeira, o que diabos era tudo isso? Duvido que esse seja o olhar que ele dá pra todos os estranhos. O que eu fiz de errado??

Sr. Davidson gritou com ele de novo, que se sentou preguiçosamente na cadeira do meu lado. Não conseguia evitar minha curiosidade, dei uma olhada pra ele e depois me virei de volta pra frente. Ele estava usando lápis de olho? Nunca vi um cara usando isso na Finlândia. A aula continuou lentamente e eu conseguia o sentir olhando pra mim. Aquilo estava me assustando demais. Lutei contra a vontade de olhar pra ele até que a sensação de ser observado desapareceu. Meus olhos viraram pra lá e pra cá rapidamente. Ele estava batucando com os dedos na mesa impaciente ou só estava irritado? Espera, ele estava usando esmalte preto também? Que garoto estranho.

Ouvi um barulho metálico vindo do meu lado e me virei pra vê-lo brincando com uma faca de bolso em suas mãos, que estavam apoiadas em seu colo. Ele lançou um olhar pra mim. Como se fosse um reflexo, pulei da minha cadeira e gritei em choque antes de perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer. Olhei ao meu redor estupidamente pra ver se alguém tinha percebido. É claro, todos tinham se virado pra mim, mas dessa vez com olhares confusos e surpresos. Até o próprio garoto de cabelos pretos e com a faca de bolso estava me encarando, apesar de sua expressão parecer meio irritada e divertida.

“Sr. Koskinen.”

Minha cabeça virou pra olhar o Sr. Davidson.

Sua voz estava firme, “Você pode até ser novo aqui, mas não vai receber tratamento especial. Os alunos que interrompem minha aula ganham detenção, simples. Depois da escola você irá se juntar ao Sr. Lambert. Esteja lá.”

Eu concordei com vergonha e sentei de novo na cadeira. Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora. Olhei pro garoto de novo, deveria ter dedurado ele por trazer uma faca pra cá, mas algo me dizia que isso não iria acabar bem.

Depois de um dia perfeito, consegui ganhar detenção no primeiro dia de aula. Ótimo.


	3. Você tá de brincadeira comigo?

Adam:

Essa aula parecia não ter fim. Eu estava totalmente entediado. Consegui acabar a letra daquela musica que estava compondo e agora não tinha nada pra fazer. Meu único entretenimento era observar o movimento dos outros alunos. Eu reconhecia todos eles, mas não conseguia lembrar o nome de todos os rostos. Não era chocante que não os lembrasse, mesmo tendo crescido com essas pessoas nunca fiz nenhum esforço para conhecê-las. 

Todos eram bem familiares e seus movimentos eram rotineiros. Eles simplesmente não eram interessantes. A outra única opção era o garoto novo aquecendo minha cadeira com a porra da bunda. O olhei algumas vezes e tomei ódio da sua alegria excessiva. Ele estava encarando a frente da sala estranhamente, como se não quisesse perder nenhuma palavra que o Sr. Davidson dissesse.

Não demorou muito pra que eu ficasse entediado dele também. Fiquei sentado ali contemplando o tempo passar e tentando me entreter. Então lembrei que estava com a minha faca de bolso. A achei na rua alguns anos atrás e nunca mais saí de casa sem ela. Acho que era hora de decorar uma mesa nova. Botei minha mão no bolso e senti o metal gelado. Puxei a faca e a abri, mantendo baixa para que o Sr. Davidson não visse, não que ele se importasse. Arranhei a beirada da mesa uma vez e o garoto novo se mexeu na minha cadeira. Lancei um olhar pra ele.

Ele virou discretamente pra me olhar também e percebeu que eu estava o encarando. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele, literalmente, pulou da cadeira e deu um grito como se tivesse visto um fantasma. 

Como se fossem robôs, todos se viraram exatamente ao mesmo pra ver o que tinha acontecido. Bizarro. O garoto novo ficou parado ali em silêncio, percebendo que todos estavam o encarando. Ele olhou ao redor e depois olhou pra mim de novo.

É sério que ele surtou só porque eu tava com uma faquinha de bolso? Tá de brincadeira comigo né? Não é como se eu fosse esfaqueá-lo nem nada, apesar de estar considerando essa ideia agora. Rapidamente guardei a faca antes que mais alguém a notasse. Se ele soubesse o que é melhor pra si mesmo continuaria quieto, e ficou, pro meu alívio.

“Sr. Koskinen” Sr. Davidson disse, agressivo. Que tipo de nome era esse?? O garoto virou a cabeça pro professor. 

“Você pode até ser novo aqui, mas não vai receber tratamento especial. Os alunos que interrompem minha aula ganham detenção, simples. Depois da escola você irá se juntar ao Sr. Lambert. Esteja lá.”

Mordi meus lábios lutando contra a vontade de protestar. Eu realmente não queria ficar preso na detenção com esse garoto. Ele não disse nem uma palavra sequer e já não aguentava sua presença.

O loiro concordou rapidamente e sentou-se com a cabeça baixa, claramente chateado e envergonhado de si mesmo. Revirei meus olhos e o sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula.  
Levantei na mesma hora e saí da sala. Fiz meu caminho pelo corredor ridiculamente cheio até meu armário, tentado esconder o máximo possível qualquer sinal de dor, mas sendo paranoico o tempo todo achando que as pessoas estavam percebendo. Abri meu armário cuidadosamente. Estava organizado e limpo porque é assim que eu gosto das coisas. Agarrei minha mochila com toda minha porcaria dentro e a puxei.

Foi aí que eu ouvi o armário do meu lado –que estava vazio o ano inteiro- abrir. Dei uma olhada, só pra ver que o garoto novo estava ali. Me virei de novo e encarei as coisas no meu armário.

Você só pode tá de brincadeira comigo...

Ele estava em todo lugar! Ugh. Eu nunca tive um vizinho de armário e não queria um agora, especialmente esse garoto.

“Oi, hm,” Eu ouvi uma voz baixa dizer. Eu não estava com humor pra isso. O que diabos ele queria? Bati a porta do meu armário e encarei o rosto do loiro pela primeira vez. A irritação provavelmente estava clara no meu. Fiquei satisfeito de ver que sou mais alto que ele. “Você sabe onde fica a sala da detenção?”

Sua voz era mais baixa do que eu esperava, mas era leve e parecia flutuar no ar. Olhei pra ele de cima a baixo e botei minha mochila nas costas, mentalmente estremecendo com a dor que eu causei no meu ombro machucado. O garoto ficou numa distância de um metro de mim, ótimo, provavelmente foi por causa daquela história toda com a faca. Falando sobre uma boa primeira impressão, acho que nunca conseguiria causar uma. O loiro parecia nervoso, porém determinado.

Espremi meus olhos um pouco e olhei pra ele. “É claro que eu sei,” Acho que surtei, era a primeira vez que falava com ele. Ele se encolheu. Meu tom de voz saiu um pouco mais grosso do que planejava. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar um pouco. Estava zangado com ele e nem sabia por quê. O único crime do loirinho foi sentar na minha cadeira, então porque eu estava tão irritado?

Continuei, num tom mais suave, “Me siga”. Seu rosto pareceu brilhar no mesmo instante. Que criança irritante. Eu vou me arrepender disso, tenho certeza.

Me virei e comecei a andar mais rápido que o normal, ignorando a dor nas minhas pernas. Torci pra que ele não conseguisse me acompanhar. Ele correu pra me alcançar e praticamente teve que continuar correndo pra manter o mesmo ritmo das minhas longas pernas. Fiquei olhando pra frente e pro chão, mantendo meus pensamentos pra mim mesmo e tentando ignorar sua companhia o melhor possível. Levantei minha cabeça pra observar onde estávamos indo e me arrependi imediatamente. Algumas pessoas estavam nos encarando curiosas, provavelmente se perguntando por que o garoto novo e com aquela aparência estava andando do lado de alguém como eu. Voltei a encarar o chão com desprezo.

Então a pior coisa possível aconteceu. O loiro abriu a boca e não ia fechar mais.


	4. Ai meu Deus

Sauli:

 

Depois da aula me desculpei com o Sr. Davidson antes de sair. Fui pro meu armário, que já tinha memorizado onde fica, e parei alguns passos antes. Notei pela primeira vez que meu vizinho de armário era o cara da faca. Que ótimo. Ok. Apenas pegue suas coisas e saia. Finja que ele nem está aí. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Dei uma respirada e fui até meu armário, delicadamente o abrindo e pegando minhas coisas. Merda, eu tenho detenção. Nada no mapa da escola dizia onde fica a sala da detenção. E agora? Olhei pro meu vizinho de armário. Eu podia perguntar pra ele. Porque não? Não é como se ele fosse me devorar. Ele não parecia gostar nada de mim, mas por quê? Eu nunca nem sequer falei com ele. Discuti mentalmente comigo mesmo por alguns segundos, tentando construir coragem pra dizer alguma coisa. Ai meu Deus, eu tinha que fazer isso.

“Oi, hm,” Eu disse quieto. Merda. Quão fraco isso soou?

Eu pulei quando ele bateu a porta do armário e virou pra mim, com um pouco de hostilidade no rosto. A presença dele era tão intimidante com a sua altura e tudo. Eu estava a um metro de distância e ele me encarou. Limpei a garganta, ignorando seu olhar. “Você sabe onde fica a sala da detenção?”

Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, me observando de cima a baixo. Me desloquei passo por passo desconfortavelmente. Talvez ele fosse me devorar. Porque diabos tive que o perguntar pra ele? Bom, era tarde demais agora.

Seus olhos se espremeram, “É claro que eu sei,” Me encolhi. Eu realmente me encolhi. Eu estava mesmo com medo desse cara? Ele não fez nada de errado na verdade... Além de, você sabe; me encarar com uma faca na mão. Se controle, Sauli.

Pro meu alívio, seu rosto relaxou e ele suspirou “Me siga”. 

Sua voz me surpreendeu. Estava esperando uma voz grossa e áspera, mas ao invés disso ela era suave e macia.  
Eu sorri; ele disse aquilo bem mais suave, ainda irritado, mas suave. Viu Sauli? Talvez ele não fosse tentar te matar e depois devorar...

Ele se virou num piscar de olhos e começou a andar com as mãos nos bolsos. Tive que correr pra alcançá-lo e andar rápido pra acompanhá-lo. O olhei confuso. Ele sempre anda rápido assim? Seus braços estavam tensos e fiquei de olho vivo em suas mãos nos bolsos. Ele podia tirar a faca dali a qualquer momento. Talvez eu estivesse me preocupando demais, mas ele parecia imprevisível.

“Então hm, meu nome é Sauli Koskinen. Acabei de me mudar da Finlândia. Qual seu nome?” Ai meus Deus, eu parecia uma criancinha de cinco anos conhecendo um amigo novo. Se componha, cara!

Ele nem olhou pra mim quando respondeu com sua voz fria e suave, “Adam.”

“Adam? Adam...” Eu repeti, testando como soava quando eu dizia. “Esse é um nome legal,” Eu o vi revirar os olhos. Ignorei aquilo, “Seu sobrenome é Lambert, né? Ouvi o Sr. Davidson dizer.”

Ele não disse nada.

“Então, quando me mudei pra cá, não tinha ideia de quão incrível esse país seria, quer dizer, a Finlândia é ótima e tals, mas—”

Fui cortado e Adam bloqueou meu caminho incrivelmente rápido. Eu parei antes que batesse a cara em seu peito.

Ele levantou uma mão e botou no nariz, espremendo os olhos e frustrado. “Apenas...” Ele disse, “eu não me importo.”

“Mas—”

Seus olhos abriram e ele me cortou de novo, “E pro seu próprio bem, eu sugiro que não sente na minha cadeira de novo.” Ele disse, mais frio do que nunca. Virou-se e entrou na sala que eu presumi que fosse a da detenção.

Fiquei ali, parado. Nem sabia o que pensar sobre ele. Depois de um minuto de confusão e ficar totalmente congelado, entrei na sala e sentei o mais longe possível do Adam.


	5. Um rio vermelho de gritos?

Adam:

 

A detenção passou rápida, porém em silêncio. Nós apenas tínhamos que sentar ali com a boca calada por uma hora. Eu conseguia me sentir ficando mais nervoso a cada tic-tac do relógio, que estava andando rápido demais. Estava aproveitando o silêncio calmo, mas sabia que daqui a pouco seria o contrário. O supervisor disse que a hora já tinha acabado e que podíamos ir pra casa. Senti o enjoo no meu estômago na mesma hora. Levantei e saí, sem dizer uma palavra pro garoto novo. Já tinha esquecido seu nome. Temia de voltar pra casa. Não estava pronto pra ser espancado de novo, mas não podia evitar mais. Quanto mais tempo eu demorasse pior seria.

Era uma caminhada de 20 minutos da escola até minha estúpida casa. Imagina andar toda essa distância quando qualquer movimento te deixa com dor. Eu estremecia com cada passo que dava. Agora que estava longe da escola não precisava mais disfarçar minha dor. Eu manquei e cambaleie o quanto eu quis. O tempo passou e já podia ver minha rua. Meu estômago se revirou apenas ao olhar. Minha casa era velha e destruída. A grama estava morta e a pintura azul estava descascando. Tinham telhas faltando e o portão da garagem tinha sido arrancado. Que lindo.

Fui até a entrada da casa e botei a mão na maçaneta, respirando fundo. Tudo bem, eu conseguia fazer isso. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo mais uma vez. Eu vou sobreviver, sempre sobrevivo, mas às vezes eu não queria.

Abri a porta e dei meu primeiro passo lá dentro, nervoso, quase sem tempo de fechá-la antes que uma garrafa de cerveja voasse e passasse ao lado da minha cabeça, acertando a porta que estava atrás de mim, onde eu estava milésimos de segundos atrás. Ela se partiu e seus pedaços voaram. Alguns cacos acertaram minha bochecha. Mordi os lábios, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo meu rosto.

“Você está atrasado!” Latiu Eber, meu pai. Ele era um homem grande e volumoso, poucos centímetros mais alto que eu. Ele era acima do peso e uma completa confusão. Só tinha uma linha de cabelo em função dos anos de estresse. Seus olhos grandes e azuis olharam pra mim. Odeio ter os olhos dele. Me lembram dele em qualquer lugar que eu vou.

“Onde diabos você estava?”

“Detenção, cheguei atrasado na aula.” Disse rápido, olhando pra baixo e largando minha mochila. Meu coração estava batendo a mil no meu peito. Ele estava completamente bêbado, o que era bastante óbvio. 

Eber de repente já estava no meu rosto, me botando contra a parede. Minha cabeça bateu nela e me contorci em dor, sentindo um alto pulsar nos meus ouvidos. Ele agarrou meu pescoço com suas fortes mãos. Tossi, ficando difícil de respirar.

“Você está mentindo,” Ele disse. “Você é uma bichinha mentirosa.”

Relaxei meus músculos o melhor que pude. Se os deixasse tensos, a dor seria muito pior. Não podia simplesmente socá-lo de volta, porque ele iria me vencer e o espancamento só iria acabar depois que eu morresse. Defesa não era uma opção. E eu aprendi a não chorar ou gritar, pois isso só aumentava seu prazer doentio.

Sua mão esquerda continuou segurando meu pescoço contra a parede e ele ergueu seu pulso direito pra trás. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, esperando. Seu pulso acertou minha barriga, e o ar saiu do meu corpo. Gemi silenciosamente de dor e lutei para respirar. Eber gritava coisas aleatórias com sua voz alta e desagradável enquanto seu punho continuava socando meu estômago e tórax. Sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por um ônibus em cada uma das vezes. Eber era mais forte do que homens normais, os anos de boxe e luta fazem isso com você. Só pra minha sorte.

Ele me jogou contra o chão pelo pescoço e a dor se espalhou pelos meus braços quando meus cotovelos bateram no chão de madeira. Rangi os dentes, tentando não gritar. Olhei pra cima com os olhos arregalado para vê-lo tirar seu estimado, metálico bastão de baseball da parede com uma mão. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Senti um golpe forte e doloroso no meu quadril quando o bastão me acertou e mordi minha língua extremamente forte para não gritar. Conseguia sentir lágrimas de agonia querendo sair. Ele jogou o bastão em mim, que acertou minhas costelas e depois caiu no chão. Deixei sair um pequeno choro de aflição. Eber agarrou meus cabelos e me levantou abruptamente do chão. A próxima coisa que aconteceu foi ser jogado no chão novamente, com uma dor latejante e brutal no meu queixo, onde seus pulsos acertaram momentos atrás. Senti o gosto de sangue.

“Você é uma nojenta desculpa de ser humano!” Eber gritou, e suas botas pisaram nas minhas costas, empurrando meu rosto contra o chão. Eber finalmente saiu, batendo a porta. A casa tremeu com a força.

Eu fiquei no chão gelado, chorando, e tentando encher meus pulmões com ar. Tossi e cobri minha boca. Fiquei alarmado quando senti calor nos meus dedos. Retirei minhas mãos tremendo e olhei pra elas. Estavam cobertas de sangue. Solucei, deixando mais sangue sair, e fiquei deitado ali, na minha própria e vermelha confusão, chorando quieto.

Quando finalmente senti minha respiração voltando ao normal, tentei me levantar pra checar os danos. No momento que me movi, dores absurdamente horríveis se espalharam por várias partes do meu corpo. Gritei em angústia e entrei colapso, caindo no chão novamente. Seria impossível de ir pra escola amanhã depois disso. Eu não conseguia nem sair do chão.

Essa era minha vida. Um pesadelo constante que só terminaria quando meu corpo não aguentasse mais ou eu mesmo não aguentasse mais e terminasse com tudo de uma vez. Uma situação de perda pra mim por qualquer dos lados.


	6. De novo com o "Sully"

Sauli:

 

Fiquei a manhã seguinte inteira pensando naquele distante e misterioso Adam. Claro, era bem óbvio que ele não queria nada comigo, mas eu estava muito intrigado e não conseguia evitar. Ele era frio e indiferente, mas queria descobrir mais. Mas ele não apareceu. Presumi que tinha matado aula, e algo na minha mente dizia que foi por minha causa. Comecei a pensar comigo mesmo: Ele provavelmente estava matando aula porque não dava a mínima pra escola. Tinha que ser isso, né?

Sua aparência não me incomodou nem um pouco. A história da faca era a única coisa que me deixou desconfortável. Bom, isso mais o desgosto que ele tinha por mim podiam terminar de um jeito ruim. Sei que era só uma faca de bolso, mas ainda assim era uma faca. Se alguém soubesse ele seria suspenso. Pensei em dedurá-lo para um professor, mas depois decidi não me meter, não era da minha conta.

Tentei conversar com ele ontem, mas não funcionou. A única coisa que descobri sobre ele foi seu nome. A primeira vez que me olhou consegui perceber o desgosto em seus olhos. Porque ele estava tão zangado comigo sem nem saber nada sobre mim? É, aparentemente sentei na cadeira dele, mas isso não era motivo pra aquela expressão letal. E depois da aula, ainda me apresentei. Não fui amigável o suficiente? Bom, pra ele não parecia importar. Acho que ele construía sua ideia das pessoas da primeira vez que as olhava, apesar de não entender o que tinha de tão repulsivo em mim. Tanto faz. Não me importo. Não deveria me importar. Você não pode tentar agradar à todos, especialmente quando eles não te dão a chance.

Era hora do almoço e eu estava procurando um lugar pra comer. Ontem, cheguei cedo e consegui encontrar uma mesa vazia, mas hoje, o refeitório estava lotado. Fui checar as mesas que ficavam do lado de fora. Droga. Elas estavam cheias também. Nota pra mim mesmo: Não esquecer mais o lanche em casa e esperar minha mãe se arrumar, talvez assim isso não acontecesse mais. Observei, tentando achar uma mesa ideal pra sentar. Cada uma tinha seu próprio "estilo". Que clichê. Pensei em que grupo o Adam devia se encaixar, mas nenhum combinava com ele. Será que ele tinha algum amigo?

Meus olhos encontraram alguém familiar me encarando. Era a garota da aula de inglês. Ela sorriu pra mim e eu sorri de volta. Então ela se levantou, falando alguma coisa pros amigos e veio até mim.

"Oi, você é o garoto novo, Sauli, né?" Perguntou, de novo com o "Sully".

Sua voz era doce, muito fofa. Ela estava usando rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos brilhavam com algo que não conseguia definir. Estava usando uma camisa apertada e de decote, deixando o busto bem à mostra. Usava calças cinzas e sandálias pretas, dando pra ver suas unhas pintadas. A olhei de cima abaixo. Ela era gata.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça concordando, "Saaau-liii." Demonstrei a pronúncia pra ela.

"Sauli." Ela repetiu, ainda meio errado, mas perto o suficiente.

Sorri."E qual o seu nome?", perguntei, jogando um pouco de charme.

"Dakota." Respondeu com um sorriso."Porque não senta com a gente? Parece meio perdido." Ela apontou pros seus amigos, que acenaram quando nos viram olhando.

Bom, era eles ou o chão. Dei meio que um sorriso e respondi, "Claro, porque não gostaria de sentar com uma garota tão bonita quanto você?"

Ela sorriu de novo, me levando até a mesa. Pelo que vi, eles pareciam ser os populares da escola e acabaram de me convidar pra almoçar. Pelo menos agora não preciso mais me preocupar em ficar sozinho ou de não ter aonde sentar.

Ela me apresentou todos: Marie, que parecia uma fadinha com seus cabelos pretos e nariz pequeno. Alex, que parecia um adolescente normal, usando shorts e loiro, com um queixo bem definido e braços musculosos. Ele sorriu pra mim e me cumprimentou quando sentei ao seu lado. Drake, que tinha cabelos marrons na altura do ombro, parecia um elfo hipster. Do lado dele estava a Katie, que tinha cabelos castanhos e usava maria-chiquinha, e ficou me olhando o tempo todo.

Acabei saindo com eles depois da escola, fomos pra casa do Alex, onde tinha maconha e bebidas. Não esperava que eles fossem assim, exceto pelo Drake. Você podia perceber que ele usava drogas à um quilometro de distância. Não aceitei nada. Pode me chamar de certinho, mas não queria arriscar a merda que aquilo podia dar no futuro. Fiquei grato que ninguém tentou me persuadir, exceto pelo Drake. De novo, não foi uma surpresa.

Gostei de todos e fiquei feliz de fazer amigos tão rápido. Todos riram das minhas piadas e me aceitaram. Eles eram totalmente diferente uns dos outros, mas ainda assim, iguais. Acho que Dakota e Alex foram os que gostaram mais de mim. Discuti com Alex nossos jogos e filmes favoritos, e fiquei surpreso com o quanto tínhamos em comum.

"Não zoa cara! Isso é incrível!" Alex exclamou quando contei das medalhas esportivas que ganhei no meu país. Os outros se alegraram, concordando. Ficamos juntos por horas, até que tive que ir pra casa.

Mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no que o Adam devia estar fazendo. E isso me deixou irritado.


	7. Sim, Wicked, problema?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora pra postar esse capítulo :(  
> Acabei de me mudar e tenho que arrumar as coisas, e ainda tem a escola.  
> Prometo que vou tentar postar mais amanhã :s Espero q gostem, por favor me avisem se algo estiver errado! obg <3

Adam:

 

Eu estava agonizando, dois dias depois do meu espancamento cruel. Tive uma chance de melhorar um pouco ontem porque meu pai estava fora com seus colegas, bebendo. Agarrei essa oportunidade pelos chifres. Não tinha muitos dias livres de ataques,mas quando tinha, aproveitava cada segundo. Hoje, no entanto, tinha que ir pra escola, Eber estava em casa. Era sempre assim, ou ir pra escola e aguentar a dor, ou ficar em casa e correr o risco de me ferir ainda mais. Cada músculo do meu corpo protestava quando me movia. Tinha que segurar as lágrimas. Não doía tanto quando estava sentado, mas o problema da escola é que ela envolve muito movimento. Pedi desculpas mentalmente ao meu corpo por nunca tirar uma folga.

Era hora do almoço e estava sentado numa mesa do lado de fora do refeitório, isolado. Ninguém nunca senta na mesma mesa que eu, e não queria que sentassem. Amo ficar sozinho. Não tinha almoço, nunca tenho, mas sempre estou com fome. Só consigo comer de vez em quando. A geladeira de casa só tem cerveja. Eber sempre sai pra comer e me deixa passando fome. Apesar de não ter dinheiro pra comprar minha própria comida, roubar não é uma opção.

Apenas me sentei e fui ler Wicked. Sim, eu sou apaixonado por musicais, me processem. Amo toda a história e a ideia da coisa. Me sinto parecido com Elphaba em alguns aspectos, tirando o fato de não ser verde. Já li esse livro várias vezes. Ele está meio rasgado e com algumas páginas amassadas, mas sempre leio com o mesmo suspense. Nunca fica chato ou entediante. Queria muito poder assistir ao musical um dia.

O ar estava bom e silencioso, tirando a conversa dos alunos ao redor, mas eu ignorava. A brisa batia nos meus cabelos e acariciava meu rosto, secando o suor do esforço de uma simples caminhada. O cheiro de comida penetrava nas minhas narinas, meu estômago grunhiu e ignorei. Suspirei, aproveitando a paz temporária.

Comecei a viajar em meus pensamentos. Encarei meu livro, sem lê-lo realmente. Podia finalmente pensar sem todo aquele barulho ao redor. Foi quando percebi: O que diabos vou fazer daqui alguns anos? Isto é, se não acabasse morto. Não posso morar com meu pai pra sempre. Mas pra me mudar, precisaria de um emprego. Podia tentar meu sonho de ser cantor, mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Pode até ser uma surpresa, mas realmente sei cantar. Tem alguns talentos que você nasce com, e outros que vai criando com o tempo. Acho que sou uma mistura dos dois. Sempre soube cantar bem, mas antes da minha mãe morrer tinha aulas de canto, e foi assim que aprendi a usar e controlar minha voz apropriadamente. Mas só porque você tem talento, não significa que vai fazer sucesso com ele. Temos que criar nossas oportunidades, elas não aparecem do nada. Eu estava acorrentando e sem escapatória, como poderia criar a minha?

Minha paz e silêncio foram interrompidos quando percebi alguém sentar na minha frente. Olhei curioso e meio irritado, arregalando os olhos quando percebi que era o garoto daquele dia – Qual era o nome dele? Sam? Stewart? Não, era algo mais exótico. Sully talvez? É, acho que era Sully – sentado ali, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e os braços nos cotovelos, sorrindo pra mim. Fiquei chocado.

“Oi Adam” Ele disse. Sua voz era suave, confortável, não soava nem um pouco sarcástica. Ele tinha um pouco de sotaque, mas mal dava pra perceber. Nem percebi naquele dia com a raiva que estava. Seus cabelos loiros refletiam o Sol e balançavam com a brisa.

“Sully...?” Testei lentamente.

Ele suspirou, e disse com o dedo pra cima, “Não é assim que se fala meu nome.” Insistiu. “É Saau-liii.”

“Sauli?” Repeti. Seus olhos se arregalaram, impressionados. Então eu disse certo?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, olhando pro meu livro novamente. Ainda estava relaxado, mesmo com ele na minha frente. Não queria deixar meus músculos tensos e causá-los mais dor. Acho que ele não tinha lugar pra sentar, já que era novo e tal. Eu podia aturar sua presença, desde que continuasse quieto.

“O que você tá lendo?”

Respirei fundo. Sério?

Ele estava tentando conversar comigo de novo? Surpreendente. Bom, acho que o dou pontos por isso. Normalmente, as pessoas tentam me evitar o máximo possível, e vice-versa. Então acho que posso dá-lo o benefício da dúvida. Ele era fofo e tudo, mas conseguia perceber que essa situação ia ficar bem velha bem rápido. Seu sorriso, eu não confiava, e rapidamente passei de surpresa pra suspeita paranoica. Porque ele estava tentando conversar comigo? Anotei isso pra mim mesmo pra levantar a guarda sempre que ele estivesse por perto.

Fechei o livro e passei relutante pra ele, levantando a sobrancelha, desconfiado. Estava preocupado, achando que ele fosse destruí-lo ou correr pela escola o mostrando pra todo mundo e tentando me fazer parecer um idiota. Se esse fosse o caso, ele podia guardá-lo. Não tem como eu correr nas minhas condições sem morrer. Ele o pegou e continuou sentado. Relaxei, mas continuei atento. Ele observou o título e passou para a primeira página. Seus olhos brilharam. Talvez ele tivesse percebido quanto “não-legal” eu era por gostar de musicais.

“Uau, lembro de ler esse livro obsessivamente” Sauli disse entusiasmado. “Você tem um ótimo gosto.”

Talvez os espancamentos tenham afetado minha audição.

Eu ouvi isso direito? Eu tinha ótimo um gosto? Ele concordava comigo? Isso era... Inusitado. Ele me devolveu o livro e o peguei rapidamente, mordendo a parte de dentro da minha bochecha com a dor que senti no meu ombro. Agora que o livro estava no meu colo, relaxei mais, sem temer o assassinato de uma das únicas coisas que tenho pelas mãos do Sauli.

“Obrigado.” Murmurei. Então ele também gosta de musicais, isso não importa, mas fico feliz de saber.

“Então você é um fã de Wicked?” Sauli perguntou genuinamente curioso. Ele estava absurdamente calmo agora, e acho que era porque ele não queria me estressar ou me afastar.

“Hm, sim.” Murmurei pateticamente, ainda desacostumado a ter conversas casuais com pessoas. “É um dos meus favoritos”. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Essa era a maior conversa que tive em décadas e estava me deixando desconfortável.

“O meu também...” Sauli disse, parecendo pensar. Será que ficou chocado de ter algo em comum com alguém como eu? Porque com certeza eu estava.

Observei ao redor, e notei duas pessoas olhando para nossa–MINHA mesa, confusos e cochichando. Fechei os punhos, enfurecido. Ugh, tomem conta das próprias vidas. Ninguém, inclusive eu mesmo, estava acostumado a ver alguém, especialmente como o Sauli, interagir comigo de forma amigável. Não gostei da atenção que ele estava me trazendo, e meio que queria que apenas me deixasse sozinho.

Então Sauli riu, me pegando de surpresa de novo. Virei a cabeça pra ele. Sua risada era tão musical e bonita. O encarei, confuso. Ele percebeu e virou-se pra mim.  
“Desculpa”, Sauli disse, tentando não rir de novo. “É que me lembrei daquela parte do livro, quando–“ Ele foi cortado.

“Sauli!” Nós dois viramos para voz. Ri em silêncio da forma que pronunciaram seu nome, sabendo que provavelmente ele se incomodou. O olhar no seu rosto provava isso.

Ah Merda. Era o Alex. Ele costumava ser meu melhor amigo quando éramos crianças, antes de toda essa porcaria acontecer comigo. Agora, anos depois, ele não gosta que eu seja diferente e me demonstra isso de todas as maneiras possíveis, principalmente a física. Como se eu não tivesse coisas suficientes pra me preocupar. Ele correu até a mesa. Naturalmente, usando a porcaria do logo da escola nos shorts de educação física e camisa cinza.

“O que você tá fazendo falando com essa aberração?” Fez um gesto pra mim sem me olhar. O encarei.  
“Vem, vamos embora.” Ele disse, agarrando o braço do Sauli e o arrastando dali.

Eu os vi partindo, sem intenção de intervir. Sauli olhou pra mim chateado, como se estivesse se desculpando. Franzi o rosto quando viraram no canto e desapareceram de vista. Me senti mal e chocado por dois motivos:

 

Um: Ele fez amizade com esses putos? Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas mesmo assim fiquei chateado de alguma forma. Não queria que ele se misturasse com esse tipo de gente. Estava certo, ele era como todo o resto. Ele pertencia a todo o resto. Ele provavelmente desistiria de mim quando soubesse como era ruim ser visto andando comigo.

E dois: Quase fiquei triste de vê-lo ir embora, e isso me apavorou.


	8. Estúpida intervenção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque Sauli é outro nível <3 agora a fic vai ficar ainda melhor kkkk

Sauli:

 

Fiquei meio irritado do Alex me puxar do Adam. Estávamos apenas começando uma conversa normal, e fiquei surpreso da minha relutância em deixá-lo. Eu até consegui descobrir um interesse dele, que surpreendentemente, era um dos meus também.

Dessa vez Adam parecia muito mais calmo. Fiquei tranquilizado que ele não me deu nenhuma olhada com ódio, apesar de ter dado uma pro Alex. Que bom saber que só estava sendo paranoico sobre isso. O comportamento dele do outro dia deve ter sido por outro motivo.

Mas porque me incomodou tanto dele não gostar de mim? Geralmente não dou a mínima quando as pessoas me odeiam, mas o jeito que o Adam me olhou naquele dia parecia que ele sabe de algo que eu não sei. Me senti estranhamente desconfortável, e talvez seja por isso que as pessoas parecem não gostar de falar com ele. Adam tem uma presença muito forte e intimidante.

Alex literalmente me arrastou pro resto do grupo, e apenas o deixei fazê-lo. Não quis resistir pra não parecer que prefiro o Adam a eles, mas também não saí feliz pra não parecer um babaca na frente do Adam. Quando viramos no canto e chegamos no grupo, as garotas estavam com a mesma pose, com seus braços cruzados defensivamente e uma expressão de nojo nos rostos. Eu senti vontade de rir de tão ridículas que elas estavam.

Drake se apoiava na parede com um sorriso sarcástico. “Porque você tava andando com aquele viado?” Ele bufou.

Me surpreendi e fiquei com um pouco de raiva. Odeio quando tentam usar insultos pra descrever as pessoas, e o fato de que acabou de sair da boca de um amigo fez com que ficasse mais difícil de aceitar. Porque ele chamaria o Adam assim? Ele nem era gay. Bom, pelo menos eu não acho que é. Eles pensavam isso só porque ele usa maquiagem e esmalte? Mesmo nunca tendo visto homens usando isso na Finlândia, eu sou esperto o suficiente pra saber que isso é só uma questão de estilo, e não prova uma sexualidade alternativa. Ah Drake, tudo que isso prova é a sua ignorância.

Adam tendo um estilo ou sexualidade alternativa ou não, não dava o direito de Drake falar aquilo. Ele nem conhecia o Adam. Mas sei que provavelmente sou o que sabe menos sobre ele.

Não tinha percebido que estava o defendendo, na minha mente, nem gosto tanto assim dele, não temos nenhuma relação, e provavelmente ele não gostava de mim. Eu não devo nada pra ele. Então porque estava o protegendo na minha cabeça? Me dei um tapa mentalmente.

Olhei para o grupo, e todos estavam com a mesma cara de irritados. Eles são como robôs. Como não tinha notado isso antes? Qual é gente, arranjem um pouco de personalidade própria.

Precisava descobrir mais sobre essa história toda de “Adam”. Será que eles todos pensam dele assim? “Porque vocês não gostam dele? O que ele tem de errado?” Perguntei, tentando esconder minha irritação.

Alex riu, “Não é óbvio? Apenas olhe pra ele!” Levantei a sobrancelha, curioso. “Por onde começar? Bom, ele tá usando maquiagem. É nojento. Ele parece uma garotinha. Tipo, cara, vai tomar uma dose de testosterona.” Minha mão se fechou em um punho furioso. Isso me irritou ainda mais.

Dakota se juntou na conversa, saindo da pose ridícula, “Ele é muito estranho. Tipo, ele não fala com ninguém e não tem nenhum amigo. Ele odeia todo mundo. E tá sempre zangado também.” Ele não parecia zangado quando estava sentado comigo. Na verdade, se estivesse mais calmo, estaria morto.

Katie revirou os olhos, se apoiando com o outro pé, e disse, “Ele é uma aberração. Se você o observar caminhando, vai ver que ele manca. É tão estranho. Tipo, você é retardado mental ou o que? E ele tá sempre lendo o mesmo livro idiota.” Ele manca? Me pergunto o porque. Como não notei? Eu costumo ser mais observador. E o livro não era idiota.   
Franzi o rosto um pouco.

Marie balançou a mão e soltou, “Olha, só fica longe dele. Ele provavelmente vai te levar prum beco e te estuprar. Eu ouvi que ele tem vício em sexo e fode qualquer coisa que for menor que ele. Puta assustador.” Uau, isso definitivamente era só um rumor. As pessoas realmente acreditam nisso? Isso estava ficando fora de controle.

Eu tava discutindo com eles mentalmente? Acho que tudo aquilo me deixou bastante nervoso. Nenhum de nós realmente conhecia o Adam, então porque estávamos agindo assim? Construir uma personalidade pra alguém pela aparência sempre me irritou. Pessoas não são simples desse jeito. Você nunca teria como saber o que passa dentro da cabeça delas apenas pelo jeito que se vestem.

Eu não via o que eles viam. Não moro aqui há tanto tempo quanto eles pra observá-lo, mas não acreditei em nenhuma merda que eles disseram, e duvido que vou acreditar. Pelo que já percebi, ele é uma pessoa diferente, mas não diferente ruim. Bom pra ele não ser igual a esses robôs.   
Adam é introvertido, isso é quase tudo que aprendi até agora, então não podia culpar esse pessoal por criar um personagem pra ele, já que o Adam não iria dizer nada á ninguém ou permiti-los de tentar compreende-lo. Ele se trancou em si mesmo e jogou a chave fora. Eu queria abri-lo e descobri mais. Qual era a sua história?

Tentaria ser seu amigo, já que aparentemente, ele não tem nenhum. Eu teria o esforço que os outros não se preocuparam em ter. Talvez pudesse o mostrar que se pode confiar, e que ele não tem que evitar as pessoas. Ele pode tentar me afastar o quanto quiser, e não tenho dúvida que ele vai, mas não poderia fazer isso pra sempre. Ele teria que desistir eventualmente. Estou muito determinado. Foda-se a atitude “me deixa sozinho” e foda-se o que os outros pensam de me ver falando com ele. Sério, chega dessa merda.

“Olha, tenho que ir” Disse frio e rápido. “Tenho um compromisso” Terminei, desajeitado. Mas antes que pudessem protestar ou responder, saí correndo. Voltei pras mesas, mas a mesa do Adam estava vazia. Parei confuso e olhei ao redor. Vi o Adam caminhando fora do colégio. Espremi os olhos para o ver melhor. Ele estava mancando.


	9. O que você quer de mim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse demorou demais pra sair .-. minha amiga me chamou pra sair e não tive como recusar :P To tentando traduzir o mais rápido o possível pra postar até o 13 hoje ( que é um capítulo perfeito demais *-*) Amanhã vou na Bienal do Livro então não sei se vou postar alguma coisa. Vou tentar postar domingo também. Qualquer coisa deixo alguns prontos pra postar quando tiver pouco tempo

Adam:  
Terminei Wicked pela milésima vez, e mesmo sabendo o que acontecia, ainda virava as páginas com total curiosidade. Fechei o livro e botei na minha mochila cuidadosamente. A coloquei nos ombros e levantei pra ir embora. Acabei soltando um grunhido com a dor que senti quando levantei. Tinha que ir pra casa, já botei muito estresse e peso no meu corpo por hoje e a dor estava ficando insuportável. Não tem como eu ficar pro resto das aulas. Só espero que o Eber não esteja lá quando eu chegar. Se esse for o caso, posso descansar um pouco.

Caminhei lento e rígido. Meu rosto era uma máscara calma, quando na verdade, estava morrendo de dor por trás. Era difícil esconder a dor nas minhas pernas e não conseguia caminhar sem mancar um pouco. Estava balançando e devia parecer bêbado. Bom trabalho em ser discreto Adam... Agora está vergonhosamente óbvio. Precisava ir antes que mais alguém notasse - Especialmente professores. Eles veriam que tinha algo errado e ligariam pra casa preocupados, o que me faria acabar com ainda mais dor. Esse é outro problema; não posso contar pras pessoas sobre o abuso. Eber descobriria e me mataria antes que alguém pudesse ajudar. Claro, eles o mandariam pra cadeia depois, mas como isso seria bom pra mim? A vítima já estaria morta. Além do mais, eu não quero a ajuda de ninguém. Teriam perguntas demais e atenção demais.

Encarei o chão e mordi os lábios, indo embora. Ouvi passos atrás de mim, muito mais rápidos que os meus, e chegando mais perto, mas não me virei.

“Adam!” Ouvi uma voz familiar me chamar.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Sauli estava do meu lado, desacelerando e acompanhando minha caminhada. Virei a cabeça pro lado para olhá-lo, e grunhi com a dor do movimento repentino. Fique surpreso vezes demais pra um dia só. E agora mais uma. Sauli voltou? Ele deixou aqueles putos pra ficar comigo? Porque motivos na Terra ele me escolheria ao invés deles? Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim—

Não.

Não pense assim. Não corra o risco de aceitá-lo. Não relaxe, mantenha a guarda. Você nunca se sabe, isso pode ser só uma armação do Alex e o resto— inclusive o Sauli.

“Onde você tá indo?” Ele perguntou alegre enquanto andava do meu lado. Agora tinha que me esforçar mais pra esconder que mancava. Eu só tinha duas opções: Dizer pra ele ir embora e cuspir em sua cara, ou ver o que ele queria e esperar que fosse embora sozinho. Decidi ir com a menos dramática.

“Pra casa”, respondi honestamente, olhando pra frente, mas não disse por que, e ele não perguntou, fiquei feliz por isso. Não era um bom mentiroso porque já mentiram muitas vezes pra mim, então me chateava quando tinha que descer nesse nível. Apenas fico quieto e evito as pessoas pra evitar as perguntas e não ter que mentir. Mas se eu precisasse, mentiria.

Torci pra que ele entendesse a mensagem e sumisse, mas ele continuou me acompanhando. Acabamos de sair dos limites da escola. Ele estava tentando me seguir até em casa ou o que?

O olhei. Ele ainda estava olhando pra frente e sorrindo pra si mesmo. Comecei a me irritar. Vai embora...

Suspirei irritado, ”O que você quer?”

Ele respondeu imediatamente, como se estivesse esperando a pergunta.

“Quer ir no McDonald’s comigo?” Sauli perguntou, ainda contente. “To morrendo de fome e ainda não almocei, e não parece que você comeu também.”

Ah garotinho rico, você não sabe o que é passar fome.

Ele acabou de me convidar pra comer? Que porra? Qual era o problema com ele? Porque não podia me deixar em paz e parar de me colocar em situações que não estou acostumado? E porque ele ainda estava sorrindo pra mim? Era mais do que estranho, e suspeito. Mas não consigo acreditar que estava pensando em aceitar seu convite.

Sauli continuou quando viu o olhar confuso em meu rosto, “Eu pago.”

Agora ele estava me convidando pra comer de graça? Merda. Não Adam. Não vai. Pode ser uma armadilha. E além do mais, você tá com muita dor.

“Você não tem aula?” Tentei, esperando que esse garoto irritante percebesse e voltasse. Mas não, não voltou nem um passo.

Ele deu uma risada. “Você não tem?”

Não respondi, ele é impossível.

O McDonalds não era muito longe. Na verdade, ele estava mais perto do que a minha casa, mas andar todo o caminho até lá e, em seguida, toda a volta para a minha casa, não acho que meu corpo podia lidar com isso. Mas também não tinha ideia de quando seria a próxima vez que eu comeria e estava morrendo de fome. Além disso, ele estava me oferecendo comida de graça. Quando diabos essa oportunidade vai acontecer de novo?

Parei de caminhar. Sauli deu mais alguns passos antes de notar que não estava me movendo. Ele se virou e esperou uma resposta. Pesei minhas prioridades por um momento antes de decidir que estar nutrido era crucial para que eu melhorasse dos espancamentos, e isso era mais importante que tudo nesse momento. Definitivamente podia aguentar um pouco de dor e passar um tempo com essa criança intrometida.

Voltei pra realidade e o encarei, alguns passos de distância. Ele me olhou com esperança. Me senti desistindo mentalmente, como se meu freio tivesse soltado. Ele queria mesmo sair tanto assim comigo? Era tão novo e estranho pra mim, e meio estúpido por parte dele.

“Tudo bem” Disse, derrotado. “Vamos.”

O rosto do Sauli se iluminou que nem a porcaria de uma árvore de natal.


	10. Um bolso cheio de “raios de Sol”

Sauli:

 

Tivemos que faltar o resto das aulas pra ir comer já que nosso tempo de almoço tinha acabado. Como se me importasse; eu podia facilmente entender toda a matéria que perdesse sozinho. Nunca tive que estudar pra um teste na minha vida, e duvido que o Adam se importasse com o conteúdo. Então, com isso, fomos para o McDonalds.

Porque estava fazendo isso? Na verdade não sei. Mas de alguma forma estava indo comer com o Adam: O cara afastado e indecifrável com uma faca de bolso, que espreitava desconhecido pelos corredores e que aparentemente era evitado por todos.

O dia estava quente demais. O sol escaldava a minha testa, me cozinhando vivo. Estávamos andando devagar e eu suava como se estivesse agasalhado numa sauna. E só estava usando uma camisa e calças jeans, puta que pariu!

Olhei pro Adam confuso. Como ele conseguia andar num clima desses usando camadas e camadas de preto? Sem mencionar que seu cabelo era preto também. Era implorar pra morrer de calor. Ainda assim, seu rosto estava completamente normal, sem sinal de aflição fervente, enquanto eu derretia. Quando o olhei mais atentamente, mal consegui ver que sua testa tinha pequenos rastros de suor, já que seu cabelo preto as escondia e caia em seus olhos.

Adam percebeu que estava o encarando. Virou a cabeça e me deu uma olhada.

“Eu to cozinhando” Falei, pra explicar porque estava o observando, “Você não tá morrendo dentro dessa coisa?”

Ele travou, como se tivesse pulado em cima dele. Não esperava esse tipo de reação.

“Não.” Respondeu, com a voz firme e decidida. Ok... Não vou forçar a barra.

Depois de um pouco de silêncio, esgotantes minutos apenas escutando o barulho das ruas movimentadas e andando, o dei uma olhada com o canto do olho e percebi que ele estava estremecendo. Seu rosto se contorcia em dor por um segundo, mas depois voltava pra expressão em branco de sempre a qual estava me acostumando. Ele também estava mancando um pouco, mas não tanto quanto antes. Ele está sentindo dor? O que está acontecendo? Não acho que devo perguntar sobre isso já que duvido que ele vá me responder, mas por via das dúvidas, desacelerei meus passos pra facilitar seu esforço.

“Então, me conta” Disse lentamente, olhando seu bolso. Adam estava usando uma jaqueta de couro hoje... Nesse calor. “Porque exatamente você carrega essa faca de bolso por aí?”

Adam franziu os lábios, pensando. “Não sei,” Respondeu, “Segurança, entretenimento, tanto faz.”

“Então você não vai tentar me esfaquear?” Brinquei.

“Bom...” Ele disse, levando a mão até o bolso. Puxou a faca e a abriu, deixando a lâmina pra fora, ainda olhando pra frente. Consegui vê-lo observando minha reação com o canto dos olhos.

“Não, provavelmente não.” Terminou, guardando a faca de novo e relaxando o braço, com divertimento no olhar.

Ele estava tentando ser engraçado comigo? Que tipo de humor doentio é esse? Então percebi o quanto seria fácil pro Adam me matar. Engoli em seco, me sentindo meio arrependido de ficar sozinho com ele.

Não, qual é Sauli. Ele tava brincando! Eu acho...

“Então... que outras aulas você tem?” Mudei de assunto, torcendo pra não dar nenhuma ideia.

Mas, ugh, isso foi tudo que consegui pensar? Não tenho nenhuma criatividade.

Adam bufou, balançando a cabeça antes de olhar pra mim de novo e parar. Hesitei, me perguntando o porquê disso.

“Qual o problema com você?” Adam me bombardeou, claramente irritando. “Porque tá fazendo tudo isso? Porque não cala a boca e me deixa em paz?” Falando sobre mudança de humor...

Porque eu quero saber tudo sobre você. É, isso não era estranho.

Respondi sua pergunta com outra pergunta. “Desculpa,” murmurei, fingindo estar chateado. “Você quer que eu te ignore que nem todo o resto?”

“Não. Quer dizer, sim. Eu— UGH!” Ele jogou as mãos no ar em frustração e começou a marchar dramaticamente. Todos esses musicais com certeza causavam algum tipo de efeito nele.

Sorri pra mim mesmo e o segui.

O resto da caminhada foi bem quieta. Continuei sorrindo pra mim mesmo enquanto Adam me acompanhava, ainda pensando. Juro que vi sua mão se movendo até o bolso algumas vezes, mas depois voltando pra sua posição normal. Ele deve estar morrendo de fome pra ficar me aturando.

Então, tentar conversar, essa não era a melhor opção. Adam não queria papo. Ele parecia se incomodar toda vez que eu abria a boca, então é claro que tive de fazer isso algumas vezes pra irritá-lo. Pelo menos aprendi que ele tem uma personalidade. Estava enterrada, mas estava lá. Ele parecia ter senso de humor. Sempre que falava, tinha mais uma pista dele. Eram pequenas, mas melhores que nada.

Éramos amigos? Não, claro que não. Pela expressão do Adam, ele realmente não gostava de ter que lidar comigo. Me senti mal por isso? Um pouco, mas eu entendia o motivo. Éramos mais como dois conhecidos indo almoçar porque um deles não aceitaria não como resposta.

Finalmente chegamos no McDonalds. Segurei a porta pro Adam, mas ele ficou parado a metros de distância, encarando o nada. Suspirei, andando até ele e estalando os dedos no seu rosto. Ele piscou e olhou pra mim, irritado.

“Vem.” Eu disse, impaciente e com fome.

O agarrei firme pelo cotovelo e o puxei pra lanchonete. Essa foi a primeira vez que o toquei, pena que ele soltou seu braço no momento que entramos. Revirei os olhos.


	11. O que ele está tentando fazer comigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é um dos melhores - pelo menos do início da fic- kkkk

Adam:

 

Nós chegamos ao McDonalds e foi difícil ignorar o fato de que aqui é o lugar da última memória feliz que tenho da minha mãe. Não queria enfrentar essa memória de novo. Estava tentando tanto bloquear essas lembranças. Aqui foi o último lugar que vim com ela, apenas pra apreciar a companhia um do outro; rindo e conversando, antes de tudo ser destruído.

Esquece Adam. Viva no presente, se esqueça de tudo por um momento.

No segundo em que passamos pela porta, minha boca começou a salivar. O aroma me atingia como o bastão do Eber, mas eu aceitava esse. Não comia há dias, e não é como se o Eber fosse cozinhar alguma coisa ou comprar algo que não fosse cerveja. Ficamos na fila e encarei todas as diferentes opções enquanto Sauli pedia o que queria. Eu estava maravilhado com tanta coisa.

“Adam?” Sauli disse, me fazendo voltar à realidade. Olhei pra ele confuso. Ele fez um gesto pro caixa, “O que você quer?”  
Nunca me perguntaram isso antes.

Eu podia escolher qualquer coisa? Me senti querendo pedir tudo.

Quase me senti mal por Sauli pagar, especialmente por que ele não precisava, mas isso foi só por um segundo antes de me lembrar que ele é um garotinho rico, então acabei pedindo mais coisas do que poderia comer. Sauli não reclamou e puxou seu cartão preto e reluzente pra pagar. Quase revirei meus olhos. Devia ter pedido mais.

Pegamos nossos pedidos e sentamos um na frente do outro numa mesa pequena no canto. Sauli estava poucos centímetros de distância e bem na minha frente. Foi o mais perto que fiquei dele desde que nos conhecemos. Se quisesse, poderia facilmente agarrar sua nuca e o beijar... O que eu não faria.

Peguei meu frango e comecei a devorá-lo. O gosto. Caralho, que gosto. Meu estômago grunhiu em espera da comida. Engoli, e quase gemi com o prazer. Era difícil de não engolir feito um animal, mas não queria parecer estar faminto. Depois de algumas gloriosas mordidas, olhei pro Sauli e congelei.

Essa foi a primeira vez que pude realmente vê-lo de perto. Normalmente, eu o olharia sem realmente vê-lo. Mas agora, tinha a chance de analisá-lo apropriadamente.  
Seus altos e loiros cachos pareciam macios como penas e tinham um brilho natural. Seus olhos, (que estavam focados na comida e não me perceberam encarando feito um idiota) eram piscinas claras e oceânicas de azul. Suas maçãs do rosto eram altas e bem definidas. Seu nariz era reto e apenas suave o suficiente pra equilibrar seu rosto esculpido. Sua pele bronzeada tinha um brilho perfeito como se fosse beijada pelo Sol. Seus lábios, nossa, eles eram cheios e rosados. Ele tinha até um pouco de ketchup na parte de baixo. Eu queria me inclinar e lambê-lo lentamente.

Me soquei mentalmente pelo pensamento.

Era tão tentador. “Hm...” Murmurei, com a cabeça baixa, mal olhando pra ele. Sauli me olhou curioso. “Você tá com um pouco de...” Fiz um gesto pro seu rosto.

Até suas mãos que estavam segurando a comida eram lindas. Seus dedos longos e finos envolviam o hambúrguer. Sauli balançou a cabeça em agradecimento. Eu assisti de perto enquanto ele pegou um dedo, lentamente limpou o ketchup dos lábios, e depois, demorada e suavemente, o chupou. 

 

Puta merda.

 

Mordi os lábios para não acabar fazendo algo de que me arrependesse. Me odiava por achá-lo atraente.

Merda, quem eu tava querendo enganar? Ele era absolutamente deslumbrante.

Tirei os olhos do Sauli e foquei na minha própria comida, tentando não olhá-lo novamente. Eu não queria o achar bonito, mas porcaria, você não controla essas coisas. Merda, conseguia me sentir ficar com as bochechas vermelhas e em chamas.

Alguém por favor atira em mim.


	12. Seus olhos

Sauli:

Nós estávamos no McDonalds por um tempo, mas passamos a maioria dele comendo, não tinha muita conversa acontecendo, mas não era embaraçoso.

Mordi outro pedaço do hambúrguer e mastiguei. Ugh, eles morreriam colocando ingredientes melhores na comida? Eu sei que é fast-food, mas por favor! E o cheiro, eles não tinha nenhuma janela? Realmente não queria ficar sentindo aquele cheiro de gordura e suor da cozinha.

Olhei pro Adam pra reclamar da comida, e parei quando o vi focado em seu enorme hambúrguer, já que ele já tinha terminado seu frango, e suas bochechas estavam num tom muito mais rosa. Espera, ele tava corando? Provavelmente era o calor finalmente o atingindo.

Me aproveitei da sua distração intensa pra observá-lo um pouco mais de perto. Suas orelhas eram compridas e elegantes, com um pouco de cabelo caído nelas. Era bem legal. Seus traços faciais eram absolutamente perfeitos. Seu rosto tinha todos os ângulos certos e bem definidos. Seu nariz era suave e rígido. Até seus lábios eram cheios e pareciam macios. Suas bochechas rosadas tinham alguns pequenos cortes, e rapidamente me perguntei de onde vieram. Como as garotas não ficavam caidinhas por esse cara?

Então, Adam olhou pra cima. Nós fizemos contato visual pela primeira vez. Senti um choque percorrer por todo o meu corpo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, espelhando os meus. Ele tinha olhos azuis, e eu nunca notei. Como diabos não tinha percebido? Eles eram extremamente azuis, ainda mais com o contraste dos seus cabelos pretos. Tinha algo errado com suas órbitas. Elas pareciam vazias, sem vida. Tinham um toque de cinza triste. Me encontrei quase enfeitiçado por eles enquanto os olhava , em busca de sua alma escondida. Ele parecia... Com medo? 

Nossos olhos se fixaram por uns seis segundos antes do Adam tossir e olhar pro lado. Pisquei várias vezes, voltando pra realidade.

Isso foi muito estranho. Afastei o pensamento da minha mente e voltei a comer.

Depois de algumas mordidas e uns goles na minha bebida, olhei pro Adam de novo. Percebi que ele estava muito corado dessa vez. Me perguntei como eu devia estar.

Olhei o relógio depois de um tempo. Droga, já se passaram das três. Tinha que voltar pra casa logo. Mas não podia deixá-lo aqui.

“Ei,” Disse pro Adam, que tinha parado de corar dez minutos atrás. Levantei e ajeitei minha cadeira. “Tenho que ir.” Não perdi o olhar em seu rosto. “Você quer que eu ande com você até sua casa antes?”

Seu rosto piscou com uma expressão assustada antes de se contorcer e voltar ao normal. “N-não, não, t-tá tudo bem,” gaguejou. “Eu vou só... Ficar.”

Franzi meu rosto, “Tem certeza? Quer dizer, eu posso-“

“Vai.” Adam disse calmo, porém firme. Olhou pra longe.

Mordi os lábios, sem saber o que fazer. Suspirei. ”Tudo bem então, como quiser. Te vejo depois.” Murmurei, me virando. Dei uns três passos antes de ouvi-lo novamente.

“Ei,” Adam chamou quieto. Me virei. Seu queixo estava descansando em seu punho apoiado pelo cotovelo. “...Obrigado.” Ele terminou, ainda não me olhando direito.

Sorri pra ele, antes de virar e sair pela porta.


	13. Sem saída da realidade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é de chorar :'(

Adam:

 

Depois desse estranho, embaraçoso, porém satisfatório lanche, Sauli saiu e continuei na mesa encarando nosso lixo.

O que foi aquele choque que senti quando fizemos contato visual? Isso nunca me aconteceu antes. Não conseguia entender nada daquilo. Porque eu estava tão cativado por seus olhos, quase tornando doloroso ter que parar de olha-los? Percebi que Sauli estava corando, que nem eu. Mas pra ele, devia ser por causa do calor. Não tinha nenhuma maneira de ser pelo mesmo motivo que o meu.

Finalmente ajeitei minhas coisas e saí. Estava indo pra casa. Encarei a calçada enquanto andava, mancando e estremecendo de vez em quando. Não me arrependo de ter vindo comer com o Sauli, finalmente tive a chance de me encher, mas meus músculos estavam doloridos do trabalho extra. Mesmo estando encarando a calçada, tudo que conseguia ver eram seus olhos.

Estava atraído pelo Sauli. Merda. Eu não queria estar. Meus conflitos mentais estavam a toda velocidade.

Meu lado mais compreensível dizia que só porque ele é rico, não significa que ele é um ignorante idiota. Eu que estava sendo ignorante assumindo coisas. Afinal, Sauli escolheu sair comigo do que com os próprios amigos; algo que ninguém nunca fez por mim. Aquilo acabou nem sendo uma piada cruel. Ninguém nunca fez nada que chegasse perto do que ele fez. Ele até me pagou o lanche e tentou ser genuinamente legal. Mas aí eu vou lá e fico suspeito e defensivo, agindo que nem um babaca frio.

E tinha o outro lado: a escura e mais poderosa parte de mim, que dizia que tinha um motivo para eu ter uma casca tão grossa. Sauli não valia o sofrimento. As pessoas já abusaram de mim física e psicologicamente. Pra ser honesto comigo mesmo, Sauli estava provavelmente fingindo ser meu amigo, e deviam ter vários motivos pra ele ter saído comigo, tipo... Talvez ele tivesse sido pago. Ok, não conseguia pensar num bom motivo agora. Não tinha jeito de que aquilo fosse real. E, se eu o deixasse se aproximar, iria trazer problemas pra ele também. Não sou cruel o suficiente pra juntar sua vida com a minha e estragar tudo pra ele.

 

Não se apaixone por ele Adam. Não. Se. Apaixone. Por. Ele. Ele acabaria descobrindo e te chamando de viado e espalhando pra escola inteira. Ele é igual a todo o resto. Não caia nos seus truques e mentiras. Quanta dor você ainda é capaz de aguentar?

 

Merda, minha mente estava em guerra e eu não sabia no que acreditar. Chutei uma pedra na calçada em frustração e ela voou, acertando um carro. Droga. O alarme disparou e saí de lá o mais rápido possível. Virei em uma esquina e desacelerei de novo.

Ajustei minha jaqueta, me sentindo super desconfortável. Estava cozinhando ali dentro e talvez acabasse tendo um treco com o calor, mas eu não podia deixar ninguém as ver...

Cheguei em casa, me sentindo terrível, e lentamente abri a porta. Até agora tudo bem, eu estava bem. Andei cauteloso e na ponta dos pés pelo chão de madeira, ficando nervoso sempre que as tábuas rangiam. Espero que Eber não esteja em casa. Fui até as escadas, subi alguns degraus e ouvi um barulho atrás de mim.

Antes que pudesse reagir ao som, senti duas fortes e cortantes dores nos meus ombros. Gritei de surpresa e cambaleei na escada. Os restos das garrafas de cerveja estavam por todo o chão agora. Minha jaqueta estava encharcada com a bebida. Merda, eu ia ser interrogado pelo cheiro depois. Me virei.

Eber estava em casa, e estava bêbado.

“Seu chupador de pinto sujo, onde você tava?” Eber gaguejou em seu estado irremediável.

Meu coração começou a acelerar em meu peito. Congelei, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Eber estava atrás de mim em um segundo, me agarrando pelos quadris e me jogando da escada. Caí de costas no chão de madeira com uma batida, bem em cima dos cacos das garrafas. Mordi minha língua ferozmente; sentindo a jaqueta e minha pele sendo rasgados enquanto o vidro penetrava em minhas costas. Meus ferimentos que estavam melhorando gritavam de dor, mas minha boca permaneceu calada. Conseguia sentir o sangue encharcando minhas roupas num ritmo alarmante. Quão fundo esses cacos me cortaram?

Não tive nenhuma chance de me mover antes que os pés do Eber pisassem na minha barriga repetidamente, me forçando contra o chão. Vi estrelas enquanto os cacos penetravam ainda mais. Apaguei.

Acordei algum tempo depois, e meu rosto estava grudento das lágrimas secas. Eber não estava em nenhum lugar para ser visto. Tentei me levantar e tudo que consegui foi forçar minhas mãos contra os cacos. Gemi de dor. Foda-se a minha vida. Tirei o vidro do meu redor o arrastando com as mãos. Depois, com o resto de força que tinha, me arrastei até o banheiro, estremecendo a cada passo. Gritei em agonia várias vezes e já estava suando quando cheguei.

Assim que entrei, tirei minha jaqueta, que estava encharcada em sangue. A encarei e suspirei. Estava totalmente destruída. Agarrei minha camisa, que estava grudada no meu corpo, e tirei como se fosse um band-aid, aflito o tempo inteiro. Fiquei feliz de ver que nenhum dos cacos entrou totalmente nas minhas costas. Tive que morder uma toalha enquanto os tirava. Quem caralhos tem que fazer uma coisa dessas? Meus dedos estavam com sangue e tremiam enquanto jogava os cacos na lixeira, um por um, vários e vários pedaços. Quando tive certeza que havia terminado, encarei o espelho, vendo os pequenos traços de sangue percorrer minhas costas.

 

Eu não podia aguentar. Desabei. Soluçava em silêncio, vendo meu corpo machucado e surrado no espelho. Foi demais pra mim.

 

Chorei enquanto abri a gaveta procurando por uma lâmina. Sentei no chão e olhei o motivo pelo qual usava mangas compridas. Cicatrizes horrorosas por todo o meu braço, umas profundas, umas mais leves. Cada uma era uma memória terrível, e meus braços estavam cobertos por elas. É, pro resto do mundo deve ser bem estúpido se machucar quando já está sendo espancado. Mas eu não conseguia evitar, era minha única fonte de conforto, anestesiava minha dor emocional e todo o resto ao meu redor. Era minha única forma de lidar com tudo.

Pressionei a ponta da lâmina perto da dobra do meu cotovelo e a afundei, cortando lentamente minha pele. Mordi meus lábios enquanto o sangue saía. O efeito estava começando, e era tranquilizante. Toda a merda ao meu redor começou a desaparecer. O mundo que passei a odiar sumiu, pelo menos por um tempo. Fiz mais alguns cortes na multidão deles, apenas para fazer o efeito durar mais, apenas para ter um pouco mais de paz.

Larguei a lâmina com sangue, vendo espalhá-lo pelo chão frio quando o atingiu. Me encostei na banheira, descansando minha bochecha cheia de lágrimas na beirada. Deixei meu braço sangrando. Respirei fundo, calmo, antes de fechar os olhos e desmaiar novamente.


	14. Não posso ter uma folga?

Adam:

Na manhã seguinte Eber estava em casa, roncando feito uma motosserra em seu quarto. Lutei contra a vontade de ir até lá e esfaqueá-lo até a morte. Mas eu não sou um assassino, e não conseguiria fazer algo assim.

Coloquei curativos nos meus cortes recentes dos braços e das costas. Engoli a dor e saí pro colégio. Voltei a usar meu casaco longo por cima de uma camisa já que minha jaqueta de couro estava totalmente destruída e ensanguentada. Me sentia feito uma múmia com tantos band-aids. Estava usando roupas soltas para ninguém perceber a marca dos curativos através do tecido.

Cheguei na escola e mal andei lá dentro antes que Alex e Drake aparecessem e bloqueassem meu caminho. Ótimo. Precisava mesmo disso agora?

“Ei viado”! Alex gritou me pressionando contra os armários. Os cortes nas minhas costas gritavam de dor. “Pra onde você levou o Sauli ontem depois de sequestrá-lo? Aposto que você estuprou ele também.”

 

Au. Essa doeu de verdade.

 

Ah, ele deve tá falando de como o Sauli largou eles e foi comer comigo. Sorri mentalmente pensando nisso. Que bom que eles não sabiam que eu era gay de verdade, porque acredite ou não, seria muito pior. Provavelmente eles só pensavam que eu sou porque uso lápis de olho, o que era uma ideia bem ignorante. Uso lápis de olho porque gosto, não porque sou gay. Tinham rumores na escola sobre todo mundo, e ninguém realmente acreditava neles, então não ligava pros rumores sobre mim, desde que não soubessem quem eu realmente sou.

Drake colocou a mão no ombro de Alex, “Cara, ensina pra ele uma lição, essa bicha precisa saber como as coisas funcionam por aqui.”

Não disse nada. O que poderia dizer pra esse imbecil? Não pude escapar quando de repente, Alex acertou seu punho no meu estômago. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Meus ferimentos tinham piorado tanto que não poderia puxar uma briga. Mal conseguia me mover sem fazer um esforço tremendo. Me inclinei um pouco, sentindo-me sem fôlego com a força de seu ataque. Queria vomitar. Me senti fraco e exausto. Seus golpes eram leves e desajeitados em comparação com os de Eber, mas eles ainda doíam demais. Meu corpo ferido simplesmente não conseguia lidar com tanto abuso físico em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Tossi e grunhi enquanto ele continuou me batendo, a única coisa que me manteve em pé foi sua outra mão no meu pescoço, me prendendo contra o armário. Uma multidão se formou, torcendo pro Alex, e não tinha nenhum professor por perto. Todos eles foram ficando borrados e o som foi abafando enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais tonto. Viu o que eu quis dizer quando digo que eles são todos iguais? Ninguém dava a mínima de estarem me espancando. Eles só queriam o entretenimento.


	15. Não pode ter causado... Isso

Sauli:

Cheguei na escola e ouvi pessoas gritando alegremente em algum lugar pelos corredores. Curioso, segui o som pra ver o que estava acontecendo. No meio da multidão idiota e elétrica, estava Alex, com um sorriso sarcástico, segurando o Adam pelo pescoço contra a parede, e socando seu estômago repetidamente. Os olhos do Adam estavam fechados e seu rosto estava contorcido em dor, mas apesar disso, ele estava quieto. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Porque ele não reagia? Ele só ficou parado sem fazer nada e apanhando.

Senti dor só de ver como o Alex batia nele.

Adrenalina e fúria correram pelo meu corpo, e antes que pudesse me para, corri até Alex derrubando alguns imbecis pelo caminho, e soquei sua cara. Alex caiu no chão largando o Adam, que caiu tonto no chão, com os olhos fechados. Ele estava frio. A multidão se calou, completamente chocada. Adrenalina ainda corria nas minhas veias e nunca tinha ficado tão zangado na minha vida.

“Que merda tem de errado com vocês?!” Gritei, todos ainda espantados. “Vocês são doentes por gostar disso. Covardes do caralho.” Minhas mãos doíam de tão forte que fechei meu punho. “Sumam! Não tem nada pra ver aqui!”

A multidão de estudantes murmurou desapontada, mas sumiram assim como mandei, e em minutos o corredor ficou completamente vazio. Alex foi embora. Drake provavelmente o tirou dali. Ótimo, não queria ter que lidar com eles agora.

Quando tive certeza que todos tinham saído, relaxei minhas mãos e me ajoelhei perto do Adam, que parecia meio consciente e ainda de olhos fechados. Botei sua cabeça no meu colo. Ele estremeceu um pouco e examinei sua cabeça e rosto, pra ter certeza que Alex não fez nada grave. Deixei sair um suspiro de alívio temporário quando vi que estava tudo ok.

“Eu sinto muito,” Disse enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos para confortá-lo.”Não consigo acreditar neles. Você tá bem?” Que pergunta estúpida. É claro que não, ele nem estava consciente direito.

Seus olhos azuis se abriram um pouco, olhando ao redor. Ele ainda estava tonto. Depois se focaram no meu rosto. Ele piscou algumas vezes, me encarando, e sua testa franziu antes de relaxar de novo. O canto dos seus lábios se levantaram. Puta merda. Ele sorriu. O Adam sorriu. Fiquei mais do que chocado. Nunca o vi sorrindo antes. Porque ele sorriu se tinha acabado de ser espancado? Então, seus olhos se fecharam e sua cabeça virou no meu colo. Droga, ele desmaiou.

Consegui meio que arrastar/carregar seu corpo até a enfermaria. Não tinha ninguém nos corredores já que as aulas haviam começado. Fiquei contente por isso, se tivesse alguém, provavelmente perguntariam por que estava carregando um garoto inconsciente. Depois menti pra enfermeira, dizendo que tivemos biologia e o Adam desmaiou por causa do sangue e precisava descansar um pouco. O deitei na cama e fiquei em pé do lado, esperando que acordasse.

Pensando que ele não ficaria confortável com a enfermeira, tive que mentir. Mas agora, alguém precisava examiná-lo pra ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Já tive muito treinamento de primeiros socorros e sabia pelo que procurar. Vamos ver, sua cabeça estava bem, mas Alex socou seu estômago várias vezes, ele poderia estar sangrando por dentro, até onde eu saiba. A coloração da área no abdômen e das coxas me daria uma pista.

Levantei a metade de sua camisa e recuei, engasgando, completamente horrorizado com que vi. Quase toda sua barriga estava coberta por hematomas roxos. Uma surra tão curta de um adolescente não poderia causar isso. Me senti enjoado. Abaixei sua camisa de volta, tremendo um pouco, não conseguindo olhar. Fiquei pálido feito um fantasma e encarei seu rosto. O que ele estava escondendo? Perguntaria sobre isso depois. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e me acalmei. Precisava focar e esperar que ele acordasse.

Adam parecia em paz enquanto dormia. Não tinha nada daquele exterior frio e distante. Ele apenas parecia uma alma inocente e feliz. Bom, pelo menos usando a camisa. Aposto que ele parecia morto sem ela.

Sorri pra mim mesmo lembrando de seu sorriso. Talvez tivesse esperança pra ele.

Botei minha mão em sua bochecha, e observei curioso enquanto sua cabeça inconscientemente se aconchegou nela. Bom, isso foi adorável.

Que garoto estranho. Ele tinha vários segredos e fatos escondidos sobre si mesmo. O problema era: Como posso fazê-lo se abrir? Queria ajudar. Queria que ele sempre estivesse com esse rosto calmo. Queria ver seu sorriso mais vezes, não importa quão pequeno fosse.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela enfermeira que entrou na sala, preocupada e segurando sua prancheta. Imediatamente tirei minha mão do rosto do Adam e sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama.


	16. Tudo isso por mim?

Adam:

Quando acordei no que parecia ser a enfermaria, fiquei confuso por um momento, antes de lembra o que aconteceu. Ah é, eu estava sendo espancado por um pedaço de merda. Como queria ter força e energia pra revidar. Então tudo ficou desfocado e acabei caindo no chão. Ouvi uma voz linda se sobrepor das outras, mas o som ainda estava abafado, como se eu estivesse em baixo d’água. Quando meus olhos se abriram novamente, notei o rosto do Sauli em cima de mim, e senti suas mãos na minha pele. Foi um toque tão confortante. Algo que nunca havia sentido. Queria sentir isso de novo.

Percebi naquele momento, o vendo em cima de mim, que o Sauli me ajudou. Me lembro de me sentir surpreso e depois apagar de novo.

Acabei aqui de alguma forma. Encarei o teto, e notei alguém sentado do meu lado. Olhei pra baixo e percebi que era o Sauli apoiado na cama com o rosto deitado em cima dos braços, dormindo. Senti meu coração morno e calmo. Ele realmente ficou aqui comigo? Ele não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer, tipo ir pra aula? Ninguém nunca fez algo assim por mim antes, e me senti estranho. Um estranho bom. Uma emoção que não conseguia nomear porque nunca senti. Aposto que foi ele que me trouxe aqui também. Olhei seus   
cabelos loiros, sorrindo praquela figura dormindo, e o vendo se mexer um pouco cada vez que respirava. Ele realmente era diferente dos outros.

Estava tão quieto. Não tinha nenhum som no quarto, exceto pela respiração confortante do Sauli. Não queria acordá-lo, mas também não aguentava aquele silêncio absoluto.

“Porque você tenta se meter nisso?” Sussurrei perto de sua cabeça. “Não faça isso comigo... Está cometendo um erro...”

Me distraí inventando uma letra qualquer. Eu era muito bom nisso, e conseguia criar e lembrar da música inteira em uma hora.

Porque não tinha nenhum relógio aqui? Depois de mais algum tempo, o silêncio voltou e quase me enlouqueceu.

“You're gonna see things you might not wanna see,” Cantei, baixo e quieto, quase sussurrando, testando a melodia e encarando o Sauli dormindo. Parei por um momento, verificando se ele não tinha acordado. Continuei,” Still not that easy for me, underneath.”

Não terminei porque a enfermeira entrou.

“Ah, você acordou.” Ela disse sem se importar, e batendo a porta sem querer.

Sauli deu um pulo acordando com o barulho e fazendo a cama tremer. Bufei pra ele. Sauli parecia chocado por um momento e depois percebeu minha expressão divertida. Ele levantou imediatamente, e seu rosto se iluminou ao me ver acordado.

“Você tá bem agora?” Perguntou, com a voz preocupada. Ele se importava comigo. Honestamente, que porra? Não sabia mais o que pensar sobre ele. Era tão estranho...

Estava longe de estar bem, mas ele não precisava saber, e achei que ele estivesse se referindo da surra do Alex.

“É, acho que sim” Disse, me sentando na cama desconfortável.

“Não está mais se sentindo mal pelo sangue? Alunos vêm aqui quase todo dia por causa do laboratório de biologia.” A enfermeira disse, balançando a cabeça.

Sangue? Laboratório? Biologia? Do que ela estava falando? Virei os olhos pro Sauli enquanto a enfermeira esperava uma resposta. Sua cabeça virou pro lado me dando um olhar.   
Eu entendi.

“É, muito melhor. Não consigo aguentar o cheiro de sangue.” Menti. Fico coberto de sangue tantas vezes que nem me incomodava mais.

Ela balançou a cabeça, compreendendo. Olhei pro Sauli. Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto, que sumiu assim que a enfermeira se virou pra ele.

“Tudo bem, podem ir agora; ele parece estar bem.” Ela disse, claramente entediada.

Fizemos o que ela mandou e saímos de lá. Os corredores estavam vazios, tirando o faxineiro assobiando e limpando o chão, distante de nós.

Virei pro Sauli, “Por quanto tempo apaguei?”

Ele sorriu de novo, “A manhã inteira. A escola já terminou cara.” Ele perdeu todas as aulas por minha causa. O que tinha com ele? Continuou, “Eu te carreguei o caminho inteiro até aqui. Você até que é bem leve. Disse pra enfermeira que desmaiou em biologia, já que pensei que não fosse se sentir confortável com ela te examinando...” Parou. Sua expressão mudou de divertida pra chateada. Porque ele achou que não fosse querer ninguém me examinando?

“Hm, ok, obrigado.” Murmurei, me sentindo desconfortável.

Ele concordou, mas não disse nada enquanto saímos da escola. Estremecia com cada passo, e ainda me sentia meio tonto. Percebi que o Sauli não estava confortável, mas não sabia por quê. O olhei e segurei a porta da saída pra ele. Ele continuou encarando o chão, sem dizer nada. Isso era incomum.

Lá fora, imediatamente me virei e bloqueei o caminho do Sauli. Ele continuava olhando pro chão e não me percebeu ali até bater com a cara no meu peito e andar alguns passos pra trás. Ele olhou pra mim, confuso. Que idiota.

“Tudo bem, fala.” Insisti, de braços cruzados.

Sauli olhou pra longe, sabendo exatamente ao que estava me referindo. Mordeu os lábios nervoso.

“Sério, o que houve?” Perguntei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Isso aí, olha pra mim, mostrando preocupação e me importando. Bom, não podia evitar, estava o devendo pela ajuda que me deu.

Sauli virou pra mim com os olhos nervosos. “Porque sua barriga está cheia de hematomas?”

 

Congelei. Ele viu aquilo? Ele levantou a sobrancelha pra mim.

 

“Isso não é da sua conta.” Surtei, um pouco grosso demais. Sauli recuou.

Olhei pra longe, irritado com ele e comigo. Ele não devia ter visto e eu não devia ter perguntado. Ugh.

Sauli suspirou.”Eu sei” ele disse, e fiquei contente por isso. “Você acha que poderia ir na sua casa hoje?” Perguntou.

Minha cabeça virou pra ele. “Não.” Disse amedrontado e meio alto demais. Não, não, não. É a pior ideia de todas.


	17. Tudo fumaça e espelhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho q só vou postar esse por hj :/ Fui na bienal ontem e to praticamente sem tempo >

Sauli:

Mordi minha língua, tentando não perguntar ao Adam porque não posso ir à sua casa. Ele não ia me contar sobre os hematomas, tudo bem. Não precisava forçar mais; ele já estava ficando na defensiva. Mas ele está certo, não é da minha conta. Mesmo assim não conseguia evitar minha curiosidade. É uma benção e uma maldição: minha curiosidade. Precisava pensar em algo que não fosse irritá-lo. Não quero regressar pra onde começamos.

Então eu lembrei que, na enfermaria, ouvi alguém cantar. Não sei se estava sonhando ou se foi real. Foi um som abafado e triste. A letra era profunda, apesar de não me lembrar   
o que dizia exatamente, droga. Poderia ter sido o Adam? Acho que não. Olhei pra sua postura zangada e defensiva, ele ainda estava olhando pra longe. Não podia ter sido ele. Não consigo imaginar uma voz daquelas saindo do Adam. Mas ele é uma caixinha de surpresas.

“Eu vou indo” Murmurou, virando pro outro lado.

“Não!” Meio que gritei. Ele parou e se virou pra mim, chocado. “Que tal a gente ir ao parque?” Sugeri. Não queria deixá-lo ainda. Estava gostando de passar o tempo com ele. Deixando todo o seu lado secreto de lado, era até divertido. Mas eu não tinha ideia se ele gostava de passar tempo comigo.

“Por quê?” Resmungou, ainda frio.

“Porque...” Eu não tinha uma resposta na verdade. Porque não o deixava ir pra casa? “...Eu não sei...” Admiti, chutando o chão de leve, “Mas porque não?” De novo, respondi sua pergunta com outra.

Adam pareceu pensar por momento, mas achei que ele fosse dizer não de novo.

“Por favor?” Implorei. Adam me olhou com o rosto franzido, indeciso. “Não quero ir pra casa agora. Eu só... Eu não sei, mas você não pode vir comigo? Você tá me devendo.”

Adam suspirou olhando pro céu, provavelmente lembrando-se do que fiz por ele. Levou um minuto inteiro, mas fui paciente e, eventualmente, sua postura relaxou de novo.

Adam passou a mão no cabelo antes de olhar pra mim com um leve sorriso- um sorriso- e responder, “Tudo bem, vamos.”

O parque era só poucos minutos de distância da escola. Passamos por uns alunos no caminho. Alguns nos encararam, lembrando do que aconteceu no corredor hoje mais cedo.   
Mas percebi que, assim que chegamos lá, sem ter ninguém por perto, os ombros do Adam relaxaram. Ele realmente não gostava de ficar perto de pessoas, não é? Não o culpo. Ele é o excluído. Ou era ridicularizado ou ignorado, e o motivo, estúpido. Ele já havia me provado que a primeira impressão que tive dele estava errada. Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, só não era compreendido.

Escondido no parque entre algumas árvores, tinha uma parte só de grama com uma pequena mesa de madeira de piquenique. Era pra churrascos, descobri isso quando me mudei pra cá durante as férias e tive tempo pra checar a vizinhança. Vi uma família fazendo cachorros-quentes e correndo, brincando. Acho que nunca fui em nenhum tipo de piquenique na minha vida. Meus pais não tinha uma boa orientação sobre família. Era bem triste na verdade, perdi muitas coisas da minha infância.

Sentamos na grama e adorei como ela estava gelada e macia. Adam sentou com as pernas cruzadas na minha frente, apoiando seus braços nelas, enquanto também sentei de pernas cruzadas, mas com os braços apoiados atrás de mim, olhando as nuvens. O cheiro de churrasco era leve no ar.

Suspirei, me sentindo relaxado. Diferente do Adam, iria contar minha história, ele querendo ouvir ou não. ”Me mudei pra cá no verão.” Disse, e percebi ele me olhar. Continuei olhando pro céu, “Passei as férias inteiras explorando a cidade, foi quando encontrei essa área aqui e me apaixonei por ela. É legal vir pra cá e se distanciar de tudo sabe?” O olhei com o canto do olho. Sua cabeça estava virada pro lado, como se ele estivesse realmente interessado pela primeira vez.

Bom, já que ele estava ouvindo, continuei, ”Sei que as pessoas acham que a minha vida é perfeita,” O olhei, ”Mas na verdade não é. A de ninguém é. Mas no fim do dia, o que quero é estar feliz. Essa é a única coisa que realmente me importa. Dinheiro, riqueza, fama, popularidade, tanto faz, não importam. Não deveria importar. Mas nos dias de hoje, todos estão muito presos à essas porcarias. E esperam que você tenha tudo isso, e se não tem, se torna um excluído,” O dei outra olhada antes de continuar.

“Mas eu não dou a mínima pro que as pessoas pensam de mim. Do que adianta ter tudo isso e não ser feliz? As pessoas se aproximam de você pelos motivos errados. Elas vão se atrair por você, mas só pelo que tem, não pelo que é. Ficará cercado de pessoas que dizem ser seus amigos. Se torna bem solitário. Prefiro ser pobre, um perdedor e feliz, do que ser rico, popular, mas ainda assim, completamente sozinho na minha própria mente. É assim que estou agora. Não preciso de nada disso. Se pudesse escapar de tudo pra escapar da solidão, o faria.”

Olhei pro Adam, que estava olhando pras próprias mãos, mas conseguia perceber que estava pensando sobre o que acabei de dizer.  
Continuei, ”Mas aí tem o outro lado. Algumas pessoas me evitam pelo que tenho. Elas pensam que só porque tenho coisas materiais, sou completamente ignorante e fora da realidade, que penso que sou melhor que todo mundo. Sei que é isso que você pensa Adam. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Pela primeira vez não me senti solitário perto de você.   
Saber que absolutamente odeia o que tenho, tenta me evitar, e me faz correr atrás de você, percebo que nesse momento, está comigo pelos motivos certos.”

Saí da posição que estava e fiquei igual a dele, com as mãos no colo. Ele ainda estava olhando pra baixo, mexendo nas unhas, com uma expressão em branco.

“Quero que você conheça o verdadeiro eu. Não assuma coisas. Por isso tento ficar tanto com você. Quero conhecê-lo, não quero assumir coisas como todo mundo. Me fale sobre você.” Indaguei.

Ele olhou pra longe, com o rosto franzido. Qual era o problema com ele? O que poderia estar escondendo que fosse tão ruim? Era ridículo. O que ele pensa que eu faria se me contasse? Só queria que se abrisse um pouco. Fiquei de joelhos e cheguei mais perto. Seu rosto estava a apenas meio metro de distância.

“Por favor, Adam, me conta.” Praticamente implorei.”Estou aqui pra ouvir...”

Adam se virou pra mim, fazendo contato visual, e senti aquele choque de novo. Mas não o cortei, fiquei o encarando. Ele também não quebrou o contato. Não consigo descrever o olhar em seus olhos, era como se ele procurasse algo nos meus. Acho que não encontrou o que queria, porque, eventualmente, suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento, como se estivesse desistindo. Sua respiração me atingiu, meu rosto sentiu um puxão estranho, querendo se inclinar até ele. Pisquei algumas vezes e sentei com as pernas cruzadas de novo.

Adam encarou a grama por um minuto. Sentei paciente e esperei. Ele suspirou de novo. “Minha mãe morreu inesperadamente alguns anos atrás,” Disse, quieto. Engasguei. Ele ignorou e continuou, ”Ela morreu depois que eu—“ Calou a boca e mordeu os lábios, como se tivesse dito demais. Seus olhos pareciam zangados.

Depois que ele o que?


	18. O que eu acabei de fazer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me perguntaram se o Neil existia nessa fic. Desculpa, acabei esquecendo de por essa nota aqui :P Os únicos personagens reais são o Adam, o Eber, A Leila(que morreu) e o Sauli. Todos que apareceram além desses não existem. Quando algum novo que exista aparecer vocês vão reconhecer kkkk

Adam:

 

Pesquisei os olhos do Sauli, me perguntando se podia confiar minha história de vida a ele. Não conseguia encontrar nenhum rastro de falsidade naquelas órbitas azuis de deixar o queixo cair. Ele me provou que não era igual ao resto com aquele discurso. Mas até que ponto posso confiar nele?

Decidir manter isso vago, mas queria poder apenas falar tudo de uma vez pra esse garoto curioso na minha frente, porque manter tudo dentro de mim mesmo não estava ajudando. Mas seria estúpido da minha parte ser tão fraco e botar tudo pra fora.

“Minha mãe morreu inesperadamente alguns anos atrás. Ela morreu depois que eu—“ Calei a boca. Merda. Só disse uma frase e estraguei tudo. Acabei me jogando no holofote.

“Adam?” Ouvi Sauli dizer. Me recusei a olhá-lo. “O que você fez?”

Droga, ele não ia deixar pra lá. Continuei quieto.

Não podia fazer isso.

Então ouvi um barulho de frustração. Olhei, surpreso. Sauli estava com uma expressão zangada e irritada. Nunca o vi enfurecido antes, era sempre tão energético e irritante.

“Porque você tem que ser tão secreto o tempo todo?” Gritou, mais zangado ainda, “O que pode ser tão horrível que você não quer que o mundo saiba? E você não tá contando pro mundo, é só pra mim. Olha, eu to aqui, eu me importo. Não sei porque, mas me importo. Então por favor, me conta.”

Olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados. Ele se importa...

Okay. Cansei dessa merda. Vou contá-lo sobre mim, e se ele reagir mal e me odiar pelo que realmente sou, tanto faz. Ele podia correr e contar pra todo mundo. Não me importa, Tenho uma linda faca de cozinha esperando por mim em casa. Ele só provaria que estava certo por pensar que ele é igual a todos os filhos da puta dessa cidade, e eu escaparia de tudo. Pra sempre.

“Por favor.” Sauli disse quieto, porém determinado.

O olhei, cheio de medo e incerteza. Poderia confiar mesmo? Só o conheci há pouco tempo, mas ele fez mais por mim do que todos fizeram em anos. Sauli me encarou, concentrado. Era agora ou nunca. Suspirei pela milésima vez hoje.

“Ela morreu depois que eu,” Pausei por um segundo, pensando mais uma vez, fechando os punhos e forçando pra fora, ”Me assumi”. Pronto. Consegui.

Fechei os olhos. É isso. Não consigo acreditar no que acabei de dizer. Prometi pra mim mesmo que guardaria isso pra sempre, mas essa criança acabou de me fazer por tudo pra fora. Minha mente entrou em pânico. Sauli ia zombar de mim e sentir nojo. Ia me chamar de aberração, cuspir na minha cara, ir embora e contar pra todos na escola. É uma realidade muito possível. Eu perderia meu único amigo em potencial por causa de algo que nem consigo controlar. E se for o caso, acabo com minha vida hoje a noite.

Senti um nó na garganta. Tudo ficou quieto por um tempo. Me recusei a abrir os olhos e olhar pro Sauli.

“Adam,” ele disse, quieto, quebrando o silêncio. “Você é gay?” Merda, é isso. Espremi os olhos os fechando ainda mais e mantive a cabeça baixa. Ugh, o que acabei de fazer?

Não disse nada. Estava apavorado. Meu coração acelerou.

“É isso? Bom, que ótimo!” Sauli disse contente.

 

Foi como um tapa na cara.

 

Será que ouvi direito? Meus olhos se abriram, virei pra ele, totalmente em choque. Sauli sorriu com a minha reação e depois riu.

Ele continuou, sorridente, ”Não tem nada pra ter vergonha Adam. Não consigo imaginar porque guardaria uma parte tão grande de quem você é. Você tem o direito de amar quem quiser, e não é uma escolha. Não se preocupe, não conto pra ninguém. É tipo..”

Ele continuou falando, mas ignorei seu discurso sobre aceitação. Apenas vi seus lábios se mexerem e me perdi nos próprios pensamentos. Aceitação... Ele não tinha problema com isso. Senti um peso enorme sair dos meus ombros. Respirei fundo, aliviado. Isso realmente aconteceu? Acabei de me assumir e o Sauli ficou feliz por isso? Um sorriso atravessou meu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar. Era impossível. Senti uma tontura interior que não conseguia explicar.

Encarei o rosto do Sauli enquanto ele continuava. Fiquei contente, mas meu sorriso rapidamente foi embora. De repente senti um desejo por ele que não fazia sentido. Queria me inclinar e beijar seus lábios em agradecimento. Congelei e me senti enjoado. Os sentimentos que tenho por ele me atingiram naquele momento: Comecei a me apaixonar pelo Sauli. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.


	19. Não esperava por isso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimentos especiais a Thalita, Mazé, Mandy e Bia pq me enchem o saco pra postar KKKKKKKKK alguém além delas tá lendo? xD

Sauli:

 

“... Então não tenha medo de quem você é, vou ficar aqui até me mandar embora.” Terminei meu mini discurso sobre aceitação e olhei pro Adam. Ele estava encarando o nada, congelado e pálido. “Tá tudo bem?” Sem resposta.

Estalei os dedos na sua frente e ele piscou algumas vezes. Seus olhos focaram em mim e o dei um sorriso.

“Era você cantando na enfermaria mais cedo?” Me lembrei do meio do nada.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim e concordou, “Sim.” Finalmente respondeu direto uma pergunta.

Fiquei impressionado. “Adam, você sabe cantar?” Perguntei, ”O que você tava cantando? Era lindo.”

Ele sorriu, “Acho que sim, e escrevo algumas coisas pra mim mesmo.”

“Pode cantar um pouco agora?”

Ele pareceu envergonhado, “Não, não gosto de cantar na frente dos outros.”

“Você já cantou pra mim,” O lembrei. Bom, tecnicamente foi pra ele mesmo, mas eu estava lá, aparentemente dormindo no mesmo lugar e acabei ouvindo. Ainda contava como cantar na frente de alguém.

“É muito pessoal.” Respondeu, franzindo um pouco. Precisava deixá-lo numa zona confortável.

“Acho que não tem como ficar pais pessoal que a sua sexualidade.” Ri.

Ele olhou pra longe, ainda tímido sobre isso. Encarou a grama e abriu a boca.

“Strip away the flesh and bone,” Adam cantou. Parecia mais um sussurro, mal dava pra ouvir. Me olhou, checando minha reação antes de continuar. Brincou com a grama.

“Look beyond the lies you’ve known.” Me esforcei pra ouvi-lo.

Seu olhar mudou, ficando mais sombrio.

“Everybody wants to talk about a freak,” Cantou, um pouco mais alto. “No one wants dig that deep. Let me take you underneath.”

Me encontrei a beira de lágrimas de tão linda que era sua voz. Ele parou e me olhou de novo.

“Não, não, não. Continua, não para.” Disse, tentando não parecer desesperado, mas falhei.

“Baby, better watch your step. Never mind what’s on the left,” murmurou.

Olhou pra mim mais uma vez, mas agora, olhando dentro dos meus olhos, cantando pra mim. “You’re gonna see things you might not wanna see, still not that easy for me, underneath.”

Adam olhou pro céu e soltou, “A red river of screams, underneath, tears in my eyes, underneath, stars in my black and blue sky. And underneath, under my skin, underneath, the depths of my sin,” Seus olhos lacrimejando me encaram, “Look at me… Now do you see?”

Pausou por um momento. 

“Por favor, não pare.” Implorei.

Adam balançou a cabeça concordando. Eu mataria pra saber o que passava na sua mente naquele momento.

Continuou, me encarando o tempo inteiro, “Welcome to my world of truth. I don’t wanna hide any part of me from you. I’m standing here with no apologies. Such a beautiful release; you inside of me…” Ele parou quando notou meus olhos aguados e minha expressão.

“Você tá bem? Qual o problema?” Adam perguntou.

Estava surpreso. Não esperava que sua voz fosse tão... Indescritível. Era calma e de partir o coração. Ele cantou cada nota perfeitamente. Botou tanta emoção por trás da pequena A Capella. As incríveis e altas notas que atingiu... Me fez querer chorar. Porque ele escondia seu talento?

“Adam... Uau.” Fiquei sem palavras.

O canto de seus lábios se levantou um pouco. Essa letra... Podia sentir a dor através dela.

“Desculpa.” Pedi, tremendo e sincero. Essa letra me deu uma ideia do mundo que ele vivia de um jeito que palavras nunca conseguiriam. Apesar de não saber o motivo, conseguia sentir sua agonia através do que cantou.

Seus lábios estremeceram. Minhas palavras tinham um efeito nele maior do que imaginava. Cheguei mais perto, encostando nossos quadris e delicadamente botei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros, o puxando pra perto, sem nem me importar com que estava fazendo. Adam se moveu pro lado por um momento, surpreendido, mas depois relaxou. Escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto o abraçava, assim como fez com a minha mão na enfermaria. Duvido que ele tenha percebido o que estava fazendo. Acho que era um sentimento de segurança. Senti seus braços se levantarem por um momento, como se fosse os colocar ao redor da minha cintura, mas depois os abaixou de novo. Seu rosto continuou no meu pescoço. O abracei mais forte.

Fiquei feliz em fazê-lo se abrir um pouco. Aquela figura sombria que vagava pelos corredores e era aparentemente tão assustadora estava aqui agora, e eu estava o abraçando. Sua cabeça se esfregou em mim como se eu fosse seu travesseiro. Ele é uma bagunça completa por dentro. Estava completamente vulnerável agora, e ainda não estava certo sobre mim. Percebi isso pelo jeito que hesitou em me abraçar. Quando foi a última vez que realmente abraçou alguém? Sabia que tinha muito mais que não havia me contado, mas pelo menos estávamos fazendo progresso.

Adam relaxou, deixando o ar sair no meu pescoço e me arrepiei com a sensação de sua respiração gelada na minha pele. Me choquei com a reação do meu corpo. Eu gostei.

Adam é gay, isso foi tudo que consegui tirar dele, mas eu não sou. Pelo menos acho que não, certo? Sou muito mente aberta, mas não tenho nenhum sentimento romântico pelo Adam. Apenas tentei confortá-lo como qualquer bom amigo faria se percebesse pelo que ele estava passando.

Eu sou hétero. Já tive namoradas, gosto de vagina. Nunca tive desejos sexuais por homens antes e não planejava começar agora. Sou heterossexual, e tenho certeza disso.


	20. Alguma coisa realmente mudou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não pude postar ontem pq só tive uma hora livre, quando terminei de traduzir o pessoal q ia instalar umas coisas aqui em casa desligaram meu pc e nem avisaram nada -_- quando ficou mais tarde eles foram embora e tive que ir pra minha avo, voltei e dormi :P hj minha mãe roubou o pc e só voltei agora kkk

Adam:

 

Depois de passar um tempo com o Sauli no parque, fui pra casa me sentindo mais leve e menos deprimido do que nunca, só pra encontrar meu pai me esperando de novo. A primeira coisa que ele fez assim que cheguei em casa, durante meia hora, foi socar meu maxilar. O impacto me mandou direto pra parede. Uma dor insuportável se espalhou pela minha mandíbula. Meus outros ferimentos gritaram por eu não me importar. Eber me pegou pelo cabelo e me pressionou contra a parede de novo. Senti minha visão embaçar e um chiado nos ouvidos. 

Queria poder reagir. Não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que dar a Eber um gosto do seu próprio remédio. Mas ele nunca deixou que me sarasse o suficiente para ter força e energia. Sempre que começava a melhorar, ele me fazia voltar pra como estava, ou pior.

Depois de decidir que finalmente acabou comigo, saiu de casa de novo. Fui deixado em agonia de joelhos, e foi quando a realidade me atingiu. Percebi que nada mudou. Exceto que agora eu tenho uma queda por um garoto hétero que sabe que sou gay.

Foi um erro ter ido ao parque com o Sauli. Não sabia realmente porque, só sei que estava arrependido e ao mesmo tempo não estava.

Manquei até meu quarto, caí na cama e chorei. Chorei de frustração por ser diferente. Porque não podia ser igual ao resto? Porque tive que nascer gay? É uma vida miserável. Não seria espancado quase até a morte praticamente todo dia se não fosse. Porque não mantive essa merda desse fato idiota em segredo? Podia viver uma vida fingindo ser hétero. Nunca seria feliz me casando com uma mulher, mas a situação agora estava muito pior, e trocaria por uma vida de mentiras a qualquer momento.

O entorpecimento passou e a dor me atingiu. Não dei a meu corpo tempo suficiente pra melhorar e agora estou pagando o preço. Meu corpo todo doía e gritava de agonia. Enfie a cara no travesseiro pra conter os gritos.

O jeito que Eber finalmente saiu me mostrou que ele não voltaria por um tempo. Precisava melhorar ou morreria. Não vou poder ir pra escola durante uns dias... Isso me deixou triste, porque sabia que não veria o Sauli. Não posso deixá-lo me ver assim. Ele é um filho da puta curioso. E não posso deixá-lo saber sobre o Eber. Sabe o que dizem: A curiosidade matou o gato.

Percebi que Eber não estava em casa e deixei tudo ir pra fora. Gritei no travesseiro com toda a força e desabei. 

 

Dor, sofrimento e frustração: Essa é a minha vida.


	21. Cabeça despreocupada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que só posto esse hj :P preciso dormir, bjsss

Sauli:

 

Cinco dias se passaram e o Adam não veio pra escola.

Comecei a ficar paranoico e preocupado. Não entendo toda essa preocupação que tenho por ele, mas não consigo evitar e está me irritando. Eu sou como uma mãe hiperativa   
quando se trata do Adam. Não podia ligar pra ele e não sei onde ele mora. Não tenho como saber se ele está bem.

Pensei em todos os tipos de situações ridículas: E se ele acabou afundando de vez e se matou? E se foi atropelado? E se pegou uma gripe terrível e foi deixado no nada? Briguei comigo mesmo por me importar tanto. Adam é crescido; pode tomar conta de si mesmo.

Claro, se ele costumava me odiar certamente não odeia agora, mas não é como se fossemos duas ervilhas na mesma panela. Sei mais sobre ele do que qualquer um, mas ainda assim não sei nada. Ele é ridiculamente introvertido. Conseguir que ele se assumisse foi impressionante. Fiquei surpreso por ele realmente ser gay, mas gostei de ter me contado. Pode ter sido o único passo que tomamos, mas foi bem grande.

Porque estava me esforçando tanto? Porque tentava tanto abrir esse garoto? Talvez porque ele seja um personagem fascinante? Não. Não é isso. Não consigo achar um motivo.   
Simplesmente preciso saber mais sobre ele. Sou puxado pra ele como um matemático por uma conta complicada. Não importa na verdade, apenas fico grato dele confiar em mim o suficiente para nos considerar amigos.

Era hora do almoço na sexta-feira. O grupo e eu fomos pra fora aproveitar o Sol. Mesmo não pedindo desculpas ou querendo pedir, Alex me perdoou bem rápido por socá-lo. Como se me importasse se ele nunca mais falasse comigo.

Estava muito mais fresco do que naquele dia que comi com o Adam. Não estava suando como um lutador de sumo em um cobertor elétrico. Mas não prestava atenção no tempo ou no que meus amigos conversavam. Estava completamente desligado. Minha mente estava fixada no Adam, e isso começou a me irritar porque não conseguia focar em nenhuma outra coisa. Tipo, tira ele da sua cabeça cara! É estranho pra você ficar pensando tanto assim em outro garoto. Mas realmente espero que ele esteja bem...

“Sauli?” Uma voz chamou minha atenção. Refoquei e vi Dakota sentada do meu lado na mesa, com o rosto nervoso. “Você me ouviu?”

Balancei a cabeça. “Não, desculpa.” Murmurei, sorrindo envergonhado. “Tava pensando.”

“Sobre o que?” Perguntou, mexendo os dedos.

Menti, “Sobre o teste de biologia.” Ou você sabe, apenas pensando obsessivamente sobre o garoto mal compreendido que anda pela escolha dentro de sua própria bolha. Preferi omitir esse fato.

Ela balançou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados, concordando. O teste pode ter sido difícil pro resto, mas foi fácil pra mim, mesmo não tendo tempo de estudar.

“O que estava dizendo?” Perguntei, tentando parecer interessado. Gostava mais da Dakota do que Alex e o resto. Ela é a menos idiota.

Mordeu seus lábios carnudos e cheios de gloss e repetiu, “Perguntei se queria sair comigo.” Olhou pra baixo nervosa, esfregando o pé no chão delicadamente.

Não esperava por essa. Ela me chamou mesmo pra sair? Pensei por uns segundos.

Uma parte de mim gritava, Não, não, não!!

Ignorei essa voz e comecei a agir como o Sauli charmoso. Sorri pra ela, “É claro.”

Sua cabeça virou-se e ela sorriu para mim. Ela gritou de alegria e me abraçou com força. Eu a abracei de volta, forçando um sorriso no meu rosto.

Porque um sentimento de arrependimento cresceu dentro de mim? Sauli, qualé! Você quer ficar com ela. Ela é linda e super gentil com você...

 

Mas isso não significa necessariamente que sinto algo pela Dakota.

 

Não sei por que concordei em sair com ela, não tenho nenhum interesse por ela, mas meu subconsciente me dizia que estava tentando provar a mim mesmo que sou hétero e tenho uma vida. Podia começar a gostar dela no futuro, claro. Essa foi uma ótima decisão, e pro meu próprio bem. Precisava focar na minha vida social. Fiquei horrivelmente desequilibrado desde que Adam entrou na minha vida. Ele tomava todo meu tempo. Não é culpa dele na verdade, já que eu que não deixo o tadinho em paz.

Durante a aula de inglês, sentei na cadeira vazia do Adam de novo. Ainda não conseguia focar em nada, e passei a aula inteira lendo o que ele arranhou na mesa. Descobri que ele havia feito aquilo porque disse que a mesa é dele, seu nome estava escrito nela, e ele carrega uma faca de bolso por aí pra “entretenimento”. Precisava me livrar daquela faca antes que ele machucasse alguém, por acidente ou não.

As coisas arranhadas na mesa eram deprimentes. “Sem esperança” e “silêncio”, essas já havia visto da primeira vez que sentei lá, mas tinha uma que não vi antes. A palavra “amor” foi feita no canto. A palavra não era feliz e curva, como se estivesse apaixonado. Parecia que ele a arranhou bruscamente, como se duvidasse que tal coisa existisse. O que o Adam estava pensando? Senti uma pontada de tristeza. Havia muito mais que ele ainda não estava me dizendo.


	22. Ela? Porque não eu?

Adam:

 

Levou uma semana inteira, mas finalmente estava melhor pra ir pra escola. Eber não voltou pra casa esse tempo inteiro. Não tenho ideia de pra onde ele foi, mas não dou mínima. Fico feliz que ele desapareceu por tanto tempo porque tive uma oportunidade de melhorar, pelo menos um pouco. Era uma doce raridade quando ele sumia por tantos dias. Significava que eu podia ter paz por alguns momentos. Infelizmente, ele voltou ontem à noite e desmaiou bêbado no sofá, o que significa que não posso de jeito nenhum ficar aqui amanhã sem ser atacado. Pelo menos não estava mancando tanto no me caminho pra escola.

Estou ansioso pra ver o Sauli de novo, fiquei com medo que ele tivesse contando meu segredo pro colégio inteiro. Passei a semana me arrependendo de deixá-lo saber tanto. Gritei comigo mesmo por confiar nele mesmo tendo prometido que não o faria. Ele podia facilmente contar pra todo mundo. Talvez nem fosse pra me machucar, mas ninguém mais aceitaria minha “situação”. Esperava uma multidão com ovos me aguardando na entrada.

Mas quando cheguei, o que vi foi pior do que pessoas tacando ovos em mim. Sauli estava nas mesas do lado de fora, segurando a mão direita da Dakota. O que diabos aconteceu nesses dias que faltei? Pela distância, assisti com horror quando Dakota se esticou, botou as mãos ao redor do pescoço do Sauli, e o beijou. Não. Acho que eu vi língua. Me senti enjoado. Sauli estava a beijando de volta tão ansiosamente. Minhas narinas bufaram. Morri de ódio em silêncio.

Tentei convencer a mim mesmo que não estava com ciúmes, mas até essa mentira estava vergonhosamente exposta pela maneira que meu corpo reagiu quando Dakota segurou a mão dele de novo e começou a brincar com ela. Não conseguia evitar de pensar que eu devia ser ela agora. Atirei em mim mesmo mentalmente por querer tal coisa. Se estava com ciúmes, só significa que meu coração se partiria mais ainda. O que eu to fazendo gostando de um garoto como ele? É pedir por decepção. Sou tão idiota.

Então Sauli se virou, seus olhos claros brilharam ao me ver do outro lado. Largou a mão da Dakota e acenou pra mim animado. Esse puto. Sorri enquanto ele se virou de novo, dizendo algo pra Dakota. Seus olhos se viraram pra mim e ela estava irritada. Sauli virou pra mim de novo e atravessou o pátio inteiro correndo em minha direção.

“Oi!” Sauli gritou quando chegou perto. Apenas encarei, sem me mover, ignorando o nó na minha garganta. Ele quase me deu cócegas com aquele abraço. Seus braços se enrolaram em mim de um jeito muito amigável e destruidor. Ele riu. Continuei congelado, sem me mover, sem saber o que fazer. Uma parte de mim queria agarrá-lo e chamá-lo de meu, mas a outra queria empurrar ele pra longe e socar sua cara. Então, não fiz nada. Ainda estava numa mistura de emoções. Sauli notou minha tensão e me largou.  
“Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?” Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e dando um passo pra trás.

Estava prestes a responder com uma desculpa patética, mas fui abruptamente interrompido pela Dakota, que correu e abraçou o Sauli pela cintura. Meu estômago revirou. Senti a vontade de quebrar alguma coisa.

Ela me deu um olhar enojado, e depois olhou pro Sauli com um sorriso. Sauli, obviamente, não percebeu o quão ridiculamente barata ela é. A doçura falsa em sua voz me fez querer vomitar quando disse: "Venha para a nossa mesa, é nojento por aqui." Se virou para mim novamente.

Atirei adagas nela com os olhos. Queria rasgá-la membro a membro.


	23. Jantar pra quatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiquei totalmente sem tempo o fim de semana todo e quase morri traduzindo isso aqui. E no próximo fim de semana vai ser igual, vou ficar com o meu pai então n vou nem dar sinal de vida, só pelo whatsapp .-. aproveitem!

Sauli:

 

Dakota pediu pra voltar pra mesa, e eu notei o olhar ameaçador que Adam deu pra ela. Que bom que ela não percebeu, ficaria apavorada. Adam não estava com ciúmes, estava? Ele parecia hostil hoje, mais do que o normal. O senti tremer quando lhe abracei, e não me abraçou de volta. Algo está muito errado aqui.  
“Dakota, eu vou em um minuto, ok?” Disse gentilmente.

Dakota revirou os olhos e foi embora, propositalmente balançando os quadris a cada passo. Franzi a testa ao olhar Adam, que já tinha relaxado os pulsos. Suspirei. Ele sempre parece tão mais relaxado quando estamos sozinhos.

“Então,” Ele disse, rígido, “Você e a Dakota?”

Suspirei de novo. “É, ela me chamou pra sair alguns dias atrás.”

As mãos do Adam se fecharam, mas seu rosto era indecifrável.

O que deu nele hoje? Preciso saber. Minha curiosidade irritante estava atiçada agora. Preciso descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu no tempo que ele sumiu. Mas não posso perguntar aqui, tem muitas pessoas ao redor então Adam nunca dirá nada. Precisávamos ficar sozinhos de novo.

“De qualquer forma”, disse, “Queria convidar você pra jantar lá em casa hoje à noite. Podemos assistir a um filme juntos e relaxar.”

Sua expressão em branco mudou na hora. Ele parecia completamente despreparado praquela pergunta. Ele mordeu os lábios e começou a mexer nas mãos e raspar o esmalte   
da unha.

“Não acho que seja uma boa ideia...” Disse com sua voz macia.

“Porque não? Praticamente consigo ouvir seu estômago roncar,” Brinquei, “Você é um garoto grande, precisa comer mais.”

Adam não disse nada por um minuto. Acho que ele estava pensando em aceitar. Olhou pra baixo, pro lado, até por cima do meu ombro. Pra todo lugar menos pra mim. Não olhou diretamente pra mim nenhuma vez. Não é preciso levar tanto tempo assim pra pensar se vai na minha casa ou não. Algo mais estava em sua mente.

Finalmente, olhou pra mim.

Seu tom e humor mudaram. “Okay, o que tem pro jantar?” Adam sorriu, mas percebi que foi forçado pro meu bem.

Chegamos à minha casa e ri da expressão chocada dele. Ele estava parado em frente à porta, olhando pras paredes decoradas de pedras. Sua cabeça virou pra cima, como se olhasse um castelo. Minha casa só tem dois andares. Claro, acho que parecia maior pelo tamanho do terreno, mas expliquei pro Adam que minha casa na Finlândia era bem maior. Ele levantou a sobrancelha com isso.

Meus pais estavam nos esperando quando chegamos. Liguei pra ele antes de chegarmos avisando que estávamos perto. Senti que essa não seria uma situação fácil e descontraída. Meus pais usavam roupas formais. Meu pai, com os cabelos loiros penteados pra trás e uma gravata vermelha bem feita. Minha mãe tinha o cabelo bronze em cachos apertados e usava um vestido marrom e bem trabalho. Eles parecem um casal de um filme dos anos 50. Percebi que o Adam estava tenso e desconfortável quando entramos na casa. Os olhos dos meus pais se arregalaram quando o viram do meu lado.

Houve um momento desconfortável de silêncio. É incrível quão diferente o Adam é das pessoas que geralmente andam comigo. É como se existisse uma barreira que os impedisse de se conhecerem, como dois ímãs repelindo um ao outro. Apenas fiquei ali, sem saber o que fazer. A desaprovação dos meus pais parecia dançar ao meu redor.

Meu pai limpou a garganta, quebrando o silêncio, mas não a tensão. “Um prazer te conhecer... Adam.” Ele disse com a voz rouca. Apertou as mãos do Adam firmemente. É bem óbvio que já não gosta do Adam só de ver sua aparência. Sei que Adam percebeu isso também. Balancei a cabeça discretamente, envergonhado.

“Igualmente, senhor.” Adam respondeu, quieto, tentando ser educado.

Enquanto se cumprimentavam, vi a expressão de choque da minha mãe. Ela estava olhando diretamente pras mãos do Adam. Ah, então ela notou o esmalte de unha. Acho que passei a amar seu esmalte. É mais uma parte da individualidade dele.

Nós jantamos em silêncio. Todos estavam ocupados com seus pratos cheios de carne assada e batata cozida. Adam focava em seu prato e cheirava sua comida em silêncio. Praticamente inalou o bife. Meus pais pareceram não notar que ele atacava o prato como um lobo faminto. Porque estava com tanta fome? A última vez que ele deve ter comido foi há algumas horas atrás, mas ele tinha um brilho nos olhos como se fosse um homem cego vendo o Sol pela primeira vez.

Adam ignorou completamente a mim e meus pais. Eu não o culpo. Tirei meus olhos da fera faminta e foquei na minha própria batata.

Você podia cortar a tensão daqui com uma faca. Ninguém disse uma palavra. Levantei a cabeça algumas vezes, só para ver meus pais olhando o Adam de vez em quando, irritados. Eles estavam me dando nos nervos. Obviamente não gostavam dele, mas precisavam ser tão rudes e fazer ficar tão óbvio pro Adam também? Eles não aprovavam minha escolha de amigo, e honestamente, não dou a mínima.


	24. O que a gente tá assistindo mesmo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem tempo, sem internet, sem fic. Só consigo usar o twitter na escola, às vezes quando a internet funciona entro no face e consigo postar. Vou tentar por o 25 hj tbm porque é pouco, mas n acho q vai dar. bjss

Adam:

 

Depois daquele jantar desconfortável e estranho,os pais do Sauli saíram pra uma conferência. Queria levantar da minha cadeira e gritar com eles. O jeito que os pais dele me olharam... Era ridículo. Eles não sabem nada sobre mim e me olham como se eu fosse um criminoso. Me odeiam, e dá pra perceber. Deixaram bem óbvio. Na verdade não me importo. Muitas pessoas me odeiam sem motivo. Já estou acostumado com a porcaria que o mundo sempre taca em mim.

A carne assada estava maravilhosa. Precisei de toda minha força de vontade pra não gemer a cada mordida. Quase chorei só de colocá-la na boca. Não tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome. No momento que o cheiro da comida me atingiu, meu estômago me implorou pra comer. Então eu o fiz, e foi extraordinário.

Ainda estava lutando pra não ficar de boca aberta com a casa gigante e ultramoderna do Sauli. O subestimei quando pensei que fosse rico. Isso é muito mais do que eu imaginei. Seu quarto, no entanto, me chocou completamente. Ele tinha uma sala de TV, banheiro, e um quarto. Era praticamente maior do que a porcaria da minha casa. A sala de TV era incrível e ultramoderna, assim como o resto da casa. Tinha um sofá longo, preto e macio, em frente à enorme TV de plasma. Tinham luzes pelo quarto inteiro e um tapete branco pra harmonizar o ambiente. Praticamente babei só de ver tudo aquilo. A coisa mais cara que eu tinha era minha jaqueta de couro falso que foi destruída pelo meu próprio sangue. Não tenho nenhum aparelho eletrônico ou coisas de luxo.

Sauli balançou a mão na frente do meu rosto, me trazendo de volta à realidade. Isso estava acontecendo até demais.

“Meu quarto é totalmente a prova de som.” Sauli disse enquanto me puxou até o sofá, me segurando pela manga da jaqueta. “Então não importa quão alto botarmos o filme.” Ele sentou no sofá, sem perceber quão sortudo ele é de ter tudo isso.

Sauli colocou um filme de terror que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ele pensou que eu fosse gostar desse gênero, que na verdade não gosto. Filmes de terror não me assustam nem um pouco, já que a minha vida parece um às vezes. Acho que se pode dizer que estou acostumado. Sentei ao seu lado, calma e lentamente, pra não estragar o sofá. Sou patético. 

Ele pões o filme e aumentou o volume. A música de entrada preencheu o quarto e nos cercou. Após meia hora do filme grotesco e horroroso começar, Sauli estremeceu e moveu-se pra perto de mim quando o assassino apareceu do meio do nada e cortou uma garota. Ele estava mesmo assustado com isso? Eu fiquei sentado assistindo como se fosse um documentário sobre células. Não dei a mínima pro filme. Apenas apreciei sentar do lado do Sauli e ficar perto dele. O filme era velho, dava pra perceber porque era muito falso de vez em quando. Lutei contra a força de simplesmente o desligar, ficar abraçado com o Sauli e passar a mão em seus cabelos. Não há nada que eu queira fazer mais agora. Mas é claro, não posso fazer isso... Por vários motivos.

O ritmo do filme diminui, e ficou incrivelmente entediante. Me percebi com sono e lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Depois de piscar algumas vezes, senti um peso cair nos meus ombros. Olhei pro lado e percebi que o Sauli acabou dormindo e se apoiando em mim. Senti sua cabeça se mexer um pouco enquanto seu tórax se movimentava com sua respiração. Sorri, apreciando o momento. Resisti à vontade de deitar minha cabeça na dele, apesar de ter sido bem difícil porque estou morrendo de sono. Ugh, mas preciso fazer alguma coisa. Quando teria outra oportunidade dessas?

Lentamente, muito lentamente, movi minha mão até sua cabeça. Parei a cada segundo com medo de que ele acordasse e percebesse. As pontas dos meus dedos tocaram seu cabelo e eu congelei, esperando ele acordar. Mas ele não o fez, estava completamente apagado. Mexi gentilmente em algumas mechas dele, as tirando do rosto. Fiquei maravilhado com o quão macio o cabelo dele é. Me senti contente, e continuei mexendo em seu cabelo até não poder mais evitar a onda de sono que me atingiu.


	25. Aquela Jaqueta

Sauli:

 

Me sacudi quando ouvi um grito estridente de terror. Olhei freneticamente ao redor, com o coração acelerado. Meus olhos se ajustaram e suspirei. Ri pra mim mesmo e me acalmei depois de perceber onde estava. A garota do filme idiota berrou e acabou morrendo.

Devo ter caído no sono. Minha sonolência foi embora e percebi que estava abraçando o braço do Adam e deitado com a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não me afastou?

Levantei silenciosamente e desliguei o filme. Me senti aliviado quando aquele barulho sumiu e o quarto ficou quieto, exceto pela respiração leve do Adam. Olhei pra ele e sorri ao ver seu corpo adormecido. Ele parecia estar em tanta paz. Queria que sempre fosse assim. Lá, estava a face de um garoto normal; não uma face escondida por uma máscara. 

Ele estava lindamente calmo. Seu peitoral subia e descia enquanto respirava, e seus lábios macios estavam ligeiramente abertos. Suspirei, pensando em como seria juntar aqueles lindos lábios com os meus e— Apaguei o pensamento.

Queria muito sentar ali e o ver dormir, mas não posso, isso seria bizarro. E se ele acordasse e me visse o encarando? De jeito nenhum. Ele estava completamente apagado, mas não podia o deixar dormir até amanhã. Meus pais nunca permitiriam.

Notei que ele se mexia desconfortavelmente durante o sono. Era aquela jaqueta idiota. Porque não tirou quando entrou em casa? Foi quando percebi que ele sempre usa isso. 

Comecei a suspeitar. Lembrei dos hematomas pelo seu abdômen. Apanhar do Alex não causaria aquilo, especialmente porque acabei com a luta bem rápido. Será que ele... O   
Adam estava tentando esconder alguma coisa?

Suspirei e gentilmente cutuquei seu ombro, sussurrando seu nome. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, parecendo confuso. Ele me encarou e seus olhos azuis brilharam.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, “Bom, gostou do filme?” Perguntei, sorrindo.

Então a coisa mais chocante e inesperada aconteceu. Um lindo som saiu da boca do Adam. Algo que nunca ouvi antes. Algo que nem pensava que fosse possível. Um som que imediatamente me viciou.

 

O Adam riu.

 

A risada foi curta, bem curta, mas genuína e musical. Fique com o queixo caído o encarando.

Mas o Adam não olhava pra mim, olhava pro lado, com os olhos arregalados. Parecia surpreso com sua própria reação. Ele olhou pra baixo rapidamente e ajeitou a jaqueta, desconfortável. Não fazia sentido, porque não tirava logo? Está muito quente aqui pra isso. Eu só vestia uma camisa cinza e calças de moletom. Lembrei da minha suspeita de antes. Meus olhos se fecharam um pouco e me virei, o encarando completamente.

“Por que você sempre usa uma jaqueta? Mesmo quando o dia está muito quente, você sempre usa.” Disse inocente, “Apenas tire.”

Adam não me olhou e respondeu. “Não, eu to bem.” Se encolheu e apertou mais a jaqueta. Como ele não cozinhava dentro dessa coisa?

“Qual é!” Disse irritado. Agarrei a gola tentando tirá-la. Adam afastou minhas mãos e se virou pra mim, furioso.

“Não.” Repetiu bem mais alto e grosso dessa vez.

Ele pode ser hostil o quanto quiser, não me importo. Revirei os olhos em frustração e o olhei, fazendo um som de desaprovação.

“Você é mais que absurdo.” Praticamente lati, usando um tom que nunca usei antes. A expressão do Adam virou uma de surpresa e magoada. “Tira logo isso!”

“Não pode deixar pra lá?” Adam disse incomodado, jogando as mãos pra cima. Não. Eu não posso deixar pra lá.

“Então você não me dá outra escolha.” Disse no mesmo tom.

Com um suspiro alto e irritado, saltei pra frente e derrubei o Adam do sofá. Ele caiu no chão de costas e gemeu de dor.

Sua cabeça virou pra mim. “Mas que porra?!”

Antes que ele pudesse tentar se levantar, pulei do sofá e o segurei.

Adam gritou, lutando pra me empurrar, mas rapidamente subi em seus quadris e segurei seus braços. Não tinha escapatória.

“Que porra você tá fazendo?” Ele protestou, zangado. Sacudiu e debateu-se em baixo de mim tentando se libertar, mas sem sucesso. O mantive parado no lugar. Ele nem notou quão fútil eram suas tentativas de fugir, mas não parava. Ele lutava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Tudo por causa de uma jaqueta?

“PARA!” gritei com ele, que me encarou e congelou, totalmente apavorado.


	26. Posso desaparecer?

Adam:

 

Meu pior pesadelo estava virando realidade.

Fiquei chocado e irritado quando, de repente, me encontrei jogado no chão com o Sauli em cima de mim, me segurando. Eu poderia vencê-lo facilmente qualquer dia, mas falhei miseravelmente tentando empurrá-lo. Meus ferimentos ainda não melhoraram e isso me enfraqueceu muito. Não posso lutar contra apropriadamente, mas ainda assim tentava.   
Não posso deixá-lo ver meu sofrimento. Porque importava tanto pra ele? Porque não me deixava em paz? A determinação estava clara em seu rosto. Não tenho escapatória.

“PARA!” Sauli gritou comigo. Congelei e o encarei por um momento. Ele nunca gritou assim pra mim antes, machucou o ver tão zangado comigo.

Percebi o que estava prestes a acontecer e paniquei mentalmente. Comecei a tremer, sem esperança nenhuma. Não tinha nenhum resto de energia, gastei tudo tentando me soltar. Estava exausto do meu ataque. Senti um nó na garganta ao perceber que não poderia detê-lo.

Desisto. Me rendo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer além de deitar e aceitar. Deixá-lo ver a verdade. Talvez ele perceba que não deve mais se meter e me deixe em paz.

 

Mas eu quero mesmo isso?

 

O nó na minha garganta se tornou insuportável. Meus olhos estavam aguados e me recusei a olhá-lo.

Estava suando de exaustão quando o Sauli largou meus braços e conseguiu de alguma forma levantar as mangas da minha jaqueta. Minha pele parecia ser perfurada por agulhas de tão sensível. Meus braços caíram ao lado do meu corpo. Que dia horrível pra usar camisa sem manga.

Tudo que eu tentei manter em segredo por tanto tempo agora estava à mostra. E eu não tinha forças pra fazer nada sobre isso. Todos meus ferimentos, cicatrizes e hematomas estavam expostos.

Ouvi o Sauli engasgar.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo lágrimas querendo sair. Será que posso desaparecer pra sempre?

“O que... é tudo... isso?” Sauli respirou, com a voz agoniada. 

Não disse nada. Apenas mantive os olhos fechados e chorei em silêncio, deixando minhas lágrimas vazarem, descerem pelo meu rosto e cair na minha jaqueta. Me senti tão desamparado e arruinado. Estava acabado pra mim. E agora?


	27. Broken Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu chorei demais as primeiras vezes que li esse capítulo :'( acho que é um dos mais tristes e importantes na história... se preparem pra chorar

Sauli:

 

Fiquei sentado em cima do Adam, completamente em choque. Me senti doente. Horrorizado de vê-lo dessa forma. Seus braços estavam cobertos de hematomas. Haviam manchas rochas por toda sua pele, e pareciam novas. Mas o que realmente revirou meu estômago e me apavorou foram as cicatrizes que cruzavam seus braços inteiros. Alguns dos cortes eram muito profundos.

Tremidamente, mas com muito cuidado, peguei um de seus braços tentando não encostar em qualquer tipo de ferimento. Olhei tudo aquilo evitando minhas lágrimas. Não posso acreditar.

“O-o que aconteceu?” Gritei com ele, o que não ajudou em nada a situação. “Você fez tudo isso?!”

Soltei seu braço que caiu no chão. Adam se contorceu quando o fiz. Olhei para seu rosto que parecia estar sendo torturado: estava enrugado e seus olhos totalmente fechados, como se estivesse tentando acordar de um pesadelo. Lágrimas vazavam deles e percorriam um caminho até o chão. Minha boca ficou seca de ver o Adam chorando. Ele se desligou completamente.

De repente me senti horrível por forçá-lo a isso. Não fui paciente para esperar que se abrisse e deixei minha curiosidade me controlar. Mas a que preço? A forma na qual Adam se calou agora fez meu coração se parir. Eu sinto muito.

Meus próprios olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Adam passou por tanto estrago emocional que acabou se cortando, e esse tempo todo eu não tinha ideia de que era tão ruim assim. Cada corte, cada cicatriz em seu braço tinha uma história por trás. Tudo embaixo do meu nariz esse tempo inteiro. As cicatrizes eu entendo, mas e os hematomas que cobriam o seu corpo? Senti meu estômago revirar. Provavelmente não quero saber a resposta pra isso.

Rapidamente sai de cima dele, percebendo que prendê-lo em baixo de mim foi a pior coisa que poderia ter feito. Quem sabe, talvez outra pessoa tenha feito algo assim com ele, mas muito pior e com outras intenções. Adam ainda estava congelado na mesma posição, tenso e tremendo. Me sentei ao seu lado e o segurei pelo tronco, o pondo sentado. Ele apenas me deixou levantá-lo. Parecia um boneco de pano agora. O abracei apertado, com uma mão pondo sua cabeça contra meu peitoral e com outra nas suas costas, o pressionando contra mim.

“Eu... sinto muito.” Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

O abraço e a desculpa pareceram o quebrar.

Com um alto suspiro, Adam deixou o choro sair. Agarrou a minha camisa e se comprimiu contra meu peitoral. Eu não disse nada. Estava com vergonha de mim mesmo. Olhe o que fiz com ele: O abri sem que estivesse pronto.

Apenas deixei Adam soltar suas emoções engarrafadas e soltar toda sua dor pelo seu choro compulsivo. Sua cabeça estava enterrada em meu peito enquanto meu queixo descansava em seu cabelo macio. Minhas pernas estavam esticadas na minha frente e as dele também, do meu lado, na direção oposta. Estávamos unidos pelos quadris. Adam respirava trêmulo, soluçando a cada suspiro, e senti minhas próprias lágrimas começarem a sair.

Ele estava completamente acabado. Foi como se o sofrimento escondido do Adam estivesse empilhado numa pirâmide instável e minha cutucada insensível fizesse tudo desabar. Me senti tão culpado. Seus soluços eram de tortura e ele estava literalmente tremendo em meus braços. Minha camisa estava ensopada com seu rio de lágrimas.

Não sei por quanto tempo ele chorou. Pareceram anos. Seus suspiros pareciam o choro mais torturado pedindo socorro. Quase consegui sentir a agonia saindo de seu corpo. Quando sua respiração afobada acalmou um pouco, gentilmente puxei o Adam pelos ombros e o olhei nos olhos.

Ele ainda se prendia na minha camisa como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Seus olhos azuis agora estavam encharcados e vermelhos. Suas lágrimas deixaram rastros pretos em seu rosto por causa do delineador, e ele parecia tão humano e vulnerável. Seus lábios estavam tremendo enquanto suspirava freneticamente. As lágrimas ainda rolavam. Triste, fiquei pensando no que devia estar passando pela sua mente agora. Estava envergonhado por ter caído aos pedaços? Estava feliz porque fiz com que se abrisse?

“Me prometa que nunca fará isso de novo.” Disse quieto, mas sereno, encarando diretamente seus olhos, que estavam apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ignorei o choque que percorreu meu corpo. Pela primeira vez, seus olhos não pareciam mortos e frios. Estavam num tom azul claro, e contemplei profundamente sua alma libertada. Foi como se todo a aflição que estava presente antes tivesse sido lavada pelas lágrimas. Até podia sentir sua presença de uma maneira diferente. Sorri tristemente pra ele.

Adam não disse nada, e ficou encarando sua mão trêmula agarrando minha camisa. Suspirei, não querendo o forçar a mais nada.

“Você pode, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo?” Perguntei sinceramente.

Adam largou minha camisa e se sentou direito, fungando, enxugando seus lindos e olhos, espalhando o delineador ainda mais.

Com um trêmulo e profundo suspiro, deixou tudo pra fora. Não protestou ou se calou.

“Pouco tempo depois de me assumir pros meus p-pais,” Disse baixo, ainda soluçando, “Minha mãe morreu alguns dias depois. A notícia a deixou deprimida. Ela foi encontrada m-morta na cozinha, aparentemente com overdose proposital de drogas. Fiquei em agonia. Apesar dela não aceitar quem eu sou, ainda a amava. M-meu pai me culpou pela morte da minha mãe, dizendo que eu fiz com que ele se suicidasse. Ele começou a beber demais e a verdadeiramente me odiar. Depois de um tempo de constantes lembretes, comecei a acreditar que era minha culpa que ela se foi, que minha sexualidade machucou alguém tanto que fez com que se matasse. Desde então, meu pai nunca deixou de tentar me por pra baixo, nunca deixou de tentar me fazer sentir menos que nada. O mais triste nisso... Eu acreditei nele, e ainda acredito.”

Ele me olhou antes de continuar, chacoalhando, “Ele não conseguia me olhar sem uma expressão de n-nojo no rosto. Me ignorou o melhor possível por um tempo.” Pausou, dando um profundo suspiro e prosseguiu, “Então os espancamentos começaram. No início eram mais tapas e falação de merda, mas chegou a um ponto em que ele não tinha misericórdia e até mesmo q-quebrou meus ossos. Fui socado incontáveis vezes, c-c-chutado severamente, derrubado, pisado, atingido por um bastão, e algumas vezes até por garrafas de cerveja na minha cabeça.” Adam disse isso como se estivesse falando do clima, enquanto fiquei de queixo caído desacreditando no que acabei de ouvir.

“Algumas vezes veio até mim com uma faca, tudo porque sou gay.” Sua voz travou na última palavra. “Tem vezes que é tão ruim que nem posso ir pra escola, mal posso me mexer sem morrer de dor. Mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Não posso fugir, pois nem tenho pra onde ir. Não tenho amigos pra me acolher ou família pra me ajudar. Não posso falar com a polícia porque não temos telefone. Só tem um, que fica no bolso dele. Não posso procurar ajuda. E ainda assim ele me acharia e me mataria antes de ir preso, então, o que posso fazer?”

Mal conseguia o escutar agora te tão baixo que falava. “Eu não sei... porque ele me mantém vivo, mesmo que quase mortos às vezes. Ele poderia facilmente se livrar de mim e ninguém perceberia. Possivelmente porque sou seu brinquedo no qual solta suas frustrações.”

Ele sorriu antes de dizer essa parte, como se estivesse ansioso para contá-la, “Não tenho vontade de me matar, pelo menos ainda não. De qualquer maneira, meu corpo ou mente vão chegar a um ponto que não aguentarão mais o estrago e vão desistir. E aí, apenas aí, serei livre.” Não. Eu nunca vou deixá-lo se matar.

“E isso,” disse, mostrando seus braços lacerados. “Isso alivia a dor.” Queria chorar sem parar.

Fique mais do que sem palavras. Não esperava nada tão ruim.

Então comecei a sentir raiva de mim mesmo, lembrando daquela semana que o Adam faltou a escola. Fiquei aqueles dias todos flertando com uma vadia que nem gosto enquanto ele lutava pela própria vida. Sou tão superficial. Fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo. Fiquei esse tempo todo me agarrando com uma garota só pra tentar provar uma coisa que nem é verdade.

Percebi o que havia acabado de admitir na minha cabeça. Posso nunca ter necessariamente gostado de caras, mas com o Adam era diferente. Tenho sentimentos por ele que são novos pra mim. Tentei evitá-los, tentando me convencer de que não sou gay. Mas agora... Não me importa mais o que ele é. Fiquei chocado com minha revelação.

Pálido, encarei o Adam, que olhava pro seu colo me esperando dizer alguma coisa. Não consigo confiar na minha voz agora. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo e foram parar nos seus braços. Contorci, fazendo um barulho de nervoso.

Adam ouviu e me olhou, nossos olhos mantendo contato mais uma vez. Senti outro choque percorrer meu corpo e percebi agora o que é. Atração e química. Estava me apaixonando por uma pessoa, não um gênero. 

 

Estava me apaixonando pelo Adam.


	28. Liberto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só digo que a partir do capítulo 32 as coisas vão ficar mais intensas...

Adam:

 

Ouvi Sauli fazer um barulho e o olhei, somente pra perceber que ele estava mais pálido do que nuca e com lágrimas percorrendo o rosto. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Acabei de contar tudo pro Sauli e ele chorou. Me machuca o ver assim, mais do que deveria. Só queria fazê-lo parar de chorar.

“... Desculpa.” Disse, me sentando ao seu lado, pondo meus braços em volta de seu tronco e o puxando pra perto sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ele descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. Não me importo que pareça estranho o segurar desse jeito. Estava cansado de ser tão cheio de segredos. Estava cansado de nunca me abrir. Pelo menos uma vez na minha vida, senti-me livre e leve. Me senti estranho, mas um bom estranho. Quase que... liberto? Claro, posso confiar nessa pessoa que tem sido mais do que poderia esperar pra mim.

Me contorci quando senti uma dor no braço. Olhei pra baixo e vi o Sauli tocando uma das cicatrizes de um dos meus braços que envolvia seu peitoral. Fique triste. Me sentia pior de ele ter as visto do que de tê-las.

Sauli me olhou, com o rosto paciente e solene.

“Por favor,” Sussurrou, muito mais calmo agora, “Não faça mais isso com você.”

Pensei nisso por um minuto. Será que preciso continuar com isso? Sauli anestesia minha dor muito mais do que me cortar.

Ele suspirou e começou a se afastar de mim. Instantaneamente, porém relutante, o larguei. Sauli se arrastou e subiu de novo no sofá. Fiquei no chão o olhando até que me chamasse com um gesto pra sentar ao seu lado.

Pausei por um momento e me pus de pé. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu estava totalmente desequilibrado. Olhei minha jaqueta, que estava jogada, e fui tentar pegá-la. Mas Sauli grunhiu e fez que não com a cabeça.

Me ajeitei e sentei ao seu lado. Ficou quieto por um momento, nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer. Encarei minhas mãos trêmulas esperando que ele quebrasse o silêncio e, finalmente, o fez.

“Posso?” Sauli perguntou quieto, apontando pros meus braços. Lutei contra a vontade de gritar não e por minha jaqueta.

Lentamente levantei meu braço, e Sauli o segurou com uma mão no meu punho e outra no meu cotovelo. Fechei a mão, deixando meus músculos rígidos. Respirei fundo, tentando me acostumar com alguém tocando meus ferimentos, e sem querer me machucar.

“Adam,” Sauli me chamou. Olhei pra ele, que estava cutucando um dos meus machucados. “Relaxa.” Me contorci e segurei o ar.

Sauli percebeu e pediu desculpa. Pois uma das mãos no meu punho e passou a outra pelo meu braço. Seus dedos pareciam mal me tocar, como penas. Fechei os olhos e apreciei o toque reconfortante. Cedo demais, ele parou e largou meu braço.

“Adam,” Me chamou de novo. A intenção era diferente nos seus olhos. “Me deixa te ajudar.”

Travei, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava prestes a dizer. “Com o que?”

“Com o seu pai.” Respondeu, olhando meu braço mais uma vez. Ele continuou quando viu o olhar no meu rosto. “Olha, talvez possamos ir à sua casa a noite quando ele estiver dormindo e só... eu não sei, o matar?”

“Porra, você quer que a gente vá preso?” Disse, impaciente. “Não sou um assassino, ok? Não quero nunca precisar fazer isso com alguém, não importa quem seja.”

“Mas seu pai—”

“Não Sauli.” Senti algo percorrer meu corpo quando disse seu nome. “Não posso.”

Ele bufou e cruzou os braços, tentando pensar em outra solução.

“Okay então.” Sauli disse como uma criancinha. “Eu vou lá e faço eu mesmo.”

Meu coração parou e fiquei pálido.

“Não,” estava estarrecido. “Nunca vou te dizer onde moro. Não posso deixar que se arrisque nesse nível. Será que não percebe? Ele vai te matar. Se ele descobrir que você sabe, não vai ter um pingo de misericórdia.”

Sauli passou a mão pelos cabelos, estressado. “Ugh! E se você ficar aqui e a gente ligar pra polícia? Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.”

Considerei a ideia. “Não. Eles me levariam pra algum lugar ou achariam parentes pra ficar comigo.”

“Essa não é uma coisa boa?”

Mordi meus lábios e murmurei, “Eu não quero deixar...” você. “Esse lugar.” Terminei com um suspiro.

Sauli descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. “Tudo bem.” Disse com a voz abafada. “Mas não posso deixar que isso continue. Não aguento saber o que está acontecendo e não fazer nada pra ajudar.” Ele me olhou, com preocupação clara no rosto.

Apenas o estudei por um momento. “Você já ajudou tanto...” Disse rápido e mal audível. “Não tem ideia."

Sauli sorriu pra mim.

Teve outro momento de silêncio.

“Então, e agora?” Perguntou. “O que vai acontecer?” 

“Eu... não sei.” Admiti, o encarando. “Mas, por favor, não faça nada. Deixa que eu aguento isso.”

“Mas—”

“Por favor.”

Sauli suspirou, sem ter o que fazer, e depois de um minuto finalmente concordou e olhou seu relógio.

“Preciso ir, não preciso? Seus pais vão chegar em casa daqui a pouco.” Disse.

Sauli não falou nada.

Suspirei, me levantando pra ir embora de qualquer maneira. Peguei minha jaqueta do chão e a vesti. Parecia tão pesada e estranha. Não gostei da sensação. Queria tirá-la e jogá-la fora junto com todas as memórias que ela carregava.

Fui saindo, mas quando minha mão tocou a maçaneta, ouvi Sauli me chamar e me virei.

“Toma cuidado.” Ele disse do sofá. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em seu colo e ele olhava pro chão enquanto falava. A expressão no seu rosto era de abatido. Sorri pro homem incrível na minha frente e concordei, saindo pela porta. Obrigado.


	29. Sempre na minha mente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAKOTA PUTA TOMOU NA CARAb

Sauli:

Alex me convidou pra uma festa na casa dele alguns dias depois do Adam se abrir pra mim, na porcaria de um domingo, só porque os pais dele saíram da cidade. Decidi ir e pôr minha vida de volta em foco. Com o Adam por perto, ignorava todo o resto. Ele toma toda minha energia, não que isso seja necessariamente uma coisa ruim. 

Sentei no sofá de couro do Alex, na sala de estar, longe das outras pessoas. A casa inteira estava infestada pelo cheiro de maconha e o chão tremia com som da música. Tudo isso me deixou com dor de cabeça, me arrependo profundamente de ter vindo. Ouvi um barulho de algo quebrando no quarto ao lado e pessoas gritando. Mencionei que eu sou o único que está sóbrio aqui?

Não estou com humor pra festejar. Tudo isso parece irrelevante pra mim. Tudo que consigo pensar agora é no Adam, no trauma físico e psicológico que ele passou, e o quanto eu quero ser a pessoa que vai o curar. Como alguém pode sobreviver de tantos espancamentos? Como alguém pode sobreviver se isolando completamente dentro da própria cabeça? Foi um alívio ele se abrir pra mim, isso tirou um pouco da pressão de cima dele, sem mencionar o risco de suicídio que poderia aumentar se ele não soubesse que tem alguém ali pra ajudá-lo. Sorri com esse pensamento, encarando uma pintura qualquer pendurada na parede.

Mas seu pai podia estar o torturando agora pelo que sei, e de novo, estou com essas pessoas estúpidas e não o ajudando. Queria tanto poder matar o pai do Adam pelo o que ele fez, mas o Adam me deu ordens restritas pra não fazer nada idiota. Nem queria mais ligar pra polícia porque sabia que assim o Adam precisaria me deixar. Já tinha feito minha decisão e me recuso de deixá-lo ir embora. Mas isso também é um pouco egoísta, não ligar pras autoridades só porque gosto de ficar com ele. Se levassem o Adam embora, seria pro seu próprio bem. Se eu realmente me preocupo com ele, devo deixá-lo ir pra sua segurança.

Minha visão do quadro idiota e meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando vi um corpo magro na minha frente. Olhei pra cima e vi Dakota, que estava claramente bêbada. Ela estava com as mãos na cintura e só usava calças jeans e um sutiã. Pra onde foi sua camisa? Ela sorriu e sentou abruptamente no meu colo, e eu apenas deixei.

“Oi... querido.” Dakota respirou na minha cara, falando com a voz arrastada. Tossi com o impacto do cheiro forte de álcool que me atingiu.

Ela se inclinou, e antes que pudesse fazer algo, enfiou sua língua com gosto de vodka na minha boca. Quase engasguei e não correspondi seu beijo desleixado. Gentilmente a   
empurrei pelos ombros, mesmo querendo tacá-la pra longe com força. Ela fez uma careta, claramente chateada.

“Qual é, “ disse. Dakota, de uma forma não tão sutil, esfregou os peitos na minha cara esperando que eu gostasse. Não gostei. Pro meu choque e nojo, ela começou a lentamente se esfregar no meu colo tentando conseguir uma resposta de mim enquanto tirava minha camisa. Estremeci quando sua língua tocou meu pescoço, mas não de prazer.

“Não Dakota, não to com humor pra isso.” Disse firme.

“Bom, então fica.” Ela respondeu no meu pescoço, se agitando mais agora. Dakota botou as mãos nas costas pra soltar seu sutiã e rapidamente agarrei seus pulsos pra impedi-la, e ela me empurrou com força no sofá. Não deve ter a mínima ideia do que está tentando fazer. Pobre garota, está completamente bêbada. Me levantei tirando a saliva do meu pescoço. Ugh.

“Não aja como uma vadia.” Gritei com ela.

Dakota pareceu chocada por um momento, mas se levantou rapidamente, pondo as mãos atrás do meu pescoço. Seus olhos nem focavam direito meu rosto.

“Mas eu te amo” disse, e tentei não engasgar. “Sobe as escadas comigo e me fode sem parar.”

Dei pra ela um olhar de nojo, sem acreditar no que ouvi. Ela sempre foi uma vadia assim e eu nunca percebi ou é só o efeito da bebida? De qualquer forma, não podia mais aguentar. Suas ultrapassagens comigo me fizeram sentir que estava traindo o Adam, o que é uma ideia bem idiota, já que nosso envolvimento não está nem perto de ser romântico.

Dakota começou a se inclinar de novo enquanto fechava os olhos. Percebendo suas intenções, a empurrei em pânico. Dakota acabou caindo, mas o idiota do sofá a segurou. Eu secretamente desejei que não tivesse nada ali além do chão duro e frio. Ela me deu um olhar de ódio e falsa tristeza. Odeio sentir seu toque em mim.

Então me lembrei dos braços feridos do Adam ao meu redor e quão confortantes eles são. De repente me senti triste e preocupado. Quero o Adam. Quero cada parte dele. Quero partilhar seu amor, seus sorrisos, suas risadas, sua alegria, sua dor, seu abraço, seu tudo.

“Você ta agindo feito um babaca.” Ouvi uma voz reclamar.

Olhei pro sofá.

“Dakota,” Disse. “Não quero mais saber de você, ok? Estamos terminados.” O olhar no seu rosto era impagável.

Virei e fui embora o mais rápido que pude. Estava quase alcançando a porta quando ouvi outra voz me chamando. Suspirei e me virei.

“C-cara” Alex disse com a voz falha. “Aonde você ta indo? A festa tá só começando!”

Revirei os olhos com o estado ridículo que ele estava. “Alex,” olhei pra ele, “Apenas para e me deixe em paz, beleza?” Seus olhos se focaram e ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa.

Me virei e saí, deixando a bagunça da festa pra trás sem dizer mais nada ou sequer olhar pra qualquer um deles novamente.


	30. Eu estava certo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sem tempo, sem internet, semana de prova. Enfim, ta aí.

Adam:

 

Estava me sentindo ridiculamente inspirado pelo Sauli depois daquele tempo que passamos juntos. Passei os dois dias seguintes inteiros na minha cama, melhorando e pensando. O Eber ou tinha desmaiado bêbado no sofá ou não estava em casa, então estou seguro.

Sauli... Preciso agradecê-lo. Levou um tempo pra descobrir como, mas meu devaneio finalmente voltou com mais ideias do que nunca e decidi compor uma música pra ele. Passei horas amassando e jogando papel fora, tentando escrever alguma coisa. Precisava acertar isso, e finalmente consegui. Botei cada pensamento meu nessa música. Fiquei muito orgulhoso do que escrevi porque era apenas... Tudo que eu sinto sobre essa situação com o Sauli. Beijei o papel com a letra pronta e o coloquei no meu bolso. Só vou entregá-lo a música, espero não ter que cantar.

Me sinto... Melhor. Melhor do que me sinto em muito tempo, considerando as circunstâncias em que estou. Mas e se o Sauli tentasse me ajudar? E se ele ignorasse completamente as ordens que o dei por causa de sua teimosia e fizesse algo extremamente idiota? Eber com certeza o perseguira e- Me calei, nem querendo pensar na   
possibilidade.

Na manhã seguinte, me senti muito mais confiante e decidi mudar o visual um pouco. Estilizei meu cabelo pra cima, assim não cairia na minha cara e não ficaria com o look emo, o que na verdade acabou valorizando o meu rosto. Decidi não usar lápis de olho, mas continuei com o esmalte preto já que minhas unhas estavam pintadas e não tinha removedor. Usei uma camisa cinza justa de mangas compridas (por motivos óbvios), e uma calça jeans preta rasgada. Satisfeito, fui pra escola, tomando cuidado pra não acordar Eber na saída.

Cheguei sem nenhuma dor nas pernas e me senti instantaneamente inseguro por causa do ambiente familiar. De repente comecei a me preocupar com como devo estar parecendo. Ninguém nunca me viu sem um tipo de casaco ou sem meu cabelo pra baixo. E se eu parecesse horrível? E se eles rissem? Toda minha confiança foi embora. Meu otimismo desapareceu. Não gostei nada disso. A música no meu bolso de repente pareceu muito mais pesada.

Respirei fundo e fui até meu armário, sem olhar pro rosto de ninguém. Joguei minhas coisas lá dentro, e quando o fechei, vi Dakota parada bem atrás da porta. Reflexivamente fiz uma careta ao vê-la. Que ótimo.

“Oi Adam.” Disse, pondo a mão na cintura. Fiquei surpreso que ela soubesse meu nome. “Você tá muito sexy hoje.” Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu corpo de cima a baixo. Me senti pelado e estranho. Mas eu tava mesmo bonito?

Instantaneamente, percebi que ela só queria a mesma merda de sempre. Cerrei os olhos, “Cadê o Sauli? Você sabe; seu namorado.” Essa última palavra praticamente tive que cuspir pra fora.

Ela revirou os olhos e esfregou o calcanhar no chão, fazendo um beicinho falso. “Isso importa? Estou com os olhos em algo bem melhor agora.” Disse, sempre focando em meu peitoral. Que imbecil. Queria surtar com ela e a mandar olhar pra cima, mas resisti. Vá em frente, aprecie a vista, vadia.

Revirei os olhos. “Sério, onde ele tá?” Disse me apoiando em uma perna.

Ela zombou, claramente não querendo tocar no assunto. “Ele terminou comigo ontem à noite, dá pra acreditar?” Disse, no tom mais agudo e irritante possível.

Quase saltei de alegria.

Tudo fez sentido agora. Ela estava apenas tentando chamar minha atenção pra deixar o Sauli com ciúme. Que puta.

Dei uma olhada pra ela. “Na verdade,” Disse surtando, “É, eu consigo acreditar.” Saí de lá sem dar mais nenhuma palavra, tentando achar o Sauli.

Andei pelos corredores, olhando nas salas a sua procura. Uma coisa que percebi enquanto procurava é que quase todas as garotas estavam me olhando. Parece que estou atraente hoje, e não posso nem apreciar isso sem me sentir horrível por ter pessoas me olhando.

Finalmente consegui encontrar o cabelo do Sauli na biblioteca. Ele estava sentado no sofá de costas pra mim. Passei pela porta animado, e depois congelei, percebendo o outro cara sentado ao seu lado. Eles estavam falando sobre mim.

“- Não sei como consegue sair com ele, ele é tão gay.” Ouvi o cara dizer. Não reconheci a voz e percebi que na verdade nem conhecia esse garoto. Fechei os punhos e esperei o Sauli dizer alguma coisa, ou gritar com ele.

Mas ao invés disso, o vi concordar e murmurar. “É.”

Quase consegui ouvir meu coração partir pela metade.

Espera, ele contou pra esse cara meu segredo? Ele realmente contou, não foi? Ele contou pra todo mundo? É por isso que me encararam nos corredores? Minha cabeça estava girando.

Senti um nó na garganta.

“- Ele é uma aberração. Eu imagino quantos pintos sujos ele já chupou. Ele provavelmente é pago por isso.” O cara continuou. Fiquei furioso em ver que o Sauli só ficou sentado ali, provando que o que pensava sobre ele estava certo.

Eu não queria estar certo.

“Aham.” Sauli concordou. O que ele tava fazendo? Porque não tava discordando? Senti vontade de chorar.

“Ele devia ser baleado por ser um viado,” O cara disse e Sauli concordou novamente. Não consigo aguentar. Como ele se atreve?

Surtei.

Fui até eles rápido, sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo. Os dois me olharam com surpresa, mas não os dei a chance de dizer nada. No meio da fúria, levantei o cara do sofá pela camisa, amando como minha força estava voltando. Ele gritou, reclamando e chocado. Levantei o punho pra trás e acertei direito no seu queixo, deixando minha dor e sofrimento passarem pra ele através do soco. Ele caiu com o impacto, batendo a cabeça no sofá.

Olhei pro Sauli com um misto de emoções, mas principalmente dor, raiva, e traição. Não conseguia lutar contra as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Queria tanto bater nele também, mas... Eu não tenho coração pra machucá-lo.

Sauli abriu a boca pra falar, mas não quis escutar. Me virei e saí correndo da biblioteca antes que pudesse ouvir mais de suas mentiras. A canção no meu bolso parecia rir da minha cara.


	31. Merda.Merda.Merda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabe quando a pessoa n atualiza e fic e quando finalmente posta algum capítulo ele é minúsculo?

Sauli:

 

Sabe como é irritante ser forçado a estudar porque perdeu muitas aulas tentando entender uma pessoa e aí um idiota senta do seu lado e não para de falar?

Eu sei que esse cara é amigo do Alex. Seu nome é Tom e ele é tão imbecil quanto os outros. Parece que o Alex o mandou vir aqui pra por algum juízo em mim, já que me recuso de encontrar com qualquer um desses idiotas. Tom não parava de falar sobre alguma coisa, e eu nem prestei atenção pra merda que saia de sua boca. Ignorei sua voz irritante. Até abri o livro de química e botei os fones de ouvido, apesar de não estar ouvindo musica nenhuma, mas esse babaca ainda na tinha entendido. Ele estava me dando nos nervos.

Passei a murmurar e concordar com o que ele dizia, fazendo parecer que estava ouvindo, mas na verdade não dava a mínima e não tinha ideia do que ele dizia. Era mais como um zumbido irritante. Deixei-o pensar que estou concordando pra ir embora mais rápido.

Então, do meio do nada, Adam apareceu, agarrou o Tom pela camisa e socou sua cara, o jogando no chão. Por uma fração de segundo, quis agradecê-lo por isso, antes de perceber o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Olhei pro Adam em choque. Primeiro, porque diabos ele fez isso? E segundo, quando ele decidiu se vestir assim? Ele estava incrivelmente lindo hoje, com o cabelo estilizado pra cima, sua camisa de mangas compridas abraçando seu corpo, e suas calças pretas, que ficaram justas na parte da virilha e na bunda. Então vi o olhar de coração partido com que me olhava. Sua expressão era de mágoa e ódio. Mas por quê?

Me senti culpado e tentei pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Abri minha boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas o Adam já estava saindo.

Merda!

Fechei meu livro e olhei pro Tom, que ainda estava jogado no chão e tonto, então saí, procurando o Adam.

Observei ao redor freneticamente. O vi entrando no banheiro no final do corredor e batendo a porta. Rapidamente fiz meu caminho até lá, no corredor vazio, tentando não parecer suspeito e abri a porta, entrando. O banheiro tinha 4 cabines, um urinol e uns líquidos estranhos no canto.

Adam estava apoiado na pia, segurando tão firme que suas juntas ficaram brancas. Sua cabeça estava abaixada e ele respirava nervoso, de olhos fechados. O que tava havendo com ele?

Caminhei lentamente em sua direção.

“Adam?” Sussurrei, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

Ele empurrou minha mão. “Me deixa em paz!” Gritou, virando na minha direção e andando pra trás até tocar a parede, tentando ficar o mais longe de mim possível naquele espaço pequeno. Encarei, congelado por causa do seu ataque e olhos arregalados. 

O que foi que eu fiz? Franzi a testa, tentando lembrar alguma coisa que Tom disse. Sei que ele disse que queria por algum juízo em mim, mas o ignorei a partir daí. Tentei o meu máximo lembrar. Tom falou sobre a Dakota na festa, e como eu fui um babaca com ela e o Alex, blah blah blah, e alguma merda sobre o Adam estar fazendo “lavagem cerebral” em mim.

Merda. PUTA MERDA. Entendi agora. Adam estava na biblioteca, escutando, e eu concordei com tudo que o Tom disse que nem um idiota. Provavelmente ele disse algo terrível sobre o Adam. Droga, com o que exatamente eu concordei? Não consigo me lembrar. Sou tão imbecil! Porque não mandei o Tom ir se ferrar, ou melhor, porque não fui embora? Ah, porque estava tentando ser educado. Atirem em mim. Adam deve achar que contei seu segredo pra todo mundo.

“Adam, merda,” Disse, tentando formular uma desculpa que fizesse sentido, “Você não entende, eu não-” Mas ele me cortou.

“Só. Cala.A.BOCA.” Adam gritou, com sua voz dolorida. Ele veio até mim e me empurrou com força. Caí de bunda no chão, minhas costas doeram do impacto. Gritei de dor. Adam se virou pra mim, com o rosto zangado. “Chega das suas mentiras.”


	32. O que?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só uma correção, o Adam não socou o Sauli, ele só empurrou.

Adam:

 

Me senti tão idiota. Tenho sido desde o início, mas deixei minhas emoções me controlarem e confiei. Como posso ter acreditado nas coisas que o Sauli me disse? Me senti traído e usado. Agora esse intolerante sabe da minha vida e meu segredo, e provavelmente contou pra todo mundo. Só conseguia imaginar os rostos deles rindo de mim.

Sauli está do lado da pia agora, tentando dar uma explicação. Não queria mais ouvir nenhuma porcaria que ele tem a dizer. A voz em que eu antes confiava agora irrita meus ouvidos. Estou cansado da minha vida.

“Só. Cala.A.BOCA.” Gritei, e as pessoas das salas mais próximas devem ter ouvido. Andei até o Sauli, que estava com medo claro nos olhos e o empurrei pra longe. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

Andei até ele novamente, olhando olho no olho. “Chega das suas mentiras.” Disse, “Você realmente acha que sou só outro viado. Você nunca vai entender como é difícil. E você não se importa. Porque não vai logo e conta pro mundo inteiro pra eles também poderem me odiar? Eu aguento. Pode ir e curtir sua vida e suas vadias porque você sempre vai ser aceito.” Terminei, tentando manter o tom zangado, mas é muito difícil quando você está prestes a chorar.

A expressão do Sauli mudou. Foi de medo e confusão pra fúria e determinação. Ele se levantou e balançou a cabeça pra mim, zombando. O encarei. Ele deixou um suspirou determinado sair e veio até mim, me agarrando pelos ombros e me pondo contra a parede. Ele queria me deixar preso ali.

Já tinha melhorado o suficiente para combatê-lo. De jeito nenhum que o deixaria me manter parado ali. O empurrei com força e gritei, “Me solta!” o que o deixou mais zangado ainda.

“Merda- ” ele disse, me empurrando contra a parede de novo. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, ele agarrou meu cabelo e puxou com força. Gritei de dor. Ele conseguiu me segurar na parede pelo cabelo.

Sauli manteve minha cabeça levantada para que pudesse o olhar. Me recusei. Minhas mãos estavam no seu peitoral, tentando empurrá-lo. Ele ficou ainda mais perto de mim, segurando minhas mãos e as tornando inúteis, usando meu cabelo para que continuasse o olhando. Já que não tinha outra escolha além de olhá-lo, olhei com ódio.

Ele obviamente não gostou desse olhar e puxou meu cabelo de novo, mas antes que eu pudesse gritar, Sauli fechou os olhos e de repente seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Um choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo, e meus olhos se arregalaram. Não teve nenhum movimento, apenas seus lábios pressionados furiosamente nos meus por talvez dois segundos. Congelei e o Sauli nos separou, largando meu cabelo e dando uns passos pra trás.

Ele acabou de me beijar. O que?


	33. Cala a boca e me escuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo é bem maior.

Sauli:

Pensei num jeito de fazer o Adam se calar e me ouvir. Puxei seu cabelo com força, e ele gritou de dor, mas antes que pudesse falar outra coisa ridícula, pressionei meus lábios nos seus. Quase gemi com a sensação que percorreu meu corpo.

Nos separei, e meus lábios tremiam. Dei uns passos pra trás e encarei o Adam, que continuou no mesmo lugar, congelado e pasmo. Ele não disse nada e ficou olhando o chão com os olhos arregalados. Assisti, quase impressionado, enquanto ele escorregava pela parede e sentava no chão, com as pernas contra o peito.

Me virei e tranquei a porta, o que fez um eco. Me virei de novo e fui até o Adam, de pé ao seu lado agora. Aproveitei o silêncio como uma oportunidade de explicar o que aconteceu.

“Finalmente.” Disse, “Olha Adam, sinto muito sobre as coisas que o Tom disse sobre você. Mas você tem que entender que nem estava prestando atenção na merda que ele dizia. Eu queria estudar, mas ele não calava a boca, então passei a concordar com o que ele disse. Por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que não contei pra uma pessoa sequer sobre quem você realmente é. Você me disse isso confiando em mim, e eu pretendo guardar esse segredo pelo tempo que você quiser.”

Ele estava me olhando agora. Continuei. “Não estava planejando te deixar saber sobre isso, mas só vou te contar porque você sente que te enganei, e você precisa saber que eu nunca faria isso.” Suspirei, e meu coração começou a acelerar no meu peito.


	34. Você seria meu?

Adam:

 

Eu era uma mistura de emoções enquanto ouvia a história do Sauli. Me senti aliviado, mas principalmente envergonhado. Aliviado porque percebi que o Sauli não contou pra ninguém e porque posso confiar nele. E envergonhado porque assumi que ele saiu contando pra todos. Estava envergonhado porque não o deixei explicar. Envergonhado porque me enfureci com ele sem nenhum motivo. Envergonhado porque quase o deixei escapar pelos meus dedos.

Mas então ele continuou, “Não estava planejando te deixar saber sobre isso, mas só vou te contar porque você sente que te enganei, e você precisa saber que eu nunca faria isso.” Ele suspirou. Do que diabos estava falando?

O encarei enquanto continuou, “Estou atraído por você. Adam, eu quero você.”

Quase desmaiei, perplexo. O que? O QUE?

Enterrei meu rosto nas mãos, completamente sem palavras. Estava envergonhado e mais do que confuso. Ele disse mesmo isso? Ele disse mesmo que está atraído por mim? Estou sonhando? Pensei que ele fosse hétero. O que estava acontecendo? Senti outra mistura de emoções: Felicidade, confusão, suspeita, esperança, tristeza, vergonha, e todo o resto.

Ouvi o Sauli chegar mais perto e ficar de joelhos, entre os meus joelhos que estavam meio separados, se aconchegando no meu peito. Senti suas mãos nos meus punhos, tirando as minhas do meu rosto. Sauli ficou pasmo encarando meus olhos, e eu não tinha ideia de quão idiota e assustado devia estar parecendo. Sua mão cuidadosamente aconchegou minha bochecha, e uma lágrima me escapou. Ele a secou com o polegar. Meu coração estava acelerado e tinha quase certeza de que ele podia ouvi-lo.

Assisti atônito Sauli chegar mais perto, poucos centímetros do meu rosto agora, de olhos fechados. Não sabia o que fazer além de continuar congelado.

Ele juntou seus lábios nos meus, muito mais gentil e carinhoso dessa vez. Senti um calafrio na espinha e borboletas no estômago. Me afastei por um segundo e encarei seus olhos, confuso e chocado. O que ele estava fazendo? Continuei o encarando até que ele não aguentou mais.

“Espero que você sinta o mesmo...” Sauli sussurrou, apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Travei.

Ele se inclinou de novo, mas só até metade do caminho e parou. Assumi que ele estivesse esperando uma resposta. Por um segundo pensei em empurrá-lo e fazer perguntas, mas então olhei os seus lábios e derreti. Não sabia o que fazer, já que nunca passei por um momento desses antes. Respirei fundo, sem certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas decidindo que também não era nada ruim.

Fechei a distância entre nós, pondo seus lábios com os meus, dando sua resposta. Instintivamente, meus olhos se fecharam e apreciei o beijo. Sua boca se movia com a minha perfeitamente. Seus lábios são macios e tem um gosto incrível. Isso era alucinante pra mim. Minha mente surtava com o que estava acontecendo, mas decidi ignorar e aproveitar o momento, sonho ou não, com consequências ou não. Senti uma necessidade de controlar as coisas.

Guiado por instinto e desejo, minhas mãos se moveram pro rosto do Sauli e gentilmente o seguraram no lugar enquanto experimentalmente lambi seu lábio inferior. Sua boca se abriu em surpresa e aceitei isso como boas vindas. Minha língua separou seus lábios e entrou em sua boca. A língua do Sauli encontrou a minha e ele gemeu, vibrando contra minha pele. Eu tremia da sensação exótica. Nos beijamos ferozmente por um minuto, nossas bocas se encaixando, e eu parecia nunca estar perto o suficiente.

Sauli parecia se sentir assim também, pra minha surpresa. Ele agarrou meu pescoço e me puxou ainda mais perto, me fazendo o beijar mais intensamente. Meu estômago tremia, minha cabeça girava, e minhas calças pareciam mais apertadas que o normal. Ele tinha o gosto do paraíso. Não conseguia ter o suficiente dele. Poderia fazer isso pra sempre.

Sauli se afastou para respirar, ofegante por um momento, antes de se inclinar de novo e beijar e lamber gentilmente a parte sensível do meu pescoço. A sensação me pegou de surpresa. Não pude evitar o gemido que escapou da minha boca. Não consigo mais aguentar. É bom demais.

De repente lembrei de onde estávamos. Precisava pará-lo antes que fosse adiante, especialmente no banheiro da escola. Gentilmente afastei o Sauli do meu pescoço, e o beijei intensamente mais uma vez, saboreando o gosto e, provavelmente, o machucando.

Sauli nos afastou e beijou minha bochecha, e senti uma onda de alegria. Meus lábios formigavam junto com o resto do meu corpo. Isso é tão estranho. Ele tirou minha mão do seu rosto e a segurou, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Encarei nossas mãos e o calor pulsando entre elas. Que clichê, mas elas se encaixam perfeitamente.

Sauli levantou minha manga com uma mão e continuou segurando a minha com a outra. Estremeci, tentando continuar calmo enquanto meus cortes e cicatrizes eram expostos. Sauli se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios gentilmente em cada uma delas, as beijando como se fosse para curá-las. Assisti admirado.

Botei minha mão livre em seu peito, sentindo seu coração bater, percebendo que não sou o único surtando por dentro com essa situação, e ele olhou minha mão. Apertei minha mão com a dele para chamar sua atenção. Sauli olhou pra cima, e seus olhos me atingiram com maciez e algo mais que não pude definir.

De alguma forma consegui coragem pra fazer algo que seria inimaginável uma hora atrás. A coragem que esse homem me deu é incrível, ou só estou bêbado com nosso beijo e agindo idiota.

Sorri pra ele, e perguntei, suavemente, “Você seria meu?”

Sua reação me surpreendeu. Sauli tremeu por um segundo, e tive medo de ser rejeitado.

Sauli segurou a mão que eu apoiava em seu peito, e se levantou do chão sujo e gelado, me levantando com ele. Então, de repente a largou e pôs os braços no meu pescoço, nos puxando um contra o outro, e descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Quase perdi o equilíbrio com seu abraço. Fiquei com vontade de chorar com o quão fofo ele é. Ninguém nuca me segurou assim, e é incrível.

“É claro.” Ele sussurrou. A sensação era indescritível. 

Instintivamente, amarrei meus braços em sua cintura de forma protetora, nos pondo ainda mais perto, pressionando seu corpo completamente contra o meu. Isso é tão novo pra mim, mas quase triste por nunca ter feito nada assim antes. Era um sentimento de segurança. Minha cabeça se inclinou um pouco e se aconchegou no pescoço do Sauli, respirando seu cheiro familiar. Poderia ficar desse jeito pra sempre.

Não sei quanto tempo o segurei, como se ele fosse a única pessoa da Terra, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida, me senti absolutamente e genuinamente feliz. E o Sauli agora é meu.


	35. É hora

Sauli:

 

Passamos os outros três tempos no banheiro, apenas sentados e conversando de vez em quando. Não foi estranho, porque eu sei que nós dois gostamos da silenciosa companhia um do outro. Eu já tinha trancado a porta mais cedo pra ter certeza de que ninguém fosse entrar. Fodam-se as pessoas que precisavam cagar, tem outros banheiros nessa escola.

Sentei na pia com o as pernas dobradas contra o peito, e o Adam sentou do meu lado com as pernas esticadas pra fora da beirada e as mãos apoiadas do seu lado.

Fiquei impressionado de como esse dia terminou. Adam ainda estava um pouco chocado com aquilo tudo e, pra dizer a verdade, eu também estava. Ainda não consigo acreditar que o beijei, e mesmo tendo passado horas, meus lábios ainda formigam. Aqui estou eu, agora aparentemente junto com outro homem... Não me arrependo de nada.

Nós dois estamos profundos em nossos pensamentos. Estou apenas contemplando como tudo isso aconteceu. Além de algumas pequenas conversas, estávamos quietos. Dei uma olhada pro Adam, que encarava o teto com uma expressão indecifrável. No que ele estava pensando?

Cheguei pra perto, botei minha mão gentilmente sobre a sua e cautelosamente observei sua reação. Ele não deixou de encarar o teto, mas um leve e triste sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Não consigo deixar de reparar em quão lindo ele está hoje.

Não sei como isso vai funcionar, mas vou fazer de tudo para que funcione. Nós dois sabemos que a jornada a seguir não vai ser fácil. E talvez seja por isso que ficamos no banheiro por tanto tempo. Sei que ele não quer encarar o mundo lá fora, e nem eu quero.

Mas nós teríamos.

Suspirei. “Adam?” disse quieto. Ele finalmente parou de encarar o teto e olhou pra mim. Apertei sua mão e a segurei. Ele encarou nossas mãos com admiração nos olhos.   
Continuei, “Nós precisamos ir. A aula tá quase acabando.”

Adam fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. “Eu sei, mas...”

“... O que vamos fazer sobre isso?” Terminei a frase pra ele, apertando nossas mãos de novo. Adam franziu a testa. Depois de um minuto, continuei, “Não deveríamos apenas... eu não sei, fingir? Tipo, ficar longe um do outro na escola?”

Os olhos dele umedeceram um pouco, “Não... mas,” Suspirou. 

“Mas você não quer assumir isso.” Terminei pra ele de novo, esfregando meu polegar em sua mão.

Adam concordou triste, “Eu apenas... Não sei mais o que fazer. Não podemos ficar aqui?”

Revirei os olhos com sua pergunta idiota e soltei sua mão. Adam franziu a testa de novo. Minha mão sentiu falta do calor de sua pele, e me perguntou se ele sentiu também. 

Percebi que não conseguiria ficar longe dele e fingir que não existi nada entre nós durante a escola.

“Adam, não quero te forçar a nada, mas se você quer pelo menos saber como me sinto, acho que devemos... aceitar. Foda-se o que os outros pensam. Desde quando as pessoas que nos importam menos tem maior influência em nossas vidas? Não quero ter que me esconder de você, porque eu não posso, e porque não preciso. Quero ficar ao seu lado.   
Qual o pior que eles podem fazer?”

Adam mordeu os lábios, sabendo exatamente o que poderiam fazer. Ele já passou por isso. Ficou encarando meus olhos por um tempo, pensando.

Finalmente, fechou os olhos e disse, “Okay...” suspirou,”Vamos.”

Sorri e me inclinei até ele. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, então aproveitei a oportunidade para surpreendê-lo. Rapidamente agarrei seu pescoço e gentilmente juntei seus   
lábios nos meus. Um calafrio desceu minhas costas com seu gosto, um gosto que eu sei que nunca vou me acostumar. Dei uma espiada e seus olhos se arregalaram espantados. O beijei com um pouco mais de vontade e seus olhos se fecharam de novo, apreciando o beijo. Não tinha língua nem nada; era apenas um doce obrigado a ele. Posso seriamente beijá-lo sem parar até morrer. A sensação é indescritível.

Nos separei relutante e segurei sua mão novamente, descendo da pia com ele. Ele se arrastou atrás de mim até a porta. Segurei a maçaneta e o olhei.

“Pronto?”

Adam suspirou. “Como sempre estarei.” Sorri e destranquei a fechadura. Com um olhar final pra ele, esperando que recuasse, o que não fez, abri a porta e voltamos para o   
mundo.

Me encontrei sorrindo para minha mão entrelaçada com a do Adam enquanto passamos pelos corredores juntos.

O olhei enquanto caminhamos pelo primeiro corredor. Seu rosto esguio e másculo tinha uma expressão estranha, uma mistura de felicidade e nervosismo.

Enquanto andávamos, as pessoas encararam, a maioria com cara de nojo e choque. Mas tudo isso já era esperado. Ouvi cochicharem coisas quando passávamos, e mesmo seus comentários ignorantes não me incomodando, pareciam incomodar o Adam, e muito. Ele se contorceu algumas vezes. Podia senti-lo lutando contra a vontade de soltar minha mão. Idiotas... Fodam-se as opiniões deles. 

Tenho tanto orgulho dele por estar fazendo isso, foi sua própria decisão. Apertei sua mão reafirmando. Ele me olhou preocupado, e consigo entender. Adam esteve no armário a vida toda, e quando se assumiu, sua mãe se matou e seu pai quis mata-lo. Ele foi forçado a enterrar esse fato por anos, e agora está se assumindo de novo. Dava pra notar que estava com medo de outro resultado horrível. Não sei como tornar isso mais fácil pra ele, além de ficar ao seu lado e o encorajar por sua decisão.

Adam é sensível ao que as pessoas dizem, é bem óbvio com o jeito que se retrai quando ouve algum sussurro. Ou era um comentário homofóbico ou sobre nossa aparência. Queria socar a cara de todas essas pessoas. Eles não sabiam que o Adam podia ouvi-las, e mesmo se soubessem, não se importam de como isso o afeta. Mesmo o Adam tendo esse exterior duro e que parece não ligar, no interior, ele é uma tempestade de trauma emocional. Deve estar o matando ter que ouvir essas coisas. Eu não dou a mínima pro que as pessoas pensam. Esse é quem eu sou.

Passamos pelas portas da escola, e o corpo inteiro do Adam relaxou. Ainda é impressionante como ele fica mais calmo quando não tem ninguém por perto. Então, sem paradas no caminho, decidimos voltar pra minha casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam e sauli, casa do sauli, nínguem em casa, quarto do sauli, quarto a prova de som.... já sabem o que vão encontrar ;)


	36. Filme? Que filme?

Adam:

 

Quando finalmente saímos da porcaria daquela escola lotada, relaxei. As coisas que ouvi... Seus comentários não foram ruins como eu esperava, mas ainda machucam muito. Na verdade, metade deles eram sobre o choque de ver alguém como o Sauli de mãos dadas com alguém como eu, e provavelmente ficaram ainda mais surpresos de ver que eu posso ter outras emoções além da raiva. A outra metade dos comentários e sussurros eram a típica merda homofóbica. Nem quis focar nisso senão acabaria triste e irritado de novo. Queria ficar de bom humor pelo Sauli.

Chegamos na casa ridícula dele. Eu temia ter que ver seus pais de novo. Sauli me puxou até a porta da frente. Travei, não estou pronto pra isso.

Sauli largou minha mão. “Acho que eles não precisam saber sobre isso ainda.” Ele disse, apontando pra nós. Balancei a cabeça concordando, me sentindo um pouco melhor.

Ele sorriu antes de abrir a porta e entrar. Fui andando atrás dele. Sauli chamou seus pais, mas ninguém respondeu. Fique parado, admirando o lustre da entrada, enquanto Sauli olhava ao redor da casa. Eventualmente, Sauli apareceu encarando um bilhete em suas mãos.

Sorriu pra mim. “Eles estão numa conferência.” Se entusiasmou, “Que bom!”

Deixei sair um suspiro aliviado. Ótimo. Não estou pronto pra outra sessão de olhares.

Fomos até a irritante e enorme escada do Sauli. Entrei no seu quarto absurdamente grade, ainda não acostumado com quão incrível ele é, e Sauli entrou logo atrás de mim, trancando a porta.

“Senta no sofá,” Ele disse, tocando meu ombro de leve enquanto passava ao meu lado. “Vou encontrar um filme pra assistir- NÃO outro estúpido de terror.”

Ri e fiz o que ele mandou, ainda tomando cuidado pra não estragar o sofá. Amo quão extramente aveludado ele é. Comecei a imaginar como seria ficar pelado e rolar nele, tendo essa sensação no meu corpo inteiro.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sauli voltou de outro quarto, dentro do seu próprio quarto. Ele sorriu quando me mostrou a capa do filme. Gargalhei e balancei minha cabeça pra ele. Era alguma baboseira romântica.

Sauli revirou os olhos, “Cala a boca. É isso ou outro filme de terror.” Ele caminhou sem dar mais nenhuma palavra, apagou as luzes, fechou as cortinas, e finalmente o filme começou.

Ele sentou à minha esquerda e não gostei do espaço entre nós já que agora posso tocá-lo sem ficar todo paranoico sobre isso achando que ele odiaria. Mas como sempre, tinha aquela vozinha na minha cabeça que me deixa nervoso até mesmo com o mais simples dos toques.

Limpei minha garganta exageradamente, e Sauli me olhou curioso. Levantei a sobrancelha pra ele e fiz um gesto pro espaço entre nós. Ele riu e revirou os olhos de novo.

“Você é ridículo.” Brincou enquanto foi pra perto de mim, se aconchegou no meu braço e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Sorri e beijei seu cabelo, adorando a sensação de seus cabelos loiros contra o meu rosto.

Depois de dez minutos assistindo o filme- e com assistindo o filme quero dizer que Sauli estava focado na história, e eu apenas o observava apreciar o filme- Senti meu coração aumentar. Não consigo acreditar em como isso terminou. Poderia alguém incrível como o Sauli ser meu? Sauli me olhou e sorriu tão docemente, quis chorar de felicidade. Não consigo aguentar.

Audaciosamente me inclinei e o beijei, ignorando a voz na minha cabeça. Sorri nos seus lábios quando fez um som de surpresa. Comecei com um beijo leve, mas logo quis mais. Nos separei e segurei seu rosto, o mantendo parado enquanto lentamente lambi seus lábios, provando o sabor.

A boca do Sauli se abriu, e tomei a oportunidade pra por minha língua em sua boca, encontrando a dele. Ele gemeu, vibrando contra minha garganta. Senti calafrios. Nossas línguas lutaram por dominância, mas eu eventualmente venci. A sensação do seu liso e úmido músculo interagindo com o meu mandou uma sensação direta pras minhas calças.

Gentilmente o deitei com as costas no sofá, subindo em cima dele e montando em seu quadril. Meus lábios nunca deixaram os dele. Sua mão se entrelaçou no meu cabelo e o puxou com força. Chiei contra seus lábios, antes de beijá-lo apaixonada e intensamente por alguns minutos, apenas parando de vez em quando pra respirar. Amo o jeito ansioso e destemido com que me beija. Botei meus sentimentos no movimento de nossas bocas, de uma forma que palavras nunca poderiam descrever.

É incrível como o extinto pode ajudar nessas horas. Nunca tive um momento assim. Sauli foi o meu primeiro beijo. Mas minha inexperiência não estava exatamente óbvia agora. Me separei dele, nosso lábios fazendo um estalo. Estava ofegante em cima dele, sem ar, e encarei profundamente seus olhos azuis. Estavam repletos de desejo. Grunhi, amando sua expressão.

Sauli parece tão pequeno embaixo de mim, nunca percebi que sou tão dominante. Amei cada segundo. O beijei de novo, e suas mãos passaram pelas minhas costas até se entrelaçar no meu cabelo novamente, me puxando mais pra perto. Gemi na boca de Sauli. Ele tem o gosto de um sonho.

Fiquei surpreso com o quão duro já estava. Meu membro estava doendo e latejando de negligência e necessidade, porque eu estava muito ocupado com a boca de Sauli. Eu tinha que resistir ao forte desejo de me tocar.

Sauli nos separou, seu rosto centímetros de distância do meu, e me encarou nos olhos. Ele botou a mão na minha bochecha por um segundo.

“Não quer assistir o filme?” Perguntou provocando.

Grunhi de novo, irritado. Dei sua resposta quando minha boca de repente estava em seu pescoço, o beijando e o lambendo. Sauli gemeu e se esticou, expondo mais de sua pele, deixando meu acesso a ela ainda mais fácil.

Ouvi pequenos barulhos de estalo enquanto chupava seu pescoço. Lambi cada pedaço depois de chupá-lo por um tempo, provavelmente deixando várias marcas de chupão. Bom, não é minha culpa que ele tem um gosto tão bom. Sem aviso, mordi seu pescoço, e ele gritou se inclinando pra cima de mim. Eu não parei; continuei mordendo seu pescoço inteiro. Seus dedos se cravaram nas minhas costas e ele se arqueou, se grudando totalmente ao meu corpo.

Mordi com força em um determinado ponto no pescoço de Sauli, marcando-o como meu, e lambi um determinado ponto sob seu queixo. Sauli gemeu e empinou os quadris, tocando suavemente por um segundo no meu membro dolorido. Fiquei surpreso com essa repentina e deliciosa fricção dos seus quadris. Queria mais.

Grudei meus quadris nos seus, e de forma instintiva e curiosa, ondas de prazer se espalharam pelo meu corpo. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ofeguei e gemi em seu pescoço, tonto da intensa sensação de desejo, e nem notei que o Sauli estava gemendo tão alto quanto eu. O calei dando o beijo mais feroz que pude. Sua língua encontrou a minha enquanto me esfregava nele. Estremeci com a nova sensação. Conseguia sentir sua ereção na minha agora. Sauli engasgou na minha boca, obviamente sentindo a mesma coisa, e enrolou suas pernas na minha cintura, se comprimindo totalmente contra mim, me puxando o mais perto possível. Ele agarrou minhas costas por debaixo da camisa, como se ainda não estivesse perto o suficiente. O único jeito de ficarmos mais perto seria se eu estivesse dentro dele, mas não acho que ele esteja pronto pra isso.

Em pouco tempo me encontrei me empurrando contra ele, esfregando nossos quadris como se estivéssemos tendo sexo. Esfreguei meu membro dolorosamente rígido no dele através de nossas roupas apertadas. Meu coração batia acelerado e meu cérebro gritava comigo por isso, mas não liguei. Não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia parar, não agora. Precisava extravasar, comecei a ficar sexualmente frustrado. Sauli gemia e ofegava entre nossos beijos, e tudo que me importa agora é em quão lindo e natural ele fica assim.

“A-Adam...” Ele gemeu. “Adam, por favor, não consigo... Deus, por favor!” Ele implorou ofegante, se agarrando abruptamente em mim. Gemi alto, não podia mais aguentar. Continuei me esfregando nele, o mais rápido e forte que podia. A sensação de seu membro em mim me enlouqueceu ainda mais.

Me inclinei, o beijando suavemente. Conseguir provar o doce gosto da sua língua antes de seu corpo convulsionar violentamente embaixo do meu, se “descarregando” em um jato. Engoli em seco, chocado, sentindo a umidade quente e pegajosa em sua calça.

“Adam...” O som da voz do Sauli gemendo meu nome desse jeito em puro êxtase me levou até o limite.

Me esfreguei nele mais uma vez e extravasei. Comecei a ofegar bruscamente. Congelei enquanto estrelas dançavam na minha visão e gemia. Devo ter encharcado minhas calças. Desabei trêmulo sobre o Sauli, meu rosto enterrado em seu ombro. Estava completamente relaxado e sem energia. Senti seu peitoral se mover com sua respiração, em sincronia com a minha. Fiquei ofegando contra seu pescoço. Meu cabelo estava grudado na minha testa, e meus olhos estavam arregalados em choque. O que diabos acabou de acontecer?


	37. Relacionado com merda

Sauli:

 

Minutos depois, ainda ofegava e estava em choque com o puro prazer que senti, e nós nem transamos. Foi uma experiência estranha e incomum, mas eu amei. Nenhuma garota jamais fez meu corpo reagir dessa forma. Fiquei sem palavras. Adam ainda estava deitado em cima de mim totalmente vestido, ofegando um pouco no meu ouvido. O peso do seu corpo sobre o meu me prendia no sofá.

Depois de recuperar alguma energia pra se mover, Adam beijou minha bochecha e seus lábios ficaram ali por algum tempo, encostados contra minha pele. Descansei uma mão nas suas costas e passei a outra gentilmente no seu cabelo suado. Senti ele se mexer um pouco e grunhir, tocando suas calças encharcadas.

“Eu devia ajeitar essa... Bagunça.” Adam murmurou no meu ouvido.

Ri baixinho com seu constrangimento, “O banheiro é no fim do corredor.”

Com algum esforço e grunhidos, Adam conseguiu sair de cima de mim, tomando cuidado pra não me machucar. Ele rapidamente saiu da sala.

“Puta merda!” O ouvi exclamar do fim do corredor.

Confuso, o chamei alto o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir, “O que tem de errado?”

“Isso não é um banheiro. É um SPA!”

Ri alto. Ai Adam...

Continuei jogado no sofá, com meu corpo inteiro formigando. Percebi que o filme ainda estava ligado, e desliguei aquela porcaria. Minha mão tremidamente se moveu até minhas calças molhadas e estremeci com o toque. Ainda estava tão sensível. Conseguia sentir minha cueca grudando na minha pele, mas não liguei. Estava cansado demais pra me importar com o desconforto.

Depois de alguns minutos, Adam voltou do banheiro e parou em frente do sofá, com o rosto corado. Imediatamente olhei pras suas partes baixas e ri de novo com a mancha molhada que estava lá. Não era tão notável assim. Apesar disso, saber exatamente o que era essa mancha fez meu estômago revirar e instantaneamente meu desejo por ele voltar. O dei um olhar.

Adam gargalhou e revirou os olhos. Sua risada musical e macia como veludo flutuou até meus ouvidos. Fique intoxicado com esse raro e maravilhoso fenômeno.

“É, tudo bem, pode rir. Não é como se sua situação estivesse melhor.” Resmungou.

Olhei pras minhas calças e concordei com ele. Fiquei meio envergonhado de ele poder ver isso, mas não tinha como esconder. Adam estava certo. Estou bem pior. Pelo menos ele se limpou.

Adam sorriu pra mim e olhou pela janela. Seu rosto automaticamente desanimou. Estava ficando escuro. Não...

“Eu devia ir,” Disse triste, encarando o chão. “Já estou atrasado...”

Meus olhos se arregalaram. “Por favor, fica.” Implorei, não querendo que ele voltasse praquele inferno.

Me levantei do sofá rápido demais e em pânico. Quase caí, ainda tonto com tudo aquilo. Adam me segurou pela cintura antes que batesse com a cara no chão.

“Cuidado.” Disse gentilmente no meu ouvido.

Me virei nos seus braços protetores para encará-lo. O abracei, o puxando pra perto, e senti seu cheiro delicioso. Seus braços me prenderam, me grudando nele.

“Fica” Insisti contra seu peito.

Senti seus lábios beijarem o topo da minha cabeça antes dele dizer, “Te vejo amanhã.”

“Claro que você vai. Fica.” Repeti.

Adam suspirou no meu cabelo, aquecendo minha cabeça. “Você sabe que eu não posso,” Grunhiu, “E seus pais vão chegar daqui a pouco, então...”

Droga. Ele está certo de novo. Meus pais nunca deixariam ele passar a noite aqui, mas talvez eu pudesse o esconder hoje...

“Eu sei o que você tá pensando, e não.”

“Por favor?” O abracei mais forte.

“Tantas complicações que envolvem meu pai, não posso ficar.” Adam acariciou meu cabelo, tentando me acalmar. Não estava funcionando muito. “Vou ficar bem como sempre.   
Bom, na verdade isso é uma mentira, mas você sabe o que quero dizer. Eu vou te ver amanhã.”

Sei que não posso mudar sua decisão, mas o pensamento do seu pai tocando um dedo nele enquanto eu fico sentando aqui me deixa enjoado.

O soltei e dei um passo pra trás, encarando seus olhos com preocupação. “Vamos achar um jeito de melhorar as coisas.” Disse cansado. Adam me deu um olhar sarcástico de dúvida. O encarei, determinado. “Nós vamos. Mas por enquanto, apenas... aguente só mais um pouquinho, ok?”

A expressão dele mudou pra um sorriso de coração partido. “...Finalmente tenho algo pelo que lutar.” Ele meio que sussurrou pra si mesmo, sem olhar pra mim.

Antes que pudesse responder a isso, ouvi um barulho de carro na rua. Nós dois congelamos.

“Merda,” Disse, “Eles chegaram.”

Ugh. Agora, como vou tirar o Adam daqui? Meus pais iriam surtar se o vissem aqui com seu “problema” na parte da frente das calças. E ele não podia sair do meu quarto sem calças sem chamar atenção dos meus pais.

Adam me lançou um olhar alarmado. “E agora?”

“Hm...” Chiei, pensando rapidamente em alguma solução na minha cabeça. “Aqui,” O agarrei pela mão e arrastei até meu closet. “Veste isso.” Peguei uma calça qualquer e joguei em cima dele. Adam a pegou e ficou encarando.

“De jeito nenhum que isso vai caber em mim, tipo, não vai mesmo.” Adam disse rápido.

“Eu visto então,” Disse, lembrando que a minha calça ainda estava grudenta.

Tirei os jeans da mão dele. Rapidamente desabotoei minha calça e a abaixei. Adam corou e olhou pro outro lado, mordendo os lábios, repentinamente ficando muito interessado pelas minhas camisas. Não liguei pra ele, não é hora pra isso. Posso mudar minha cueca depois. Vesti os jeans limpos e Adam focou sua atenção em mim de novo.

Ouvi a porta da entrada se abrindo, seguida pelas vozes dos meus pais. Merda. Pensa rápido.

“Que tal shorts, isso funciona?” Sugeri.

“Pernas à mostra. Hematomas. Não.” Adam fez um gesto pras suas pernas totalmente vestidas, começando a entrar em pânico. 

Comecei a dar passos dentro do enorme closet, pensando o mais rápido que podia. Ouvi meu pai me chamar.

“Já sei! Pega o meu livro e casualmente o segure na frente das suas partes enquanto sair. Deve ser grande o suficiente pra tapar.” Disse saindo do armário e correndo pelo quarto. “Me devolve amanhã.” O entreguei o livro. Essa foi uma ideia idiota, mas não tinha tempo pra pensar em mais nada.

“Tudo bem, já que nossas outras opções não são melhores mesmo...”

Fomos até a porta trancada do meu quarto e paramos. Me virei pro Adam.

Suspirei, odiando ter que esconder isso, “Pronto pra ser só um amigo meu?”

Adam franziu, com olhar desanimado. “Não...” Murmurou pondo a mão no meu rosto. Sorri triste pra ele.

“Sauli, você está em casa?” Ouvi minha mãe chamar do início das escadas.

Tirei sua mão do meu rosto, a beijei e larguei.

“To indo.” Gritei enquanto abria a porta.

Adam me deu um olhar nervoso e tapou sua calça com o livro, tentando parecer o mais natural possível enquanto lentamente descemos as escadas. Quando estávamos quase no final, vi minha mãe esperando ali, batendo o pé impaciente. Paramos, nos últimos degraus. 

“Sauli, eu-” Ela se calou ao perceber Adam do meu lado. Franziu a testa. Sua grosseria estava me dando nos nervos. “Ah... Oi.” Ela mal deu bola pra ele, que acenou. Ela me olhou com uma expressão de suspeita. “Não sabia que você tinha... Companhia. O que estavam fazendo lá em cima?”

Olhei pro rosto congelado do Adam e o livro casualmente tapando suas partes.

“Hm... Estudando.” Menti. Soou mais como uma pergunta. Bom, pelo menos o livro fez minha mentira mais acreditável. “Mas tá ficando tarde, então... Adam vai pra casa.” Disse desajeitado.

“Ah,” Ela soltou, franzindo a testa de novo. “Querido?” Chamou meu pai, saindo sem dar mais nenhuma palavra.

Isso foi melhor do que o esperado. Ainda foi muito ruim, mas foi menos hostil do que da última vez. Olhei pro Adam aliviado. Ele deixou um suspiro sair. Fomos rapidamente até a porta, e eu tinha total consciência no enorme espaço entre nós enquanto andávamos. Não gostei nem um pouco. Queria segurar sua mão; queria me sentir conectado com ele através de sua pele.

Abri a porta pro Adam, extremamente relutante. Era como se estivesse o encorajando a ir pra casa ser espancado. Na verdade, não queria o deixar solto no mundo. Queria ter ele aqui só pra mim porque sou egoísta e ninguém mais o merece.

Nós murmuramos despedidas e Adam me deu um último olhar antes de se virar e sair. O assisti caminhando por um minuto, suas longas pernas e figura esbelta o deixavam gracioso, especialmente já que não está mancando. Resisti à vontade de correr até ele e caminhar até sua casa pra dar ao seu pai um gosto do próprio remédio. Enquanto encarava sua silhueta indo embora, percebi que o Adam é realmente, verdadeiramente meu. Posso ter um futuro com esse homem, posso envelhecer ao seu lado, passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos. Sorri pra mim mesmo e fechei a porta.

Meu sorriso foi arrancado da minha cara assim que me virei e vi meus pais parados atrás de mim com expressões sérias e braços cruzados. Hesitei. Oh-oh, isso não vai ser bom.

Minha mãe foi direto ao ponto. “Sauli, não queremos que traga o Adam aqui de novo.” Disse com a voz firme e autoritária.

O que? “E porque não?” Perguntei impaciente.

“Achamos que ele é uma péssima influência,” meu pai respondeu com desprezo, “Não queremos você perto dele. Apenas olhe pra ele. Estava usando maquiagem e esmalte. Acho que ele tem algum problema mental, é isso ou é uma bicha imunda.”

Fiquei de boca aberta. Não sabia que meus pais tinham esse nível de ignorância. E usei a expressão “boca aberta” porque fiquei completamente pasmo.

“Ele não tem problema mental!” Exclamei, completamente chocado com tamanha idiotice. “Ele é um cara legal, e é meu amigo!” Amigo não é a palavra certa, mas eu diria que estamos namorando depois do que acabaram de dizer? Não. Não estava a fim de ser deserdado.

Passei por eles e comecei a subir as escadas, quando ouvi minha mãe de novo.

“Sauli, somos seus pais e só queremos o melhor pra você. Você está proibido de o ver, exceto na escola onde não tem como evitar, mas já estaremos procurando por uma nova escola logo. Tudo pra te manter seguro.” Minha mãe disse, perdendo a paciência comigo. Aparentemente, o que é melhor pra mim não inclui minha felicidade.

Abri minha boca pra protestar, mas meu pai me cortou antes que pudesse realmente dizer alguma coisa. “Ponto final. Não o traga aqui, não ligue pra ele. Se descobrirmos que você está falando com ele ou coisa do tipo, desistimos de você. Entendido?” Meu pai praticamente rosnou.

Como se atrevem? Estava segurando o corrimão com tanta força que minha mão ficou branca. Não posso explodir com eles agora porque perceberiam que tem algo acontecendo. Não preciso que eles suspeitem ainda mais de mim. Dei um suspiro estressado.

“Tanto faz.” Disse friamente, indo furioso até meu quarto. Lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto quando fechei a porta atrás de mim.


	38. Você entende agora?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pela demora :s fiquei sem computador e to muito lerda hj, mas ta aí. A partir de agora as coisas vão piorar bem mais...

Adam:

 

No dia seguinte, fui à escola só pelo Sauli. Prometi que o veria hoje, e nunca descumpriria uma promessa. Me safei ontem a noite. Eber nem passou em casa então não tinha ideia de que fiquei fora o dia todo. Quando finalmente voltou, fingi estar dormindo, esperando que fosse me deixar em paz. Funcionou. Ele nem chegou perto do meu quarto.

Não dormi nada; minha mente ficou acelerada a noite toda. Quando o Sol apareceu, me vesti parecido com a última vez, peguei o livro do Sauli, e saí silenciosamente antes que Eber acordasse.

Os corredores estavam vazios exceto por alguns poucos alunos. A aula já começou? Como estou atrasado de novo? Até saí de casa mais cedo hoje! Caminhei quieto pelo corredor, indo até meu armário. Sorri pra mim mesmo ao ver Sauli mexendo no seu. Engraçado como pouco tempo atrás, agi como se fosse o fim do mundo ter que ficar com meu armário do lado do dele ou o ter por perto. Agora, era o único ponto positivo de vir pra escola.

Fui até ele quieto. Peguei seu livro e bati com ele na sua bunda de palhaçada. Sauli deu um grito e se virou. Ri, entregando-o o livro. A expressão de surpresa do Sauli de repente desapareceu, no momento que me viu. Ele parecia muito chateado. No mesmo instante fiquei alarmado e preocupado. Ele pegou o livro das minhas mãos e botou no armário sem dar uma palavra.

“Sauli?” Perguntei baixinho, confuso. Sauli estremeceu quando ouviu minha voz. Virou devagar. “Você tá bem?” Sem resposta. O encarei por um minuto, e ele encarou o chão. Estranhamente machucado, botei minha mão suavemente em seu rosto, fazendo com que me olhasse. “Por favor, diz alguma coisa.”

Ele tirou minha mão do seu rosto. Abaixei o braço na mesma hora, surpreso com a rejeição.

O que fiz de errado? Queria tanto por meus braços ao seu redor e implorar que me contasse, mas fiquei parado, com medo de mais rejeição. Não consigo deixar de pensar que é porque ele está com nojo do que aconteceu ontem. Será que ele percebeu o quão ruim era me namorar? Ele acha que relações com o mesmo sexo são nojentas agora que já experimentou? Ele não me quer mais?

Sauli suspirou quando viu a dor no meu olhar. “Eu não posso falar com você.” Murmurou.

“Porque não?” Perguntei, quase choramingando. Fiquei aliviado por ele ter dito alguma coisa, mesmo sendo algo que não queria ouvir. Pelo menos é melhor do que me mandar desparecer.

“Porque vou ser mandando pra outra escola e provavelmente deserdado se meus pais descobrirem.” Ele respondeu chiando. “Eles vão tentar de tudo pra me manter longe de você.”

Ah não... O que aconteceu depois que eu saí ontem à noite? É estranho, mas mesmo assim não estou zangado com seus pais. Eles estão certos. Seria pro benefício dele ficar longe de mim. Consigo ver facilmente como interagir dessa forma comigo está começando a afetar sua vida, e não de um jeito positivo. Ele estava se levando pra um final ruim, se misturando com meu destino terrível. Não posso odiar seus pais por ameaçá-lo a ficar longe de mim porque essa é uma coisa que eu também já quis. Não tenho coração pra empurrá-lo pra longe porque gosto do sentimento de segurança que tenho com ele, e isso é egoísta da minha parte. Não importa quanta dor me causaria, uma parte de mim ainda deseja que o Sauli não quisesse nada mais comigo. Sabendo que ele terá uma vida melhor, posso viver em agonia por perdê-lo.

“Eu... Entendo.” Murmurei. A cabeça do Sauli se virou pra mim. “Sauli, eles estão completamente certos, sabe? É o melhor pra você e eu respeito a decisão deles. Só vou arruinar sua vida, não consigo fazer nada direito. E me recuso a deixar as coisas difíceis pra você.”

Me virei pra ir embora, lutando contra as lágrimas e o nó na minha garganta. Mal dei alguns passos e fui puxado com força pelo braço. Percebi que o Sauli estava com os olhos úmidos.

“Porque diabos você ta aceitando toda essa porcaria?” Sauli perguntou com veneno na voz. “Eu não quero que você se vá. Não é decisão dos meus pais me bloquear de você. Não é da conta deles. Foi minha decisão ficar com você, e não ligo pra onde me meti. Você é muito mais importante pra mim do que as ameaças deles.”

“Então porque não tava falando comigo poucos minutos atrás?”

“Porque eu não queria te contar com medo que você surtasse, mas obviamente, esse não é o caso. Você só começou a ir embora como se não fosse nada demais. Você quer mesmo ficar comigo?” Sauli franziu.

Ele duvida de mim. Entre todas as coisas que devia se preocupar, se preocupava com a ideia mais ultrajante. Idiota.

O empurrei contra o armário no corredor vazio. Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ridícula, pressionei meus lábios contra os dele. Ele não correspondeu no início, ainda me duvidando. Massageei seus lábios gentilmente com os meus, dando sua resposta. Segurei seus braços contra o armário, o segurando sem escapatória. Ele finalmente respondeu quando minha língua conseguiu separar seus lábios, e ele hesitante me deu acesso. Chupei sua língua e lábios gentilmente, saboreando o gosto. Ele gemeu baixinho. Já estava tonto com seu doce calor. O senti estremecer contra mim e ele mordiscou meu lábio de baixo. Passei uma mão no seu cabelo e aprofundei mais o beijo, completamente extasiado.

Um som de choque e nojo fez com que me afastasse do Sauli na hora, nossos lábios fazendo um estalo ao se separar. Tirei minhas mãos dele e dei um passo pra trás. Me virei pra ver os amigos do Sauli nos encarando com horror. Puta merda, eles acabaram de ver tudo isso. Fiquei em choque. Congelei aterrorizado, os encarando de olhos arregalados, sabendo que o Sauli estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu juro que todos podiam ouvir meu coração batendo naquele momento de silêncio.

Meus pés continuaram colados no chão enquanto Alex veio até mim furioso, “Você transformou o Sauli num viado!” Ele não parou e continuou vindo até mim, me socando no rosto uma vez. Minha visão ficou desfocada por um momento, e me encontrei caído no chão sentindo dor na bochecha. “Você é nojento. Devíamos ter nos livrado de você desde o primeiro dia!”

Sauli gritou alguma coisa com ele, mas estava tonto e não consegui me focar. Não tive tempo de registrar o que estava realmente acontecendo até agora. Nós fomos pegos. Estava horrorizado. Alex pulou em cima de mim, afundando seu joelho no meu estômago e me acertando com os punhos. Me contorci de dor com cada golpe. Tonto, tentei tirá-lo de cima de mim, ainda sem me focar, mas ele é musculoso e forte. Estava me destruindo.

Sauli de repente agarrou o Alex, tentando tirá-lo de mim, gritando com ele. Não conseguia entender o que ninguém estava dizendo. Era como estar embaixo d’água. Tudo estava abafado porque eu estava em choque. Alex gritou, se virando e acertando a cabeça do Sauli, o fazendo cair no chão, mas não antes de bater com a cabeça nos armários. Ouvi Sauli chorar de dor. Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração se partiu.

Minha cabeça voltou pro lugar. Tudo estava em foco novamente. Minha fúria começou a tomar conta de mim. Ele NÃO acabou de bater no Sauli. Eu literalmente tremia de raiva. Alex virou de volta pra mim. De repente, seu peso virou nada em cima do meu corpo. Ele não é nada. Juntei minhas mãos e a acertei o lado da cara do Alex, ouvindo um barulho de estalo enquanto a força do impacto o tirou de cima de mim. Alex caiu e rapidamente ficou de pé de novo enquanto me levantava. Ele me encarou em choque, mas não o dei tempo de reagir antes de enfiar minhas unhas no seu pescoço, o estrangulando. Alex gaguejou e o joguei no chão. Fiquei feliz que minha força voltou depois de não ser espancado por esse tempo recorde. Alex quicou com a força que atingiu o piso. Rapidamente pisei em seu peito com a minha bota o mais forte que pude e ele chorou de dor. Pulei em cima dele, o prendendo na mesma posição, e soquei sua cara várias vezes na intenção de deixar lindos buracos nela com meus punhos.

Ouvi gritos dos seus amigos, e berros de dor dele. Era como música pros meus ouvidos. Esse é meu momento de vingança, e algo finalmente me descontrolou. Cada vez que meus punhos acertavam sua cara, me sentia mais zangado e insatisfeito com seu rosto. Nem percebi que estava usando toda a minha força nele sem misericórdia. Não conseguia pensar direito, só precisava matar. Quebrei sua cara, e o poder nos meus punhos estava quase brilhando. Seu rosto estava completamente espancado e eu queria rir de falsa pena. Tenho certeza que quebrei seu nariz e destruí alguns dentes.

“VOCÊ ENTENDE AGORA, CARALHO?” Rosnei pra ele, esmagando seu rosto e barriga. Nem percebi que minhas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue.


	39. Está tudo acabado.

Sauli:

 

Na minha tentativa de tirar um Alex furioso de cima do Adam, senti um impacto no meu rosto seguido por uma dor muito forte na minha cabeça. A próxima coisa que consigo me lembrar, estava estirado no chão reganhando minha consciência, com o crânio doendo. As vozes aterrorizadas ao meu redor estavam abafadas e confusas. Minha cabeça não parava de girar. Por quanto tempo apaguei?

Minha audição melhorou e o mundo parou de girar. Enquanto meus olhos focaram o chão, notei o Adam em cima do Alex, o atacando brutalmente. O olhar do Adam vinha direto do inferno. O que aconteceu? Não era o Alex que estava batendo nele por me beijar? Tinha sido socado e apaguei, quando acordei os papéis tinha mudado

completamente e se intensificado. Adam não parecia estar querendo ensinar uma lição pro Alex. Ele queria matar. Ele não estava fazendo isso porque o Alex me socou, não é? Meu estômago revirou. Oh merda. Foi fofo por parte dele, mas também insanamente louco. Meu coração começou a acelerar preocupado. Adam precisa se acalmar agora.

Em sua fúria cega, Adam não conseguia parar de socá-lo. Ele grunhia com o esforço cada fez que atingia o rosto de Alex com os punhos. Ouvi alguns “clacks”. Alex gritava de dor e implorava por socorro. Dakota e suas amigas estavam em pânico e gritavam com o Adam pra parar, mas com muito medo de que ele virasse pra elas e fizesse algo a respeito. Seus pés estavam grudados no chão. Sabia que tinha que parar o Adam antes que fosse tarde demais. Provavelmente já era. Nada bom podia sair disso.

Fiquei de pé, ignorando a dor na minha cabeça, e corri até o Adam, que estava montado nos quadris do Alex sem misericórdia. Ele estava com as mãos no pescoço dele o enforcando, e repetidamente esmagando sua cabeça no piso. Evitando sua raiva com cuidado, segurei o Adam pela cintura, tentando o tirar de cima do Alex.

“Me larga!” Ele gritou, se debatendo nos meus braços. Será que ele ao menos percebeu que eu já estava de pé e consciente ou estava totalmente fora de si? O prendi com mais força e o puxei. De alguma forma consegui tirar um Adam extremamente furioso de cima de um Alex ensanguentado, mas quando pus o Adam de pé, ele continuou se debatendo tentando se soltar dos meus braços. Mesmo nesse ataque de fúria, Adam de alguma forma não virou e me bateu.

“Adam, para!” Implorei enquanto tentava continuar o prendendo em meus braços. Mas ele continuou lutando; tudo pra poder pular em cima do Alex de novo e acabar com ele. Claramente não estava pensando direito pra fazer decisões racionais. A dor na minha cabeça aumentava e ficava mais difícil de ignorar. Como ninguém mais ouviu esse barulho todo? Adam gritou frustrado algumas vezes, e seus olhos não desgrudaram do Alex que deitava imóvel no chão. Um alarme disparou na minha cabeça. Oh Deus.

“ADAM!” Praticamente lati pra ele, tentando o tirar da crise de fúria.

Adam parou de se debater por um momento, surpreso com meu berro. Aproveitei o momento para soltar sua cintura e segurar sua cabeça, forçando seu corpo a virar pra mim. Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto freneticamente. Ele não parecia realmente me ver. Seus punhos estavam fechados e ele vibrava com o calor. Esfreguei minhas mãos na sua bochecha e encarei seus olhos, implorando silenciosamente para que parasse. Seus olhos pareceram focar e me reconhecer, voltando à realidade. Seu corpo relaxou e parou de tremer.

Adam percebeu o que estava acontecendo e tentou se virar pra ver o estrago que fez no Alex, mas manti seu rosto no lugar. Insisti pra que não desviasse o olhar. Ele não precisava ver o que fez e pensar que é um monstro. Ele não é. Apenas... Perdeu o controle pra me proteger. Seus olhos estavam mais claros agora, mas cheios de preocupação e medo. Passei o polegar na sua bochecha, tentando confortá-lo, e seus olhos umedeceram. Esse é nosso último momento de calma. Nós dois sabemos o que está por vir.

Como se fosse uma deixa, o sinal tocou. Um dos professores apareceu no corredor e começou a vir em nossa direção. Alunos conversando começaram a sair, esvaziando as salas. Todos pararam ao nos ver. Todos os barulhos e conversas casuais cessaram. Algumas pessoas gritaram aterrorizadas ao ver Alex. O professor parou e congelou, perplexo. Dakota e o resto das suas amigas correram até ele, gritando e chorando sobre o que o Adam fez. Nessa hora, as pessoas já estavam com seus celulares e sem dúvida ligando pra emergência. Estudantes se debruçavam sobre um Alex ensanguentado, murmurando alto, preocupados. Todos estavam enlouquecendo.

Mas eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dos do Adam. Ele também não. Continuei com minhas mãos no seu rosto, e ignorei a comoção ao meu redor por todo o tempo que pude, apenas focando no Adam e no que ele fez por mim. Suas mãos começaram a tremer de novo. Tantas coisas foram ditas durante nossa silenciosa comunicação. Cedo, cedo demais, Adam foi arrancado de mim, e arrastado pro nada. Adam não relutou. O professor não parava de gritar com ele, mas ele não parou de me olhar. As vozes e pessoas ao meu redor pareciam abafadas e confusas. O Adam era o único em foco. Nossos olhos nunca quebraram contato, mesmo quando o professor agarrou seu braço e o puxou violentamente pra sua sala. Mas aí fomos separados por paredes, me deixando sozinho no corredor tumultuado.

Ainda não conseguia me mover, mesmo quando a ambulância apareceu e puseram o Alex numa maca, mesmo quando me perguntaram o que havia acontecido. Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer pra ninguém. Fiquei chocado e petrificado até a alma. O que aconteceu na verdade? Adam realmente arriscou tudo pra me defender? Comecei a tremer. Nem percebi que estava sendo arrastado pelo diretor pra uma sala.

 

***

 

Não consegui dormir a noite inteira. A dor na minha cabeça só piorava. Me debati, virei e chorei por horas. O diretor não me culpou por nada. Me lembro de ficar irritado porque praticamente tudo foi minha culpa, mas não disse nada. O professor me mandou ir direto pra casa enquanto esclareciam o ocorrido. Tentei explicar que o Adam estava me protegendo, mas ele não quis ouvir. Apenas me mandou embora.

Não tinha nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse descobrir o que aconteceu com o Alex. Ele ainda estava vivo? Espero que os estragos não tenham sido tão ruins como pareciam, pelo bem do Adam. Não tenho ideia do que irá acontecer com ele. Sei que não tem jeito dele escapar fácil dessa. Provavelmente vai ser mandado pra um reformatório juvenil ou pior, uma cadeia de verdade por anos. Meu estômago revirou com o pensamento. Porque ele teve que fazer isso? Ele arruinou tudo pra si mesmo e pra mim.

O dia seguinte passou como um lento borrão. Me arrastei pro último tempo de aula, me sentindo menos que um merda. Minha cabeça ainda pulsava. Provavelmente deveria checar isso, mas nem ligo mais. Todos ficaram quietos o dia inteiro. Ninguém nem sequer olhou pra mim ou falou comigo. Bom. Não quero ter que lidar com ninguém agora. É assim que o Adam se sente o tempo todo? É horrível. Sentei ao lado da mesa do Adam, olhando a carteira vazia e suspirei. Queria chorar de novo. Adam não apareceu a manhã inteira. Eu devo estar sendo muito prematuro com tanta preocupação. Onde ele estava?

Sr. Davidson entrou, olhando pra um papel em suas mãos. Ele ficou de pé no meio da sala, e silenciosamente leu o que havia escrito lá pra si mesmo. Na mesma hora soube o que era. Sentei direito na cadeira, esperando o veredito.

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente pra mim, e depois pro resto dos alunos. “Classe,” Disse, chamando a atenção de todos. “Devido ao... lamentável comportamento violento, Alex Dalton não virá pra escola pelas próximas semanas. E por razões não ditas, ele não quis prestar queixas ou tomar ações legais contra o suspeito.” Um suspiro aliviado me escapou. Graças a Deus ele não ia prestar queixa, mas por quê? “Esse documento também diz que nosso estudante, Adam Lambert, foi expulso.”

Sussurros preencheram a sala. Não posso acreditar. Não. Meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Eles o expulsaram? O expulsaram por defender a si mesmo e a mim? Inacreditável, fiquei apenas... Sem palavras e furioso. Merda, se ele não está na escola, significa que passa mais tempo em casa... Com seu pai. Não. Não. Não. Ele estava em casa agora? Ele pode estar lutando por sua vida nesse exato instante até onde eu sei. Amor...

Me senti enjoado. Levantei, minha cadeira arrastou forte no chão e todos viraram pra me ver. Estava literalmente tremendo de raiva e preocupação agora. Não posso ficar aqui nem mais um segundo. Ignorei os imbecis e fui embora, passando por um Sr. Davidson chocado. Saí da sala, sem ligar pras chamadas do professor. Peguei toda a porcaria do meu armário e fui correndo pra casa.

Não sei onde o Adam mora, não tenho seu número, e agora ele não vai voltar mais pra escola. Será que ao menos vou vê-lo de novo? Claro, ele pode procurar minha casa, mas iria? Eu sou o motivo pelo qual foi expulso. Nem eu quero ver minha cara, então porque ele iria querer? Não posso culpá-lo se me odiar.

Senti uma onda de depressão. Adam foi embora. Não vou vê-lo de novo. Fui abandonado sozinho nesse buraco e é tudo minha culpa. Porque fui me meter tanto na vida do Adam? Ferrei tudo pra ele e pra mim tentando ajudá-lo. Piorei tudo. Mereço morrer. Senti vontade de gritar e socar tudo no meu caminho.

No segundo que cheguei em casa, abri a porta com força, entrei batendo os pés e vi meus pais, que estavam sentados na mesa, bebendo a porcaria do café como se tudo estivesse maravilhoso nesse mundo. Eles me olharam alarmados com minha expressão furiosa.

“ESTÃO FELIZES AGORA, PORRA?” Gritei. “ELE SE FOI. EXPULSARAM O ADAM. QUEREM SABER POR QUÊ? NÃO É PORQUE ELE ESTAVA LEVANDO BEBIDA PRA ESCOLA OU TRANSANDO NO ESTACIONAMENTO. FOI PORQUE ELE ME DEFENDEU. ELE DESISTIU DE TUDO PRA ME PROTEGER, E AGORA ELE SE FOI! A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE JÁ DEU A MÍNIMA PRA MIM SE FOI. SE ORGULHEM DISSO, PUTOS!”

Minha mãe ficou de queixo caído. Nunca usei essa linguagem com eles antes. Sempre fui o anjinho perfeito. Fodam-se eles. Foda-se tudo.

Eles ficaram sem palavras. Me virei com raiva e subi até meu quarto, com lágrimas percorrendo meu rosto antes de fechar a porta. Entrei em colapso no meu sofá de veludo e solucei, manchando o tecido. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro atraente do Adam que aos poucos sumia do sofá. Me senti completamente sem esperança. Tudo estava um desastre. Não conseguia ajeitar nada. Só tornei tudo pior pra todo mundo. Adam... Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Me agarrei no sofá, enterrando meu rosto cheio de lágrimas nele, memórias do Adam comigo na minha mente sem que eu pudesse controlar. O jeito relaxante que me segurou, o desejo com o qual me beijou, o jeito de partir o coração que me encarava com aqueles olhos misteriosos... Já estou sentindo tanta saudade dele.

 

***

 

Mais dois dias se passaram. Não fui pra escola em nenhum deles. Meus pais estavam mais do que furiosos comigo, mas não me importo. Gritaram comigo, me imploraram, subornaram , ameaçaram, tudo pela porta do meu quarto. Eles desistiam e tentavam de novo algumas horas depois. Me tranquei e fiquei sem fazer nada. Literalmente, só fiquei sentado encarando a parede. Não conseguia comer, não conseguia dormir. Estava muito deprimido por não poder ver o Adam. Só se passaram três dias no total sem ele, mas estava doente de tão preocupado. É como se toda a minha energia sumisse, e toda minha motivação tivesse acabado. Qual o objetivo de qualquer coisa agora?

Além de me sentir completamente inútil, estava com raiva de todo mundo. Palavras não podem expressar quão furioso estou com esses imbecis. Se não fosse por eles, Adam e eu ficaríamos juntos, e felizes; não fugindo e se escondendo da sociedade. Não consigo mais aguentar. Minhas mãos ficaram brancas de tão forte que fechei meu punho. Me levantei do sofá e soquei a parede, fazendo um buraco nela.

“MERDA.” Gritei.

Uma dor se espalhou pelo meu braço. Segurei minha mão e caí de joelhos, entrando em colapso de novo. Minhas juntas da mão estavam doendo e sangrando. Lembrei das mão com sangue do Adam, quanto minha dor o deixou zangado, e quão longe foi pra me proteger... Nesse momento, ele mostrou o quanto se importa, sua personalidade e o jeito que parece não ligar pra nada nunca revelaram isso até o momento que não aguentou mais. Ele estava disposto a largar tudo por mim.

Adam... Me levantei, segurando minha mão sangrenta, e chorei indo até o banheiro. Mexi nas gavetas da pia até que achei o reluzente e liso pedaço de metal. Encarei a lâmina por um longo minuto, e toda minha capacidade de raciocinar se foi. Me senti como um robô: Mecânico, sem controle sobre mim.

Adam disse que isso fazia a dor sumir. Não acreditei nele na verdade, mas agora estou desesperado por qualquer tipo de alívio. Poderia isso ajudar a minha dor?

Automaticamente, movi a lâmina pra perto do meu punho, enfiando a ponta na minha pele até senti-la rasgar. Estremeci com a dor, e então relaxei imensamente quando de repente me senti entorpecido. Minha mente desordenada foi esquecida por um momento. Curioso, arrastei a lâmina pelo meu antebraço, sentindo-a se aprofundar mais. Foquei no sangue saindo. Estava fascinado. Afundei a lâmina ainda mais, e chorei quando uma repentina onda de dor percorreu meu corpo. Fui fundo demais. Tenho certeza. O entorpecimento voltou, mas muito mais forte que antes. Nem conseguia manter meu braço levantado. A lâmina caiu da minha mão, e vermelho jorrou do meu braço. Encarei, paralisado, impressionado com o fluxo. Comecei a me sentir mais e mais fraco. Não sentia toda a parte de cima do meu corpo. Até minhas fortes dores na cabeça  
desapareceram. Não conseguia me manter de pé. Minhas pernas finalmente desistiram, e antes que eu percebesse, estava no chão, incrivelmente sonolento no meu próprio sangue.


	40. Onde você está?

Adam:

 

Sentei nervoso na coordenação, esperando o diretor chegar. Minha perna balançava impaciente. Minhas mãos estavam jogadas do meu lado e não queria olhá-las já que estavam cobertas de sangue seco. Se eu tenho algum arrependimento pelo que fiz com o Alex? Não. Alex ter machucado o Sauli me fez finalmente surtar. Não sei quando nem como fiquei tão protetor com o Sauli, mas o grito de dor que ele deu... Apenas fez algo comigo. Não podia vê-lo com dor, especialmente quando posso acabar com o motivo dela fácil.

O problema agora é o resultado disso. Não tenho ideia se o Alex morreu ou não, e se ele morreu posso mandar um beijo pro resto da minha vida porque vou apodrecer numa cela. Estou sentado aqui por algumas horas. As aulas já terminaram e sou o único aluno que ainda está na escola. Simplesmente me manteram nessa sala até descobrir o que fazer comigo. Me pergunto se ligaram pro meu pai. Se ligaram, vou ter um inferno me esperando quando chegar em casa. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Não ligo se o Alex está vivo. Não ligo se me mandarem pra prisão. Não ligo pro terror que me espera em casa. Minha única preocupação é saber se o Sauli está bem.

Seus olhos. Aquelas órbitas de azul claro que eu gosto tanto e que me tiraram da fúria. Estavam cheios de medo, e foi isso que fez com que eu me acalmasse. O medo do Sauli não era por causa do Alex, era por _minha_ causa. O assustei mais do que nunca tentando o proteger. Ele parecia mais afetado pelas minhas ações do que pelo ataque do Alex. Nesse momento, percebi que arruinei tudo agindo de forma tão descuidada. Apenas encarei o Sauli todo o tempo que pude. Não sabia se iria o ver de novo. Queria imprimir sua imagem na minha mente pra sempre. Seja lá o que acontecer comigo agora... Eu aguento. Só espero que eu tenha dado pro Sauli o lado mais fácil da situação. Não tenho ideia do que aconteceu com ele depois que me arrastaram. Espero que não tenha acabado como eu. Espero que ninguém fosse o tratar como menos que nada. Ele é _tudo_.

Estava ficando cansado e ansioso. Ficar sentado nessa sala pensando no bem estar do Sauli também não estava ajudando. Porque não podiam se apressar? Só digam se vou pra cadeia ou não, seria muito melhor que essa demora. Porque a polícia não apareceu?

A porta se abriu rangendo e entrou o Sr. Anderson, o diretor.

Aleluia! Já era hora!

De repente me encontrei sentindo saudade de ficar esperando quando Sr. Anderson sentou na sua mesa na minha frente e juntou as mãos. Seu rosto parecia desapontado, e suas sobrancelhas brancas franziram em raiva e confusão. Engasguei. Não iria receber notícias boas tão cedo. Me ajeitei na cadeira e o esperei dizer alguma coisa. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Respirei fundo e olhei pras minhas botas.

“...Porque?”  ouvi uma voz rouca dizer. Minha cabeça se virou lentamente, e Sr. Anderson continuou, “O que na Terra o faria pensar que é uma boa ideia atacar um aluno tão brutalmente?”

“Eu- eu...” Gaguejei. Não sei como terminar essa frase. Sei o motivo: Sauli. Mas eu deveria contar pra esse cara? Contar que eu estava tentando defender meu _namorado_? Meu coração balançou com a última palavra. 

Sr. Anderson esperou por uma resposta. _Ele estava atacando a mim e meu namorado_. Não posso simplesmente contar. Não estava pronto pra falar sobre isso ainda. Eu queria, mas não conseguia forçar as malditas palavras pra fora da minha boca. E sei muito bem quão tradicional é esse diretor. Ele não entenderia, e ficaria do outro lado como todo mundo. Mas também não posso mentir porque causaria problemas mais tarde. Não tenho escolha. Vou continuar quieto.

Bateram de leve na porta, Sr. Anderson levantou frustrado e limpou a garganta antes da secretária abrir a porta e entrar, entregando o telefone pra ele. Ele revirou os olhos e pegou o telefone, a mandando sair. Ela fechou a porta.

“Olá?” Sr. Anderson falou ao telefone enquanto passou a mão pelo cabelo. Sua expressão mudou para uma chocada e confusa enquanto ouvia a voz do outro lado responder. Sua voz grossa suavizou e disse, “Do hospital?...Tudo bem...Se é o que você quer Sr. Dalton.”

Sr. Anderson me passou o telefone com relutância, não querendo que eu o segurasse com as mãos cobertas de sangue seco e marrom. Meus olhos arregalaram. O que diabos? Sr. Dalton? Esse é o Alex.

Lentamente peguei o telefone e botei no ouvido, ignorando o olhar irritante do Sr. Anderson.

“Alô?” Tentei, perplexo com o veneno na minha voz.

“Adam?” Ouvi uma voz familiar responder. Alex me chamou pelo primeiro nome... Isso não acontecia em anos. “Eu sei que você n-não quer falar comigo, mas apenas escute...” Sua voz estava fraca e forçada. Fiz um estrago que ele iria se lembrar por bastante tempo, tenho certeza. Sorri mentalmente. “...Desculpa.” _O que?!_ Quase deixei o telefone cair. Não consigo imaginar minha cara agora. “Não percebi... Olha... Ok, hm, quero que você saiba que, uh, convenci meus pais a não prestarem queixas.” Uau. Fiquei sem palavras, sem mencionar _confuso_. Tantas perguntas passando pela minha cabeça.

Mas tudo que consegui dizer foi, “O-obrigado?” Sou um idiota. Pelo menos fui sincero.

Teve um momento de silêncio constrangedor na linha antes do Sr. Anderson puxar o telefone da minha mão e desligar. Fiquei de boca aberta com ele. Isso foi desnecessário.

Eu não vou pra prisão.

Me levou um momento pra absorver. Não consigo acreditar que o _Alex_ fez isso por mim. Mas por quê? Não conseguia entender. Será que botei algum juízo nele? Fiquei tão chocado e aliviado com a notícia que nem percebi o Sr. Anderson sentar de novo na sua cadeira e chamar minha atenção.

“ _Sr. Lambert_ ,” Ele repetiu zombando. Não sei por que estava sendo um cuzão comigo. Algo me diz que ele sabe _exatamente_ porque ataquei o Alex. Olhei pra ele de novo, me irritando. “Vamos direto ao ponto. Suas ações violaram várias regras da escola.” Não brinca, Sherlock. “Não tenho outra escolha além de te expulsar permanentemente.”

Meu alívio foi embora num piscar de olhos. Fiquei de queixo caído. _Expulso?_ Minha respiração parou na minha garganta. _Expulso?_ Me levou um minuto pra entender. _Expulso?_ Pelo menos não tenho que lidar com a porcaria acadêmica... Mas... _Expulso?_ Isso significa que nunca mais poderei voltar pra essa escola, significa que não verei mais o Sauli todo dia, e significa que não tenho mais onde me esconder do meu pai. Não faz sentido isso me incomodar mais do que ir pra cadeia, mas incomoda. Qual é, Adam. Você se livrou fácil. Alguma coisa tinha que acontecer. Não é como se fossem te dar um doce.

“Pegue as coisas no seu armário e saia.” Sr. Anderson terminou. Pisquei. Assim? Já estou pra fora?

Na mesma hora levantei e fui cambaleando até a porta sem mais nenhuma palavra. Lavei minhas mãos com sangue no banheiro. O mesmo banheiro onde o Sauli admitiu seus sentimentos por mim. Sorri pra mim mesmo no espelho, lembrando. Os corredores pareciam me sufocar mesmo estando completamente vazio. Peguei as poucas coisas que tinha no armário e botei na minha mochila antes de sair da escola pra sempre. Não sinto que vou sentir saudades. Mas o que vou fazer sobre o Sauli? O que ele fará quando descobrir que fui expulso? Uma pequena e obscura parte de mim espera que me esqueça e continue sua vida.  O resto de mim drenava sua abstinência sem esperança. Ele era minha única motivação... E não vou mais o ver? Minha garganta pareceu diminuir. Forcei um respirar fundo. Não. Não posso mais fazer isso sem ele. _Vou_ encontrá-lo.

 

***

 

Sentei na minha cama e esperei. Por algum milagre, Eber não estava em casa quando cheguei. Agora é só uma questão de tempo até ele chegar pra me matar depois que escola o ligar. E dessa vez, estou pronto pra ele. Queria confrontá-lo antes de sair. Esse é o maior período de tempo que tenho pra melhorar. Finalmente reganhei minha força. Sei que meu pai também sabe disso, e vai tentar me deixar como estava antes. Não vou deixar. Posso o impedir agora. Eu _vou_ impedir. Não sei exatamente o que vou fazer, mas não vou deixar ele me espancar.

Esperei por horas, mas Eber não apareceu. Eventualmente, meus olhos começaram a fechar e percebi o quão exausto estava. Bocejei, ficando muito cansado pra continuar sentado. Deitei no travesseiro e acabei caindo no sono...

Me sacudi e levantei quando ouvi a porta da frente bater, balançando a casa. Espiei rápido pela janela. O Sol já estava no ponto mais alto do céu. Dormi a noite toda? Meu coração acelerou no meu peito quando ouvi as botas pesadas do Eber pisoteando o chão, em direção à escada. Minha respiração estava trêmula e aflita. Sentei na beirada da cama. É isso. Hoje, ou eu morro ou escapo.

Sem demora, Eber abriu minha porta com força, a batendo contra a parede. O corpo enorme do meu pai lotou o quarto. Seus olhos pousaram em mim e se estreitaram. Ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja, que botou com força na minha mesa. Eber parecia estranhamente desgrenhado, mais do que o de costume, sem mencionar que ele nem veio pra casa ontem à noite. O que diabos aconteceu com ele?

“ _Você._ ” Eber cuspiu. “A escola ligou. Seu viado _revoltante_. Foi expulso por beijar outro viadinho em público?” Ele parou e quase golfou. “Como pode ser tão nojento? Quero vomitar só de olhar pra você. Que visão _suja_ essas pobres pessoas tiveram que ter. Já tenho o suficiente pra me preocupar agora!” Com o que caralhos _ele_ estava preocupado?

O lancei um olhar. A memória daquele beijo flutuou de novo pra mim. _Não_ foi sujo. _Não_ foi nojento. As palavras do meu pai não significam mais nada pra mim. O beijo do Sauli me faz sentir eufórico. O jeito que ele me segura e me acaricia me faz querer _valer_ alguma coisa. Sauli... Já estou com tantas saudades. Quem diria que a pessoa que mais tentei odiar acabaria virando a única por quem lutar?

Saí do meu devaneio quando ouvi Eber gritando mais porcaria. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, seu punho acertou minha cabeça, me jogando pra fora da cama. Caí no chão com um baque. Gritei com a dor que me atingiu. Conseguia sentir meu sangue começar a ferver. Estou cansado disso. Eu e meu coro cabeludo gritamos de dor quando Eber me pôs de pé, puxando meu cabelo e socando minha barriga. _Para_.

Uma das minhas mãos voou pra minha cabeça, arrancando seu punho do meu cabelo. Eber gritou quando enfiei minhas unhas na sua mão. Imediatamente largou meu cabelo e suspirei aliviado. Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, o empurrei com toda a minha força. Eber cambaleou pra trás e se apoiou na minha mesa. Ele parecia chocado e bem mais furioso.

Meu olhar se encheu de loucura. Fechei meu punho com muita força, até minhas juntas ficarem brancas. Gritei com ele, liberando toda minha fúria. “EU _NÃO_ SOU NOJENTO. EU _NÃO_ SOU UM VIADO. SIM, EU SOU GAY. LIDE COM ISSO, PORRA. VOCÊ NÃO INTENDE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA. ATÉ AGORA, EU TAMBÉM NÃO INTENDIA. MAS FINALMENTE, ENTENDI. E SABE O QUE MAIS? ESTOU _APAIXONADO_.” Parei por um segundo, percebendo o que acabei de dizer. Estava mesmo apaixonado pelo Sauli? Minha garganta pareceu diminuir e senti meus olhos umedeceram quando a resposta da minha pergunta chegou sem nenhuma hesitação. _Sim_. Meu estômago estremeceu. Continuei, mais rápido que antes. “Estou apaixonado pela pessoa mais incrível de todas. Ele faz com que eu me sinta valer alguma coisa, algo que você tenta destruir desde que a mamãe morreu. _Vai se fuder_.”

Terminei meu ataque de raiva com um soco em seu nariz, ouvindo um “crack” satisfatório. Ele gritou de dor e segurou seu nariz quebrado e sangrando. Com um rugido furioso, Eber voou pra cima de mim, me derrubando e subindo nos meus quadris. Lutamos agressivamente no chão, foi uma luta bem justa, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu me prender no chão toda vez que eu revidava. Seu rosto estava com sangue e quebrado, e o meu não doía em lugar nenhum. Meu abdômen não foi tão sortudo. Era como se ele estivesse tentado destruir meus órgãos pra me matar. Eu não iria o matar. Nunca poderia. Nem mesmo agora.

Gritei com Eber e de alguma forma consegui dar uma joelhada nele por baixo com tanta força que o fez relaxar seu peso de cima de mim. Imediatamente soquei sua cabeça e nos inverti. Mesmo com Eber caído de barriga pra cima no chão, sei que não poderia o manter ali. Merda, não tinha pensado nisso. Ele foi treinado pra coisas assim anos atrás. Não poderia vencer, não é? Não, a não ser que o matasse, o que não faria. Mas se eu não fizesse _algo,_ acabaria morto. Olhei ao redor, tentando achar _qualquer coisa_ que pudesse me ajudar.

Tive um momento “Eureca!” quando notei a enorme e cheia garrafa de cerveja na minha mesa. Tudo isso só durou dois segundos. Não dei ao Eber nenhum tempo pra pensar. Me estiquei, agarrei a garrafa gelada pelo gargalo, olhei pro meu pai, e a esmaguei o mais forte que pude em sua cabeça. Eber gritou de dor. Como é que foi, filho da puta? Fechei meus olhos por um segundo, cacos voaram pra todos os lados e cerveja encharcou tudo. Os olhos do meu pai se fecharam e ele parou de se mexer. O nocauteie. Ótimo. Respirei com força, exausto, e saí de cima dele.

Não tenho muito tempo nem um plano. Só sei que tenho que sair daqui, _agora_. Peguei minha mochila e dei uma última olhada no meu quarto. Acabei pegando umas camisas, calças e cuecas extras, minha escova de dente, e todo o resto que fosse necessário. Enfiei tudo na mochila. Peguei a carteira do meu pai do seu corpo imóvel e sorri quando vi a grande quantidade de dinheiro. Peguei a carteira e guardei depois de tirar seus horrorosos documentos de dentro.

Saí de casa, pensando em onde poderia ir. Só sei que preciso ver o Sauli primeiro, não importa o que. A escola ia acabar logo, então não tem como eu alcançá-lo antes de voltar pra casa. Queria saber seu endereço. Tudo que tenho é minha memória. Tentei achar sua casa por algumas horas, mas não consegui. O Sol começou a se por e precisava de um lugar pra dormir. Não seria uma ideia muito boa vagar por essa cidade à noite. Vou voltar e esperar o Sauli perto da escola amanhã. Mas não vou pra casa, de jeito nenhum. Só consegui pensar em um lugar que ninguém visita realmente: o pequeno espaço de grama do parque onde me assumi pro Sauli.

Cheguei lá e na mesma hora entrei em colapso na grama fria e alta, e respirei o doce aroma de madeira. Assisti o pôr do Sol com serenidade. As cores maravilhosas preencheram o céu com padrões delicados. Queria ter visto um pôr do Sol antes, é incrível. Os sons quietos do mundo eram como uma canção de ninar. Eventualmente, a noite caiu, e encarei o céu pintado de estrelas até o sono me atingir.

Na manhã seguinte, fui direto pra escola. Fiquei do lado de fora, escondido atrás de umas árvores do outro lado da rua do pátio aberto. Observei os alunos chegando, e olhei duas vezes cada um pra ter certeza que o Sauli não estava com eles. Não podia entrar na propriedade. Não queria _encarar_ todas essas pessoas de novo, e eles provavelmente iriam ligar pra polícia se me vissem lá dentro. Esperei uma hora. O sinal tocou, e nenhum aluno ficou aqui fora. Franzi a testa, confuso. Onde estava o Sauli? O expulsaram também? Acho que não. Ele não fez nada de errado. Talvez estivesse resfriado e não pode vir hoje? Seja qual for o caso, decidi voltar amanhã. Yay, vou ter que passar outra noite na grama. Ótimo.

No dia seguinte, ele não estava lá, de novo. Sauli nunca apareceu. Só tinha uma opção sobrando: tentar achar a porcaria da sua casa. Fui na casa dele duas vezes, e meio que, não muito, mais ou menos, sabia a direção que devia seguir. Sabia as primeiras curvas a partir da escola, mas depois disso virava um jogo de adivinhação. Comecei a ficar frustrado, voltando meus passos algumas vezes, mudando direções, parando e pensando. Acabei numa rua que nunca vi antes. Grunhi alto, me virando e voltando de onde comecei. Foi assim por horas. Estava com fome, cansado, e irritado. Devia ter prestado mais atenção quando caminhei com ele até sua casa. Sauli... Onde você está? Queria desistir, mas não posso. _Tenho_ que ver o Sauli de novo. Estava me deixando louco.

Encarei a calçada enquanto caminhava, os lados do meu corpo doendo um pouco de ontem. Pra onde eu estava indo? Olhei pra cima, frustrado, e observei o lugar. Meus olhos se arregalaram e engasguei, encarando a mansão familiar. Acabei parando na casa do Sauli. Reconheci na hora, e literalmente chorei de felicidade e alívio. Corri até a porta da frente, prestes a bater, e congelei antes da minha mão tocar a porta. Os pais do Sauli estavam em casa. O carro estava na entrada. Merda. E agora, como vou vê-lo? Dei uma volta ao redor da casa, olhando as paredes, procurando uma entrada. Sim, estou determinado a invadir.

Sorri quando vi a janela do segundo andar aberta, e uma videira que ia até lá em cima. É como se estivesse me implorando pra subir. Espero que esse seja o quarto do Sauli. Parecia ser. A visão era a mesma da qual me lembro. Estalei meus dedos, me preparando pra escalar. Comecei a subir a videira com facilidade, chiando irritado uma vez ou outra quando um galho me acertava. Subi até o topo, tirando minha mochila dos ombros e a jogando no quarto. Então, me estiquei e entrei pela janela, caindo no chão. E touchdown! Soube na hora que era o quarto do Sauli. Sorri quieto pra mim mesmo desacreditado. Realmente consegui.

Levantei e olhei ao redor. Nenhum sinal do Sauli. Ele estava lá embaixo? Duvido. Sauli não parece ser o tipo que passa o tempo com os pais, além do mais, ele tem tudo que precisa nesse quarto ridículo. Mas ele também não estava na escola, então fiquei confuso. Continuei olhando ao redor, e sorri ao ver o sofá, lembrando do que fizemos ali. Meu coração bateu mais rápido com as memórias intensas. Respirei fundo. Agora não, Adam. Foco.

Chamei o Sauli, lembrando que seu quarto é aprova de som. Passei pelo corredor do seu quarto, sentindo um calafrio na espinha quando cheguei perto do banheiro. Me senti estranho quando cheguei na porta fechada. Meu coração acelerava, mas não pelo mesmo motivo de antes. Bati gentilmente. Sem resposta. Conseguia ver a luz por de baixo da porta, mas estava quieto demais.

Bati um pouco mais forte, o chamando nervoso. “Sauli?” Ele ainda não respondia. Engasguei.

Segurei a maçaneta hesitante e a girei, abrindo a porta devagar. Dei uma espiada e fiquei pasmo. Minha mão voou pra minha boca, me impedindo de gritar enquanto cambaleei pra trás, aterrorizado.

Sangue. Muito sangue. Por todo o chão. Essa foi a primeira coisa que vi.

Sauli, deitando imóvel no sangue. A segunda coisa que eu vi.

“ _Sauli!_ ” gritei assustado. Fiquei de joelhos, evitando o sangue. Mal conseguia ver direito com as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Estava trêmulo como nunca antes. Botei o Sauli sentado com cuidado e apoiei suas costas no armário da pia. Estava surtando. _De onde diabos_ estava _vindo todo esse sangue?!_

Foi aí que vi seu braço estirado, com um corte gigantesco nele.

“Ai meu Deus, oh merda.” Resmunguei em voz alta. Não conseguia respirar. _Não_. Ele não estava... Não podia... “Por favor, acorda,” Chorei, enquanto seus olhos nem mostravam esperança de abrir.

 


	41. Um Anjo

Sauli:

 

Pensei estar morto quando ouvi a voz mais bonita do mundo. Bem devagar, fui tomando consciência da outra presença que estava comigo. Meus olhos estavam pesados. Uma luta para abri-los, mesmo que só um pouco. Soube que havia morrido quando consegui enxergar um pouco e vi um anjo na minha frente.

Então, algo pareceu errado. A linda voz parecia estressada e preocupada. Estava abafada e confusa, mas conseguia percebê-la chamando em choro e agonia. O incrível e embaçado rosto estava vermelho de...  Soluçar? Fiquei confuso. Anjos deveriam parecer assim, tão torturados? Não conseguia manter minhas pálpebras abertas. Deixem-nas fecharem de novo e a escuridão tomou conta mais uma vez. Não conseguia entender. Isso não pode ser o céu. Senti cheiro de sangue.

_... Por favor... Levanta..._

Ouvi a voz abafada de novo. Estava muito baixa. Mal conseguia ouvir.

_Sauli... Não..._

Eu? Eu não o que? Quem é esse anjo? Parecia estranhamente familiar, como uma voz que você lembra de um sonho. Ugh. Isso está me deixando frustrado. Porque não conseguia ouvir direito? A morte não devia ser tão desconfortável. Mal conseguia sentir meu corpo, a não ser por uma dor estranha no meu braço. Pelo menos acho que é no braço. Por que não conseguia nem me mover? Talvez se eu-

_SAULI, POR FAVOR!_

Adam?!

No instante seguinte, tudo entrou em foco e se clareou. Me senti ressurgindo, como se estivesse saindo em busca de ar depois de ficar muito tempo em baixo d’água. Meus sentidos voltaram numa explosão. Meus olhos se abriram.

Pisquei algumas vezes, me ajustando à luz. Porque estou no meu banheiro? Tentei me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Olhei pra baixo e vi o sangue espalhado pelo chão e nas minhas roupas. _Oh_. Agora eu lembro. Ouvi uma fungada e olhei pra cima, vendo o... Adam?

 _Adam_. Meu lindo anjo era o Adam.

Exceto que, aparentemente, estou vivo, e o Adam está aqui, na minha frente, _chorando_. Conseguia senti-lo segurando meu braço. Ainda estou meio tonto, mas principalmente confuso. Olhei pro meu braço, que estava mantido parado no lugar pelas mãos firmes do Adam e fiquei alarmado com o corte gigantesco. Não tinha percebido quão ruim estava. Engasguei e estremeci um pouco.

Os olhos azuis, agora vermelhos e encharcados do Adam, me encaravam. Ele checou de novo, e deu um suspiro grande por ar quando viu meus olhos abertos. Sorri triste pra ele. Adam chorou aliviado, soltando meu braço ferido que já tinha parado de sangrar, e mais lágrimas caíram. Ele agarrou meus ombros e me puxou com força contra seu peito. Sua respiração quebrada e sons aliviados sacudiam meu corpo com o seu. Enquanto surtava e me segurava com força, relaxei e sorri, apreciando o momento. Ele está aqui. Respirei fundo. O cheiro divino do Adam escondia o do sangue.

“Adam...” Murmurei baixinho contra seu peito.

Adam me soltou e gentilmente me pôs apoiado no armário da pia. Ele continuava respirando nervoso. O calei, tentando fazer com que se acalmasse.

Ele secou o rosto e me olhou com a expressão mais aterrorizada e selvagem que já vi nele, como se esperasse que eu fosse apagar de novo. Ele continuou sem dar uma palavra. Parecia estar apavorado, achando que eu tinha morrido. Meu coração se partiu e se acalmou ao mesmo tempo.

 

Minha mão boa se esticou lentamente pra acariciar seu cabelo. Quase alcancei sua cabeça quando, de repente, o alívio no rosto do Adam se transformou em dor e fúria, e ele deu um tapa na minha mão. Franzi pra ele.

“Q-que merda você tava pensando?” Adam meio que gritou, sua voz estava rouca e falha. “Nunca pensei que você- eu só- não- posso- porque-” Ele se calou, tão chocado que nem conseguia formar uma frase. Adam expirou com força, frustrado com sua própria incoerência. Ele limpou a garganta e continuou, “Você não percebe que eu me _mataria_ se você morresse? Eu _não posso_ continuar sem você.” Travei. Conseguia ver a sinceridade e preocupação no seu rosto enquanto falava. Meus pensamentos aceleraram.

Não conseguia responder. Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas encarei minha mão no me colo, envergonhado. Meus olhos percorreram o corte no meu braço e se arregalaram ao ver que o sangue estava começando a sair de novo. Comecei a me sentir tonto e desmaiando. Adam fez um som frustrado e preocupado. Olhei pro seu rosto pálido enquanto pegou meu braço. Pelo menos ele parou de chorar. Ele o largou por um momento e o observei tirar sua jaqueta e a jogar no canto. Então ele tirou sua camisa preta. Fique de boca aberta, confuso. Fique de boca aberta quando vi seu peitoral e costas. Hematomas recentes e vários cortes antigos o decoravam. Sabia que as cicatrizes no seu abdômen _não_ foram feitas por ele. Olhei pra baixou e meus olhos se umedeceram. Ainda não consigo acreditar ou aceitar as coisas pelo que Adam passou em seu curto período de vida. Era apavorante.

Parei de pensar no assunto quando ouvi um barulho de pano rasgando. Olhei pra cima a tempo de ver Adam rasgando sua camisa em longas faixas. Tentei ignorar o jeito atraente que seus bíceps flexionavam quando puxava o tecido.

“O que tá fazendo?” Perguntei confuso.

“Shhhh,” Adam murmurou baixinho. Sua expressão triste e assustada mudou pra uma de foco e determinação a me manter vivo e consciente.

Encarei em silêncio e Adam pegou meu braço de novo com cuidado. Ele começou a fazer curativos com as faixas da sua camisa.

“Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?” Perguntei, surpreso e impressionado com quão profissionalmente me enfaixava.

Adam me olhou triste por um segundo e focou no meu braço de novo. “Bom... Quando você está numa... situação como a minha-” Ele fez um nó justo, “-Você tem que aprender a se manter vivo.” Ele pareceu ter terminado depois de alguns minutos, mas franziu pro meu braço. “Isso não vai aguentar assim por muito tempo. Você precisa dar pontos. Eu podia fazer isso eu mesmo, mas não tenho o que preciso aqui.”

“Desculpa.” Disse abruptamente. Adam me olhou e sorriu de leve, ainda tremendo com tudo aquilo. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus enquanto ainda segurava meu braço. “Você não sabe o quão feliz eu estou,” Eu disse devagar, procurando as palavras certas, “Em te ver. Fiz isso porque achei que você tinha sumido pra sempre. O pensamento de nunca ver seu rosto de novo...” Me calei.

Adam fechou os olhos. Apertou minha mão com mais força. Ele falou de forma suave, mas prometendo, “Eu nunca vou te deixar de novo.”.

Sorri, pensando nisso. Posso facilmente passar o resto da minha vida com esse homem. Então percebi que ele estava no meu banheiro. “Hm... Como você entrou aqui?”

Adam forçou uma risada, tentando relaxar do pânico, “Eu fui expulso, é claro. Tenho certeza que você soube. Meu pai soube e nós tivemos uma briga, mas dessa vez não aguentei e acertei sua cabeça com uma garrafa.” Ele riu de novo com a minha expressão. “Então peguei tudo que eu precisava e saí. Não planejo voltar. Passei os dois dias seguintes procurando sua casa e te esperando na escola, mas você nunca apareceu.” Sorriu de leve. Meu queixo caiu. Dois dias? Ele esperou por mim na escola? Merda, porque tive que ficar em casa? Ugh, sou um idiota. “Finalmente encontrei sua casa, e sua janela estava aberta, então escalei até aqui pelas videiras e entrei por ela.” Sua expressão impressionada mudou. “Eu não esperava ver... Isso.”

O encarei. Ele fez tudo isso por mim? Depois do que aconteceu? Pensei que fosse me odiar. Ele deveria.

Adam esperou quieto que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas riu de novo com o meu silêncio. Queria mergulhar na sua risada e nadar nela. Ele pôs seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros e debaixo da minha perna, me levantando facilmente e me pondo em seu peito enquanto ficava de pé. Gritei surpreso e me grudei nele. Ele me sentou na pia e ficou entres minhas pernas abertas, assim, ficamos no mesmo nível de olhar.

Adam segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e encarou profundamente meus olhos, repetindo, “Nunca faça isso de novo. Eu errei por ter feito isso. Se você morresse, não coseguiria viver comigo mesmo. _Preciso_ de você.”

“Por quê?” Perguntei. “Eu baguncei _tudo_ quando tentei consertar, e até fiz você ser expulso. Como você _ainda_ pode-”

Ele me calou se inclinando e pressionando seus lábios nos meus num beijo puro e simples. Se afastou de mim depois de um momento, seu rosto poucos centímetros do meu.

“Porque,” Adam disse mais suave do que nunca, “Estou _apaixonado_ por você.”

Meu coração quase explodiu. Meu estômago revirou. Meu corpo virou uma bagunça de reações atordoadas, e quase chiei de surpresa e encanto. Ouvir algo assim sair da boca do _Adam_ já era chocante o suficiente. Duvidava que um dia fosse dizer isso pra mim. Nem em um milhão de anos pensaria que o homem amargo que odiava todo mundo fosse me amar. Era surpreendente. Ele está apaixonado por mim. Adam está _apaixonado_ por mim. Pisquei e meus olhos começaram a umedecer.

Pus minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço, o puxando pra perto de mim. Dei uma última olhada nesse rosto lindo e sincero antes de fechar meus olhos, acabar com o espaço entre nós, e por seus lábios nos meus. O beijei o mais doce e suave que pude, tendo choques de prazer uma vez ou outra. O gosto e o jeito que seus lábios tem, toda e cada vez, é apenas... Inacreditável. Essa é a única palavra que tenho pra descrever esse momento. Me afastei de leve, nossas bocas ainda se tocando.

“Eu te amo, tanto.” Sussurrei contra seus lábios. Me movi pra perto indo beijá-lo de novo, mas Adam nos afastou de leve e franziu, olhando pra baixo.

“O que tem de errado?” Perguntei estupidamente, temendo a rejeição.

“É só que,” Murmurou, “Ninguém nunca disse isso pra mim antes. É... estranho.” Meu rosto caiu e meu coração se encheu de tristeza. Adam...

O puxei pra mim de novo, com minhas mãos nas suas bochechas e encarando seus olhos. “Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida.” Disse certo e firme. Então o beijei de novo, mais intenso dessa vez.

“Eu te amo.” Repeti entre curtos e apaixonados beijos, de novo e de novo, tentando compensar a falta dessas palavras durante sua vida. Podia senti-lo sorrir contra os meus lábios. 


	42. Um sonho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeçam a Thalita por esse capitulo ta saindo hj.

Adam:

 

  
Ouvir o sauli dizer que me ama, de novo e de novo enquanto me beijava, me deixou mais do que sem palavras. Era apenas... Emocionante. Nunca pensei que alguém iria chegar nem perto de me amar. E ouvir isso desse homem perfeito e incrível é inacreditável.

Segurei os lados do rosto do Sauli gentilmente e moldei meus lábios com os seus, beijando-o com gratidão por me amar. Sauli estava com sua mão boa no meu quadril nu, e a sua ruim jogada ao seu lado. Amo a sensação da sua mão na minha pele. Ele começou a traçar meu lábio inferior com a língua. Grunhi e pus minhas mãos no seu cabelo, o puxando pra frente e juntando nossas bocas de novo. Minha língua separou seus lábios e se enroscou com a dele. Ele gemeu profundamente. Puta merda, amo demais os gemidos dele. Eles são ferozmente encorajadores. Sauli continuou gemendo uma vez ou outra, mandando vibrações pros meus lábios enquanto minha língua explorava cada centímetro de sua boca. Sauli mordiscou meu lábio superior docemente, e minha mão puxou seu cabelo um pouco mais forte. Sua mão voou pro meu pescoço e me puxou com força contra ele, atacando meus lábios feridos com paixão.

Ainda estava entre as pernas do Sauli de quando o sentei na pia. Me movi um pouco mais pra perto e engasguei em silêncio contra sua boca quando senti minha ereção dolorida pressionar contra a dele. Relembrando a estranha, porém incrivelmente estimulante e intensa experiência que tivemos da última vez que estive aqui, movi minhas mão do cabelo do Sauli pra sua cintura e o puxei pra frente, me esfregando nele uma vez. Sauli engasgou em choque e prazer, saindo do nosso beijo ardido e jogando sua cabeça pra trás. Ele olhou pra mim de novo e seus olhos estavam vidrados, cheios de desejo. Senti meu pênis se contorcer. Seus lábios se encontraram com os meus, e ele prendeu e apertou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, pressionando meu pênis com força contra o dele. Que maldito provocador.

Com meus lábios nunca se separando dos dele, levantei o Sauli facilmente e o carreguei pra fora do banheiro ensanguentado e estragador de humor. Fiquei feliz de ter um bom uso pra volta da minha força. Sauli se segurou com suas pernas amarradas no meu quadril e suas mãos atrás do meu pescoço. Mesmo com minha força, quase o deixei cair quando começou a se esfregar gentilmente em mim e me enlouquecer. Me senti fraco nos joelhos de puro prazer. Grunhi alto contra seus lábios pra que ele parasse ou iríamos cair no chão de madeira. Carreguei o Sauli pro seu verdadeiro quarto dentro do quarto, esbarrando tonto na beirada das portas e paredes pelo caminho.

Atingindo finalmente a beirada da cama inteiros, sentei o Sauli de costas com cuidado, escalando em cima dele, com nossas bocas ainda juntas. Me separei pra respirar, ofegando de leve, e me movi pro pescoço do Sauli, o lambendo e chupando. Mordi um lugar doce na sua garganta, o marcando, e o senti estremecer em baixo de mim. Seus gemidos macios estavam me deixando louco de desejo. Fiquei em cima dele com minhas mãos dos seus lados, me apoiando, e movi meus quadris com força contra os dele, forçando seus gemidos viciantes a ficarem mais altos.

A mão do Sauli se moveu inconscientemente e bateu num hematoma recente na lateral do meu peito. Me contorci e gritei alto de dor. Os olhos do Sauli se arregalaram, observando meu peitoral. Seu olhar de desejo foi substituído por de tristeza.

“Desculpa.” Sauli disse rapidamente, encarando meus olhos com arrependimento e culpa.

Depois de um momento, avaliando minha reação enquanto o fazia, sua mão lentamente percorreu os hematomas e cicatrizes antigas no meu peitoral, como se fosse para acalmá-las. Meus olhos se fecharam e estremeci com seu toque gentil. Não queria que o Sauli sentisse pena de mim. Estava me sentindo melhor nesse momento do que já senti durante toda minha vida. Tirei sua mão do meu peito e entrelacei nossos dedos, trazendo sua mão pros meus lábios, a beijando suavemente.

“Tudo bem.” Respondi gentilmente. Soltei sua mão e acariciei seu rosto tenso, tentando acalmá-lo. Sorri de forma calorosa e tranquilizante pra ele. Sauli suspirou depois de um tempo e concordou, sorrindo de leve.

Enquanto montava nos quadris do Sauli, botei minhas mãos gentilmente em seu peito por de baixo da camisa. Puxei o tecido pra cima, e Sauli sentou por um instante pra que eu pudesse tirar sua camisa, a jogando no canto do quarto. Encarei pasmo a linda visão em baixo de mim: Sauli, seminu, de baixo de mim, na sua cama, suando de prazer por minha causa. Estou sonhando ou morri? Não consigo dizer o que na verdade, mas não me importo, desde que eu não tenha que acordar.

Seu corpo lindo era definido, bronzeado, e perfeito. Me inclinei todo pra frente, pressionando nossos peitorais quentes e nus um contra o outro, juntando nossos lábios novamente num beijo caloroso e profundo. Depois de um minuto apreciando o quente e delicioso sabor de sua boca, nos separei pra recuperar o fôlego, dando um selinho nos seus lábios.

“Como está o seu braço?” Perguntei sincero, apenas alguns centímetros de distância do seu lindo rosto. Eu posso parar se ele estiver sentindo dor.

“Que braço?” Ele perguntou inocente antes de se levantar um pouco e lamber meus lábios.

Ri e balancei minha cabeça. Ele é impossível. E eu amo isso.

Me inclinei e lambi suas bochechas lentamente, então fui traçando beijos úmidos pelo seu queixo, pescoço, clavícula, e finalmente, seu mamilo. Peguei os braços do Sauli e os segurei em cima de sua cabeça enquanto pus seus macios mamilos na minha boca. Todas essas sensações e ações são tão novas e estranhas pra mim, mas a única coisa que me confundia é como vivi todo esse tempo sem experimentá-las. Chupei docemente seu mamilo endurecido, e rodei minha língua ao redor dele, ganhando um gemido rasgado da garganta do Sauli.

“Isso é tão- ah”, Sauli chiou quando mordi levemente seu mamilo.

Me movi pro seu outro companheiro, repetindo o processo, e depois soprando ar frio contra sua pele aquecida, o endurecendo ainda mais. Continuei beijando e lambendo seu peitoral, descendo cada vez mais, até atingir a beirada da sua calça. Me atrapalhei com a fivela do seu cinto, ficando nervoso enquanto percebia o que estava fazendo. Meu coração começou a acelerar no meu peito. Tirei seu cinto e respirei fundo, antes de abaixar suas calças até seus joelhos. Sauli a chutou pro outro canto do quarto.

Fiquei pasmo com a visão na minha frente. Podia ver a gloriosa ereção do através de sua cueca, e ele com certeza não parecia pequeno. Fiquei corado e lutei contra vontade de olhar pro lado. Qualé, Adam. Relaxa. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e sorri pro Sauli. Seu rosto estava corado e ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. Duvido que conseguisse ser mais fofo. Cheguei pra frente hesitante, e apalpei seu membro por cima da cueca, acariciando-o suavemente. Comecei a respirar nervoso. Estava tão duro. Sauli gemeu alto, se contorcendo na minha mão, e senti meu pênis latejar e contrair com o som formigante. Ainda apalpando seu pênis pelo tecido, me inclinei e dei beijos sujos na boca do Sauli, batalhando com sua língua enquanto tirava sua cueca com uma mão e entrelaçava meus dedos em seus cabelos loiros com a outra, sempre o beijando.

Me afastei pra sentar e fiquei de boca aberta quando vi seu membro. Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta. Engasguei, impressionado. Com certeza não era pequeno. Fiquei surpreso, mesmo o meu ainda sendo maior. Sauli estava completamente nu, cheio de desejo, e tudo pra mim. Me forcei a respirar, e pus minha mão aí redor da nada carnuda, dedo por dedo. Sauli se contorceu e mordeu os lábios, ofegando. Engasguei, fascinado com tudo isso, inclusive com a sensação de seu pênis pulsando na minha mão. Curioso, o apertei uma vez. Sauli estremeceu, implorando por mais.

"P-por favor." Sauli chiou, tentando me apressar. Provocadoramente, afrouxei minha mão para que não sentisse nenhuma fricção. Sauli grunhiu irritado.

Sorri com quão vulnerável e sob meu controle ele estava. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. É isso. Estou prestes a fazer isso. Nunca pensei que algo assim fosse acontecer comigo. Só espero nunca acordar. Me inclinei e dei um beijo suave na ponta do seu pênis, apreciando tal arte. Minha cabeça começou a girar e meu pênis formigava. Testando um pouco mais, lambi seu membro da base até o topo, de uma forma agonizante e lenta. Sauli soltou um gemido gutural. Ele tem um gosto além do que jamais sonhei. Gritei mentalmente pra mim mesmo, me dizendo pra parar de adiar. Então, envolvi meus lábios ao redor de sua cabeça, tomando cuidado com meus dentes, e botei quase tudo na minha boca. Sauli agarrou os lençóis em baixo dele, gemendo e grunhindo. Pausei com um pouco mais da metade de seu músculo na minha boca, apreciando o gosto, mas também tentando me ajustar. Uma vez achando que já podia aguentar, me movi pra cima e pra baixo lentamente, tomando o máximo dele que podia, e sentindo o gosto salgado da pré-ejaculação descendo pela minha garganta. Queria mais disso. Apertei meu punho um pouco mais e o segurei firme e constante na minha boca.

"Adam, ai meu Deus." Sauli implorou.

Gemi no seu pênis com o som trêmulo do meu nome, mandando vibrações profundas no seu membro. Sauli grunhiu alto e se pôs inteiro na minha garganta. Lutei contra a vontade de engasgar, me forçando a relaxar e respirar pelo nariz. Consigo aguentar. Notando como reagiu, continuei murmurando ao redor do seu membro, o enlouquecendo. Tirei seu músculo na minha boca, o lambendo enquanto o esfregava furiosamente. Os gemidos do Sauli e sua respiração estavam incoerentes agora. Ele estava chegando perto.

"A-Adam, por favor, meu Deus, não consigo," Sauli ofegava, "Merda, e-eu vou- AH!"

Pus seu pênis inteiro na minha garganta e gemi alto contra ele. Sauli gritava e apertava mais os lençóis. Ele continuava tentando se empurrar na minha boca, mas eu não estava pronto. Usei uma mão para o pressionar firme e o manter no lugar. O chupei e passei minha língua na sua cabeça toda vez que chegava na ponta. Senti seu pênis pulsando. Tirei minha boca e levantei a cabeça pra ver o Sauli contorcer o rosto em êxtase enquanto chegava lá. Comecei a masturbá-lo forte com o punho e provocar sua cabeça com o dedo toda vez que chegava na ponta. Suas costas se dobraram e ele convulsionou numa mistura de gemidos e gritos de prazer. Ele gozou nas minhas mãos e nos lençóis em longos impulsos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e travei ao ver a substância branca na minha mão. Não consigo acreditar que o fiz sentir tanto prazer na primeira tentativa. Meus olhos percorreram o corpo do Sauli, que estava deitado mole e estirado na cama. Seu peitoral suado se erguia e abaixava enquanto ofegava com os olhos fechados.

"Sauli..." Sussurrei admirado.

Meu próprio membro estava doendo e formigando com a falta de atenção. Eu ainda estava metade vestido, e meu pênis estava prestes a sair das minhas calças. Depois de um minuto tentando compreender o que havia acontecido, me deitei de novo em cima do Sauli, enrolando suas pernas com as minhas. Ele estava suado e exausto, e eu achei aquilo tão excitante, o que não ajudou nem um pouco a situação nas minhas calças. Lambi afetuosamente do queixo do Sauli até sua boca. O gosto de sua pele era algo com que nunca poderia me acostumar. Juntei seus lábios com os meus de novo, o beijando lenta e profundamente. Minha língua escorregou pelos seus lábios e encontrou a dele numa batalha preguiçosa e contente. Gemi contra sua boca enquanto esfregava meu pênis furioso na sua coxa.

Sauli notou minha necessidade. "Vamos ter que tomar conte disso agora, não vamos?" Murmurou contra meus lábios.

Sussurrei concordando, excitado demais pra responder direito. Ouvi um barulho estranho e abafado vindo de algum lugar, mas não pensei naquilo nem por um segundo. Nos beijamos apaixonados por um tempo enquanto minhas mãos exploravam o resto do corpo incrível do Sauli, me fazendo perder a noção do tempo. Realmente preciso que ele alivie a besta frustrada nas minha calças, ou não vou aguentar mais e aliviar eu mesmo, mas entendo que ele está exausto e precisa de alguns minutos pra se recuperar. Coisas boas acontecem para aqueles que esperam.

"Sua boca é o paraíso de tantas maneiras." Sauli sussurrou de leve contra meus lábios. Sorri com o incrível elogio, e depois o calei docemente enquanto esfregava meus quadris na sua coxa lentamente, gemendo quieto uma vez ou outra. Beijei sua bochecha e parei ali por um momento.

"Eu te amo..." Respirei contra seu rosto quente.

Sauli murmurou e quase pude ouvi-lo sorrir. Suas mais escorregaram entre nossos peitorais, indo mais e mais baixo, quando ele de repente apertou meu pênis através da calça. Engasguei alto e segurei um grunhido. Puta merda. Não ia custar muito pra eu explodir. Ouvi um barulho estranho e metálico vindo de algum lugar, mas não dei atenção. Agarrei seu cabelo e o puxei com força enquanto lhe dava todos os beijos sujos que podia. Sua não continuava me apertando pela calça. Gemia de prazer contra seus lábios. Minha mão voou pra que estava me acariciando e a segurou firme, o guiando. Dominei o Sauli completamente. Ele parecia tão pequeno embaixo de mim. Enrosquei os dedos da minha outra mão em seu pescoço e o pressionei cuidadosamente contra os lençóis, não forte o suficiente para sufocá-lo, mas como se estivesse o reivindicando enquanto nossas bocas e línguas batalhavam intensamente.

Nenhum de nós poderia jamais sonhar que aqueles barulhos aleatórios eram o pesadelo dos pais do Sauli arrombando a tranca da porta pra checar o filho, mas o grito esganiçado da mãe do Sauli nos fez descobrir.


	43. Ele será amado

Sauli:

 

No segundo que ouvimos o grito agudo da minha mãe vindo de muito perto, eu e Adam pulamos. Me arremessei, literalmente, pra fora da cama em terror, caindo no pequeno espaço entre a cama e a parede. Minha cabeça machucada atingiu a parede e o chão de madeira com um baque. Apaguei por um minuto com o impacto. Vozes abafadas e gritos preenchiam minha cabeça inconsciente. Quando voltei pra realidade, a primeira coisa que notei foi que ainda estava completamente pelado e exposto, e tentava lentamente me lembrar de onde estava. Abaixado no chão de joelhos, tentei com pressa achar e vestir minhas calças, que o Adam felizmente tacou _nesse_ canto do quarto, me poupando de uma viagem humilhante até o outro lado da cama.

Uma voz silenciada e estridente preencheu o quarto de novo. Ainda sentado no chão, espiei por cima da cama só pra ver o Adam de pé com os braços cruzados de forma defensiva, e fiquei pálido ao ver quem ele estava confrontando cara a cara: Minha mãe, que balançava os braços descontrolada e, pelo que dava pra ver, gritava com o Adam. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e seus olhos brilhavam em choque e ódio. Não consegui entender nada que estava gritando pro Adam porque tudo continuava abafado, como se estivesse em baixo d’água, e não sei por quê. Apenas observei seus lábios se movendo com fúria.

Meu coração acelerou a mil quando micha ficha começou a cair. Puta merda, ela viu, e ela viu _tudo_. Fiquei paralisado. Não consigo pensar em nada que possa fazer agora. O que poderia dizer pra ela? O Adam ficava quieto enquanto minha mãe surtava, e só conseguia ver um pouco de seu rosto desse ângulo. Pela sua postura, percebi que estava muito mais calmo do que eu, e isso me surpreendeu. O que ele estava fazendo? Só ficou parado ali enquanto ela gritava inutilmente com ele. Como não estava de joelhos implorando pra que ela se acalmasse? Essa é a única coisa que conseguiria pensar em fazer nesse ponto. Ele estava obviamente levando tudo muito a sério, porque suas expressões faciais mudavam de frustração pra constrangimento e pra desânimo. Nenhum deles tinha notado que ainda estou aqui.

Os olhos do Adam de repente se cerraram e ele murmurou algo bruscamente pra ela, que, do meio do nada, deu um passo pra frente e bateu na cara do Adam tão forte que o som focou minha audição e ecoou no quarto. Tudo estava audível agora. Estremeci como se eu que tivesse sido tapeado. Engoli em seco, sem acreditar na sua reação. O que diabos ele disse? Adam tropeçou e olhou pra ela de novo, com a mesma expressão que a minha. Sua bochecha estava vermelha. O quarto ficou quieto por um momento. Suas mãos estavam fechadas num punho e ele encarava os pés dela. Por um segundo, pensei que fosse atacá-la, mas ele ficou firme na sua posição.

“ _SAI DAQUI!_ ” Minha mãe gritou com ele, seu rosto se contorcendo em pura fúria. Ela não tinha medo dele. Essas duas palavras horríveis que gritou, entendi claramente dessa vez. E não podia deixar acontecer. Tenho que fazê-la parar de tratá-lo assim ao invés de ficar sentado aqui sem reação nenhuma que nem um marica. Como posso simplesmente ficar sentado aqui o vendo fazer isso consigo mesmo?

Me levantei rápido pra dizer alguma coisa, usando a beirada da cama pra me apoiar. Perdi o equilíbrio por me levantar depressa assim, e caí na cama de joelhos. Os dois se viraram pra mim, e nada saiu da minha boca. Ugh, Sauli, que porra? Ainda estava muito chocado com tudo. A estúpida da minha mãe parecia aliviada em me ver acordado, e irritada, não vamos esquecer disso. A expressão dura do Adam ficou macia quando me viu. Esses olhos normalmente cinza-azulados estavam meio úmidos e... Sem esperança? Depois de um momento encarando meu rosto assustado, sua expressão mudou pra algo mais sério e sua mandíbula se contraiu.

Adam se virou pra ela da forma mais fria e firme que pode, e declarou, “ _Não._ ”

Minha mãe ficou surpresa com sua presença fulminante. Você podia sentir sua determinação em não me deixar aqui sozinho com ela sair dele em ondas. Adam se virou e andou até a cama onde eu estava sentado. Cheguei mais perto da ponta, ainda pensando no que dizer.

“SAI DE PERTO DELE!” Minha mãe gritou quando Adam chegou perto de mim. Ele ficou na minha frente como um escudo. “SAULI, VEM AQUI!” Ela gesticulou pra que me juntasse a ela, com uma expressão mais do que preocupada. Porque motivos no mundo ela parecia tão assustada por mim?

Não iria me levantar pra ir até ela, mas os dedos do Adam enroscaram meu braço firmemente enquanto lançava adagas nela com os olhos. Ele parecia perigoso e possessivo. Obviamente estava fervendo por dentro com a ignorância da minha mãe. Não tenho ideia de como está minha expressão. Ainda estava muito chocado e sem acreditar na situação pra conseguir falar ou ficar de pé. Sou apenas patético e inútil.

A mão da minha mãe voou pra sua boca quando me notou estremecer um pouco com a força protetora que Adam segurou meu braço. “ _Ai meu Deus_ , Sauli, aguenta aí, vou ligar pra polícia!”

Meus olhos se arregalaram e encontrei minha voz. “Espera, por quê? -” Perguntei freneticamente, mas ela já tinha saído do quarto e estava descendo as escadas.

Me soltei da mão do Adam e corri pra fora sem nem olhá-lo uma segunda vez. A porta foi totalmente arrombada, e estava jogada no chão. Essa vadia é louca. Se esforçou tanto assim pra entrar no meu quarto. Se o Adam não tivesse aparecido pouco tempo atrás, minha mãe teria invadido e encontrado um cadáver ensanguentado no banheiro. Botei a cabeça pra fora pra ouvir minha mãe gritando agitada do andar de baixo com alguém que acho ser do 190. Só entendi um pedaço do que ela falou.

“- psicopata estuprando meu filho!” A ouvi chiando pro atendente. Fiquei pálido e sufoquei minha própria respiração. De repente me atingiu porque ela estava agindo assim. _Parecia_ que o Adam estava me estuprando, pelo menos pra qualquer testemunha indesejada. Eu, um cara supostamente hétero, totalmente nu debaixo de um Adam vestido, com uma das mãos na minha garganta e a outra segurando minha mão apertando seu pênis enquanto me dominava. E, ainda por cima, não falei nada enquanto minha mãe gritava com o Adam, fazendo parecer que estava... Sob a ordem de não falar. Bom, ótimo, agora ela deve achar que fui forçado a ser o seu escravo sexual ou algo parecido. Porra. “Ele está o prendendo no quarto e se recusa a soltá-lo. Ok, eu espero na linha, por favor, se apressem! O que? Não, não vou tentar lutar-”

Merda! Não conseguia mais ouvir a conversa deles. Minha mãe já tinha chamado a _polícia_. Comecei a correr histericamente procurando o Adam e o encontrei apoiado e congelado na porta do quarto. Ele também ouviu, dava pra perceber pelo seu olhar perturbado. Balancei a cabeça e fui até ele, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito e o segurando firme contra mim. Ele não me abraçou.

“Adam,” Murmurei com medo em seu peitoral. Estava histérico e estressado. Não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a pedir que ele fizesse. Iria me matar, mas pelo menos o Adam ficaria bem. “Por favor, você precisa ir. Não pode ficar aqui, não só na minha casa, mas nessa cidade. Você não pode apodrecer na cadeia, não vou deixar. Pegue tudo que precisa, sai pela janela e _corre_.”

Adam me afastou gentilmente pelos ombros e encarou meus olhos preocupados com os seus tristes e azuis por um longo momento antes de segurar minha mão e me levar até a cama de novo. Deixei-o me guiar. Ele se sentou na ponta e me sentou do seu lado.

Sua mão acariciou minha bochecha e passou o dedão pelo meu cabelo enquanto falava quieto, “Não seja tão escandaloso. Escuta, vou ficar aqui. Não tem jeito de eu sair da cidade sem você. E tudo só vai piorar se eu fugir. Podemos explicar as coisas pra eles. Sua mãe não tem provas, e eu não estava de forçando a nada.” Ele pausou, parecendo nervoso, “... Estava?”

Balancei minha cabeça e ele relaxou. Ele está certo. Espera, quando o _Adam_ virou o racional?  Estava lidando com a situação de uma forma muito mais sana do que eu. Não estava pensando direito. Já fui direto pra última opção. Se o Adam levantasse e fugisse pela janela agora, isso só o faria parecer culpado. Vou explicar a situação pros policias quando tiver a chance, mas meu coração acelerava de ansiedade só de pensar.

Não consigo acreditar em quanta coisa podia mudar num estalo. Éramos pra estar aproveitando um o outro, e aí... A pior coisa possível aconteceu, porque o universo não pode nos dar uma folga. Talvez estivesse tentando me manter longe do Adam. E se esse é o caso, pode continuar tentando. Pode soar brega, mas não vou desistir de nós. Já passamos por muita merda e nos sacrificamos demais pra chegar aqui, e não vou deixar que tudo isso seja por _nada_.

Não tínhamos outra escolha a não ser sentar juntos pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade, esperando o que iríamos enfrentar. Me aproximei e pus uma mão no peito nu do Adam, sentindo seu pulso. Seus olhos fecharam e ele estremeceu com meu toque. Seu pulso estava ainda mais agitado que o meu.

“Você parece tão calmo.” Disse. “Mas você está pior que eu.”

Adam forçou uma risada. “Bom, é claro. Acabei de ser flagrada amando meu namorado” – meu coração balançou com essa palavra- “Pela mãe homofóbica e louca dele, e estou prestes a ser injustamente preso por isso.” Suspirei com a injustiça.

“Falando sobre isso,” Disse devagar, tentando não olhar pra sua calça, “O que aconteceu com o seu... Problema?”

Adam me deu uma olhada. “Você acha que _aquilo_ poderia durar com os gritos histéricos da sua mãe?”

Tremi com a memória recente. Nunca vi minha mãe assim. Era como um pesadelo terrível.

O rosto sarcástico do Adam caiu e virou um de culpa depois de um momento. “Sinto muito por ela ter descoberto dessa forma.”

Meu rosto caiu e ficamos quietos por um tempo. Minha mãe ainda não tinha ideia de que eu queria o Adam, e muito. Durante toda minha vida, fui o resumo do perfeccionismo da minha mãe. Sempre excedi suas expectativas porque sempre queria fazê-la feliz e _orgulhosa_ de mim. Mas agora... Tudo mudou. Pelo menos uma vez, queria encontrar felicidade pra _mim mesmo_. Ela pensava que me conhecia tão bem, e mesmo agora quando me viu com um homem, achava que eu não tinha nada pra dizer sobre o assunto. Ela precisa encarar a verdade e eu já sei que ela jamais irá me aceitar. Tudo que já dediquei pra ela e o trabalho duro que dei durante toda minha vida não significarão nada pra ela. Ela não iria perceber que ainda sou seu filho. E nem o meu pai. Pra ter a _única_ coisa que me deixe feliz, vou ter que desistir de todo o resto.

Suspirei, encarando o chão, me sentindo miserável. Senti os lábios mornos do Adam beijar minha testa por um minuto enquanto delicadamente acariciava meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos, relaxando com o gesto reconfortante. Seus lábios deixaram minha testa dando um estalo. Assisti curioso o Adam pegar meu braço gentilmente e o levantar, examinando-o. Ele suspirou pra si mesmo, claramente preocupado.

“Minha camisa está aguentando e o sangue diminuiu, mas não vai se fechar sozinho.” Adam avisou. “Ugh, mas como vou te levar pro hospital?”

Não consigo acreditar que estava preocupado com meu braço enquanto seu status de homem livre poderia estar prestes a mudar. Algumas vezes, ele parece mais preocupado com meu bem-estar do que com a própria _vida_.

“Você é um amor, sabia disso?” Murmurei, olhando pra ele.

Adam revirou os olhos dramaticamente e balançou a cabeça discordando.

Nós dois pulamos de leve quando ouvimos uma batida forte vinda lá de baixo, seguido por rápidos e brutos passos entrando pela porta. Comecei a tremer um pouco quando ouvi as vozes suaves e baixas dos policias murmurando urgentemente com a minha mãe. Sua voz estridente e em pânico respondia a eles. Engoli em seco, me preparando mentalmente enquanto múltiplos passos rapidamente se moviam, subindo a escada.

Sem nenhum aviso, os lábios do Adam se encontraram forte e urgentemente com os meus enquanto segurava meu rosto em suas mãos, me beijando com toda a paixão que podia nesse momento curto. Ele se separou e me deixou sem ar assim que três figuras apareceram na porta. Um era o rosto apavorado da minha mãe, e os outros dois eram os policiais. Um deles era alto e largo com cabelos loiros escondidos pelo chapéu. O outro era mais baixo, gordinho, e nem perto de bonito.

O alto foi o primeiro a falar, olhando diretamente pro Adam com seus olhos verdes. “Senhor, preciso que você _se afaste_.”

Adam me deu um olhar relutante.

“ _Agora_.”

Estremeci com a autoridade de sua voz. Não teria como eu enfrentá-lo. Adam levantou hesitante. O oficial se moveu imediatamente pra trás do Adam e pôs seus braços nas costas com força. Adam grunhiu de dor enquanto o policial puxava as algemas reluzentes de metal e as prendia ao redor dos punhos do Adam. Senti meus olhos umedecerem só de vê-lo assim. Sem nenhuma explicação, o policial o arrastou pra fora do quarto. Comecei a respirar com força. Não podem simplesmente prendê-lo sem provas, podem? No segundo que Adam desapareceu, minha mãe correu até mim, me examinando freneticamente.

“Você está bem? Ele te machucou? O que aconteceu com seu braço? Ele fez isso?” Ela falava atrapalhada enquanto eu esticava meu pescoço por cima de seu ombro pra tentar ver pra onde aquele babaca levou o Adam.

Lutei contra a vontade de cuspir na sua cara porque sabia que ela falava com boas intenções, mas estava destruindo cada pedaço de esperança do meu futuro com o Adam, então respondi friamente, “Bem, não, nada, não.”

“Senhora, preciso falar com seu filho a sós. Você também precisa sair do quarto.” O policial mais baixo disse firmemente. Fiquei grato por seu comando por um momento, e era isso que estava esperando: Uma chance de falar. Minha mãe acariciou meu cabelo, e eu me retraí, aborrecido com seu toque. Ela nem notou. Concordou com o policial e saiu, fechando a porta.

O oficial robusto ficou na minha frente com os braços cruzados, me olhando com cautela. “Agora filho, preciso ir direto ao assunto e preciso que você me diga a verdade. O Sr. Lambert forçou você a ter relações sexuais com ele?”

Senti minhas bochechas pegando fogo. Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto e confortável com a situação. Deveria falar sobre minha vida privada com esse completo estranho? Acho que pro bem do Adam, sim.

“Não. Não chegamos tão longe...” Murmurei quieto. Queria me esconder embaixo de uma pedra.

“Você está dizendo que ele estava _prestes_ a te abusar sexualmente?” Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

“Não!” Explodi. O que diabos, cara? Não distorce a porra das minhas palavras!

“Você não está dizendo isso porque ele te ameaçou de alguma forma, está? Nós o temos algemado e pronto pra ser preso, então não tem jeito dele te machucar.”

Tentei esconder minha carranca com sua vontade de prender o Adam. Adam _já_ me ameaçou antes... Várias vezes... Mas eram sempre ameaças vazias. Adam nunca me machucaria, especialmente já que surtava só de eu arranjar um machucado.

“Não, estou dizendo a verdade, não tenho motivo pra mentir. E eu não quero que você o prenda!”

“Então porque fomos chamados aqui com urgência com denúncias de estupro da sua mãe?” O policial perguntou, claramente irritado, mas tentando continuar profissional.

Ugh, não queria fazer isso. “... Porque ela entrou no quarto... Você sabe... E ela surtou sem nos dar a chance de explicar.”

“Você está dizendo que ele tinha sua permissão?”

Meu rosto inteiro estava fervendo. Sim, imbecil, e provavelmente iríamos fazer algo incrível, mas não, todo mundo tinha que fuder tudo... Decidi deixar esse comentário quieto.

“Sim.” Cuspi pra fora, encarando o chão. Isso é tão constrangedor.

“Então, assumo que você não o quer preso, ou com uma ordem de restrição, estou certo?”

Eu já não confirmei isso? Não quero repetir essa merda, é humilhante.

“Olha,” Bufei, o encarando, irritado com suas perguntas idiotas. “Eu só quero que vocês o soltem. Adam não fez nada de errado e ele significa muito pra mim.” Olhei pra longe por um segundo.

Ele me estudou suspeito por um longo momento. Encarei com coragem seus olhos, sem nada a esconder. Sei que ele foi treinado pra detectar vítimas ameaçadas e que mentem através da linguagem corporal. Ele tinha que acreditar em mim.

“Tudo bem então.” O policial concluiu depois de um longo minuto. Suspirei aliviado.

E com isso, abriu a porta e gesticulou pra que eu saísse do quarto. Levantei e quase corri pra fora, procurando o Adam. Soltei imediatamente o ar que estava prendendo nos meus pulmões quando vi o Adam no canto do quarto com o outro policial, tentando virar a cabeça pra me olhar, mas sendo impedido pelo oficial. Minha mãe estava virada pros dois. Adam estava pressionado contra a parede pra que tivessem certeza de que ele não tentaria nada. Me senti horrível. Ele não merece ser tratado assim. Queria ir até lá, socar a cara do policial, roubar o Adam, e o algemar na minha cama.

“Terminamos aqui, pode soltá-lo.” O oficial gesticulou pro Adam que bufou aliviado.

Minha mãe, pelo outro lado, nem tanto. “ _O que_?” Ela chiou enquanto o policial atraente soltava o Adam e se afastava dele. Adam balançou a cabeça agradecendo enquanto massageava os punhos no momento que estava livre. “O que você está _fazendo_? Essa coisa horrível é um estuprador e um pervertido!”

Ela acabou de chamar o Adam de _coisa_? Estava ultrapassando tantos limites agora sem nem perceber, pensando estar me fazendo um favor. Mas como ela pode pensar que isso é aceitável? Parecia estar prestes a arrancar os cabelos.

O policial mais baixo era extremamente profissional. “Senhora, seu filho nos informou que o Sr. Lambert nunca teve contato sexual _indesejado_ como ele, então não temos motivos para prendê-lo.”

Os olhos verdes da minha mãe estavam extremamente confusos. “Mas, ele estava em cima dele e-” Ela cortou a fala e franziu a testa, como se estivesse tentando resolver uma equação difícil. Depois de um momento, ficou pálida como neve. Finalmente estava percebendo. “Quer dizer...” Seus olhos se viraram pra mim, perplexos e incrédulos.

Decidi finalmente deixar as coisas claras pra ela. Ela precisava saber, embora o resultado não fosse ser nada acolhedor. Seus olhos me seguiram enquanto caminhei lentamente até um Adam completamente parado que também assistia a tudo quieto. Parei perto dele e contemplei seus olhos agitados. Observei sua mão convidativa e a juntei com a minha. Adam congelou e levantou as sobrancelhas, me questionando. Ele não fez nenhum movimento pra retornar o gesto. Sorri o encorajando, mesmo estando completamente apavorado por dentro com o que estava revelando. Mas no segundo que o Adam entendeu o que eu estava fazendo, sorriu de volta e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus, fazendo com que eu esquecesse de todo o resto. Fiquei perdido em seus olhos gentis e toque cuidadoso por um longo tempo antes da minha mãe quebrar nosso olhar apaixonado.

“ _NÃO!_ ” Ela gritou cética, em negação, encarando nossas mãos com olhos arregalados de nojo. Estremeci, esperando por isso. Seus olhos focaram o rosto do Adam, e se olhares pudessem matar, ele já estaria morto faz tempo agora. “O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?! VAI EMBORA!”

Adam soltou minha mão na hora e eu fiquei com medo de que ele estivesse realmente a ouvindo. Mas pro meu alívio, ele só soltou pra poder envolver seu braço ao redor da minha cintura de forma desafiadora e me pressionou contra sua pele nua. Me arrepiei com o calor relaxante de seu corpo. Conseguia sentir seu coração acelerando.

“Por favor,” Adam implorou com calma. Sua voz não era nada mais que uma mistura de puro respeito, e não tenho ideia de como conseguiu fazer isso. Se eu fosse ele, estaria gritando em fúria. “Eu estou _apaixonado_ por ele.” Fiquei surpreso e alegre com seu tom determinado e seguro.

Olhei pro Adam e ele olhou pra mim. Seus olhos estavam revestidos de orgulho. Tentei me declarar pra ele em silêncio. Ele não _tinha_ que fazer isso. Ele não seria preso. Já estava livre. Podia simplesmente sair andando ao invés de insistir em ficar aqui _comigo_ e tentar lidar com as odientas consequências.

Minha mãe fez uma careta e seus olhos pareciam úmidos. Ela não me deixaria ser feliz, não é? Cerrei os olhos pra ela. Não preciso de sua aprovação pra ficar com o Adam, mas seria muito melhor saber que meu amor era encorajado, não pisoteado a cada oportunidade que tinham. Suas pequenas mãos ficaram brancas de tão forte que fechou o punho e ela andou batendo os pés até o policial com cara de entediado.

“SE VOCÊ NÃO PODE PRENDER _ISSO_ ,” Ela apontou tensa pro Adam. “ENTÃO EU O QUERO FORA DA MINHA CASA! NÃO O DOU A PERMISSÃO DE ENTRAR NA MINHA PROPRIEDADE. NÃO O QUERO DE VOLTA AQUI NUNCA.”

Meu estômago revirou. Ela não ia mesmo dar um jeito de fazer com que o Adam nunca voltasse aqui, não é? Se não posso o ver na escola nem em casa, como vou o ver? Não tenho nenhum meio de contato com ele, e não é como se pudéssemos marcar de nos encontrar em algum lugar _agora_. “Mãe, não-“ Tentei discutir.

“ _Você_.” Chiou firme pra mim. “ _Nenhuma_. _Palavra_.”

Meus olhos se arregalaram com sua hostilidade e calei a boca, me pressionando mais no conforto do Adam. Seu braço que me envolvia me apertou um pouco mais, de maneira protetora. Dava pra perceber que ele queria atacá-la, mas isso na verdade não resolveria nada. Eu queria chutar e gritar. Adam não tinha outra escolha agora, a não ser sair. Especialmente porque a merda da polícia está aqui. Se ele se recusasse de novo, teriam motivo para prendê-lo. E assim que partir, sei que eu e a casa seremos forçados a um confinamento.

“Filho, vem cá, te levamos pra casa.” O policial mais baixo e gordinho falou com o Adam. Espero que o Adam minta e não dê seu endereço verdadeiro. Ou melhor ainda, que os leve pra sua casa pra acabarem com seu pai. Meu coração se partiu. Seu pai. Se o Adam pisasse naquela casa, estaria acabado. Sua única outra opção era fugir. Sem mim. E se essa for a última vez que o vejo? Minha garganta pareceu apertar.

Adam concordou em silêncio, e então olhou pra mim. Seus olhos azuis piscaram pro meu rosto com saudade. Sei que está pensando o mesmo que eu. Ele suspirou triste e se rendeu, pressionando um rápido e intenso beijo na minha bochecha. Ignorei a chacota da minha mãe. Ruim pra ela, que não podia bater nele com a polícia aqui. Minha bochecha ardeu enquanto Adam pegava sua mochila de perto da janela e saia escoltado pelos policiais. Minha mãe ficou o mais longe deles possível no pequeno espaço do quarto.

Ouvi três passos diferentes fazendo seu caminho pelas escadas e saindo pela porta da frente. Corri pra janela aberta mais próxima, meus joelhos começaram a tremer e segurei as lágrimas ao ver o Adam entrar na traseira do carro da polícia enquanto o policial segurava a porta aberta pra ele. Adam olhou pra minha casa-prisão pela pequena janela enquanto sua porta foi fechada e seus olhos cansados encontraram os meus. O motor foi ligado, me provocando. O nó na minha garganta virou demais pra aguentar quando Adam me ofereceu um pequeno e triste sorriso. Lágrimas começaram a percorrer meu rosto e as enxuguei em miséria, assistindo-os dirigirem pra longe e sumirem da minha visão.

Me virei devagar, completamente desamparado, pronto pra me enrolar em uma bola e morrer. Minha mãe estava sentada no sofá; com a cabeça descansando em suas mãos e seus dedos entrelaçados no ninho bagunçado e estressado que ela chama de cabelo. Ela estava visivelmente abalada, como se _sua_ vida que estivesse caindo aos pedaços aqui. Não consigo mais aguentar a merda dela.

“Porque está fazendo isso comigo?” Solucei, de repente precisando do apoio da janela.

Seus dedos ficaram tensos ao redor de sua cabeça antes de eu ouvir uma expiração forte e ela se levantou, virando pra me olhar com lágrimas de desgosto nos olhos.

“Você não é meu filho,” Ela surtou, “Eu não criei um _viado_.” Ela não conseguia nem me olhar nos olhos. Fiquei mais do que machucado. Lágrimas escorriam do meu queixo pro chão. Minha própria mãe...

Me aproximei dela, chegando um pouco mais perto, e ela se esquivou quando cheguei perto demais, como se pudesse pegar gay ou coisa do tipo. Parei, chocado com sua reação a mim. Essa era a linha final, e ela acabou de cruzá-la sem se importar. Fiquei enfurecido. Não consigo entender como uma figura que deveria trazer satisfação e felicidade pode tirar minha única fonte disso sem nenhum remorso. E me tratar como se fosse algum tipo de doença? Queria matá-la.

“COMO VOCÊ PODE?” Gritei trêmulo, jogando minhas mãos no ar. “VOCÊ DEVIA ME AMAR POR QUEM EU SOU.” Gesticulei com raiva pra ela. Não conseguia resumir tudo que tinha pra dizer. Podia gritar com ela por horas sobre tudo que já fez de errado, mas seria como gritar com uma parede. Nada a atingiria, e já era tarde demais. Devo ser rápido já que minha fúria não vai durar muito chorando desse jeito. Pensei num simples resumo de como me sentia. “VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ENTENDE. EU _AMO_ ELE. EU DESPREZO _VOCÊ_!”

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e raiva. Sem nenhum aviso, veio até mim com puro ódio. A próxima coisa que lembro, estava no chão com a bochecha ardendo e estrelas dançando na minha visão. Essa puta dessa vadia me bateu! Mas o mais alarmante era a estranha, aguda e _excruciante_ dor do _outro_ lado da minha cabeça. Olhei pra cima e a primeira coisa que vi foi a quina afiada da mesa que atingi antes de cair no chão com seu golpe. Minha mãe saiu do quarto furiosa e pisoteando enquanto descia as escadas, sem dar a mínima importância pro que tinha acabado de acontecer.

A dor na minha bochecha rapidamente virou nada em comparação com a da minha cabeça. Gritei de dor enquanto minha cabeça pulsava como se alguém estivesse me segurando no chão e esfaqueando meu crânio repetidas vezes. Segurei minha cabeça nas mãos e mordi minha língua em agonia. Chorava com cada choque de dor. Que caralhos aconteceu com a minha cabeça? A quina da mesa perfurou meu crânio? Não tenho ideia. Tenho batido minha cabeça demais recentemente. Conseguia escutar meu sangue pulsando nos ouvidos. Me encolhi em posição fetal no chão, mantendo meu braço ruim apertado entre minhas pernas pra impedir o sangue de sair mais rápido, e chorando compulsivamente de agonia física e mental.

Durante horas deitei assim, sozinho. Eventualmente, o sono me dominou com toda força de pura exaustão. Basta, já basta. _Por favor_ , deixe meu sofrimento acabar.


	44. Livre?

Adam:

 

O barulho do carro da polícia não ajudou a acalmar meus nervos como pensei que fosse. Fiquei olhando pela janela enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho lentamente pelas ruas e curvas. Funguei baixinho enquanto via o mundo passar como um borrão em zoom. Passamos por várias pessoas com sorrisos no rosto, sorrindo juntas enquanto seguravam a mão da outra. Sinto inveja delas, até das criancinhas reclamando com os pais e das pessoas estressadas de negócios caminhando depressa até o ponto de ônibus. Não consigo explicar direito a sensação. Só queria ter suas vidas simples e normais, já que a minha foi de lugar nenhum pra uma descida eterna na merda. Era esse anseio irresistível por uma vida diferente. Mas mesmo sendo muito triste, não posso mudá-la. Então aqui estou, sentado quieto e desconfortável no banco de trás do carro da polícia com a parte de cima toda ferrada do meu corpo descoberta, me perguntando o que diabos devo fazer comigo mesmo agora.

Mesmo sabendo que não pude evitar, ainda estou muito irritado por ter deixado o Sauli lá com aquela fera. Infinitas perguntas passavam pela cabeça. O que ela gritou com ele depois que eu saí? Será que ele discutiu com ela ou só ficou sentado ali aceitando tudo que ela dizia? Será que ele estava zangado comigo por abandoná-lo desse jeito? Queria poder ter feito _alguma coisa_. Isso é tão mentalmente desgastante. Tudo isso posto como uma grande pressão em cima dos meus ombros que não consigo aguentar. Mas vale mesmo a pena? Sauli vale toda essas constantes mentiras e ocultação? Queria achar que sim. Mas _eu_ valho a pena pro Sauli? Estou arruinando sua vida sem querer, mesmo sabendo desde o início o que aconteceria se ele se envolvesse comigo. Ao invés de parar tudo quando começou, não conseguia ter o suficiente desse homem e deixei continuar, me deixei envolver-me demais, me deixei ficar mais em sua companhia, não me importando com o quanto machucava sua vida. Era _egoísmo_. Sei disso. Por minha causa, Sauli perdeu seus amigos, sua família, suas notas, e até um pouco da sua _sanidade_. Tudo que eu fiz foi tirar, tirar, tirar tudo dele, e não dei nada em troca. Não valho a pena. Nunca valerei. Devia ter desistido de toda essa fantasia de uma relação com o Sauli. Eu _ainda_ devo. Mas irei? Não. Não conseguiria aguentar. Já estava envolvido demais. Se o ver de novo, vou esperar pra que ele termine com tudo isso. Ainda não é muito tarde pra ele, ainda pode consertar suas coisas se me deixar. Eu, por outro lado, acabaria ficando pior do que estava antes. Eu seria _nada_.

Pisquei algumas vezes deixando cair algumas lágrimas e segurei um soluço. Logo em seguida, o policial gordinho e baixinho na cadeira do carona virou a cabeça um pouco e me olhou com o canto dos olhos.

“Qual o endereço da sua casa?” Murmurou quase incoerente, quebrando o silêncio.

Me retraí um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra ele notar. Mantive os olhos focados na janela. Não queria que me levassem pra casa. Não queria voltar pra onde meu pai está, provavelmente, me esperando. Eu podia mentir e inventar um endereço. Não, eles devem ir até a porta falar com meus “pais” sobre o que aconteceu. Minha outra opção era continuar quieto, já que sei que tenho esse direito. Então vou ficar. Espero que se cansem de mim e me deixem em qualquer lugar.

“Garoto, onde você mora? Onde você mora?” Ele perguntou de novo depois de um tempo, mais claro dessa vez.

Não disse nada. Mordi meus lábios e encarei minhas mãos no meu colo. Conseguia senti-lo me encarando. Me pressionei mais contra o banco, tentando ficar o mais longe dele possível. Na verdade, até considerei a ideia de abrir a porta e me jogar na rua.

O policial carnudo suspirou. “Bom, nós não podemos-” Foi cortado pelo barulho irritante do rádio no painel.

“ _Dois sessenta e cinco, copiaram?”_ A voz feminina apitou, chiando e estalando. Pelo menos acho que é uma mulher.

“Sim, escutamos alto e claro.” Você chama isso de claro? Mal consegui entender uma palavra que saiu daí.

“ _Nós temos um criminoso conhecido na 3537 Longfellow Lane e precisamos de reforços.”_

Minha cabeça levantou. _O que_. Eu ouvi direito? Mas esse é...

O policial gordinho firmou o tom de voz, completamente profissional. “Copiado, estamos a caminho, câmbio e desligo.”

Congelei com os olhos arregalados. De repente consegui ouvir meu sangue pulsando na minha cabeça.

“Desculpa ter que te levar junto, garoto.” O policial alto e atraente murmurou no banco do motorista.

Ele virou numa rua que eu conhecia. Merda, quer dizer que estamos indo pra...

“Minha casa.” Resmunguei finalmente, perplexo.

Cruzei meus braços contra meu peito nu e o policial gordinho virou pra trás e me deu um olhar estranho. “O que?”

“Esse endereço... Essa é a minha casa.” Repeti, franzindo a testa.

Ele olhou pro parceiro com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

O policial mais alto me olhou pelo retrovisor. “Você tem alguma coisa haver com o que está acontecendo lá?” Perguntou suspeito.

“Não. Não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo.” Tentei dizer da forma mais inocente e chocada possível, o que não deu muito trabalho já que estava surtando por dentro.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez, preocupados e confusos. O resto do caminho foi quieto de novo. Estava perdido nos meus pensamentos preocupados. Porque diabos estávamos indo pra minha casa? O que aconteceu com o meu pai? O Sauli ligou pra polícia? Estava tão atordoado, e pra ser sincero, um pouco assustado, mas não sei exatamente por que. Passei os minutos seguintes me distraindo com as minhas mãos e encarando pela janela, me sentindo mais nervoso e enjoado ainda quando entramos numa vizinhança familiar.

Meu queixo caiu no segundo que estacionamos do outro lado da rua onde fica minha casa destruída. Era como aquelas cenas daqueles programas de merda de crimes. Carros de polícia enfileirados na rua com as luzes piscando e sirenes tocando. Até carros do noticiário estavam lá, com repórteres e câmeras, gravando tudo. Não queria que o público visse essa bagunça, mas que porra? No segundo que puxaram o freio de mão, os dois policiais já estavam praticamente fora do carro e correndo pra aquela cena. Olhei ao redor frenética e estupidamente pra todo mundo de dentro do carro. Será que eu tenho que sair? Eu posso? Tanto faz. Ainda é minha casa, e não é como se eu tivesse que ficar no carro porque fui preso. Além do mais, preciso saber que porra está acontecendo. Me estiquei pros bancos da frente e destranquei minha porta. Levando minha mochila junto, abri a porta e pisei naquele tumulto desagradavelmente alto. Quis mergulhar de novo no carro, que de repente me pareceu tão confortável, assim que pus os pés na calçada. Tinham pessoas demais aqui.

O policial alto de antes estava falando com uma policial que parecia um homem. Ela não parecia nada amigável. Ele gesticulou pra mim e congelei quando a policial me olhou. Estavam falando de mim, o que era muito aparente. Devia estar explicando que moro aqui... Infelizmente. Ela balançou a cabeça pra ele concordando e andou até mim enquanto ele corria com os outros policiais pra dentro da casa.

Ela me deu um aceno com a cabeça e ficou do meu lado, se apoiando no carro da polícia e cruzando os braços carnudos. Sei que devo ficar aqui com ela. Tudo bem pra mim. Estava intimidado demais pra chegar mais perto daquela casa arruinada. Devo conseguir minhas respostas daqui.

“O que está acontecendo?” Perguntei frenético por cima do som das sirenes.

A mulher masculina olhou pra mim entediada como se já tivesse feito isso muitas vezes antes.

“Bom, filho,” Ela murmurou com a voz rouca, lambendo os lábios ressecados. “De acordo com os _seus_ vizinhos, eles finalmente decidiram ligar pra polícia depois de ouvir gritos e barulhos vindos da sua casa inúmeras vezes.”

Então eles _ouviram_ todo esse barulho. E com barulho, quero dizer minha agonia. Porque demoraram tanto pra fazer alguma coisa se já _sabiam_? Minhas mãos se contraíram em punhos. Outro tópico na minha lista mental de porque odeio as pessoas.

“Mas por que tem tudo _isso_ ,” apontei pasmo pros repórteres, “Aqui?”

“Bom, alguns de nós vieram primeiramente pra investigar o barulho e a perturbação, mas quando chegamos aqui,  o homem caído inconsciente no chão era um fugitivo que andamos procurando por muito tempo agora. Precisamos de reforço imediatamente. Não conseguimos acreditar na nossa sorte quando encontramos sua identidade bem do seu lado! Ele puxou uma boa briga quando acordou, e ainda está rolando.” Ela sorriu como se esse fosse o ponto alto da semana.

Um fugitivo? Meu pai? Espera, o que? Ela quis dizer que ele está sendo _preso_? Acho que ninguém percebeu ainda que sou seu filho. As únicas pessoas que sabem que _moro_ aqui são esses três policiais, incluindo a “macho lady.”

Sei que vou me arrepender por perguntar, mas... “O que ele fez?”

Pulei um pouquinho quando ela de repente deu uma risada áspera e grossa.

“Não tenho certeza se posso revelar isso, mas enfim, nós basicamente já o pegamos. Não pode escapar. Ele foi acusado múltiplas vezes por posso ilegal de drogas, homicídio em primeiro grau, e abuso sexual de uma garota jovem que agora precisa de terapia.”

Me senti enjoado. Minha cabeça começou a girar. Porque não soube dessas... Coisas antes? Meu pai é um desgraçado doente e nojento. Como... Quando... _Por quê?_ Queria vomitar. Ele _matou_ alguém? Pensei que eu seria seu primeiro. Minha boca ficou seca. Qual foi a pobre alma que passou por esse pesadelo? E ele... Uma garota jovem... Como pôde? Quanto _mais_ não sabia sobre ele? Não conseguia entender como uma pessoa pode ser tão vil. Meus olhos começaram a arder.

A voz dura da policial interrompeu meus pensamentos. “Ei garoto,” Disse. Olhei pra ela, tentando esconder o horror no meu rosto. Ela estava me olhando curiosa. “Não quero saber por que você está sem camisa, mas porque parece tão espancado?”

Fiquei com medo que fizessem essa pergunta. Essa é minha chance de terminar com tudo. Mas porque estava tão apreensivo? Podia mentir sobre os hematomas e cortes, mas quero mesmo ser uma vítima calada pra sempre? Não posso deixar o Eber escapar com a satisfação de me bater por anos quietos e submissos. Não é justo comigo. Sei que se manter tudo isso trancado _agora_ , vou me arrepender muito nos próximos anos.

Nos próximos anos... Isso parecia um conceito tão estranho, mas tão possível pra mim agora. Nunca pensei muito sobre o que faria com a minha vida além do sonho ridículo de me tornar um cantor porque sempre pensei que morreria antes, pelas mãos do meu pai ou pelas minhas, antes de terminar o ensino médio. Agora, estou apavorado com a mera ideia da vida _real_. A única coisa que podia pensar em fazer com a minha “vida” é passá-la com o Sauli... Mas isso é menos que improvável de acontecer nesse ponto. Engraçado como nunca pedi muito ao universo, mas quando realmente _quero_ e _preciso_ de alguma coisa, não posso tê-la.

Suspirei e olhei direto nos olhos marrons e redondos da policial. E no tom mais sério e treinado que pude, disse, “Esse homem que vocês estão prendendo é meu pai.” Ela me olhou confusa. “Não tinha ideia de nenhum crime além dele... Me atacar brutalmente por anos. O que você vê é o resultado desgastado desses espancamentos.”

Ela me encarou com os olhos arregalados, chocada. Me escaneou e assisti enquanto ela percebia a semelhança. Todos os traços de alegria sumiram do seu rosto. Seus olhos percorreram meu peitoral em processo de cura enquanto eu lutava contra a vontade de me encolher e me esconder.

“Licença.” Ela murmurou séria.

Caminhou alguns metros e começou a falar algo no walkie-talkie. Sem dúvida estava falando de mim. Legal, vamos deixar o mundo inteiro saber.

Minha atenção foi desviada para um clamor crescente vindo da varanda. Câmeras e flashes disparavam insanamente e pessoas demais estavam gritando de uma vez só. Estiquei o pescoço pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Meu estômago revirou quando vi meu pai saindo pela porta. Suas mãos estavam algemadas atrás de suas costas, e sua cabeça estava abaixada. Ele parecia completamente desgastado. Senti náuseas só de olhar pra ele. Esse homem precisa apodrecer. Queria ir até lá e socá-lo na cara, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria ir pra direção oposta. Tinham cinco policias o segurando e o arrastando pelas escadas da entrada. A mídia estava enlouquecendo, enfiando microfones na sua cara e fazendo perguntas. Meu pai parecia estar prestes a arrancar os pulmões de todos ali. Um policial perdeu a paciência e gritou mandando todos se afastarem.

Do meio do nada, a cabeça do Eber virou, olhando ao redor, como se sentisse meu medo. Me senti encolher quando seus olhos azuis e horrivelmente familiares me acharam e cerraram em fúria. Oh merda.

Ele começou a se debater violentamente contra os policiais, grunhindo alto em frustração. As pessoas recuaram imediatamente.

“SEU MERDINHA!” Rugiu pra mim do outro lado da rua. O ar se recusou a chegar aos meus pulmões. A veia no seu pescoço parecia saltar. Todos se viraram pra mim confusos, exceto os policiais tentando o segurar. “VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!”

Não. Não, não, não. Não fui eu! Não tenho nada a ver com isso! Queria gritar isso pra ele, mas não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Ele parecia um mostro furioso tentando escapar das suas correntes pra devorar sua presa viva.

“EU JURO, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ. EU VOU VOLTAR PRA TE DILACERAR, _MÚSCULO POR MÚSCULO_ ,” Ele gritou com toda a força. Engasguei aterrorizado. Uma coisa que sei sobre meu pai é que ele sempre cumpre sua palavra.

Encarei assustado e congelado enquanto ele lutava com a polícia tentando se libertar pra me atacar. A mulher macho de repente estava de novo do meu lado; pronta pra me proteger do jeito que fosse necessário. Me senti agradecido por isso. Relaxei um pouco sabendo que não tinha jeito dele me tocar. Eber conseguiu soltar seu ombro da mão do policial e tomou a oportunidade pra lhe dar uma cabeçada com tanta força que o homem foi jogado em cima do carro da polícia. Os outros policiais apareceram de novo em cima dele, gritando pra que ele parasse, e quando isso não funcionou, um deles o surpreendeu com um Taser. Eber grunhiu alto e de repente começou a cair mole, mas foi mantido em pé pelos vários policiais. Eles o puseram imediatamente dentro do carro da polícia e algemaram seus calcanhares antes de fechar a porta. Me encolhi de novo. Estava tão nervoso que chegava a tremer.

Não conseguia formar palavras, mesmo com os repórteres e câmeras movendo sua atenção pra mim e me cercando, exigindo respostas e colocando microfones na minha cara. Me senti sobrecarregado e cego com os flashes no meu rosto. Pisquei várias vezes, ficando muito irritado. Que porra essas pessoas querem? Eles não entenderam que não posso com isso agora? Isso não tem nada haver com eles. Olhei através da multidão brilhosa e aglomerada ao meu redor e vi o carro com o meu pai dentro indo embora, tocando as sirenes e de repente acelerando pela rua. Me senti paralisado enquanto ele desaparecia.

A mulher macho de repente agarrou meu braço com força e me puxou pra fora da atormentante e barulhenta multidão de repórteres, os afastando no processo e declarando ter uma arma e não ter medo de usá-la. Todos então pararam de nos seguir. Covardes, isso que são. A mulher macho já estava crescendo em mim. Queria ter um nome real pro seu rosto ao invés de “mulher macho”. Agora, atrás do carro, fora da visão de todo mundo, ela se virou pra mim e me olhou com severidade.

“Garoto, você percebe que seu pai deve ir pra cadeia pro resto da vida, certo?” Ela perguntou preocupada.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, consciente dessa perturbadora virada de eventos.

“E como você vai se sustentar sozinho? Tenho certeza que vão ligar pros serviços sociais depois pra te buscar e levar pra algum parente mais próximo, mas por-”

“Tenho vinte e dois,” Menti rápido. “Ninguém precisa ligar pra assistente social já que sou um adulto.”

De maneira nenhuma que vou deixar alguém me forçar a ir sem o Sauli. Meus parentes mais próximos nem moram nessa cidade. Eu devo acabar arrumando minhas coisas e fugindo, e sem dúvida vou roubar o Sauli e o levar comigo, antes que descubram minha verdadeira idade e venham atrás de mim.

“Não precisa _me_ dizer isso, não vou estar nesse caso.” Ela me deu um sorriso torto. E com isso, seu walkie-talkie começou a apitar naquela língua policial estranha.

Ela puxou o walkie-talkie do cinto e pôs na frente da boca. “Copiado, estou indo.” Se virou pra mim de novo. “Tenho que ir. Você parece ser um bom garoto, foi um prazer te conhecer. Espero que tudo dê certo...” Ela sorriu de novo e entrou no seu carro, acenando pra mim enquanto ia embora.

Encarei-a partindo, me sentindo sozinho de novo.

Até que, é claro, os repórteres perceberam que ela tinha ido e começaram a correr até mim como pequenas doninhas. De jeito nenhum. Corri rapidamente até minha varanda e entrei na casa, fechando a porta na cara deles. Depois de um momento, meu coração começou a acelerar só de ficar nessa casa dos meus pesadelos. Acho que meu cérebro estava esperando outra garrafa de cerveja acertando minha cabeça. Que triste. Esperei um minuto com as costas apoiadas na porta. Nada. Botei hesitante minha mochila no chão. A casa estava em silêncio, finalmente. Me levou um minuto pra acreditar. Meu pai foi embora mesmo. Não vou mais ser espancado. Não vou mais sofrer todo dia.

Mas porque me sinto tão miserável? Quero me sentir feliz. Enfim consegui minha liberdade. Quero sentir _alguma coisa_. Mas não consigo. Me sentia fraco nos joelhos enquanto o silêncio me trazia de volta o que aconteceu com o Sauli. E quanto a ele? Sua vida estava em pedaços e a minha estava ousando a melhorar? Isso é doentio. Se ele tem que sofrer, então eu também tenho, como o reflexo de um espelho. Suas emoções sempre passavam pra mim. Não consigo ficar contente com qualquer coisa sabendo pelo que ele está passando agora.

Me senti completamente drenado. Esse é o dia mais longo da minha vida. Me desencostei da porta e andei pelos corredores da minha casa, encontrando evidências da luta entre os policiais e o meu pai por toda parte. Suspirei. Era como se estivesse atordoado e isolado da realidade. Precisava dormir. Me arrastei pelas escadas e fui até meu quarto que estava cheio de memórias indesejadas. Me forcei a relaxar na minha cama e respirar fundo, tentando me convencer de que finalmente vou descansar sem medo ou dor. E talvez, amanhã, possa recomeçar e _sentir_.


	45. Fugitivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei mó tempão, ta aí.

Sauli:

 

 

Abri meus olhos, úmidos por causa das lágrimas, lentamente, acordando com uma dor extremamente forte e latejante na minha cabeça. Que horas são? Me sentei rápido demais e grunhi com a dor que senti na cabeça. Ugh, vou precisar de algumas pílulas pra isso. Estiquei meus braços e pernas, me sentindo machucado e tenso de dormir no chão. Com um alto bocejo, me levantei, me apoiando com o braço no sofá. Porque não desmaiei no sofá ao invés da porcaria do chão duro? Qual é, não era nem um metro de distância. Olhei pela janela; o Sol estava nascendo. Dormi a noite toda?

Estremeci quando outra dor forte atingiu minha cabeça. Ugh, _para_. Cambaleei até o banheiro, tropeçando várias vezes sem motivo. Queria que essas merdas dessas paredes parassem de balançar. Entrei no banheiro e engasguei com a visão. Tinha esquecido do sangue. Estava todo seco e espalhado pelo chão. Não tinha tanto quanto eu achava que tinha. Tentei meu melhor pra não vomitar com aquela visão tenebrosa, e me forcei a olhar pro espelho, mas essa imagem era tão ruim quanto. Fiquei chocado e na mesma hora desprezei aquele reflexo. Meus olhos pareciam cansados e desgastados de tanto chorar, minha pele estava sem brilho e pálida, meus lábios secos e reachados, e meu cabelo desgrenhado e áspero. Era a imagem da morte. Eu parecia totalmente diferente do homem que vi no espelho não _tanto_ tempo atrás. Que merda aconteceu comigo nas últimas semanas? Me levou um momento pra pensar. Ah... Adam aconteceu. Soltei um suspiro triste. Foda-se minha vida.

Enxaguei a porcaria do meu rosto na pia por um tempo. Mal ajudou. A dor na minha cabeça voltou de novo de repente. _Ugh!_ Abri de forma bruta o armário de remédios e meus olhos percorreram freneticamente vários rótulos. Me estiquei e peguei o que parecia ser um analgésico que não dá sono. Li as instruções no verso. Só uma pílula a cada seis horas? Aham, sei. Tirei a tampa e peguei três pílulas. Nem me importo se isso é demais. Botei elas na minha boca e engoli. Melhor essa merda funcionar rápido.

Olhei pro sangue seco de novo e meu estômago revirou quando vi a lâmina ensanguentada. Tremendo, me abaixei, peguei-a, e fiquei encarando. Depois de um momento, suspirei e a joguei no lixo. Sem mais disso. Olhei pro meu braço enfaixado. As faixas da camisa do Adam estavam praticamente grudadas na minha pele com todo o sangue seco. Sabia que se tentasse arrancá-las e reenfaixar, o corte ia se abrir de novo e começar a sangrar bastante. Eventualmente, terei que fazer isso. Decidi ignorar por enquanto. Não estava me incomodando tanto. Os pontos não são uma prioridade.

Agora... Todo esse sangue... Com certeza vou me divertir bastante tentando explicar isso pros meus pais... Não. Preciso me livrar dessa porcaria. Peguei uma toalha velha e a encharquei com a água que corria da bica. Me ajoelhei e inspirei fundo, segurando o ar. Joguei a toalha no chão e comecei a limpar.

Ai meu Deus, isso é nojento. Cometi o erro de respirar e na mesma hora engasguei com o cheiro úmido. Finalmente terminei de limpar o chão depois de vários minutos e o deixei de uma maneira apresentável. Joguei a toalha na lixeira perto da parede e chequei mais uma vez, quando um pano pesado no canto chamou minha atenção. Cerrei os olhos por um momento, confuso, antes de perceber o que era. A jaqueta do Adam... Corri até ela e a peguei do chão. Sorri e abracei-a com força. Fechando os olhos, respirei fundo e suspirei com um pequeno sorriso. Tinha o cheiro do Adam. Quase conseguia sentir seu calor.

Saí do banheiro com a jaqueta do Adam nas mãos. Só dei alguns passos antes de outra dor atingir minha cabeça e uma onda de tontura tomar conta de mim, fazendo com que eu quase caísse. Consegui me apoiar na parede no último segundo. Pausei um pouco, me instabilizando. Merda, mas que porra? Droga de pílulas, funcionem! Fui pro quarto e coloquei a jaqueta na minha cama, suavemente a tirando das minhas mãos. Senti algo pesado em um dos seus bolsos. Curioso e hesitante, enfiei minha mão nele, entrelaçando meus dedos num metal frio. Tirei de lá a faca de bolso do Adam. A encarei triste por alguns minutos, memórias dessa coisa detestável voltando... As coisas estão diferentes agora de quando tive o “prazer” de ver isso nas mãos do Adam pela primeira vez. A coloquei gentilmente de volta aonde pertence e meu estômago começou a roncar. Ah é, humanos precisam comer ou sei lá. Estou tão desligado ultimamente.

Desci a escada devagar e congelei na porta da cozinha. Os meus pais estavam lá, e quietos demais. Meu pai estava na mesa lendo o jornal e a vadia que arruinou minha vida estava de costas pra mim, esfregando um pote na pia. Meu pai olhou por cima do jornal, me notando parado estranhamente ali, olhou fixo por um instante e depois voltou a encarar as notícias. Então ele sabia. Fantástico.

Ignorando sua hostilidade e tentando começar uma conversa amigável, perguntei inocente, “O que tem pro café?”

As costas da minha mãe ficaram tensas e ela parou de esfregar, percebendo minha presença. Depois de um momento estranho de silêncio, ela voltou a esfregar e respondeu com rigidez, “Café da manhã? Porque teria café pra você?”

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Isso é uma pergunta pegadinha? Tentei evitar o sarcasmo, mas falhei, respondendo, “Hm, porque seu filho precisa comer?”

Dei um pulo no ar quando, de repente, meu pai abaixou seu jornal, batendo-o na mesa.

“Filho? Que filho? Eu não tenho filho, só uma desgraça.” Resmungou num tom severo. Levantou seu jornal de novo e parecia que ia rasgá-lo ao meio de tão tenso que o segurava.

Fiquei chocado. Ele realmente disse isso? Engoli o nó na minha garganta.

“Ah...” Murmurei quieto, com tristeza aparente na minha voz.

Meu estômago roncou de novo. Acho que tenho que ser homem e fazer meu café eu mesmo. Me senti pequeno empurrando a tensão presente no ar enquanto caminhava até a geladeira. Assim que comecei a abri-la, a mão da minha mãe apareceu, a fechando com força. Congelei. Olhei pra ela chocado e recuei alguns passos com o olhar severo que me lançava. É sério mesmo que eles não vão me deixar _comer_? Que porra? Meus olhos percorreram o ambiente e passei a me sentir um intruso. O nó na minha garganta ficou mais difícil de engolir. Não consigo acreditar nisso. Sou ameaçado e um intruso na minha própria casa. A pressão na atmosfera estava me sufocando e sentia que os meus pais estavam prestes a explodir a qualquer momento agora. A enorme sensação de “ _saia_ ” me puxava até a porta. A rigidez no ar ficou demais pra suportar.

Sem mais palavras e antes que tudo piorasse, me virei e saí da cozinha, ignorando o jeito que a casa girava na minha visão. Corri subindo as escadas até a segurança do meu quarto. Ia fechar a porta e gritar de frustração quando vi que não tinha porta. Aquela vadia estúpida a derrubou ontem. Não tinha nada imaterial, nem mesmo minha privacidade.

Não estou triste ou deprimido. Estou furioso. Não consigo nem compreender... Apenas _por quê_? Porque e _como_. Como meus próprios pais podem simplesmente esquecer tudo que eu sou? Não me tornei nenhum tipo de animal psicopata que precisa de ajuda. Me negar comida e nutrição por ser _gay_? Como se morrer de fome fosse me “consertar”. Ridículo. Ainda sou a mesma pessoa! Não conseguia nem pensar apropriadamente. Estou apenas estarrecido. O que diabos devo fazer agora? Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, querendo esmagar _qualquer_ _coisa_. Acabei lembrando de como o Adam perdia seu temperamento e controle. Não preciso passar por isso. Preciso me acalmar antes de fazer algo de que me arrependa. Preciso encontrar um jeito de relaxar.

Respirando fundo, caminhei tenso até o sofá, me sentei e peguei o controle remoto. Me forcei a ficar calmo. Liguei a TV e suspirei. Minha dor de cabeça voltou de novo, pulsante. Sério? Essas pílulas idiotas nem funcionavam. E droga, eu não tenho escola hoje? Que se dane. Qual o ponto de qualquer forma? Tudo que já fiz foi pelos meus pais e agora eles não dão a mínima, então porque eu deveria? Tudo que realmente preciso saber aprendi na primeira série. Já estou cansado da merda da escola. Foda-se meu “futuro”. Vou dar o fora disso assim que tiver a chance.

Meu estômago grunhiu de novo. Olhei pra minha barriga e a mandei calar a boca mentalmente. Ignorando meus protestos digestivos, fui passando pelos canais sem paciência. Esportes, comerciais, desenhos, comerciais, notícias, pesca... Espera, o que? Voltei pro canal de notícias a tempo de ouvir a apresentadora dizer “Lambert” de novo no meio da frase. Curioso, já que só conheço um Lambert, foquei minha atenção na tela.

“... finalmente encontrado depois de escapar várias vezes. Vizinhos ligaram pra denunciar o barulho e a perturbação...” Ela lia do seu papel com o tom alto.

A imagem mudou e mostrou um homem enorme e bruto sendo arrastado pra fora de uma casa velha, cercado por vários repórteres. Meu coração começou a acelerar. O homem olhou com raiva pra câmera e deixei o controle cair em choque. Só conheço uma outra pessoa com olhos dessa cor. A imagem voltou para a apresentadora que descrevia a cena sem parar, mas não conseguia realmente prestar atenção nela...

... Até agora. “Foi um choque para todos quando encontraram o Sr. Lambert aparentemente desmaiado e embriagado no chão ontem. A polícia chamou reforços depois de ele acordar e resistir à prisão e...”

De novo, a câmera voltou pro homem lutando na calçada. De repente, ele começou a gritar pra algo fora do foco da câmera. Não conseguia entender o que ele gritava com o barulho irritante de todos os outros que estavam lá. A câmera virou em direção ao o que ele olhava. A tela da minha TV então ficou preenchida pela imagem apavorada, sem camisa e machucada de um garoto com cabelos pretos bagunçados e olhos azuis arregalados que olhavam ao redor freneticamente.

Puta merda.

Deixei sair um grito de surpresa e me arremessei pra fora do sofá, indo pra frente da TV de joelhos.  Os olhos do garoto encararam a câmera por um momento e meu coração pulou uma batida.

Adam.

Quase gritei de alegria e a câmera virou de novo mostrando o homem enfurecido (que agora é seguro afirmar ser o pai do Adam) levando um choque de taser e sendo enfiado no carro polícia. Soltei um grito alegre, e imediatamente tapei minha boca pra me calar. Olhei pra porta, que não existia na verdade. Preciso me lembrar que meus pais podem me ouvir se for alto demais. Inclinei minha cabeça pra TV, surtando em silêncio de empolgação. O que diabos aconteceu? O Adam finalmente ligou pra polícia? Mordi meus lábios pra me impedir de celebrar a vitória enquanto o carro da polícia com o pai do Adam ia embora. E então, ele se foi.

Está acabado. Ai meu Deus, _Adam_.

Isso aconteceu _ontem_ enquanto eu pateticamente dormia no chão? Nossa. Puta que pariu, ainda não conseguia acreditar direito. Adam está _livre_. Ele vai ficar bem. Sem mais dor, sem mais abuso, sem mais medo. Sorri pra mim mesmo. Pelo menos um de nós tem um futuro pela frente. Fico contente por ele. Queria dançar por aí e pular pelas paredes. É engraçado como o humor pode mudar assim com as coisas. Não tenho ideia do que está passando pela cabeça do _Adam_. Acho que sua reação deve ser igual a minha.

A apresentadora apareceu de novo, dizendo, “Até agora, não temos confirmação do jovem que o Sr. Lambert ameaçou; ele se recusa a dar entrevistas, mas os vizinhos do 3537 Longfellow Lane não tem problema expressando o ultraje da falta de segurança na comunidade...”

 _Isso_! Quase quebrei uma perna me levantando do chão pra pegar papel e caneta. Encontrei uma caneta na mesinha de centro com facilidade, mas onde caralhos está o papel? Olhei ao redor freneticamente. Ugh! Que se dane! Fui pra frente da TV de novo e comecei a escrever o endereço furiosamente na palma da minha mão antes que escapasse da minha mente. Terminei de anotar e gritei em silêncio mais uma vez, repetindo o endereço de novo e de novo na minha cabeça. Obrigada, mulher do noticiário! Você acabou de salvar muita coisa. Me inclinei e beijei a tela estupidamente.

“... detalhes as onze. De volta com você, Dave.” Ela sorriu docemente.

Desliguei a TV e fiquei parado por um momento, aturdido, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Então meu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Não tenho tempo a perder. Me decidi em um flash. Vou sair. E não quero dizer por pouco tempo. Quero dizer pra sempre. Vou encontrar o Adam graças a esse endereço e se ele aceitar, vamos fugir de vez. Conseguiremos sozinhos. Tenho certeza disso.

Fui quieto até meu quarto e procurei pelo armário minha mochila grande da academia. A enchi com tudo que fosse necessário e que realmente fosse precisar. Quando terminei, olhei pelo meu quarto procurando qualquer outra coisa que talvez necessitasse. Meus olhos aterrissaram na jaqueta do Adam que deixei na minha cama. A peguei e abracei-a como se fosse o próprio Adam. Estou chegando, amor. Com um pequeno sorriso, a coloquei dentro da mochila. Claro, Adam sempre tentou me manter longe de sua casa e aprendi _porque_ pouco tempo atrás. Mas o pai dele se foi, então qual o perigo? Não tem nenhum. Vou até lá ele gostando ou não.

Agora... como vou sair de casa sem meus pais perceberem? Pensei por um minuto. Como Adam entrou aqui?

Certo... _A janela_.

Com a mochila surpreendentemente leve nas minhas costas, fui até a sala no quarto e fiz meu caminho até a janela. Engasguei vendo o tamanho da descida. Oh _merda_. Parecia impossível. Eu vou morrer descendo essa coisa. Bom, é essa morte, ou aquela me esperando no primeiro andar. Prefiro esse caminho.

Dei uma última olhada no meu quarto. Com certeza vou sentir falta de tudo isso. Mas é hora de seguir em frente. Não vou ficar aonde não sou desejado. Joguei minha mochila pela janela e comecei a descida, relutante. Levou um momento pra me convencer a não desistir, e continuei a me esforçar pra descer até minha mochila, temendo por minha vida o tempo inteiro. Pro meu horror, desci metade do caminho antes de perder o passo certo e cair o resto do caminho direto pro chão. Tentei não gritar enquanto o ar passava por mim. Caí _com força_ de costas em cima da mochila. Tossi e balbuciei, completamente sem fôlego. Deitei lá, bufando por ar durante alguns minutos até me acalmar e respirar normalmente de novo. Que bom que minha enorme mochila estava ali, ou poderia ter acabado muito pior. Como caralhos o Adam fez isso? É muito mais difícil do que parece, e eu falhei miseravelmente.

Grunhindo, me levantei e esfreguei minhas costas doloridas. Realmente vou sentir isso de manhã. Peguei a mochila e encarei a vizinhança que me cercava. Ainda não tinha dado meio-dia , e tenho muito tempo pra encontrar o Adam. Com uma boa ideia de onde ele mora, um endereço na minha mão, um corte enfaixado no meu braço, um estômago frustrado e uma dor de cabeça irritante, parti pra encontrar meu amado.


	46. Pesadelo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo eh muito importante, prestem atenção nesse sonho...

Adam:

 

_Sorri pra figura maravilhosa nos meus braços. Sauli. Estávamos de volta naquele campo claro de grama onde cantei pra ele pela primeira vez. Era um dia lindo e fresco, com o céu limpo ao nosso redor, então decidimos sair juntos e aproveitar. Nossa única outra companhia era o cantarolar sereno dos pássaros e o barulho tranquilo dos galhos balançando com a leve brisa._

_Sauli sentava de lado no meu colo, agarrado no meu pescoço e dando risadas de vez em quando. Me encontrei sorrindo sem razão aparente, mas não conseguia parar. Ele descansou a cabeça no meu peito, seus braços amarrados ao redor da minha cintura. Notei que seu braço estava completamente bem. Quando ele teve tempo de dar pontos nele? Bom, meu amor está bem. Encostei minha bochecha em seu cabelo e o abracei em mim por um longo tempo. Meus olhos se fecharam, relaxando com a sensação do peitoral do Sauli levantando e descendo em união com o meu. Era uma benção. Depois de alguns minutos, puxei o rosto do Sauli pro meu pelo seu queixo e beijei seus lábios gentilmente, memorizando o formato exato. Sauli se puxou pra perto e aprofundou o beijo. Segurei sua cabeça cuidadosamente com minhas mãos e acariciei seu cabelo enquanto nossas bocas se moviam apaixonadas. Sauli nos separou depois de um tempo pra respirar e olhou nos meus olhos com um brilho de humor nos dele. Nunca vou me cansar de quão adorável e perfeito ele é._

_“Adam...” Sauli cantarolou meu nome. É êxtase pros meus ouvidos sempre que esse nome rola de sua língua._

_Fechei meus olhos e me inclinei pra beijá-lo de novo, mas me inclinei cada vez mais pro ar, nunca alcançando lábios ou um rosto. O peso do Sauli desapareceu e os pássaros de repente ficaram quietos. Confuso, abri os olhos e eles se arregalaram na hora._

_Engasguei com o que me cercava. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo._

_O que aconteceu com o maravilhoso céu claro? Toda a calma e pura natureza sumiu. No lugar estava a morte. Árvores queimadas e negras me cercavam. O céu, completamente coberto de nuvens escuras e densas. Olhei para onde estava sentado e me levantei abruptamente, quase caindo. O chão eram cinzas. Mas não eram cinzas de árvores, não. Julgando pelos vários crânios e ossos espalhados ali, estava sentado em cinzas humanas. Estremeci violentamente. Como isso é possível? Onde eu estou? E mais importante, onde está o Sauli?_

_“Vem aqui, amor...” Ouvi uma voz estranhamente familiar chamando de forma sedutora por trás de mim._

_Me virei a tempo de ver uma figura escura gesticulando para que o Sauli viesse até ele. Que merda está acontecendo? O homem estava de costas pra mim e o Sauli alguns metros na frente dele. Sauli hesitou por um momento._

_“Adam?” A voz dele parecia aliviada, olhando pra figura escura e assustadora._

_“Sauli, eu to aqui,” Chamei por ele, confuso._

_Mas o Sauli nem olhou pra mim. Seus olhos ainda estavam vidrados naquele cara. Acho que ele não tinha nem falado comigo._

_Quem caralhos é esse cara de qualquer forma? Como ele nos encontrou? E como conhecia o Sauli? Essas perguntas lançaram fogo a minha cabeça. Tentando não olhar pras cinzas, andei um pouco pro lado procurando uma visão melhor desse homem. A figura escura virou a cabeça pra mim e congelei. Meu coração parou e meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi seu rosto._

_Era como olhar o espelho. Esfreguei meus olhos, desacreditado. Talvez eu esteja alucinando. Mas quando olhei de novo, ele ainda estava lá. Engasguei, aterrorizado._

_Que porra? Esse homem era... Eu?_

_A única diferença estava nos olhos. Olhos dourados e perversos se encontraram com os meus. Ele era meio pálido também, mas, além disso, ele sou eu. Sem dúvidas, impossivelmente... Eu._

_Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso, e no mesmo instante, minha cabeça começou a girar de preocupação. Então se virou e espiou o Sauli por entre os cílios._

_“Vem...” O outro... Adam (?) ronronou baixinho, com a voz ecoando._

_Como se estivesse no piloto automático, Sauli sorriu e suas pernas começaram a se mover em direção ao outro Adam._

_Os olhos do Adam brilharam com intenção pura enquanto Sauli chegava mais perto. Um alarme soou descontrolado na minha cabeça. Oh merda._

_“Para, Sauli!” Gritei. “Ele não sou eu!”_

_Sauli não lançou nem sequer um olhar pra mim. Seus olhos estavam fixados. Ele não conseguia me ouvir nem me ver, não é? Senti meu estômago revirar._

_A alta e escura figura sorriu, seus olhos me encarando por um momento, como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos._

_“Amor...” A minha versão de olhos dourados murmurou irresistivelmente pro Sauli._

_O jeito que sua voz ecoa manda calafrios pra minha espinha toda vez. Era assustador e estranhamente sexy._

_Sauli respondeu andando um pouco mais rápido. Gritei pro ele, mandando parar de novo, mas seus passos não cessaram. Era como se o Sauli estivesse sob o feitiço da canção de sereia inevitável e mortal dessa figura sombria. Ele estava caminhando por vontade própria até uma armadilha._

_A boca do Sauli estava um pouco aberta quando entrou nos braços esticados e abertos da figura. O outro Adam na mesma hora emaranhou uma mão com firmeza no cabelo do Sauli e a outra trancou firme ao redor de sua cintura. O predador capturou sua presa. Os olhos do Sauli de repente clarearam. O outro Adam manteve os olhos dourados em mim enquanto puxava o Sauli pra perto e lambia o lado do rosto dele possessivamente sem parar. Sauli apenas se encolhe e estremeceu._

_Meus olhos arregalaram. Queria ir até lá e desgrudar o Sauli desse ser maligno, e depois chutar o outro bastardo pra onde o Sol não brilhasse. Mas pro meu horror, minhas pernas não respondiam. Me esforcei, mas é se como se eu estivesse grudado no chão. Que porra? Minhas pernas pesavam uma tonelada. Não podia simplesmente aceitar essa situação e assistir. O outro Adam sorriu pra mim por cima do ombro do Sauli quando notou meu estado paralisado. Esse desgraçado. Foi ele fez isso, de algum jeito._

_“Sauli, por favor, acorda disso!” Gritei, mas sem sucesso. O que mais eu podia fazer?_

_O “Dark” Adam revirou seus olhos encantadores com minhas tentativas inúteis. Sua mão foi até o pescoço do Sauli e o puxou pra frente com força, esmagando seus lábios contra os dele e o atacando ferozmente com a boca._

_Fiquei aterrorizado. Assisti a língua cripta do Adam se enfiar na boca do Sauli enquanto praticamente comia a cara dele com enormes beijos. Minha boca ficou seca. Estava louco de ciúmes, mas também petrificado de medo. Não tenho ideia de qual é o seu plano. Só sei que de maneira nenhuma ele sou eu, mas o Sauli não conseguia perceber._

_Tinha uma visão perfeita da cena que não queria ver. O outro “Adam”, de repente, mordeu a língua do Sauli com força. Me contorci, sentindo a dor em mim. Sauli chorou de dor contra os lábios dele e o empurrou com toda a força que podia. Mas minha cópia é, obviamente, muito mais forte que o Sauli. Ele empurrou seu peso mais forte pra cima do Sauli, o forçando a se abaixar nas cinzas embaixo de seus pés. O outro Adam também se abaixou sem romper seu beijo e montou em cima do Sauli. Não tinha outra opção além de assistir essa figura de pesadelos esfregar seu quadril no do Sauli e soltar uma mistura de grunhido e gemido contra os lábios dele, me dando calafrios._

_Era óbvio pra mim que o Sauli não conseguia respirar com o rosto do outro Adam pressionado contra o dele. Ele estava lutando pra se soltar, mas a figura o manteve trancado no lugar com força._

_O outro Adam notou o comportamento resistente do Sauli e de repente se afastou. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, ele ergueu o punho pra trás e acertou o queixo dele para ensiná-lo uma lição._   _Eu estremeci descontroladamente, horrorizado. Sauli chorava de dor e suas mãos voaram pro seu rosto._

_Não... Tentei gritar pro Sauli de novo, mas ninguém nem sequer notou minha presença._

_“Adam, porque você fez isso?” Sauli choramingou, de coração partido, encarando com medo a figura furiosa em cima dele enquanto passava a mão no seu queixo machucado._

_“Caralho, esse não sou eu! Eu nunca faria isso com você!” Gritei, implorando pro Sauli perceber que na verdade eu estava aqui._

_O Dark Adam me olhou, e a luz nos olhos dele mudou. Estava me provocando. Que merda ele ia fazer? Comecei a tremer, sentindo vontade de vomitar. Tenho uma sensação horrível sobre isso._

_Minha cópia colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma faca familiar._

_Fiquei pálido. NÃO. Ai Deus, não._

_“Não!” Gritei. O outro Adam olhou pra mim de novo, sorrindo perversamente. “Eu te imploro, por favor, não machuque ele! Não faça isso!”_

_A figura sinistra riu sem som. O sauli ainda parecia confuso e apavorado ao ver a faca._

_“Adam, o que você tá fazendo? Me solta!” Sauli insistiu. “Isso não é engraçado!”_

_Senti um nó enorme na garganta que não conseguia engolir. Meus olhos umedeceram. Sauli..._

_O sorriso do outro Adam era doentiamente doce. Ele abriu a lâmina. Meu coração parou._

_Ele levou a parte lisa da lâmina gentilmente até os lábios do Sauli, como se fosse um dedo, sussurrando, “Silêncio...”_

_Ele se abaixou e deu um beijinho amável no nariz do Sauli antes de agarrar seu queixo com uma mão firme, o mantendo no lugar. A figura sombria forçou a ponta da lâmina entre os lábios do Sauli. Eu não conseguia mais respirar._

_De repente ele a puxou com tudo pro lado, rasgando a bochecha do Sauli._

_Sauli e eu gritamos em união._

_Queria vomitar. Sangue escorria do enorme rasgo no rosto do Sauli, ia como uma cascata pelo seu queixo até as cinzas no chão. O outro Adam tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, não como se tivesse acabado de partir a bochecha e a boca do Sauli, mas como se estivesse olhando pro seu lindo amante._

_“NÃO!” Gritava enquanto os gritos de tortura do Sauli ficavam mais altos._

_Pro meu nojo, o outro Adam começou a beijar e lamber a boca rasgada do Sauli docemente, chupando seus lábios e ensanguentando seu próprio rosto. Sauli estava chorando e lutando descontrolado embaixo dele, tentando escapar desse psicopata. A figura sombria se moveu até o pescoço dele, lambendo o sangue que escorria. Os olhos do Sauli entregavam tudo. Ele se sentia absolutamente traído, e sem mencionar completamente apavorado, se perguntando sem parar porque a pessoa que deveria amá-lo estava fazendo isso com ele._

_Tirando que esse não sou eu!_

_A única coisa que eu não via em seus olhos era ódio. Ele ainda me amava mesmo depois do que essa versão horrorosa de mim fez com ele. Ele nem estava chamando por ajuda; não queria que eu me encrencasse. Comecei a sentir lágrimas rolando no meu rosto. Sauli, seu idiota! Foda-se o amor, você não vê que “eu” estou de mutilando? Ataque esse puto! Me mate se for preciso, mas não me deixe fazer isso com você!_

_O outro Adam se afastou. Ele começou a passar gentilmente a ponta da lâmina ensanguentada pra cima e pra baixo no peitoral do Sauli._

_Me perturba profundamente quanto esse mostro soa e parece comigo._

_“Eu te amo...” murmurou audaciosamente._

_Sauli se contorceu ao ouvir suas palavras e chorou. A essa altura, eu já estava soluçando de tanto chorar, sem fazer som algum._

_O outro Adam grudou seu quadril contra o do Sauli e gemeu alto, mandando uma vibração assustadora pras minhas costas. Ele levou sua mão, que até agora segurava o rosto do Sauli, pra baixo, esfregando o próprio pênis com força através da calça. Ele fechou os olhos de prazer. Sua calça parecia mais apertada, como se fosse rasgar. Esse psicopata tava tão excitado assim com tudo isso? Lutei contra a vontade de vomitar. Como ele pode parecer tanto comigo? Não consigo entender._

_Esfreguei meus olhos, tentando limpar minhas lágrimas e, quando os reabri, a calça e a cueca dos dois tinham desaparecido de alguma forma, sem deixar rastros. NÃO. NÃO!_

_“POR FAVOR!” Implorei. O Adam psicopata olhou pra mim, entediado com a minha companhia, nem sequer ligando pra eu estar assistindo. “Já chega! Solta ele!”_

_O psicopata levantou uma sobrancelha desafiadora e balançou a cabeça._

_“Que porra você quer dele?” Gritei. Meu reflexo vindo de um pesadelo apenas sorriu pra mim, como se isso fosse algum tipo de desafio._

_Ele forçou as pernas de um Sauli obviamente enfraquecido a se abrir e posicionou seu membro duro na sua entrada. Sauli se contorceu, inutilmente. Não conseguia aturar o que estava prestes a acontecer. Sauli, minha nossa, me desculpa... Lágrimas desesperadas escorriam sem parar do meu rosto._

_Sauli balbuciou sem forças com aquele pesadelo. “Adam, por favor, não faça isso. Não-AH!”_

_Os gritos do Sauli sacudiram meus ossos enquanto o outro Adam entrava nele cruelmente, sem nenhum aviso ou pausa, o rasgando por dentro. Um soluço quebrado escapou minha garganta. O choro de congelar o sangue do Sauli não parou até aquele pesadelo botar a mão sobre sua boca cortada, o calando._

_Um Sauli virgem, o comprimento volumoso daquele psicopata, sem lubrificante, sem preparação, nada... Não consigo imaginar a agonia._

_O outro Adam começou a acelerar sem misericórdia no Sauli, dando baques nele tão forte que eles se moveram alguns centímetros nas cinzas ensanguentadas. Sauli chorava e implorava pra que ele parasse, tentando desesperadamente se soltar, mas isso parecia apenas aumentar o prazer desse monstro psicopata._

_“Um garoto tão bom...” O Adam do pesadelo gemeu profundamente, tirando a mão da boca mutilada e sangrenta do Sauli._

_Eu tremia sem parar. Não consigo aguentar isso. Estava me assistindo fazer algo que dá vontade de me matar só pra fugir dessa memória._

_O outro Adam começou a penetrar o Sauli de uma forma menos regular, com menos ritmo. O filho da puta estava chegando lá. Sauli virou a cabeça pro lado e fechou os olhos, apenas esperando esse pesadelo acabar. Queria segurá-lo, implorar para que me perdoasse. Queria confortá-lo e amá-lo. Mas não podia fazer nada._

_Com um último baque no Sauli, o monstro congelou e se contorceu, ejaculando violentamente dentro dele, que se encolheu franzindo o rosto. Acabou. Será que ele finalmente vai deixar meu amor mutilado ir ou...?_

_O outro Adam se tirou de dentro dele lentamente, fazendo o Sauli morder o lábio pra não chorar de dor de novo, e me encolhi alarmado quando vi sangue no pênis da figura sombria. Ai meu Deus..._

_O outro Adam se inclinou, deixando beijos babados do pescoço do Sauli até seus ombros, o mordendo. Sauli gritou de dor. O monstro psicopata botou os braços do Sauli atrás de sua cabeça com uma mão e pegou a faca de bolso de novo com a outra. Ele lambou a lâmina ensanguentada e gemeu baixinho. O som ecoou no espaço e me deu calafrios._

_“Boa noite... Amor...” O monstro murmurou no ouvido do Sauli. Boa noite? Mas que porra?_

_Com um leve sorriso, o outro Adam enfiou a faca no peito do Sauli, direto em seu coração._

_Gritei de terror._

_Sauli gorgolejou e começou a tossir sangue. O monstro girou a faca no peito dele como se fosse uma chave de fenda, o fazendo choramingar fraco de agonia. Com a faca cravada no Sauli, o monstro sombrio pôs as mãos no pescoço dele, o apertando com tanta força que elas ficaram brancas. Ele silenciou um Sauli gaguejante o sufocando enquanto murmurava baixinho, como se estivesse ninando uma criancinha. Ele esperou pacientemente até que ele ficasse sem ar ou até seus pulmões se enxerem de sangue, o que viesse primeiro._

_“Não.” Solucei sem esperança. “Por favor, para!” Mas sei que não tem jeito. Devo estar dando o que ele quer implorando dessa forma._

_Não conseguia funcionar. Palavras não podem descrever a angústia que estou sentindo agora._

_Vi a luz nos olhos torturados do Sauli sumir lentamente, com lágrimas de partir o coração escorrendo por eles. Sua luta foi diminuindo e eventualmente parou. Cedo demais, a vida que sobrava em seus olhos tristes sumiu, e então se fecharam. Por outro lado, o “Dark” Adam parecia estar satisfeito e soltou o pescoço do Sauli. Ele sorriu, orgulhoso de seu trabalho, como se tivesse acabado de criar uma escultura, não um cadáver mutilado._

_Encarei em choque o corpo do Sauli, esperando algum movimento. Nada aconteceu... Além de sangue escorrer de sua boca, seu peito, e... Outro lugar._

_Não. Ele não pode estar morto. Não pode. Meu sangue começou a ferver._

_“POR QUÊ?” Gritei pra versão sinistra de mim mesmo._

_Os olhos da figura sombria finalmente perceberam minha presença angustiada, e seus olhos sinistros e dourados encararam os meus. No segundo que nossos olhares se cruzaram, uma dor absurda atingiu minha cabeça. Ele inclinou a cabeça pro lado e sorriu novamente, com o sangue do Sauli na sua boca e escorrendo por sua garganta. Engasguei com aquela abominação._

_O cenário mudou de novo. O campo horrível e cheio de cinzas sumiu. Assim como o Sauli. Não tinha nada por um momento. Apenas eu e aquela coisa nos encarando no branco infinito. Então, o branco começou a piscar sem parar, mudando do claro normal para o morto. Cada vez mais rápido, o que estava ao meu redor não parava de piscar, como se não conseguisse decidir em qual lado ficar. Minha dor de cabeça me martelava. Minha cabeça parecia estar sendo esmagada pela pressão. O outro Adam apenas sorria com minha dor e confusão. Que merda está acontecendo?_

_Do meio do nada, o Adam sombrio se transformou num redemoinho de fumaça dourada e violeta. Fiquei de boca aberta, em choque. Os redemoinhos de fumaça colorida explodiram na minha direção, me cercando como um tornado. Olhei ao redor freneticamente, mas só conseguia ver a fumaça dançando. A risada mortífera do outro Adam repercutia por todo lado._

_“O que é você?” Gritei pro ar._

_A fumaça de repente engoliu minha cabeça e a pressão ficou insuportável. Era como se tentasse entrar no meu cérebro. Eu estava mais do que em pânico. Fechei meus olhos e segurei minha cabeça em minhas mãos por causa da pressão. Caí de joelhos, mas o chão desapareceu. Comecei a girar em queda livre direto pro nada. Era como se meu cérebro estivesse se rasgando pela metade._

_Ouvi outra risada baixa e penetrante, e uma voz estranhamente familiar cochichou diretamente no meu ouvido:_

_“Você.”_

_A pressão começou a passar pro lado da minha cabeça. Meu gemido de agonia parou assim que os flashes e o peso no meu crânio sumiram, tudo de uma vez._

 

Me levantei rápido com as batidas na porta. Estava ofegante e suava tanto que chegava a pingar. Olhei ao redor freneticamente. Quando notei que estava no meu quarto, fiquei tão aliviado que caí em lágrimas. Meu coração acelerou como uma orquestra de bongos.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e úmidos enquanto tentava acertar minha respiração e me acalmar. Foi tudo um sonho? Que merda de sonho foi esse? Pareceu real demais. Nenhum pesadelo lúcido jamais me deixou nesse estado.

Uma dor pequena na minha cabeça me fez estremecer de leve. Como um sonho pode causar uma dor de cabeça tão real?

Me sacudi ao ouvir outra batida na porta, mais forte dessa vez, que me assustou pra cacete. Preciso me acalmar. Ok, Adam. Já acabou. Foi só um sonho... Relaxa!

Outra batida impaciente ecoou pela casa depois de um minuto. Quem é? Vai embora. Ugh.

Me levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro, quase que irritado por minhas pernas responderem só  _agora_. Enxuguei rapidamente o suor quente do meu corpo e peguei uma camisa limpa. Queria tentar relaxar meus músculos faciais no espelho e ficar com um rosto calmo, mas não queria arriscar e ver um certo reflexo de mim mesmo.

Outro som de punhos batendo repetidamente na porta. Para de fazer barulho, caralho, to indo. Ainda estava trêmulo enquanto descia as escadas até a porta da frente. Parei com a mão na maçaneta, tentando reganhar minha compostura o melhor possível.

Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, girei a maçaneta lentamente e abri a porta. Pisquei várias vezes, desacreditado com o homem sorrindo na minha frente, vivo e brilhando.

Sauli.

Não conseguia evitar de tremer ao vê-lo. Seus lindos lábios estavam intactos e cheios, seus olhos cheios de luz e alegria ao me ver, não traídos, e seu rosto estava corado graças ao sangue que corria dentro dele, onde é seu lugar.

“Oi-” Sauli tentou começar a falar, mas eu o interrompi com um suspiro aliviado, indo até ele e o pressionando contra meu peito, o segurando pra vida toda.

“Adam?” Ele murmurou contra mim. Tremi com ele dizendo meu nome, lembrando de sua voz apavorada no meu sonho. “Você tá bem?”

Respirei o cheiro delicioso de seu cabelo. Uma lágrima escapou do meu olho ao sentir seu coração batendo contra mim. Recebi feliz o calor e vitalidade de seu corpo. Ele está bem, meu amor está bem. Respirei fundo mais uma vez, finalmente me acalmando.

Larguei o Sauli gentilmente, ele estava me olhando preocupado. Sorri pra ele. Seus lábios corresponderam, mas seus olhos continuavam duvidosos.

“Desculpa, eu só to... Chocado em te ver.” Eu disse com minha voz traindo um tom trêmulo. “O que você tá fazendo aqui?”

Sauli riu. “Você tá nos noticiários!” Meus olhos se cerraram. Eca, publicidade. A cidade inteira viu o que aconteceu com meu pai? Ai Deus. “Eu vi tudo. Estou mais que feliz por você. Você tá livre... A repórter até falou seu endereço, então peguei minhas coisas e vim atrás de você.”

Fiquei pasmo. “Você fugiu de casa? Por  _mim_?”

“É claro.” Sauli me encarou levantando uma sobrancelha, surpreso em eu duvidar que ele faria isso.

Meus olhos começaram a umedecer de novo, não acreditando nesse homem. É isso. Ele desistiu de toda sua vida por mim. Será que não percebeu o que deixou pra trás?

“Eu sinto muito por te meter nessa  _confusão_.” Murmurei, com vergonha do meu egoísmo mais uma vez.

Sauli não disse nada por um minuto.

“Adam, tem certeza que você tá bem?” Ele me deu uma olhada, obviamente notando o quão desordenado estou.

Estava prestes a responder com um patético sim, mas o Sauli levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim, me conhecendo bem o suficiente pra ver através das minhas mentiras antes mesmo de eu contá-las. Fechei os olhos e suspirei me rendendo.

Balancei a cabeça, fazendo que não em resposta a sua pergunta. Qual o objetivo em mentir pro meu amor?

Senti braços suaves ao meu redor me pressionando contra uma forma morna. Não preciso abrir os olhos pra saber que o Sauli está me abraçando. Pus meus braços em volta de sua pequena figura, evitando a mochila enorme e cheia, e o puxei mais pra perto. Enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo. Sauli está mesmo aqui, e ele ainda me ama.

Sem quebrar o abraço, nos empurrei pra dentro da casa e fechei a porta com um chute, sem me preocupar em trancá-la. Sauli nos separou e jogou a mochila no chão antes de agarrar minha mão e me puxar pro sofá. Nos sentamos no sofá e seus lábios estavam imediatamente nos meus, me beijando com todo o amor que podiam.

_Sua mão foi até o pescoço do Sauli e o puxou pra frente com força, esmagando seus lábios contra os dele e o atacando ferozmente com a boca._

Me afastei dele na hora, me sentindo enjoado com as memórias do que “eu” fiz com o Sauli no meu pesadelo. Comecei a tremer encarando o rosto confuso do Sauli, mas só vendo seu rosto sangrento e mutilado.

“Adam?” Perguntou preocupado, mas tudo que meu cérebro ouvia era,

_“Adam, por favor, não faça isso. Não-AH!”_

Fiquei pálido, me sentindo doente.

Porra! Não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça. As pessoas já esquecem totalmente dos sonhos que tiveram a essa altura, mas tudo voltava pra mim mais rápido com o passar do tempo. Não faz sentido nenhum. Estou me lembrando de tudo com cada detalhe.

E se eu tocar o Sauli e ele começar a gritar? E se eu me inclinar pra ele, tentando acariciá-lo com boas intenções, mas ele só me visse como o monstro do meu pesadelo? E se eu tentar ser gentil e carinhoso, mas acabasse abusando dele sem nem  _perceber_? Poderia me tornar um psicopata doentio e nem notar? Não, Adam. Qual é. Estou sendo paranoico. Foi só a merda de um sonho, esquece!

Mas não consigo.

“Sério, o que tem de errado?” Sauli começou a esticar o braço pra tocar minha bochecha.

Me encolhi.

A mão dele recuou na hora, seu rosto expressando preocupação e rejeição. Merda.

“Você tá tremendo mesmo.” Sauli disse assustado. “Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?”

Não conseguia ouvi-lo. Minha mente ficava repassando as imagens de mim mesmo coberto no sangue do Sauli, saboreando sua agonia. Um pequeno choramingo escapou meus lábios quando a imagem de mim mesmo penetrando o Sauli veio a minha cabeça. Seus gritos...

“Adam, você ta me assustando.” Sauli exclamou. “Porque tá me encarando assim? Parece que acabou de ver um fantasma. ALÔ?”

“ _Você_.” O monstro respondeu quando perguntei o que ele era. Que merda ele quis dizer com isso? Não pode ser eu. Só era fisicamente idêntico a mim. Eu nunca faria  _nada_  como aquilo com  _ninguém_. É perturbador. Mas, aparentemente, meu subconsciente pensa o contrário. Não consigo entender nada disso...

“Tudo bem, é isso. Eu vou te deixar de vez.”

Espera,  _o que?!_

Voltei de novo pra realidade, minha cabeça sacudindo pro Sauli aterrorizada enquanto ele levantava do sofá e me encarava com os braços cruzados.

“N-não” Gaguejei histericamente pra ele, meus olhos em pânico enquanto o observava do sofá.

Sauli revirou os olhos, “Ah,  _agora_ você responde.”

Meu coração começou a acelerar. Ele vai me deixar? Quer dizer, ele não me quer mais? O que? Não, não, não!

Murmurei baixinho, “Por quê?” Forcei o nó na minha garganta.

A expressão do Sauli mudou de sarcasmo pra choque e preocupação com o desespero na minha voz. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou meu rosto, enxugando os rastros de lágrimas na minha bochecha com os polegares. Não tinha percebido que estava chorando. Quão patético eu sou?

“Adam, tá tudo bem.” Sauli me acalmou tentando sair do tom severo. “Eu não vou te deixar. Eu te amo. Só precisava da sua atenção. Você tá tremendo. Se acalma amor...”

Esse imbecil. Esse é o jeito dele de chamar minha  _atenção_? Ah, ele conseguiu. Estou muito sobrecarregado e em pânico pra lidar com esses joguinhos mentais agora. Por causa desse monstro no meu sonho, não sei no que devo acreditar.

“ _Você_.” A resposta do monstro psicopata ecoou na minha cabeça de novo. Ele tem que estar mentindo. Ele não pode ser  _eu_.

“Imbecil.” Murmurei pro sauli sem veneno na voz nem nada.

Sauli se inclinou e encostou sua bochecha morna na minha, sussurrando suave no meu ouvido, “Eu sei que eu sou. Tá tudo bem. Desculpa...”

Fechei meus olhos e tentei respirar direito de novo, mexendo meus ombros tensos. A voz do Sauli é muito calmante quando presto atenção. Estou exagerando com tudo, sei disso, mas não consigo evitar. Preciso tentar me provar que não sou o assassino malicioso que vi.

Gentilmente, afastei o Sauli alguns centímetros e, de forma hesitante, pus minha mão na sua bochecha. Senti sua respiração no meu rosto e sorri de leve, encarando diretamente em seus olhos, sentindo aquela conexão mágica mais uma vez. Suas órbitas azuis estavam cheias de preocupação, mas as beiradas brilhavam de leve de felicidade com meu toque. Viu? Você não está o machucando. Ele quer isso.

Fechei o espaço entre nós e pressionei seus lábios nos meus, pausando por alguns segundos, esperando nervoso sua reação. Sem gritos e dor do Sauli, Adam. Tudo está bem. Depois de um momento, os lábios macios do Sauli começaram a se mover com os meus, me pedindo pra continuar. Dei um suspiro na minha mente, aliviado. Me derreti lentamente no beijo, sentindo pequenas fagulhas de prazer enquanto minhas batidas aceleravam. Não tinha língua, apenas a sensação sensual de seus lábios perfeitos movendo com os meus.

_Sauli chorava e implorava pra que ele parasse, tentando desesperadamente se soltar, mas isso parecia apenas aumentar o prazer desse monstro psicopata._

Congelei por um instante com essa memória, mas com força de vontade, ignorei a paranoia e me forcei a reconhecer e apreciar a vontade óbvia do Sauli. Ele não me empurrava aterrorizado e eu não estava o machucando, me reassegurei. Ele está bem. Nós estamos bem.

Cedo demais, senti o Sauli tentando se afastar. Tirei minha mão de seu rosto na hora. Estava prestes a ficar todo lunático de novo, mas aí vi o doce sorriso de apreciação dele e relaxei. Ele deu um beijinho na minha bochecha.

“Agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu?” Perguntou quieto.

Ele dever saber também. Não é como se fosse me acusar de qualquer coisa por causa de um pesadelo. Conhecendo o Sauli, ele deve tentar me confortar e me convencer de coisas que já tenho certeza.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Sauli se levantou do chão e voltou pro lugar que estava no sofá, gesticulando pra que eu começasse.

Então, eu o contei  _tudo_. Tentei manter meu rosto inexpressivo e minha voz monótona pra não acabar surtando de novo. Fiquei assistindo as expressões do Sauli mudarem de leve enquanto contava cada detalhe. Mas ele é difícil de ler, e parecia perfeitamente calmo enquanto dizia exatamente o que o psicopata fez com ele. Não estou surpreso com isso. Ele gesticulava pra que eu continuasse sempre que fazia pausas porque não conseguia forçar as palavras pra fora da minha boca. Ele continuou quieto e entendendo até eu acabar. E quando realmente acabei, fiquei esperando que o Sauli parasse de fazer aquela cara relaxada e saísse correndo pela porta gritando. Mas ele não fez isso, é claro.

“Adam, eu sei o que você tá pensando e não se preocupe,” Sauli disse. Claro que disse. “Não estava esperando... Isso... Sinto muito por você ter que ver essas coisas.” Ele franziu. “Mas você percebe que foi só um pesadelo, não é?”

“É...” Murmurei, não muito convencido.

“Você tá acordado agora.” Sauli sorriu. “Já passou. Eu to aqui com uma mochila cheia de tralha e sem intenção de voltar pros meus pais, então realmente precisamos conversar.”

Suspirei triste, de repente muito distraído do sonho. “Por que você fugiu? Sauli, eu não valho a pena. Você jogou sua vida incrível fora por  _isso_?” Fim um sinal pra mim mesmo.

Sauli revirou os olhos. “Sim, por você. Além do mais, não importa mesmo. Meus pais não me querem perto deles por causa-”

“-de mim.” Terminei.

Sauli abriu a boca pra protestar, mas a fechou, percebendo a verdade nas minhas palavras. É, foi o que pensei.

“Volta.” Eu disse firme.

Sauli me deu uma olhada desafiadora. “Não vou pra  _lugar nenhum_ sem você. Não de novo.”

Grunhi. “E o que  _exatamente_  você vai fazer? Não posso ficar aqui. Não tenho nada aqui. Não sei direito pra onde vou ainda, mas... Você, por outro lado, ainda tem família e amigos. Não foi expulso da escola, precisa pegar sua bunda, voltar pra lá e terminar aquilo pra poder ter uma  _vida_.”

Sauli olhou pra baixo, tentando esconder o olhar triste. “Minha vida é com  _você_.” Murmurou.

“O que quer dizer?” Perguntei confuso com sua sensibilidade repentina.

Sauli me olhou como se eu não percebesse algo óbvio. “Adam, se você pensa que desisti de tudo por você, então porque está tentando me mandar de volta se não tenho  _nada_  pelo que voltar? Você acha que posso ser feliz sem você? Não tem caminho de volta, apenas pra frente. Se você vai embora, então estou  _pedindo_  pra que me leve junto. Podemos ir embora juntos, escapar, e começar do zero... Se você quiser.”

Ah... Eu tinha pensado nisso, e o quanto mais penso, mais tentado fico. A ideia do Sauli e eu, juntos, sem mais besteira e drama ao nosso redor... Apenas nós, vivendo juntos, livres... Talvez juntos pro resto de nossas vidas... De repente comecei a ansiar muito por essa fantasia.

“Pra onde você quer ir...?” Perguntei quieto e intrigado.

Sauli sorriu, vendo minha redenção. “Bom, pensei que podíamos nos mudar pra Los Angeles. Você não disse que queria ser um cantor, mas não podia por causa do seu pai? Essa é sua chance, e eu quero ver acontecer.”

Ele tá certo. Aquele sonho impossível de ser cantor parece muito mais provável agora. Fiquei pálido, querendo. Essa oferta está se tornando irresistível. Mas vamos ser realistas.

“E dinheiro? Aonde vamos morar? Tem muitas complicações, Sauli...” Murmurei, tentando não me intoxicar com essa fantasia incrível.

Sauli franziu a testa, pensando. “Vamos sobreviver com amor.” Disse sério.

O dei uma olhada.

Sauli riu com minha expressão. “To brincando! Hmm, bom, eu tenho um currículo até que decente, e podemos ‘criar’ um pra você, assim reservamos vários trabalhos e trabalhamos enquanto você tenta conseguir um contrato. Nunca disse que seria fácil, mas sinto que vai valer a pena. Não quero ficar preso nessa rotina.”

“Então, basicamente, vamos improvisar e começar do zero?”

“É.” Sauli respondeu.

Pausei por um momento, pensando em tudo aquilo de novo, e ainda não parecia uma boa ideia...

“Ah, e antes de vir aqui, tomei a liberdade de ir ao banco retirar todo o dinheiro dos meus cartões E um pouco do dinheiro do cartão dos meus pais que eles me emprestaram” Sauli piscou e fez um gesto pra mochila. “Nós vamos ficar bem alugando um apartamento e outras coisas por um mês ou dois.”

O encarei. Minha decisão finalmente foi tomada. Dei uma olhada pro seu braço, percebendo que ainda estava enfaixado com tiras da minha camisa. Os babacas dos pais dele nem se importaram em ajudá-lo. Mudei de assunto sorrateiramente.

“Você sabe...” Disse devagar, “Ainda precisa de pontos nesse braço...”

“É, eu sei. Essa porcaria tá ficando tipo uma crosta, mas não quero ir pro hospital porque podem ligar pros meus pais.”

“Hmm... Vou ter que fazer eu mesmo” Concordei, mantendo o tom baixo, “... Antes de irmos embora.” Esperei que ele percebesse.

Sauli me olhou confuso por um segundo e aí seu rosto se acendeu em choque.

“Espera,” disse, se animando, “Então é SIM?” Nós vamos? Vamos mesmo fazer isso?”

Dei um sorriso pra ele, em resposta.

Sauli sorriu e gritou, “YAY!” antes de se tacar em mim, me derrubando no sofá.

Sauli cobriu minha cara de beijos de apreciação e não consegui parar de rir com sua reação ridícula. Me debati embaixo dele e tentei afastá-lo, brincando. Ele deu beijos em cada centímetro do meu rosto, deixando meus lábios por último.

Mas no segundo que seus lábios tocaram os meus, gemi profundamente de surpresa e  _necessidade_.

Sauli se afastou e ficou me encarando numa expressão de choque com minha resposta física ao seu beijo. Lambi meus lábios tentando sentir seu gosto mais uma vez e o olhei inocentemente. Os olhos do Sauli brilharam com alguma coisa, toda a brincadeira sumiu.

A boca do Sauli de repente estava quente na minha, muito mais obscena que seus beijinhos bobos. Quando sua língua escorregadia passou entre meus lábios, senti minha cabeça girar. Outro gemido escapou minha garganta. Estendi minha mão trêmula pra segurar seu rosto enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam numa batalha emaranhada e molhada. Estava tão perdido em seu beijo apaixonado que acabei grunhindo alto quando ele se afastou.

Sauli estava com um olhar estranho no rosto.

“O que?” Perguntei confuso e impaciente. Meu coração começou a acelerar e meu rosto estava corado.

Sauli não me olhava; parecia estar pensando profundamente. “Que dia é hoje?” Perguntou.

Suspirei, “Sério? Isso é importante agora?”

“Só me diz.”

Suspirei de novo, “Vinte e oito, por quê?”

Sauli me olhou e deu um sorriso que quebrou meu coração. “É meu aniversário...” Murmurou triste. “Faço dezoito hoje.”

Senti uma onda de tristeza. É aniversário dele... Que jeito horrível de comemorar. Seus pais não devem nem ter se lembrado ou se importado.

“Sinto muito.” Falei baixinho.

Sauli deu uma risada. “Você tá se desculpando pelo meu aniversário? Suave.”

“O que? Não!” Percebi minha estupidez. “Não, to me desculpando por ser insensível.”

Sauli deu de ombros, “Tá na sua natureza, então não consegue evitar.”

O olhei. “Ei, cala a boca.”

“Viu?” Sauli provocou sorrindo pra mim. Revirei os olhos.

“Feliz aniversário.” Disse sincero e com o rosto mais doce.

“Obrigado.” Sauli sorriu de volta.

“Mas agora...” Disse devagar, pensando cautelosamente sobre a ideia que ia oferecer pro Sauli. “Me deixe te dar seu presente...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O adam tem 18, só pra quem n lembra ou sla.


	47. Um Trajeto De Ligação...

Sauli:

  

“Mas agora...” Adam disse devagar e com um tom irresistível, “Me deixe te dar seu presente...” 

Hm?

E de repente não estava mais no sofá, mas sim encarando pro teto nos braços do Adam que nem um bebê enquanto ele se levantava, comigo grudado em seu peito.

“Adam! Me põe no chão!” Gritei e me debati em seus braços, com medo que ele me deixasse cair. “O que você tá fazendo?!” 

Adam encolheu os ombros e começou a caminhar dizendo, “O sofá não é confortável.”

“Pra onde a gente tá indo?” Perguntei enquanto ele fazia seu caminho com esforço pelo corredor, mesmo com meu peso o atrapalhando.

 “Lá pra cima.” Sua resposta foi simples.

“Caso você tenha esquecido... Eu sei andar.” Cruzei os braços e me emburrei, mais do que irritado por ser levantado como uma donzela em perigo

“Mas não vai poder daqui a pouco.” Adam murmurou baixinho.

“Espera, o que?” Acho que ouvi errado.

Adam me deu um sorriso inocente, “Nada.”

 Olhei pra ele confuso enquanto subíamos as escadas, mas o Adam não olhava mais pra mim; seus olhos azuis cinzentos encaravam direto pra frente com um brilho estranho.

Entramos em seu quarto e olhei ao redor, surpreso com quão limpo e organizado as coisas estavam. Meus olhos pararam em sua cama e meu estômago revirou enquanto cruzamos o quarto até ela. Me encolhi alarmado quando, de repente, o suporte dos seus braços embaixo das minhas pernas e ombros desapareceu. A queda foi curta e quiquei na cama.

Sentei de pernas cruzadas na hora, no meio de sua pequena cama. Adam subiu depois de mim. Ele sentou na minha frente e me encarou atentamente, especulando. Olhei ao redor sem jeito. Pelo menos sua cama é bem mais confortável

“Meu presente tá aqui em cima?” Perguntei confuso. Observei o quarto, sem ver nada chamativo. “Não to vendo nada. Quando você teve tempo de comprar alguma coisa? Eu nem me lembro de te dizer que era meu aniversário.

Adam só revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se o que estivesse saindo da minha boca fosse infantil e idiota

“Você é tão sem noção.” Adam riu afetuosamente, “Não é uma coisa que você pode embrulhar ou comprar... Bom, tecnicamente falando.”

Apenas pisquei, ainda perdido.

Adam riu com minha ignorância aparente e veio até mim engatinhando. “Aqui sua pista.”

Meu queixo de repente estava entre o polegar macio e o indicador do Adam. Seu rosto não estava mais que meio metro de distância. Seus olhos claros mantinham um olhar sincero, encarando profundamente os meus. Comecei a sentir borboletas no estômago com seu olhar investigativo e intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo, sua expressão nunca foi tão suave. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto se inclinou e levantou minha cabeça de leve. Meus olhos se fecharam com a sensação de seus lábios macios e mornos contra os meus. Imediatamente, senti um frio na barriga. Sua boca começou a se mover com a minha lentamente, e de uma forma tão macia e suave que estava me matando. A mão esquerda do Adam deixou meu queixo e foi até a parte de trás do meu pescoço gentilmente, enquanto sua língua quente lábia meus lábios, pedindo pra entrar. Tremi com a sensação e permiti seu acesso sem hesitar. Seu músculo molhado entrou na minha e encontrou o meu. Gemi baixinho e o beijei mais forte, querendo mais de sua boca mágica. Adam se empurrou pra cima de mim, fazendo com que me deitasse de costas centímetro por centímetro enquanto eu descruzava minhas pernas e ele subia entre elas, sem quebrar o beijo abafado. Quase esqueci que essa é a única pista do meu presente, mas aí percebi que o Adam estava em cima de mim, me beijando intensamente na sua cama. Meu estômago revirou nervoso quando finalmente me toquei, e me senti extremamente idiota por não ter sacado muito antes.

“Adam,” Murmurei contra seus lábios pulsantes. O rosto corado do Adam se afastou na hora. Ele mal ofegava enquanto me encarava por cima, com seus braços nos meus lados, o apoiando. O encarei nervoso. “Meu presente... Você quer dizer...” Eu parei, meus olhos piscando entre nossos corpos.

Os olhos do Adam de repente se encheram de apreensão e preocupação. “Só se você quiser, nós não precisamos... Não vou te machucar...” Ele disse baixinho, claramente arrependido de sua decisão e ainda pensando naquela porcaria de pesadelo. Adam olhou pra longe com os olhos fixos, como se estivesse lançando essa frase e se forçando para obedecê-la.

Encarei seu rosto se desanimando por um momento, pensando. Sua confiança de antes estava morrendo. Obviamente interpretou mal meu tom, como se fosse de rejeição e medo, quando na verdade; estava apenas surpreso com isso do meio do nada. Não acho que ele vai tentar isso de novo tão cedo, não depois desse sonho. Adam não parece ter percebido que eu já quero isso faz algum tempo. Só estava esperando que ele ficasse confortável, mas não achei que seria num futuro tão próximo. Chegamos perto na minha casa, mas aquilo não funcionou, e duvido que teríamos ido até o fim. Então não achei que ele realmente estivesse pronto. Mas agora depende de mim, a meu ver. O quanto mais penso em ir mesmo até o fim, mais tensos ficam meus músculos. Claro, estou nervoso com o que está me oferecendo, mas estou apaixonado por ele e...

“Eu quero você.” Disse com firmeza, e o Adam me olhou com a testa franzida. Estiquei o braço e passei meus dedos pelo seu cabelo escuro e macio, encarando seus olhos de forma séria. “Todo você.” O senti tremer ligeiramente debaixo da minha mão em seu cabelo.

Apertei mais meu punho e o puxei pra baixo mais uma vez, entrosando sua boca com a minha de forma confiante e genuína, tentando convencê-lo de que realmente o quero. Minha outra mão percorreu seu braço e se juntou com a outra em seu cabelo, o prendendo no lugar. O beijei por tanto tempo que quando finalmente me afastei pra respirar, estava ofegando contra os lábios do Adam. Sua língua deslizou pela minha mandíbula e ele deu beijos molhados na pele embaixo do meu queixo. A sensação é incrível. O rosto do Adam estava no meu pescoço de novo, mas não em um gesto de conforto. Ele lambia e chupava meu pescoço, e eu conseguia sentir meu pulso contra sua língua. Senti pequenos impulsos indo direto pro meu pênis. Adam de repente mordeu meu pescoço e eu gani, não de dor, mas de prazer. Ele estava me marcando como dele e esse é um pensamento tão provocante

No entanto, isso não é justo, Adam já me deu prazer na minha casa e nunca teve nada em troca. Sem avisar, consegui de alguma forma nos virar na pequena cama. Adam olhou pra mim, prestes a protestar, mas antes que pudesse abrir sua boca, o interrompi.

"Silêncio," Disse baixinho, bicando seus lábios antes de não ser capaz de resistir e mergulhar mai

Adam se forçou a relaxar nos lençóis. Usei uma mão pra me apoiar, pendurado em cima do Adam enquanto descia a outra até seu peitoral e por baixo da bainha de sua camisa. Minha mão deslizou pra baixo de sua blusa e nossas línguas se entrelaçavam numa luta escorregadia. O calor da barriga do Adam contra minha palma me dava calafrios de nervoso. Acariciei seu peitoral com toques leves como uma pena, fazendo com que seus músculos se contorcessem contra minha mão. Sorri nos seus lábios.

Puxei sua camisa pra cima até a metade e sentei entre suas pernas. Sorri pra mim mesmo ao ver que seus hematomas estavam sumindo. Meus lábios foram pro seu estômago na hora deixando beijos leves e molhados, provocando seus músculos tensos ainda mais. Deixei minhas mãos apoiadas do seu lado, dando mais beijos pelo seu peitoral. Adam gemia quase que inaudível. Pressionei meus lábios contra a base de seu pescoço antes de ir pra sua boca de novo, o beijando ferozmente. Adam engasgou nos meus lábios quando surpreendi seu mamilo com meus dedos.

Minha língua seguiu meus dedos, girando e sugando seu amigo alegre. Conseguia sentir o Adam se contorcer, tirando completamente sua camisa e a jogando em algum lugar. Suas mãos de repente estavam no meu cabelo, tentando me manter ali, sem me forçar a nada, na verdade. Minha língua atravessou seu peitoral até o outro companheiro e sua mão seguiu. Meus dentes roçavam seu mamilo.

“S-ah,” Adam gemeu de leve, e isso com certeza não era uma terceira perna pressionada contra minha coxa.

Sorri pra mim mesmo e sem aviso grudei meu quadril com o dele, esfregando seu músculo duro contra o meu. Adam se contorceu embaixo de mim e engasgou. Minha cabeça girou só de pensar em sua ereção bem ali, firme e necessitada. Nunca vi o pênis do Adam antes, mas ele já viu o meu e fez coisas incríveis com ele. Eu quero que ele sinta o que eu senti.

Me sentando reto mais uma vez, pisquei ao ver a figura corada e sensível do Adam. Que homem maravilhoso. Como ele não consegue ver? É quase que frustrante. Minhas mãos foram pra enorme protuberância em sua calça. Trilhei meus dedos pela “colina” e Adam gemeu de leve, se inclinando um pouco com a fricção. Pus minha mão na elevação de suas calças e apertei várias vezes em ritmo, ganhando pequenos sons do Adam. 

O provoquei através das calças por outro minuto e me atrapalhei com o botão.

“Ei, ei, não é justo, “ Adam murmurou afobado, afastando minhas mãos. “Camisa. Fora.” Ah, Ainda estou completamente vestido.

Senti uma pontada nas minhas calças com seu comando, embora ele não ter tido a intenção de me dar essa reação. Tirei minha camisa na hora, obedecendo sua ordem. Amassei minha camisa e a joguei num canto. Quando olhei pro Adam de novo, seus olhos percorriam meu peitoral de cima a baixo 

“Melhor?” Perguntei.

“Muito.”

Sorri pra ele e retornei pro botão frustrante de sua calça. Essa porcaria é impossível! Acabei desistindo e olhei aquilo, esse bloqueador de pintos filho da puta. Ouvi o Adam rindo musicalmente das minhas tentativas inúteis e veio me resgatar, abrindo o botão como... Sei lá, uma coisa muito fácil de abrir,tanto faz. Ele pôs suas mãos de lado e sorriu pra mim, seus olhos brilhavam de diversão.

“Cala a boca, só cala a boca.” Resmunguei, odiando cada tipo de botão que já foi criado.

No momento que minhas mãos tocaram de forma firme a protuberância de novo, Adam ficou tenso, todo o humor se foi. Abri seu zíper com mais facilidade e Adam levantou o quadril por um momento pra que eu pudesse abaixar sua calça. Encarei, desacreditado com o que via. A cueca do Adam não fez nada além de enunciar a grande rocha que estava seu pênis. Minha boca ficou seca. Ele é grande, bem grande. Até mesmo através de sua cueca, é óbvio. Pisquei várias vezes, antes de olhar pro rosto do Adam. Pela sua expressão, fica claro quão consciente de si mesmo ele é. Essa é maior quantidade de pele que já vi nele.

Acariciei a parte de dentro da sua coxa, sorrido pra ele, “Você é absolutamente lindo, você sabe,” Disse de forma calma.

Adam olhou pro lado, revirando os olhos tipo, aham, sei. Então ele não acredita em mim? Não é um choque. Vou fazê-lo se sentir extremamente maravilhoso nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça 

Me inclinei e pus minha mão na sua cueca elevada. Passei meus dedos pra cima e pra baixo no comprimento e Adam gemeu mais uma vez. Ele vai se sentir tão bem... Me inclinei segurando suas pernas abertas e soprei ar quente no tecido que cobria sua virilha. A respiração do Adam saiu trêmula. Lentamente, meus lábios pousaram na sua virilha abafada e mexi minha boca na protuberância através do tecido, beijando umidamente. Senti choques de eletricidade no meu próprio pênis quando Adam gemeu alto. Suas mãos se esticaram pra ir até minha cabeça, mas ele hesitou e largou seu braço em seu lado de novo.

Curvei meus dedos ao redor do tecido em sua cintura e desci sua cueca lentamente. Ouvi o Adam tentar silenciar um som nervoso de protesto. Consigo ver porque isso seria assustador pra ele, mas ele precisa superar e apenas aproveitar 

Puxei sua cueca até o joelho e olhei pro enorme comprimento esculpido na minha frente. Minha boca ficou mais seca que nunca. Puta merda. Ele era... Incrível e maravilhoso. Mas ele é volumoso, e me encontrei intimidado pelo seu pacote. Como que essa coisa vai caber em qualquer lugar? Lembrei do que o Adam falou sobre seu sonho, o quão agonizado eu estava. Engoli em seco.

Não, Sauli. Cala a boca. Você vai ficar bem. Siga seu próprio conselho e apenas sinta. Ele não vai te machucar. Tentei me reassegurar e, pra minha surpresa, funcionou. Comecei a salivar com seu pacote perfeito. Quero prová-lo. Adam estava tenso, e seus olhos fechados já faz tempo, como se não quisesse me ver vendo ele completamente nu. Adam cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito, tentando cobrir um pouco.

“Não.” Resmunguei, segurando seus punhos com firmeza e botando seus braços de lado. “E caramba, abre seus olhos.”

Adam obedeceu e me olhou com vergonha. “Desculpa.” Murmurou.

Ainda segurava seus braços nos lados, tendo certeza de que ficariam ali. Olhei seus braços enquanto soltei seu punho e segurei suas mãos. Massageei círculos nelas.Seus braços ainda são a coisa mais triste que já vi. As cicatrizes me fizeram suspirar e relutantemente pensar nos momentos em que foram feitas. Mas pro meu alívio, não tinham cortes recentes. Pensar que tenho alguma parte em sua recuperação me faz formigar de alegria. Meu amor está melhor agora, e não tem mais motivos pra se machucar. Dei uma olhada pro meu próprio braço enfaixado. Queria ter sido mais forte

Chega, Sauli, pare de se deprimir. Segue em frente.

Trouxe as mãos do Adam até minha boca e as beijei antes de soltá-las. Adam sorriu pra mim e acariciou minhas bochechas antes de botar seus braços pro lado, onde é lugar deles.

Voltei a me focar em sua masculinidade ereta. Sem tirar meus olhos do rosto do Adam, lentamente pus minhas mãos ao redor da base de seu músculo carnudo e apartei. A expressão do Adam se contorceu e relaxou de novo, mas sua respiração ficou um pouco mais pesada. Ele estava tão duro. Engoli em seco, mordendo meu lábio. Estimulado demais pra pensar duas vezes, pus meus lábios ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis e lambi sua abertura, sentindo a pré-ejaculação na minha língua. Minha cabeça começou a girar. Estou mesmo fazendo isso? E como o Adam tem um gosto tão incrível? Não esperava que eu amasse isso, mas amo.Queria mais... Muito mais. Fui descendo lentamente,  tentando pegar o máximo dele que podia, e ele com certeza é um bocado. Adam gemeu baixinho, se contorcendo um pouco. Meu reflexo de vômito não chegava nem perto de ser tão sensível quanto o de pessoas normais. Felizmente, consegui colocar quase tudo do Adam de uma vez, sem muitas pausas pra me ajustar. Comecei a bombeá-lo na minha boca com uma mão, mantendo um ritmo estável e firme. Passei minha língua pra cima e pra baixo em seu músculo enquanto bombeava, mantendo meus olhos fixos no Adam. Ele agarrou os lençóis embaixo dele, suas juntas ficando brancas, e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça pra trás

“Sa-ai meu deus,” Adam balbuciava enquanto comecei a massagear suas bolas com minha mão livre. “Ugh! Tão bom...”

Parei de masturbar seu membro inteiro e me foquei na ponta. Chupei e beijei umidamente a cabeça de seu pinto e lambei a ponta vazando. Passei minha língua rapidamente pela abertura e a parte inferior da ponta. Adam se contorceu e gemeu alto.

“Merda!” Adam grunhiu. “Sauli...” Ele soltou meu nome num tom baixo. Meu pênis ficou mais estimulado

Adam estava ofegando e gemendo profundamente. Como consegue ser tão sexy assim? Puta merda, é inacreditável. Adam tentava se enfiar na minha boca, mas eu não deixava; ele está no meu controle. Fixei seu quadril pra baixo com uma mão. Eu poderia gozar só de olhar pro seu rosto excitado. Preciso fazer isso mais vezes se essa é a reação que terei dele. Pela primeira vez, ela não parecia dar a mínima pra como estava; estava esparramado, com o cabelo grudando em sua testa, e ofegando enquanto eu continuava a provocar a cabeça de seu pinto sem parar. O pênis do Adam começou a ficar impossivelmente duro. Ele estava chegando lá

“S-S-Sauli...” Adam gemeu. “Para...” Em resposta pra isso, passei minha língua mais rápido

Adam grunhiu. Seus olhos se abriu e ele se sentou, me tirado de seu pênis. Franzi a testa, confuso. Ele continuava ofegando e seus olhos estavam negros de desejo.

“É seu aniversário.” Adam disse, sua voz baixa, “calças, fora.”

Meus olhos se arregalaram com seu tom dominante. Nunca vi esse lado dele. Era erótico e tranquilizante. Mas, eu ouvi e saí da cama, tirando minhas calças com muito mais facilidade do que as dele. Adam chutou suas calças e sua cueca que estavam em seu tornozelo pro chão. Estava prestes a subir na cama de novo quando sua voz me parou.

“Não, tira tudo.” Adam adicionou

Obedeci seu pedido. Não estava constrangido porque o Adam já me viu nu antes então não é com se fosse uma surpresa, mas ainda assim, seus olhos percorriam meu corpo famintos enquanto tirava minha cueca. Adam ficou de braços abertos e subi na cama de novo, entrando em seu abraço. Adam estava com as pernas abertas na sua frente e eu me aninhei entre elas de joelhos. Ele pôs seus braços ao meu redor e me puxou contra seu peitoral quente, nos deitando de novo na cama. Conseguia sentir seu pênis no meu quadril enquanto deitava em cima dele.

Os lábios do Adam encontraram os meus e ele me beijou intensamente, acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar. Passei minha mão pela sua cintura e toquei seu membro com meus dedos de novo

“Não,” Adam murmurou firmemente contra meus lábios enquanto afastava minha mão

Adam nos virou e de repente parou em cima de mim. Me encolhi de novo nos lençóis, intimidado com sua presença.

 Isso está mesmo acontecendo. Tem um Adam incrivelmente sexy, suado, e nu em cima de um eu igualmente nu. Como isso aconteceu? Não só essa parte, mas a coisa toda. Parece ter sido tanto tempo atrás, quando eu procurava saber mais de uma figura fria e indiferente que perambulava pelos corredores e desprezava todo mundo. Agora aqui está ele, comigo, completamente apaixonado por mim, e sorrindo sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo. E eu, que era supostamente hétero, acabei me apaixonado por ele durante esse caminho. Mas não tenho arrependimentos. Se alguém me dissesse lá no início que as coisas acabariam assim, eu não teria apenas rido, não, teria chamado a polícia pra denunciar esse louco. E é incrível pra mim o quanto o Adam mudou em tão pouco tempo. Todas suas emoções estavam enterradas lá no fundo, mas estavam lá, e agora ele está as deixando sair. Deve ser tão bom pra ele. Com certeza é pra mim, quer dizer, a primeira vez que o ouvi rir foi fenomenal. Mas agora, aqui estamos, e tão brega quanto soa, Adam é tudo pra mim.Adam se inclinou e beijou o canto da minha boca antes de segurar meu queixo e acariciar meu lábio com o polegar. Seu indicador e dedo do meio tomaram lugar do seu dedão, traçando meus lábios com toques macios. Olhando atentamente, Adam escorregou dois de seus dedos na minha boca devagar. Segurei sua mão impedindo que a afastasse. Meus lábios se apertaram contra seus dedos e comecei a chupá-los e lambe-los, passando meu músculo úmido lentamente entre eles

Adam mordeu seus lábios e seus olhos brilharam ao encarar o ato. “Tão sedutor...” Murmurou.

A boca do Adam tomou lugar dos seus dedos babados, entrelaçando sua língua com a minha, me beijando urgentemente.

Cedo demais, Adam nos separou, perguntando com cuidado, “Você está pronto?” Seus olhos pareciam incertos.

Fiz que sim rapidamente e fiquei tenso, absorvendo a situação. Adam suspirou, sentindo como se estivesse me pressionando a fazer isso.

“Você vai ter que relaxar, amor, vai tornar isso muito mais fácil,” Adam notou minha postura enquanto se sentava

Engoli em seco e concordei de novo, forçando meus músculos a relaxarem.

As juntas de sua mão acariciaram a parte de dentro da minha coxa, e respirei fundo enquanto ele abria minhas pernas o máximo que podiam. É meio estranho ele encarando minha bunda e pênis assim; é tão íntimo e privado. Nunca tive experiências sexuais antes dessas. Droga, nunca fiquei nu na frente de alguém antes. Sempre que ficava apenas sem camisa, as pessoas não me encaravam por mais de um segundo ou dois, mas aqui está Adam, encarando faminto e sem vergonha meu corpo. Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com isso, eventualmente. Não tem nada do que ter vergonha, repeti pra mim mesmo.

Os dedos úmidos do Adam de repente tocaram minha entrada e me estremeci um pouco, alarmado, e então me forcei a relaxar. Qual é, Sauli, você precisa se acostumar com ele te tocando de uma forma tão íntima. Senti um de seus dedos lentamente entrar em mim, nem um centímetro inteiro sequer. Na mesma hora me apertei ao redor dele. Minha respiração começou a ficar trêmula. Essa é uma sensação estranha. Relaxei de novo e só aí o Adam empurrou mais fundo... E mais fundo. Cacete, quão longo é seu dedo? Reflexivamente, continuava ficando tenso e tinha que me lembrar que queria essa intrusão. Finalmente, ele colocou um dedo inteiro. Não machucava; só era estranho e não familiar. Então ele começou a movê-lo, tirando seu dedo lentamente quase que por inteiro antes de colocá-lo de novo e o curvar lá dentro. Isso não esticava muito na verdade. Adam percebeu como me acostumei tão rápido.

Me pergunto o que passa na cabeça do Adam enquanto me olha.Com algo brilhando em seus olhos, ele perguntou, “Outro

Fiz que sim pra ele, respirando fundo e segurando o ar enquanto sentia um segundo dedo úmido começar a entrar junto com o primeiro. Oh merda, dessa vez doeu. Me contorci um pouco e estremeci enquanto os dois dedos lentamente abriam seu caminho pra dentro. Minha saliva neles ajudou, mas não muito. Finalmente exalei quando os dois estavam inteiramente dentro. Adam pausou para que eu me ajustasse. O esticamento era pior. Não parecia conseguir achar uma forma de ficar confortável. Olhei pro enorme e vazante pênis do Adam. Minha boca ficou seca. Como caralhos essa coisa vai caber dentro de mim? Eu sentia-me como se fosse rasgar ao meio com um terceiro dedo. Miei quando os dedos do Adam se moviam pra dentro e pra fora, tesourando dentro de mim, me forçando a expandir e relaxar. A dor diminuiu lentamente. Seus dedos começaram a se mover mais rápido, entrando mais fundo em mim. Ele continuou a enfiar e curvar seus dedos dentro de mim. Começou a me dar uma sensação de estranho, mas um bom estranho. Foi quando ele atingiu alguma coisa e eu estremeci, gemendo alto e vendo branco. Uma onda de prazer surgiu em mim. Que cacetes é isso? Olhei pro Adam em choque e ele sorriu pra mim, como se esperasse por isso. 

Propositalmente, continuou cutucando aquele lugar enquanto seus dedos se moviam dentro de mim, me fazendo contorcer de prazer. Aquele ponto era tudo que eu nunca soube precisar, mas agora que sei sobre ele, não quero parar. Minha respiração se tornou mais errática, mas não de nervoso, mas de desejo. 

“Mais,” Chiei pro Adam, tentando mover meu quadril pra acompanhar seus dedos que trabalhavam dentro de mim.

Adam levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim e seus olhos se encheram de luxúria. Ele puxou seus dedos pra fora e os colocou lentamente de novo, com três. O alongamento foi doloroso, mas eu apreciei a dor. Logo que os três longos dedos entraram, Adam pausou de novo, esperando que eu me ajustasse e relaxasse. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e me derreti nos lençóis de novo. A sensação era tão estranha, mas tão boa. Eu não entendia e não me importava na verdade, com tanto que continuasse assim. Adam curvou seus dedos em todas as direções dentro de mim enquanto lentamente me fodia com eles. A ponta dos seus dedos acertavam aquele lugar e eu ofegava enquanto mandava choques de prazer direto pro meu pênis, o deixando mais duro. Olhei pro membro do Adam e gemi quieto, o imaginado dentro de mim enquanto seus dedos continuavam entrando em mim. Foda-se, não consigo mais aguentar. Eu preciso dele agora.

“Adam, por favor,” Lamuriei, sabendo que ele entenderia sobre o que estava falando.

Adam me olhou preocupado, mas seus dedos não pararam de se mover e me alargar. “Amor, eu não fiz o suficiente ainda, você não pode aguentar, não é-” Ele tentou me alertar, mas o cortei.

“Não me importo.” Ofeguei a cada palavra. “Preciso de você. Dentro. Agora.”

Ouvi o Adam fazer um barulho baixo e congelou seus dedos dentro de mim. 

“Ugh, Foda Sauli.”

“Sim, foda o Sauli.” Fiz uma piada estúpida, mas estava muito excitado pra ligar.

Os dedos do Adam de repente saíram totalmente, e meu grunhido de decepção foi silenciado pela sua boca. Seu beijo era sujo e apaixonado, chupando e lambendo meus lábios machucados. A sensação de sua língua mandava desejo direto pro meu pênis vazando. Adam nos afastou e assisti atentamente ele se sentar e se posicionar entre minhas pernas e posicionei meus quadris pra cima pra ele.

Adam me encarou sério. “Tem certeza sobre isso?” perguntou. Acenei que sim com a cabeça, sincero. Nunca quis nada tanto na minha vida. Adam parecia quase que desapontado com minha resposta gestual como se alguma parte de seu subconsciente quisesse que eu desistisse antes que nós fossemos longe demais. “Eu não tenho camisinhas ou lubrificante...” ele tentou de novo. O dei uma olhada.

Estava ficando exasperado.

“Não me importo, não é como se você não fosse limpo, e usa sua saliva ou alguma coisa, mas por favor.”

A expressão desapontada do Adam lentamente mudou e virou um sorriso, e eu mataria pra saber no que ele estava pensando. Adam pôs a mão em seu pênis e gemeu suavemente enquanto o deixava o mais lubrificado possível. Meu pênis se contorceu com o Adam se tocando daquele jeito.

Ele pressionou a ponta na minha entrada. Conseguia sentir o calor de seu membro contra mim. Se firmando usando meus quadris, Adam lentamente, lentamente começou a se por em mim, e enquanto sua ponta entrava, engasguei com o quanto me alargou. Era como estar completamente cheio enquanto ele entrava lentamente, e cada vez que eu achava que estava quase acabando, ele só colocava mais. Machuca... Muito, mas tentei não demonstrar pro bem dele.

Adam gemeu, “Tão apertado.”

Fechei meus olhos, agarrei os lençóis embaixo de mim e mordi meu lábio com força, sentindo meus músculos apertarem e relaxarem em seu membro. Conseguia sentir gotas de suor se formando na minha testa. Meu deus, ele é grande. Adam ia o mais lento possível e pausava pra eu me ajustar a cada centímetro. Foi mil vezes mais difícil que meros dedos. Grunhi baixo com a sensação de estar completamente cheio e quase rasgar ao meio ao mesmo tempo. Mas... Nada se partiu, nada torturante aconteceu, e então, Adam parou; estava completamente dentro. Não foi tão doloroso quanto pensei que seria. Meus olhos se abriram e encarei a incrível figura na minha frente: Adam, suado e radiante, seu pênis totalmente dentro de mim. É isso. Minha cabeça girou. Sem mais virgindade pra nós. E eu não queria que nenhum outro alguém tivesse a tirado. Estou ligado ao Adam como nenhum outro.

Adam apoiou suas mãos nos meus lados e se inclinou. “Precisa de um momento?” Perguntou, preocupado, seu rosto centímetros do meu.

Fiz que sim e o puxei pra baixo, juntando seus lábios com os meus. Chupei docemente sues lábios quentes. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e ele se separou, acariciando suas bochechas coradas com meu polegar.

“Estou pronto.” Respondi com um sorriso.

“Graças a Deus,” Adam respondeu, soando desesperado.

A sensação de estar completamente preenchido sem espaço algum era difícil de ignorar e incrivelmente estranha, mas não doía mais, na verdade. Sei que a dor é só temporária. Acho que estou lidando bem demais pra uma primeira vez, especialmente uma primeira vez com o Adam.

Adam se pendurou em cima de mim e começou a se tirar devagar. Tirei minhas mãos de seu rosto e tentei relaxar o melhor possível já que contrair a esse ponto só tornaria mais difícil pra ele se mexer, especialmente com a falta de lubrificante. Adam puxou quase tudo pra fora antes de se por todo pra dentro de novo, lentamente. Me contorci em baixo dele, tentando me preparar, e acabei me contraindo com força por acidente ao redor dele. Adam gemeu e seus olhos se fecharam. Conseguia sentir ele pulsando dentro de mim. Ele se moveu pra dentro e pra fora lentamente, me dando bastante tempo pra ajustar com a sensação estranha e o desconforto. Depois de alguns lentos movimentos de seu quadril, ele de alguma forma foi mais fundo, acertando aquele lugar em mim. Me contorci e ofeguei alto embaixo dele, mandando choques direto pro meu pênis. Porra! Isso é tão bom. Mas com esse ritmo lento e cuidadoso, ele não ia chegar tão fundo com frequência suficiente e eu seria forçado a implorar.

“Adam... Eu aguento, tenho certeza. Apenas, por favor. Mais!” Ofeguei. Era um prazer tão estranho.

Adam abaixou a cabeça, gotas de suor, cabelos negros caindo pra frente, e seus olhos azuis brilhando de desejo, me vendo tão desesperado por seu pênis. A sexualidade saía dele em ondas agora. Lutei contra a vontade de gemer com quão desejável ele está.

“Quer se contorcer no meu pinto?” Adam disse num tom irresistível.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Engoli em seco. Ele disse mesmo isso? Não sabia se ria ou gemia com o tom de sua voz. Ao invés disso, mordi meu beiço e fiz que sim, me perguntando quanto mais ele podia me dar e quanto estava guardando pro meu bem... Adam tirou o cabelo bagunçado do meu rosto e me deu um sorriso amável antes de se sentar de joelhos com seu pênis ainda dentro de mim.

“Pernas pra cima.” Adam disse, gesticulando pros seus ombros. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Pra um virgem, ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Eu fiz o que ele mandou e de forma desajeitada botei minhas pernas em seus ombros, uma por uma. Os braços do Adam ficaram entre as minhas pernas e suas mãos na minha cintura, angulando meu quadril e me puxando pra mais perto. Ofeguei com o quão mais fundo ele foi em mim com a pequena mudança de posição. Sem querer, me apertei mais ao redor dele, surpreso, e Adam murmurou profundamente com a sensação nele.

Adam começou a se mover lentamente, e eu estava prestes a reclamar, mas notei como estava ficando mais fácil, mais rápido. Ele se prendeu na minha cintura e começou a se colocar inteiramente em mim. Qualquer desconforto que eu tinha de repente desapareceu; deu lugar ao prazer. Gemi e faíscas pareciam saltar da minha pele, fazendo com que me sentisse quente e incapaz de respirar cada vez que ele acertava aquele lugar dentro de mim. Adam estava ofegante e se movendo rápido. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e gemi enquanto ele continuava se pondo em mim com um ritmo firme e contínuo.

“Você é tão-“ Adam cortou a frase fazendo um som gutural de desejo, “Incrível.”

Não conseguia focar em suas palavras; a sensação maravilhosa  continuava percorrendo meu corpo, da ponta dos meus pés até a cabeça. Gemi e levantei meus quadris pra acompanhar o ritmo do Adam. Ele estava entrando e saindo facilmente agora, e eu conseguia sentir sua preocupação desaparecer enquanto se derretia no próprio prazer e entrava em mim com tanta força que parecia que eu ia me partir em dois, mas mesmo assim, queria mais dele, mais forte, mais rápido. Minha cabeça acabou batendo na cabeceira, e pus minhas mãos lá, me apoiando. Não percebi que o Adam entrava em mim com tanta força que acabei me movendo vários centímetros nos lençóis. 

Minhas pernas saíram dos ombros do Adam e foram pros seus lados, não conseguia as manter pra cima com ele se movendo tanto. Quase grunhi com como minhas pernas arruinaram aquela posição perfeita, então as envolvi na cintura do Adam com força enquanto ele entrava em mim, me puxando pra mais perto e mais fundo. Eu não sou de gemer exageradamente que nem um ator pornô ridículo, mas não conseguia evitar que saíssem da minha garganta quando ele provocava aquele ponto dentro de mim, me endurecendo ainda mais. Meu pênis gritava por atenção, mas estava focado demais no Adam pra me importar em me ajudar, além do mais, minhas mãos estavam ocupadas impedindo que eu batesse a cabeça na cabeceira.

Foi então que de repente uma mão do Adam saiu do meu quadril e envolveu meu pênis como se lesse minha mente. Gemi alto de alívio. Ele me masturbava no ritmo que entrava em mim. Queria chorar com todas as incríveis sensações percorrendo meu corpo. Tudo estava se tornando coisas demais e sei que não duraria muito mais tempo, mas não importa porque conseguia sentir o ritmo do Adam mudar e ele ofegando, chegando muito perto.

“A-Adam,” Balbuciei, minhas unhas cravadas nos lençóis embaixo de mim. “E-e-eu não-”

“-Não tem problema,” Adam ofegava entre as batidas. “Goza pra mim.” Seu tom nessa última frase me fez estremecer.

Adam conseguiu se enfiar em mim o mais fundo possível e provocar a cabeça do meu membro só pra me levar num caminho sem volta. Senti minhas bolas preparadas e minhas pernas apertando mais o Adam. A tensão se juntou. Me arqueei e gemi enquanto um prazer branco e ofuscante percorria meu corpo, me fazendo ver estrelas e me apertar ao redor do Adam quando ejaculei violentamente no meu estômago e em sua mão. Tive o orgasmo até estar totalmente drenado. Minhas pernas caíram imóveis ao lado do Adam; de repente fiquei exausto. Ouvi o Adam gemer ao me ver ejaculando. Ele soltou meu pênis ultrassensível e segurou minha cintura de novo enquanto se enfiava em mim mais vezes antes de congelar dentro de mim e gemer em resposta. Minha espinha tinia com os gemidos do Adam. Ofeguei com a repentina sensação quente e molhada dentro de mim assim que Adam jogou sua cabeça pra trás e ejaculou. Um calor e brilho diferentes se espalharam pelo meu corpo, além de onde eu e Adam nos conectamos.

Adam desmoronou. Ele bufou quando o peso aquecido de seu corpo caiu em cima de mim. Adam ofegava no meu pescoço. Tremia com sua respiração quente contra minha pele. Meu peito o levantava e abaixava com cada inspiração exausta que eu dava em busca de ar. Me sentia superaquecido no meu estado pós-orgasmo. Nenhum de nós se moveu mesmo ele inda estando dentro de mim. Não tinha palavras pra dizer. Estava quase que feliz demais e satisfeito. Pra provocar, me contraí ao redor de seu pênis e ele gemeu fraco no meu ouvido. Ficamos naquele estado imóvel, suado, embaralhado e drenado por um tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos, o torpor foi embora e minha respiração voltou ao normal. Senti os lábios do Adam roçarem no meu pescoço enquanto escondia seu rosto ali. Sorri pra mim mesmo. Pelo menos esse gesto adorável não mudou. Adam se moveu um pouco e eu estremeci com a massa ainda dentro de mim.

“Adam...?” Murmurei docemente embaixo dele. Adam zumbiu contente no meu ouvido. Dei um largo sorriso, sabendo que ele não podia ver meu rosto. “...Tira seu pinto enorme da minha bunda.”

Ouvi o Adam dar uma risada e seu corpo se sacudiu um pouco. Sua risada ainda dava borboletas no meu estômago. Balancei minha cabeça com um sorriso.

“Desculpa,” Adam murmurou e se tirou de mim, pendurado em cima de mim.

Estremeci de novo e fechei meus olhos enquanto ele se tirava completamente. Senti o Adam se sentar e abri os olhos, vendo ele pegar a ponta do lençol e limpar a sua mão e meu estômago. Meus olhos arregalaram e senti um líquido grudento começar a sair pela minha bunda. Ai Deus, esse é... Do Adam...? Fiquei extremamente corado e o Adam, sem falar, segurou minha coxa e limpou suas próprias sementes com o lençol. Não deixei de notar a pequena contorcida em seus lábios.

Quando acabou, seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, parando no meu rosto. Ele me deu um sorriso de partir o coração. Se não estivesse tão imóvel e exausto, me sentaria só pra o puxar pra baixo comigo e beijá-lo. Como o Adam conseguia se mover com tanta facilidade? Eu estava quase caindo no sono. Adam olhou pro chão do seu quarto e de repente sua expressão ficou... Surpresa?

“Merda!” Adam soltou. “Não acredito que esqueci!”

“O que?” Perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Adam me olhou nervoso. “Escrevi uma música pra você.”

Uh?

O assisti levantar da cama e correr até as calças que estavam no canto. “Eu escrevi um tempo atrás.” Adam disse enquanto enfiava a mão nos bolsos de seus jeans. Tentei ignorar seu corpo incrível e nu.

Adam pegou um pedaço de papel e sorriu, subindo na cama de novo e me entregando. Com a força que me restava, me sentei e peguei o papel dele. Adam se arrastou e sentou do meu lado, quase caindo da pequena cama. Abri o papel amassado e passei os olhos pelas palavras na página. Senti meus olhos umedecerem com a letra que compôs. É assim que ele se sente sobre mim? Mas... Como... Estou sem palavras. Eu escrevi um tempo atrás... 

“Adam...” Disse com a voz trêmula e virei minha cabeça olhando seu rosto iluminado. “Quando exatamente escreveu isso?”

Sua expressão mudou como se estivesse sendo descoberto, mas depois se amaciou de novo. “Antes mesmo de você dizer que gostava de mim.” 

Levei um segundo pra me tocar enquanto pensava na nossa relação naquele período. O dei uma olhada. “Quer dizer… até naquela época? Você se sentia assim?” Estou perplexo.

Adam sorriu pra mim. “Honestamente?” Perguntou. Fiz que sim. Ele começou a encarar meus olhos profundamente. “Te queria de um jeito que não conseguia entender desde o primeiro momento que te vi. Não fazia sentido pra mim. Mas aí você não me deixava em paz.” Me deu um olhar irritado e sorriu, “e não consegui esquecer ou ignorar esse desejo, mas acredite em mim, eu tentei. Não queria me deixar envolver porque fiquei com medo das consequências. Mas... Você continuou por perto mesmo com minhas objeções, e esses sentimentos só ficavam cada vez piores pra mim. Todos esses sentimentos que eu não queria...”

Adam se silenciou por um segundo antes de continuar, “Tinham sentimentos que se tornaram um vício e só apareciam quando você estava por perto. Felicidade, ciúme, vergonha... Amor... Confiança... Coragem... Esperança...” Adam me encarava quase que triste. “Eu não queria nada disso. Me preparei durante anos pra aceitar a morte quando ela finalmente viesse; era o único caminho que eu via pra mim mesmo. Mas você... você me mostrou um caminho diferente, um destino diferente. Você me deu a possibilidade relutante de um futuro, e isso me aterrorizou porque... Acabei querendo esse outro caminho, mas o forcei a sumir porque sabia que seria impossível.”

Adam olhou pra longe, com luz nos olhos, “Então... Não sei como, não sei por que, mas você se deixou entrar; uma intrusão que eu não queria na minha cabeça e nos meus segredos. Sabia que não tinha como te combater, porque por algum motivo, você se determinou em me ajudar. Era algo incompreensível pra mim. Tinha alguma coisa em você que era... Diferente. Pouco tempo depois, não importava o quanto tentei negar, comecei a me apaixonar por você. Era deprimente pra caralho porque sabia que não tinha jeito disso acabar bem pra mim. E... eu meio que progredi e percebi que estava perdendo minha batalha interna pra te esquecer... De forma egoísta, decidi aceitar essas emoções que você me deu mesmo sabendo dos riscos. Então, eventualmente, precisava de um jeito pra te contar como você me fazia sentir e uma música parecia uma boa ideia, mas sabia que você era hétero e que só iria dar de ombros pra ela.”

Pisquei, tentando absorver tudo aquilo e quase caindo. Meus olhos mudavam o foco pra folha e os olhos do Adam.

“Se você terminou essa música faz tanto tempo, porque não me entregou ela antes?” Perguntei.

Adam bufou, “Eu ia entregar. Aquele dia na biblioteca... Estava indo te entregar, mas aí ouvi algumas coisas e...”

“Ah...” Murmurei. Tudo fazia sentido agora. “Desculpa...”

Adam balançou a cabeça. “Não precisa,” Disse. “Só saiba como me sinto e o que você significa pra mim.”

Meu coração se aqueceu e li a linda música mais uma vez. Bocejei, ainda exausto. Olhei pro Adam. “Canta pra mim.”

Adam me examinou. “Você tá cansado, devia ir dormir. Talvez depois...”

Revirei os olhos. “Não sou um bebê, e isso faria a música significar tão mais. Por favor?”

Adam suspirou e se inclinou pra acariciar minha bochecha com o polegar. Fechei a distância e pus minhas mãos em seu torso despido. Adam inclinou minha cabeça e fechou os olhos, juntando seus lábios com os meus. Sorri contra seus lábios e retribuí o beijo. Lenta, macia e apaixonada, sua boca mandou borboletas pro meu estômago.

Adam colocou um braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou contra ele, enquanto sua outra mão segurava minha cabeça e ele nos deitava nos travesseiros. Me separei de sua boca e me aconcheguei nele. Seu braço direito abraçou minha cintura e seu esquerdo servia de apoio como um travesseiro, com a ponta da minha cabeça apoiada em seu bícep e minha perna esticada por cima de seu quadril. Adam descansava o queixo na ponta da minha cabeça, fazendo cafuné no meu cabelo com a mão do seu braço-travesseiro. Estar na segurança e conforto dos braços do Adam já é o suficiente pra fazer minhas pálpebras ficarem ridiculamente pesadas. Seu quente abraço é uma benção.

“Qual nome você deu pra música?” Murmurei contente.

“Map,” Adam respondeu depois de um momento.

“Obrigado por isso.” Sorri e continuei segurando música com força na minha mão.

“Não... obrigado você.” Adam disse baixinho, “Por tudo que você me deu.”

Meu coração aumentou. “O prazer é meu... Literalmente.” Ri.

Não conseguia ver o rosto do Adam, apenas sua clavícula e peitoral, mas quase conseguia o sentir sorrindo pra si mesmo antes de respirar fundo e começar a música.

“I had a vision that the colors had bled away, and I had nothing to follow,” Adam murmurou docemente. 

Tentei ouvir cada palavra que ele cantava quieto com sua linda voz que flutuava claramente até meus ouvidos só pra ver o significado por trás dela.

"Was in a prison and my life was stuck on replay, and all my wishes were hollow.”

Seu pai… Seus sonhos esquecidos... Sua falta de esperança... Ou tudo que ele está cantando faz sentido ou estou só assumindo.

“You were a beam of light,” Adam cantou, quase sussurrando. Acariciou minhas costas com a mão direita. Sorri, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas nos meus olhos, "lit up my broken sky. There was just something about you..." Adam pressionou seus lábios contra meu cabelo antes de continuar,"I had a vision and you painted the world for me, and now I'm laying beside you." Ele me abraçou mais forte. Funguei contendo o choro.

"I don't need to wonder anymore... I have found what I've been looking for," Me mexi um pouco pra frente e beijei seu peitoral. Miraculosamente, também o encontrei. Sua mão alisou meu corpo com toques de pena. "I don't need a map to know the way. I don't need a map to tell me where I'm at."

Adam suspirou fundo e pensativo, continuando a cantar ainda calmo como uma canção de ninar, "Now I believe in more than I can see. Now I can breathe again and I don't need a map to know to way. I don't need a map, you'll always light the path..."

Acho que de algum jeito, eu meio que realmente "light the path-iluminei o caminho" pra ele. Como o Adam disse antes, parece que o mostrei que existe um jeito diferente de viver além de apenas esperar pela morte. Adam... Eu te amo tanto, muito... Comecei a sentir lágrimas de cansaço escorrendo do meu rosto pro seu travesseiro.

"The dawn is bright and my perception is open wide. You know you flooded my senses," Adam cantou num tom mais quieto, como se estivesse tentando me fazer dormir... Estava funcionando. Bocejei profundamente.

"What you inspire is a feeling I can't describe, forgotten all my defenses" Sorri de novo, lembrando o adam trancado e isolado que odiava ter que falar comigo, com medo de dizer algo que não devia. Acabei amando esse homem e o jeito que gaguejava quando eu estava por perto.

Conseguia sentir minha consciência começar a sumir, mas tentei continuar acordado pra ouvir tudo que o Adam estava cantando. Fechei meus olhos e me aconcheguei mais perto dele. "You were a beam of light, lit up my broken sky. There was just something about you. I had a vision and you painted the world for me, and now I'm staying beside you." Espero que pra sempre. Não consigo nem imaginar como seria perder essa perfeição.

"I don't need to wonder anymore... I have found what I've been looking for... I don't need a map to know the way... I don't need a map to tell me where I'm at..." As palavras do Adam se tornaram abafadas e distantes, mas repercutiam na minha cabeça, pra sempre bordadas na minha memória. Bocejei contente de novo. "Now I believe in more than I can see... Now I can breathe again and I don't need a map to know the way... I don't need a map, you'll always light the path..."

E aí não conseguia mais ficar acordado. Mal consegui sentir quando, de alguma forma, fiquei com metade do corpo em cima do Adam, descansando minha cabeça no que parecia ser seu peito morno e despido, e meio inconsciente assumi que o peso aconchegante que apareceu magicamente em cima de mim era um cobertor. Senti dois braços me segurando de forma protetora e então nada.

Um eco angelical e distante me levou até o limite. "I believe..."

Cercado por calor, flutuei feliz até meu subconsciente.


	48. Um Final Morto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto!

Adam:

 

Não conseguia mais dormir, mas não tinha intenção de me levantar. Me juntei ao Sauli no subconsciente um pouco depois dele cair no sono. Mas agora, acordei quase que surpreso por não ter sonhado com tudo aquilo que aconteceu antes.

Julgando pela pouca luz entrando pelas cortinas, ou estava anoitecendo ou amanhecendo, e Sauli ainda deitava completamente apagado em cima de mim, dormindo sem fazer nenhum som. Sorri docemente pro teto, abraçando a figura morna nos meus braços embaixo do fino cobertor. A cabeça do Sauli e metade de seu torso descansavam no meu peito, seu cabelo macio me fazia cócegas de vez em quando. Ele estava com uma mão me segurando gentilmente, nas minhas costelas, como se eu fosse um travesseiro. O ar calmo continuava completamente quieto, o que ainda odeio, e minha única fonte de sanidade era a respiração lenta e silenciosa do Sauli. Levantei uma mão e passei meus dedos por seu cabelo macio, satisfeito que finalmente posso fazer esse simples gesto de carinho com confiança, mas duvido que irei me acostumar com alguém me amando assim.

E pensando sobre isso, foda-se meu pesadelo vívido. Agora tenho certeza que não significa nada. Acabei de ter  _sexo_  com esse ser incrível e surreal, e ele ainda está aqui, perfeitamente bem, perfeitamente contente. Tenho certeza que não tem nenhum monstro lascivo e psicótico dentro de mim. Quase ri de mim mesmo por ter dado tanta importância a essa paranoia, e também queria me estapear por dar esse susto no Sauli.

Meu estômago deu um nó lembrando de cada  _palavra_ , cada  _toque_ , e cada  _sensação_  da nossa conexão. Não machuquei o Sauli até onde sei. Nossa, ele ficou  _implorando_  por mais depois de eu tentar tanto que não fizéssemos algo pelo qual poderíamos nos arrepender depois. De qualquer forma, acabei cedendo seus pedidos porque não consegui resistir a seus gemidos suplicantes enquanto se contorcia embaixo de mim. Sauli tomou tudo que dei- ou  _confiei_  a ele com muita facilidade. Foi notável. Por um minuto, duvidei que ele fosse virgem com o quão natural estava, mas aí o senti  _apertado_ e incerto, então soube que realmente era sua primeira vez. Ele acabou adicionando outra maravilha na sua já impecável imperfeição.

Um repentino e auto borbulho me assustou. Olhei ao redor. O que diabos foi isso? Nem dez segundos depois, gorgolejou de novo. Por um momento, fiquei assustado de verdade, e pensei num plano ridículo de defesa em segundos, mas então percebi...

Ah... Isso foi o Sauli.

Meu Deus, sou um idiota...

Ele está com  _fome_.

E isso foi seu estômago.

Esqueci completamente que as pessoas,  _geralmente_ , precisam comer.

Passei meus dedos pra cima e pra baixo nas costas despidas do Sauli, estupidamente tentando confortar seu estômago chateado e vazio. Preciso levantar e encontrar alguma coisa pra gente comer, mas ugh... Estou tão feliz aqui e Sauli está hibernando. Deve estar  _mesmo_  exausto. Quem diria que sexo toma tanto de você? Como é que eu estou tão acordado e alerto? Será que sendo o passivo você tem uma experiência completamente diferente? E porque só estou deitado aqui me fazendo perguntas sem importância?

Preciso me levantar sem acordá-lo...

Me mexi um pouco, testando. Os olhos do Sauli continuaram fechados. Tentei tirar meu peito debaixo dele, mas sua mão me apertou mais forte assim que me movi. Congelei, achando que ele tivesse acordado. Sauli murmurou no seu sono e deu um suspiro. Relaxei e o dei um olhar confuso. Ele vai ser impossível assim até quando dorme? Não me choquei, esse homem é um enigma. Gentilmente tirei sua mão das minhas costelas. Com muita dificuldade, consegui tirar meu torso debaixo dele, segurando sua cabeça com a minha mão onde meu peitoral estava pra ele não cair de repente na cama. Coloquei o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça dele e o soltei. Assim que se deitou, abraçou o travesseiro. Sorri com quão adorável ele é.

Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, me levantei da pequena cama e fui pra cozinha. Abri a geladeira e encarei o que tinha dentro. Cerveja, cerveja, cerveja, maçã podre, Pepsi Diet, o que caralhos é isso, cerveja, queijo (?), vinho, e- ALELUIA- OVOS. Me estiquei para pegá-los. Por favor, não estejam podres,  _por favor_. Abri a caixa de ovos e suspirei aliviado. Tinham dois ovos sobrando, e não só pareciam estar bons, a data de validade dizia que ainda estavam longe de vencer.

Mas, droga, não tenho ideia de como cozinhar.

Bom, existe uma primeira vez pra tudo. Percorri a cozinha rápido e quieto, procurando alguma frigideira. Finalmente achei uma que parecia ser do tamanho ideal e liguei o fogo o mais alto possível. Agora... Preciso de óleo pra isso ou não? Não... Decidi. Quebrei os ovos na frigideira desajeitado e procurei por algumas lascas da casca. Eu ia fazer um ovo frito com a gema inteira, mas ovo mexido começou a parecer menos uma opção e mais como...  _Vai ter que ser assim, filho da puta._

Os deixei fritar por alguns minutos, os encarando como se tentasse entender latim. Merda, era pra estar saindo fumaça? Que porra eu to fazendo? Ah, ótimo, agora eles estão ficando pretos na borda. Talvez seja o calor? Fui diminuir o fogo no botão, mas já era tarde demais. O detector de fumaça começou a apitar, sem misericórdia. MERDA, MERDA, MERDA! CALA A BOCA! Meus ouvidos doíam com o som repentino enquanto o alarme soava avisando perigo. Não dava pra ser mais alto, puta merda. Desliguei o fogão e botei a frigideira na parte fria, mas o alarme continuava soando como uma sirene. Como caralhos desligo essa coisa?! UGH! Não aguento. Arranquei o alarme da parede, fios e tudo, e taquei no chão. Alguns pedaços quebraram, mas pro meu horror, continuava ligado e alto. Com algumas pisadas furiosas, o miserável finalmente se rendeu e se calou.

Tanta coisa por tentar fazer o café... Foi mais como correr uma maratona. Eu ofegava bastante, meu coração acelerado e conseguia sentir o sangue bombeando na minha cabeça.

“Adam?” Ouvi uma voz sonolenta me chamar por trás.

Pulei, assustado com a voz, e me virei rápido pra trás a tempo de ver o Sauli totalmente vestido nas suas roupas de ontem e esfregando os olhos cansados. Ele bocejou e olhou ao redor, confuso.

“O que você tá fazendo?” Sauli perguntou, olhando aquela merda quebrada no chão.

“Café da manhã?” Questionei a mim mesmo. Se você pode chamar essa bagunça patética de refeição.

O cansaço na cara do Sauli sumiu quando notou a frigideira no fogão. Seus olhos focavam nos ovos e no alarme morto. Ele bufou baixinho e passou por mim pra dar uma olhada mais de perto. Ele começou a rir tanto que precisou do balcão pra se apoiar. O dei uma olhada. Ele teve que secar as lágrimas de riso do rosto. Meus olhos se cerraram e cruzei os braços em defesa. Ah, vai se fuder... Sauli viu minha expressão e tentou parar de rir cobrindo a boca. Não funcionou. Deu outra olhada nos ovos e surtou de novo. Ele se tacou no chão, rindo histericamente. Isso é ridículo. Como que isso pode ser engraçado? Ele é tão grato... Suspirei triste e passei pelo corpo colapsando no chão, me sentando na cadeira da mesa. Apoiei meus cotovelos e descansei meu queixo em minhas mãos, esperando que ele parasse.

“Ai meu Deus, eu te amo,” Sauli disse no meio de suas risadas histéricas no chão. “Não consigo respirar!”

Suspirei de novo, olhando os ovos queimados do outro lado da cozinha. Não sei nem fazer ovos. Como é que o Sauli espera que a gente sobreviva sozinhos?

Eventualmente, Sauli parou de rir. Ele se levantou e veio até mim com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Olhei sua cara brilhante esperando que risse de novo. Mas ele não riu, graças a Deus. Meu ego não conseguiria aguentar. Nunca percebi quão patético eu sou.

“Aw, se anima,” Sauli sorriu pra mim, mexendo no meu cabelo emaranhado como se eu fosse um garotinho.

“Como se você pudesse fazer melhor...” Murmurei agindo como... Um garotinho. Suspirei.

“Na verdade, eu consigo.” Sauli respondeu, com divertimento ainda presente em sua voz.

“Tanto faz... Pelo menos eu sei cantar.” Bufei defensivamente.

“Aham.” Sauli concordou, ainda não me levando a sério. Fiquei encarando seus pés, ainda chateado. Depois de um minuto, a voz do Sauli quebrou o silêncio. “Desculpa...”

Suspirei de novo. Isso tudo é minha culpa. “Não, desculpa eu por te acordar...” Murmurei.

“Não, não,” Sauli deu uma risada. “Esse foi o melhor alarme de todos. Você devia fazer isso todo dia.”

O lancei um olhar mortífero, sem me impressionar.

A expressão do Sauli não mudou. Ao contrário, ele tomou minha ameaça como um convite e se aconchegou no meu colo, com seus joelhos entre minhas coxas. Até minha presença intimidante está perdendo efeito, não é? Fiquei sentado parado mesmo quando Sauli conseguiu tirar suas pernas debaixo de si mesmo e as enroscar na minha cintura, nos pondo peito contra peito. Ele aconchegou meu rosto em suas mãos e se inclinou, beijando minha testa. Ele foi trilhando pelo meu rosto e juntou seus lábios com os meus, me dando um beijo macio. Meus olhos continuaram abertos e lutei contra a vontade de corresponder.

“Só pra falar,” Sauli comentou contra meus lábios. “Minha bunda tá doendo pra caramba.”

Meu humor amargo mudou, e me encontrei sorrindo contra os lábios do Sauli enquanto botava as mãos em sua bunda e a apertava. Ele estremeceu, e aproveitou minha melhora de humor pra me beijar gentilmente de novo. Não pude evitar e corresponder o beijo só um pouquinho.

“Desculpa, não me desculpo,” Murmurei, abafado pelo beijo do Sauli. “Eu te avisei.”

Sauli concordou com um zumbido e passou suas mãos pra trás do meu pescoço, me puxando mais pra perto pra poder colocar sua língua na minha boca. Suguei de leve sua língua e lábios enquanto movia minhas mãos pra debaixo de sua camisa e as passava pra cima e pra baixo em suas costas macias. Sendo terrível como sou tentando guardar rancor do Sauli, fui eu que aprofundei o beijo. Enrosquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, sentindo minha pele esquentar. Deus, eu podia simplesmente o pegar no colo, o jogar na cama lá em cima, e nunca deixá-lo ir, mas droga, nós precisamos mesmo parar. Ainda preciso dar comida pra ele e comer também... Mas merda, não posso comer logo o Sauli? Ele tem um gosto tão bom. Sua língua explorava minha boca e eu estremecia com a sensação quente e molhada. Sendo o puto provocador que ele é, de repente mordeu meu beiço, me fazendo gemer profundamente em sua boca e ficar mais agressivo. Puxei seu cabelo e o beijei de uma forma mais e mais intensa. E intenso é uma boa palavra pra descrever a situação na qual Sauli estava sentado bem em cima.

Adam, pense nas prioridades! Comida primeiro, isso depois.

Me separei dos lábios pulsantes do Sauli com um estalo, meu rosto centímetros do dele. Conseguia sentir o calor saindo dele. Tentei retomar o fôlego, o olhando de forma séria e lambendo os lábios.

“Você,” Disse ofegante, “realmente precisa comer.”

“Depois,” Sauli respondeu e apertou mais seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Os lábios do Sauli juntaram nos meus de novo. Pateticamente me derreti em seu dolorosamente delicioso beijo. Fodam-se meus hormônios. Não que eu realmente esteja reclamando. Ugh, Adam. Foco!

Me levantei da cadeira com o Sauli ainda preso em mim, grudado no meu quadril, pescoço e boca como se sua vida dependesse disso. Estava prestes a tirá-lo de mim e encontrar alguma coisa nutritiva pra por em sua garganta- repreendi meu pinto mentalmente por se voluntariar- Mas Sauli, sabendo o que eu pretendia, tinha outros planos. Com um grunhido profundo e zangado contra meus lábios, de repente acertou a parte de trás dos meus joelhos com os pés. Meus olhos se abriram alarmados assim que me curvei. Meus braços e mãos formaram uma gaiola protetora ao redor da cabeça e o torso do Saul e caímos no chão frio. Caí em cima do Sauli no tombo e tentei sair daquela posição na mesma hora, com medo de estar o esmagando com meu peso e o impacto. Mas as pernas do Sauli se trancaram ao meu redor de novo, me prendendo em cima dele. Parei de me esforçar e encarei seus olhos cintilantes com os meus arregalados.

“Caramba, você é persistente,” Disse com a voz alta e surpresa.

Sauli sorriu e puxou meu rosto até o dele, juntando nossos lábios, mandando faíscas de eletricidade pelo ar e reforçando minha declaração.

Ok, tudo bem. Esquece a comida...

Suas pernas trancaram meu quadril com mais força quando me esfreguei contra o dele. Ele gemeu alto, mandando uma vibração profunda pela minha garganta. Cada vez que seus lábios tocam os meus, um choque percorre meu corpo. Duvido que essa sensação um dia suma, e eu também não quero. Amo o jeito que a boca do Sauli se molda com a minha, se combinando com meus movimentos, como uma máquina bem lubrificada. Sua língua lutava com a minha entre beijos intensos, e mesmo eu ganhando dominância naturalmente, Sauli armava uma luta erótica. Meu coração batia mais rápido e meu corpo parecia estar em chamas.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia ter o suficiente do Sauli. Nunca conseguia ficar totalmente satisfeito, mental e fisicamente. Amo esse homem, tanto, mas nunca o suficiente. Queria estar ligado a ele de cada jeito simbolicamente possível. Queria que todos soubessem que ele é meu e só meu. Minha cabeça girava e não conseguia mais pensar direito.

Sauli, eu queria poder me casar com você.

Eu ia começar a dar beijos por todo seu pescoço, mas de repente ele nos separou e me encarou com olhos arregalados. Ele tirou suas mãos do meu pescoço, me soltando. Claro que na mesma hora fiquei confuso e alarmado. O que aconteceu? Porque ele parou? O machuquei de alguma forma? Enquanto me apoiava pendurado em cima dele, o dei um olhar confuso.

“Você... Ta falando sério?” Sauli perguntou com a voz baixa e olhos ansiosos.

Espera, o que? “Hm... Eu não disse nada?” Respondi. Até onde sei, fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos, o provando.

Sauli levantou uma sobrancelha. “Sim, falou. Agora mesmo.” A voz dele ficou num tom tímido, “Você acabou de dizer que queria... poder casar comigo...?”

Meus olhos se arregalaram o máximo que podiam. Ai merda. Ai puta merda. Eu falei isso alto?! Não era pra ele ouvir! Mas que porra, Adam?!

“E-e-eu, uh, eu- você, uh, d-desculpa, uh, hm, eu,” Fiquei gaguejando como um disco travado.

Não conseguia achar palavras. Não sei o que dizer pra ele. Sim, eu falo sério? É sério, na verdade, é claro que falei sério. Quero isso mais do que qualquer coisa, mas... O olhar do Sauli agora enquanto esperava... Ele parecia aturdido e assustado. Não tenho ideia se ele quer isso ou não. Eu nunca diria isso alto de propósito! Mas essa merda dessa minha boca grande decidiu transformar meu pensamento em som. Ai Deus, como eu disse isso? Simplesmente disse ou gemi contra seus lábios, não tenho ideia. Sauli continuava me encarando, esperando uma resposta. Senti que responder essa pergunta seria como acertar que fio certo cortar em uma bomba. Não consigo. E se ele disser que não está pronto pra algo assim e tudo ficasse estranho entre nós, fazendo com que lentamente nos separássemos? Não quero perdê-lo assim... Ou de qualquer forma.

Suspirei, derrotado, e encarei o peito de Sauli triste, sem saber o que fazer agora.

Senti a palma quente do Sauli contra minha bochecha, a ponta de seus dedos tirando os fios de cabelo preto que caíram pra frente e esconderam meus olhos. O olhei relutante e com uma expressão em branco, um pouco preparado pra enfrentar a música. Fiquei surpreso de ver os olhos do Sauli reluzentes e um pequeno leve sorriso enfeitando seu rosto corado. Ele começou a acariciar minha bochecha com o polegar quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

“Eu espero que tenha falado sério,” Sauli murmurou baixinho, seu sorriso crescendo.

Pisquei o olhando. Ele... Uau...  _Sauli..._

“Verdade...?” Movi minha boca quase inaudível.

Sauli sorriu genuinamente de novo.

Depois de um momento de choque, não conseguia evitar e refletir sua expressão. Um pequeno sorriso começou a aparecer em meu rosto e pisquei, secando as lágrimas dos meus olhos. Saí de cima do Sauli, e então peguei sua mão e coloquei nós dois de pé. No segundo que nos levantamos, puxei Sauli contra meu peito, o envolvendo forte com meus braços e enterrando meu rosto em seu cabelo macio. Senti o sauli dar um beijo na minha clavícula enquanto me dava um abraço de urso.

“Eu te amo.” Sauli murmurou baixinho contra meu pescoço. O segurei com mais força e deixei suas palavras em replay na minha cabeça.

Espera, isso não conta como pedido de casamento, conta? Essa não é minha intenção, e nenhum de nós está preparado nas circunstâncias de merda em que estamos. Sem mencionar, que pela porra da sociedade, não podemos  _realmente_  nos casar de qualquer forma... Por isso a parte de “ _eu queria_ ”. Suspirei e esfreguei as costas do Sauli, sabendo que ele também está ciente disso.

“ _Agora_ você deixa eu te levar pra sair e te dar alguma coisa pra comer?” Murmurei no cabelo do Sauli e o soltei um pouco. “Tenho medo que você se desfaça em pó se eu te abraçar forte demais.”

A risada do Sauli ficou abafada contra meu peito. “Claro-”

Ele foi cortado pelo barulho furioso da maçaneta da porta. Nós viramos a cabeça imediatamente pra direção do som. Ouvi um grunhido abafado e irritado vindo do outro lado da porta. Um estrondo repentino repercutiu para o corredor. Minha respiração travou na garganta com a casa tremendo com cada batida na porta.

“ _ADAM!_ ” Ouvi uma voz áspera gritar lá fora.

Congelei. Meu coração parou. Não conseguia _respirar_.

Eu reconheceria essa voz _horrível_ em qualquer lugar.

E era tarde demais pra correr.

Sauli se soltou dos meus braços e me deu um olhar alarmado. Encarei a única pessoa nesse mundo que é _tudo_ pra mim, e é minha obrigação por sua vida acima da minha. Percebi o que aconteceria se ficássemos parados ali. Estremeci com o som de outro golpe na porta, e empalideci quando a dobradiça quebrou caindo no chão. O psicopata estava tentando derrubar a porta. Não tinha tempo a perder. Senti vontade de vomitar.

“É seu pai, não é?” Sauli perguntou com a voz em pânico. “Como caralhos ele fugiu?! A gente precisa sair daqui.”

Não o ouvi; fiquei consumido por meus pensamentos perturbadores. Tentei engolir o enorme nó na minha garganta e falhei. Botei minhas mãos no ombro do Sauli e o encarei intensamente nos olhos.

Considerando o tempo que levaria pra que escapássemos por uma janela e o tempo do Eber nos alcançar sem nada pra impedi-lo, já estamos mortos.

Sendo o mais calmo que podia mesmo com o tempo rapidamente se esgotando, eu disse, “Sauli, me escuta. Eu preciso que você suba, pegue tudo que precisa, e saia pela janela do meu quarto. Não podemos os dois tentar escapar. Não tempos esse tempo. É uma casa pequena e ele vai nos encontrar em segundos. Vou ficar aqui pra afastá-lo e dar tempo pra você fugir.”

“Que porra, Adam?” Sauli praticamente gritou comigo, tirando minhas mãos de seus ombros. “Ele vai te matar! Não vou deixar você.”

Outra batida na porta frágil. Outra dobradiça quebrando. Outro segundo desperdiçado.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer. “NÃO IMPORTA, PORRA, O QUE ELE FIZER COMIGO!” Gritei com Sauli. Ele me encarou com olhos arregalados e feridos. “Não posso deixar que ele te veja! Se ele te achar, vai te matar sem hesitação. _Não posso te deixar morrer,_ ” Balancei a cabeça, horrorizado só de pensar. “Não posso viver comigo mesmo sabendo que você se foi, _entendeu?!_ ”

A borda da porta estalou e a segunda dobradiça caiu no chão se juntando à primeira. Ouvi outro grito raivoso de força vindo de trás da porta.

“ _SAULI, VAI!”_ Gritei e empurrei o sauli com força pra escada um pouco atrás dele. Sauli cambaleou e me deu um olhar perturbado enquanto hesitava pondo o pé nos degraus. Ouvi a terceira dobradiça caindo no chão. Berrei, “ _AGORA!_ ”

Sauli mordeu os lábios e começou a subir as escadas assim que, com um estrondo nauseante, a porta inteira caiu no chão. Vi o Sauli congelar no meio da escada. Meu coração começou a acelerar com meu pai desgrenhado entrando na casa. Ele ainda usava as mesmas roupas de quando foi preso. Os olhos do Eber aterrissaram em mim e ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

“Olá, _filho,_ ” Eber zombou.

Lutei contra a vontade de vomitar. Me senti encarando a morte nos olhos.

Do meu ângulo, conseguia ver o Sauli. Porque ele estava parado ali no meio da escada? Seu idiota, sai daqui! Pelo menos ele estava escondido da visão do Eber naquele ponto. Precisava ganhar tempo pra ele descongelar e fugir.

“O que você tá fazendo aqui?” Perguntei tremendo, estagnado, mesmo já sabendo facilmente a resposta pra isso.

Eber deu uma risada gutural e encatarrada. “Bom, os retardados da polícia estão atrás de mim agora, então pensei que, já que vou pra cadeia de qualquer forma e você não tem mais uso pra mim... Posso tomar minha vingança e te matar.”

Respirei fundo e engoli as lágrimas. Acho que é uma luta até a morte então. A sorte está contra mim. Não deixei de notar que tinha uma arma em seu bolso.

De repente, tinha um tufo de cabelo loiro bloqueando minha visão.

“Por cima do meu cadáver que você vai,” Sauli disse pro Eber. Sua voz estava baixa e determinada.

Empalideci e petrifiquei de terror. Eber parecia chocado e confuso.

Agarrei o braço do Sauli e o puxei pra trás.

“Que merda você acha que tá fazendo?!” Gritei com ele. “SAI DAQUI!”

“Nunca,” Respondeu firme.

Grunhi de frustração e medo. E agora?

A expressão chocada de Eber lentamente virou um sorriso perverso. “Então... _esse_ é seu amigo viadinho?” Ele deu uns passos pra frente. Empurrei o Sauli pra trás de mim e fiquei na frente dele defensivamente. “Aw, olha pra isso. Que fofo...”

Conseguia ouvir meu coração batendo na minha cabeça. Nunca fiquei mais aterrorizado na vida. Toda sensação de cada vez que Eber me espancou não se comparam ao terror de saber que ele está _esse_ perto do Sauli. Eber deu outros poucos passos pra frente e empurrei o Sauli alguns pra trás, mas me manti no lugar. Eber de repente agarrou a gola da minha camisa e me puxou até ele, erguendo seu outro punho e socando minha mandíbula, ainda me mantendo de pé. Dor se espalhou pelo meu rosto e engoli um choramingo. Ouvi Sauli gritar atrás de mim em desafio.

“ _Por favor,_ vai,” O implorei, que ainda estava alguns passos atrás. Tentei não mostrar minha dor pra ele, mas falhei.

“Nem fudendo!” Sauli berrou e de repente correu até meu lado sem hesitar, dando um chute bem nas bolas do Eber.

Eber grunhiu alto e de repente precisou das duas mãos. Ele me largou e dei uns passos pra trás aterrorizado com o que Sauli fez. Ele basicamente assinou seu certificado de morte. Eber virou rapidamente e socou o Sauli no lado da cabeça. Sauli gritou de dor enquanto foi lançado no chão. Esse foi o soco mais forte que já vi Eber dar.

“Seu imbecil, vou te matar!” Eber gritou pro Sauli puxando sua arma e mirando.

“NÃO!” Berrei pro Eber, Socando seu estômago. Eber derrubou a arma e cambaleou alguns passos pra longe de um Sauli inconsciente.

Marchei até o Eber e levantei meu punho, mas ele é muito rápido e treinado pra isso. Ele agarrou minha mão no ar e me empurrou pra frente com seu punho fechado firme. Sufoquei com sua mão acertando em cheio meu estômago. Com um grunhido, e ainda segurando meu punho, Eber torceu meu braço pra trás. Gritei de dor e caí de joelhos. Ia quebrar, tinha certeza. Mas Eber alcançou seu bolso com sua outra mão carnuda e de lá tirou algemas de _três trancas_. Meus olhos se arregalaram com a dor gritante em meu braço. Sem me dar chance de reagir, Eber trancou as algemas ao redor do meu punho. Ele largou meu braço e engasguei aliviado. Estava tão focado na condição do meu braço que não notei Eber se movendo atrás de mim. Meu foco voltou quando ele de repente tinha ambos dos meus braços torcidos de uma forma mortal nas minhas costas. Chorei de dor, sem poder revidar. Eber prendeu meus punhos juntos e soltou. _Oh merda._ Estou de joelhos, algemado, à sua mercê. Então é assim que eu morro?

“Você não pensou que eu iria escapar desses idiotas sem levar uns prêmios?” Eber sorriu.

Me forcei a ficar de pé e me contorci com os punhos presos. O metal cortava minha pele; o desgraçado os apertou demais. Estava mais ferrado que antes já que nem tenho uso pra merda das minhas mãos agora.

“Vai se fuder,” Cuspi pro Eber.

Espiei preocupado o Sauli, que ainda estava caído inconsciente no chão. Eber tomou a oportunidade pra agarrar um pedaço do meu cabelo e me tacar contra a parede, esmagando minha cabeça no gesso duro. Grunhi com o impacto, me sentindo tonto. Com minha visão um tanto embaçada, voltei a olhar pra onde o Sauli _estava_. Ele se foi. Suspirei mentalmente, aliviado. Não importa onde ele está, desde que _não esteja aqui_. Pelo menos ele finalmente fugiu quase que sem ferimentos. Mas meu pesadelo ainda está aqui, e não posso escapar. Mas não tem problema, agora posso abraçar a morte sabendo que Sauli fugiu, que está salvo em algum lugar. Meu dever foi cumprido.

Eber pegou a terceira tranca da algema e prendeu na curva de uma escultura que tínhamos fixada permanente na parede. Nem tentei impedi-lo. Estou acabado. Não é como se eu pudesse lutar de qualquer forma. Sou um boneco de pano agora. Deixe-o me matar. Uma vez preso na parede, Eber pegou a arma do chão e pôs seus dedos ao redor da minha garganta num aperto mortal. Ele empurrou minha cabeça um pouco pra trás, pressionando a ponta da arma nos meus lábios. Conseguia sentir o cheiro do metal frio. Ele forçou o cabo da arma na minha boca. Engasguei com o gosto.

“Porque não chupa isso, sua aberração suja,” Eber zombou.

Comecei a tremer assim que ele ergueu a arma. Sauli, eu te amo...

Do meio do nada, assisti Eber voar e cair no chão com um grunhido alto de surpresa quando uma figura repentina e larga o atacou, arrancando a arma da minha boca. Olhei pra baixo em choque com o corpo pequeno em cima dele. De onde caralhos ele veio?!

“Sauli, _Não!_ ” Gritei enquanto um corpo enorme e um muito menor começaram a lutar e atacar um ao outro pela arma.

Meu coração ameaçava pular do meu peito e meu rosto ia congelar com a expressão aterrorizada que estava. Meus olhos se moviam frenéticos entre os corpos emaranhados. Não sabia quem estava ganhando porque estou num ângulo horrível. Conseguia ouvir os grunhidos de esforço e choros de dor.

Estava prestes a gritar de novo pro Sauli quando percebi que ele não tinha outra escolha agora, a não ser lutar. Mesmo se ele corresse, Eber tinha sua arma e iria persegui-lo enquanto fico preso aqui sem poder fazer nada nessa merda de parede. Me sacudi nas algemas, desesperadamente tentando me soltar.

Estremeci quando ouvi o barulho ensurdecedor de um tiro. Minha respiração travou na garganta e meu coração parou. Congelei, encarando os dois corpos, esperando que algum se movesse. Depois de um momento, ouvi um grunhido embaixo do enorme do Eber, e palavras não podem descrever meu alívio quando Sauli começou a se arrastar de debaixo dele. Ele se esforçou pra sair debaixo do corpo massivo, pesado e imóvel, mas eu estava tão incrivelmente aliviado que sentia náuseas. Ele conseguiu... Sauli acabou de _matar_ meu pai. Ele acabou de matar um homem... Pro _meu_ bem. Sauli finalmente se libertou e imediatamente foi pros bolsos do Eber.

Observei o Sauli da cabeça aos pés e queria chorar com seu estado. Ele está como eu costumava estar. Ofegava e tossia enquanto respirava, tinha hematomas roxos decorando seu rosto e braços. Seu próprio sangue escorria dos lábios e sujava suas roupas.

Sauli pegou uma chave do bolso do Eber e _mancou_ até mim. Queria tanto gritar com ele _e_ segurá-lo pra sempre, mas ele acabou de salvar minha vida e ainda não consigo me mover direito. Sauli parou na minha frente e encarou nos meus olhos, ofegando. Depois de alguns segundos, percebendo que o Sauli realmente está vivo e fora de risco, fechei meus olhos e deixei sair um soluço seco. Senti os braços do Sauli apertarem ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto me abraçava. Enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, incapaz de segurá-lo. Inalei seu cheiro e o amei, o doce cheiro da vida. Sauli se afastou quando ouvimos sirenes de polícia se aproximando de longe.

“Quão machucado você tá?” Perguntei, visivelmente abalado e preocupado.

Sauli olhou pro corpo do Eber e pra mim de novo, com um sorriso. “Vou sobreviver.”

Balancei minha cabeça desacreditado com ele, em conflito com suas ações. “Seu puto idiota... obrigado,” Murmurei.

“Eu não podia deixá-lo...” Sauli parou. “Como você pode pensar que eu deixaria você se sacrificar por _mim?_ Não aprendeu nada? Constantemente tenho que salvar o _seu_ traseiro.” Ele sorriu.

Não tinha ideia de como ele pode fazer piadas numa hora dessas. Eu ainda sentia vontade de vomitar.

Sauli voltou a se focar na chave das minhas algemas. Ele conseguiu soltar um dos meus punhos e apreciei o sangue voltando a circular na minha mão.

“Eu te amo,” Disse pro Sauli, ganhando sua atenção de novo, “ _tanto.”_

Sauli parou e me encarou com um sorriso no rosto, esquecendo meu outro punho. “Eu sei.”

Revirei meus olhos pra ele e com meu braço livre agarrei sua cintura e ele pôs suas mãos no meu peito.

Um estrondo ensurdecedor disparou. Ouvi sauli grunhir quando estremeci e virei minha cabeça pra ver o Eber que estava _vivo???_ Ele deitava no chão de barriga pra baixo, segurando trêmulo a arma em minha direção, antes de colapsar de uma vez por todas. Mas porque não estou agonizando? Ele _atirou..._

Senti as mãos do Sauli começarem a tremer no meu peito. Minha cabeça virou pro homem na minha frente. Os olhos do Sauli estavam o mais arregalado possível e me encaravam com uma expressão vidrada e atordoada. Sauli grudou na minha camisa pra se apoiar. O que tem de errado com ele? Assisti confuso uma gota de sangue cair no seu ombro da sua cabeça. Conseguia ver a luz em seus olhos sumindo.

O tempo parou pra mim. Senti minha total existência chegar a um impasse.

“ _SAULI!”_ Gritei, com seus olhos se fechando e ele desabando. Tentei segurá-lo com meu braço que estava ao redor de sua cintura, mas não tinha força depois da torcida que Eber deu nele, quase o quebrando. Meu braço não aguentou e Sauli colapsou no chão num tombo bem na minha frente. Ele ficou caído e imóvel.

Não conseguia registrar o que acabou de acontecer. Encarei o Sauli em completo choque esperando que se movesse. Mas quando vi o sangue começar a virar uma poça ao redor de sua cabeça e manchar o chão, a ficha finalmente caiu. Engoli em seco e engasguei.

Não.

_Não._

_NÃO!_

Comecei a tremer. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Mas está.

Gritei e me debati com a algema me prendendo. Soluçava violentamente, querendo destruir tudo, incluindo a mim mesmo. Conseguia ouvir as sirenes da polícia pararem e passos correndo até a casa. Nem conseguia ver os policiais entrando através das minhas lágrimas.

Ele não pode estar morto. _Não pode._ Me recusei a aceitar, mas ele estava caído ali sangrando… Mais alguns soluços quebrados fizeram seu caminho pra fora da minha garganta.

Os policias na mesma hora ficaram envolta do Eber e do Sauli, examinando os dois. Bloquearam minha visão do Sauli, e fiquei amedrontado de não poder vê-lo a cada segundo. Me debati violentamente nas algemas e gritei e berrei, literalmente tentando arrancar meu punho fora só pra poder ver o Sauli. Eles moveram seu corpo imóvel pra uma maca e o arrastaram pro outro lado da sala. Não tire ele de perto de mim, _porra_! Não conseguia parar de chorar miseravelmente. Me puxei de novo e chutei a parede. Sentia uma dor aguda e meu punho começou a sangrar com a força que fiz.

“ME DEIXA ABAIXAR!” Gritei, e me debati na algema com sangue pra provar meu ponto. Fiquei horrorizado deles simplesmente me deixarem aqui sem esperança enquanto o Sauli...

Não conseguia entender o que ninguém dizia. Todos falavam de uma vez só, mas não conseguia focar em nada além do Sauli. Algum policial estava do meu lado com as mãos pra cima tentando me acalmar, mas estou _sofrendo_ e não podia aguentar isso de ninguém, então apenas gritei com ele e tentei socá-lo entre minhas lágrimas com minha mão livre, exigindo com dor pra que me soltasse. Depois de finalmente perceber que eu _morreria_ com o estresse que estava pondo em mim mesmo, o oficial foi até o Sauli e pegou a chave de sua mão. Estremeci com quão eficaz ele é. Então tomou seu doce tempo pra voltar até mim.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade pra ele abrir a algema, mas quando soltou, corri em disparada. Empurrei pessoas do meu caminho tentando chegar até o Sauli. Caí de joelhos ao seu lado e engoli em seco ao ver o enorme e sangrento ferimento no lado de sua cabeça. Acho que minha energia disse a eles que iria arrancar cabeças fora se chegassem perto de nós. Chorei tanto e tão histericamente que gaguejava. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

“ _Ai meu deus,_ Sauli, me desculpa!” Chorei e tremi violentamente.

Ele não disse nada. Ninguém disse nada.

“Por favor, _por favor, POR FAVOR!”_ Implorei ao Sauli segurando sua mão. Conseguia sentir sua temperatura cair. Deixei alguns soluços quebrados saírem, sufocando em desespero em cada um deles. “Não faça isso!”

Sauli não se moveu. Ele nem mesmo se contraiu. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Ouvia os paramédicos tentando me acalmar, me pedindo pra deixá-los o ajudar, mas sério? Estou hiperventilando e minha visão está ficando borrada com o quão perturbado estou.

Sem dar a mínima pra mais ninguém além do Sauli ali, pressionei meus lábios trêmulos nos dele, murmurando _eu te amo_ contra eles, tentando ganhar algum tipo de reação.

Nada.

Até seus lábios estavam gelados.

Soltei um grito estrangulado. Ele não pode fazer isso. Nós devíamos escapar e ficar juntos.

“Eu te amo tanto,” Chorei de coração partido no seu ouvido. _“Por favor, não me deixe.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aff , odeio esse capítulo :'(


	49. Destino?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, Adam e Sauli perderam a virgindade juntos, se pediram em casamento e decidiram fugir para outra cidade. Mas inesperadamente, o pai do Adam apareceu e acabou destruindo a paz e sonhos dos dois. Sauli levou um tiro e foi arrastado pro hospital, onde acaba o capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só pra lembrar, já que faz tempo que não posto: O Adam teve um sonho em que uma outra versão dele, idêntica fisicamente, matava e estuprava o Sauli, algo que pareceu tão real que ele ficou em choque por um tempo.

Adam:

 

Me sentei torto na sala de espera por _horas_. Ainda estava tremendo e me sentia num estado permanente de náuseas de tanto estresse e preocupação.

O hospital tem cheiro de água sanitária e _morte_. Isso não ajuda nem um pouco a lidar com minha aflição.

Horas atrás, fui tirado de perto do corpo imóvel de Sauli. Lutei e gritei com os paramédicos, agoniado pra que me soltassem. Mas então eles me disseram que a única chance que o Sauli teria de sobreviver seria se eu me acalmasse e deixasse-os salvá-lo; na mesma hora parei com meu ataque de pânico.

Eles até tentaram me examinar, mas insiste que estava bem e os mandei ajudar o Sauli. Quando perceberam o pulso fraco, nos apressaram pra ambulância e me deixaram ir atrás com ele.

Levaram o corpo de Eber para um lugar diferente, com medo de que eu fosse destroçá-lo de fúria. Boa ideia.

Solucei o caminho inteiro pra cá, só pra ser separado do Sauli quando chegamos. Usei toda minha força pra deixar que eles o levassem freneticamente na maca pelos corredores sem mim. Horas intermináveis depois, ainda estou sentado aqui nessa cadeira de metal com minha cabeça apoiada nas mãos e sem esperança.

Ninguém veio falar comigo. Não tenho nem ideia se ele ainda está vivo. Mesmo sabendo que existem chances de salvá-lo, estou mentalmente acabado, morto, esgotado. Tudo está completamente destruído. Sinto como se eu fosse ficar sentado aqui até sumir fisicamente também.

Falhei em deixar o Sauli longe de Eber. Desde a merda do começo eu sabia que algo assim iria acontecer, e mesmo assim, estava completamente despreparado pra quão ruim as coisas acabaram. É pior do que pude imaginar. O que é impossível de ignorar é a sensação eviscerada e vazia em mim agora. Nunca pensei que os humanos fossem capazes dessa sensação tão oca. Como alguém sobrevive a isso?

  _Por que ele? Por que não eu?_ Esses são todos os pensamentos na minha cabeça. Eber queria acabar _comigo_ , então por que...? _Meu_ destino era estar morto... Não o do Sauli. Não é justo. Estou sentado aqui, numa condição física praticamente perfeita, enquanto o Sauli provavelmente...

Só de pensar nisso me dá vontade de alvejar meu cérebro.

Engoli um soluço. Não poso chorar agora. Chorar pra que? Especialmente com todas essas famílias ao meu redor esperando por suas boas notícias, não posso ser tão fraco. Não agora.

“Sr. Lambert?” Ouvi uma voz chamar.

Olhei pra cima e vi um homem alto de branco segurando uma prancheta e observando a sala de espera. Ele tinha cabelos cheios e pretos, óculos quadrados pendurados na ponta do nariz. Acho que esse deve ser o médico do Sauli?

Senti meu coração afundar e um nó na garganta.

Respirando fundo, me levantei e andei como um robô até ele.

Antes de alcançá-lo, disse tremendo, “Preciso vê-lo.”

Os olhos cansados e castanhos do doutor se viraram pra mim. Ele suspirou, olhando a prancheta.

Respondeu quieto, “Preciso falar com você primeiro, temos boas notícias...” Meu coração disparou. “... E más notícias.” Meu estômago revirou.

O doutor abriu a boca pra falar de novo, mas parou quando olhou por cima do meu ombro. Segui seu olhar e vi _todos_ na sala de espera nos encarando. No hábito, lancei um olhar mortífero pra todas as pessoas dali. Uma garotinha começou a chorar. Vadiazinha. Tomem conta das próprias vidas.

“Vamos conversar em outro lugar.” O médico cochichou, e me levou até uma pequena sala.

Sentamos um na frente do outro e encarei o doutor quieto, esperando que ele quebrasse o silêncio e dissesse _alguma coisa_. Notei que em seu crachá estava escrito “Sam Farris”.

 “Você quer as boas notícias primeiro?” Dr. Farris finalmente perguntou. Concordei com a cabeça, me sentindo tenso. Ele continuou, “Sr. Koskinen _está_ vivo.”

Alívio percorreu meu corpo.

“Mas quase.”

E o alívio foi embora.

Franzi as sobrancelhas pra ele, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido. “O-o que você quer dizer? Essas são as más notícias?” Perguntei nervoso.

O doutor passou a mão pelos cabelos e deixou um suspiro sair. Ele parecia relutante em me dizer seja lá o que fosse dizer.

“Não... essa é a _boa_ notícia. Se você deseja saber sua condição e a _má_ notícia...” O doutor falou num tom extremamente profissional como se já tivesse feito isso várias vezes. “A bala fraturou seu crânio e raspou na parte de trás do cérebro. Nós conseguimos parar o sangramento do cérebro, mas mesmo assim, ele teve _duas_ paradas cardíacas, significa que seu coração parou. Acabamos de conseguir estabilizá-lo. Levando tudo isso em consideração, ele tem sido bem sortudo até agora... Mesmo sua condição ainda não estando nem perto de boa.”

O nó gigantesco na minha garganta parecia me sufocar. O rosto do doutor continuou suave e calmo. Eu só... Me sentia destruído.

“Posso, _por favor_ ,vê-lo?” Perguntei quieto depois de um minuto tentando compreender tudo isso.

O doutor concordou solene com a cabeça e me guiou por vários corredores brancos até o quarto do Sauli. Do lado da porta tinha uma grande janela, e por ela, vi o equipamento médico, e são vários. O doutor abriu a porta pra mim e me atordoei de ansiedade.

Morri quando vi o Sauli. Ele deitava completamente imóvel na cama do hospital, envolto em bandagens. Ele tinha fios grudados no corpo inteiro, conectado a várias máquinas.

Senti meus joelhos tremendo enquanto andei até a cama do Sauli, não conseguindo acreditar em sua condição. Conseguia ouvir e ver sua frequência cardíaca no monitor; era lenta, mas estável. Olhei pro para o corpo extremamente frágil de Sauli em choque e angústia. Senti-me como se fosse desmaiar. O observei de cima a baixo, e me sentia mais nauseado a cada segundo.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e relaxados, então pelo menos não parecia sentir dor. Senti minhas mãos trêmulas ao ver as bandagens ensanguentadas ao redor de sua cabeça. Também notei as bandagens em seu braço; finalmente deram pontos em seu corte escancarado.

“Sauli...?” O chamei baixinho, esperando que fosse abrir os olhos e me olhar. Precisava desesperadamente dessa pontada de esperança.

Nada aconteceu.

Queria _desesperadamente_ tocá-lo, mas resisti com medo de quebrar alguma máquina ou soltar um fio. Soltei um suspiro fraco. Estava tão perto dele, mas tão longe. Aquilo me matava.

“Ele não vai de responder,” Ouvi o Dr. Farris falar da porta.

O que ele quis dizer?

Virei relutante do Sauli para o doutor, com um olhar confuso. Dr. Farris andou até mim e simplesmente disse, “Ele sofreu um traumatismo crânio-encefálico.” Levantei uma sobrancelha.

O doutor pôs a mão no meu ombro. “Acho que você precisa se sentar, tenho mais notícias ruins.”

Eu obedeci e puxei uma cadeira pro lado da cama. Manti meus olhos fixados no Sauli, me sentei e o médico começou a falar, “Ele está de fato em coma.”

E aí está. A pior coisa além da morte. Senti meu mundo despedaçando.

Não ousei tirar os olhos do rosto calmo e sereno de Sauli; era a única coisa me impedindo de surtar agora.

Dr. Farris continuou, “Mas por quanto tempo... Não sabemos ainda. Ele não está morto. Existe uma chance de que acorde. É pequena, mas existe.”

Encarei o Sauli, determinado. “Ainda é uma chance.” Disse quase resmungando.

“Não sei como te dizer isso, mas...” Ouvi o doutor suspirar.

“Mesmo _se_ o Sr. Koskinen acordar, ele pode sofrer danos permanentes. A bala, de fato, acertou seu cérebro, o que pode significar inúmeros problemas. Ele pode precisar de algo simples como terapia de fala, ou... Pode acabar precisando reaprender a fazer tudo de novo, até mesmo coisas básicas como comer. O pior cenário seria se ele se tornasse, como costumamos chamar, um vegetal. Ele passaria o resto da vida numa cadeira de rodas precisando de alguém atrás dessa cadeira a cada segundo do dia pra tomar conta dele.”

Sauli ficou desfocado através das lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos. Estava sentado lá, quieto, em agonia. Nem meus piores pesadelos eram tão impiedosos.

Então Dr. Farris falou baixo, “Também existe a possibilidade que ele não se lembre de nada. Nem mesmo de você.”

 Senti as lágrimas transbordando e caindo em minhas mãos que estavam descansando em meu colo. Senti-me sendo brutalmente assassinado, partido em pedaços, então ressuscitado só pra ser morto de novo e de novo.

Encarei a figura linda e imóvel de Sauli na cama, ouvindo cuidadosamente seus batimentos no monitor. A batida era lenta e contínua, mas claro... Meu amor ainda estava vivo e esse era o único detalhe crucial pra mim.

Não demorou muito para que eu decidisse o que era verdadeiramente importante.

“Não me importa...” Disse certo, olhando fixamente para o doutor. “Não me importo em que estado ele fique ou mesmo se... ele vai _lembrar_ de mim. Nada disso importa. Só preciso que ele acorde.” Olhei pro Sauli com uma expressão mais suave. “Vou tomar conta dele, não importa o que.”

“Bom, não há nada que possamos fazer agora além de esperar e ver o que acontece. Te ofereço minha mais profunda compaixão.” Dr. Farris murmurou, afagando meu ombro.

Lutei contra a vontade de afastar sua mão. Ainda não gosto de pessoas me tocando.

Queria me curvar em uma bola e morrer.

“Posso ter um momento sozinho com ele?” Perguntei quieto, encarando triste o meu amor.

Ouvi o doutor murmurar algum tipo de permissão antes de sair do quarto, afastando as enfermeiras que iriam entrar. Ouvi alguém fechar as cortinas da janela do lado da porta e seus passos desapareceram. A porta fechou com um clique.

Fiquei sozinho no silêncio, apenas com o bipe dos batimentos cardíacos do Sauli pra me manter companhia. Depois de um minuto em branco, um soluço escapou minha garganta. Fui segurar a mão do Sauli, mas estava presa a fios e tubos. Ansiava segurá-lo em meus braços, mas não podia. Tudo o que podia fazer era acariciar alguma parte visível de pele em seu braço gentilmente enquanto falava com ele.

“Amor...” Eu murmurei. “Eu sinto _tanto_.” Soltei outro soluço e enxuguei as lágrimas em meu rosto. O implorei, “Por favor, Sauli... Aguente por mim. Estou aqui por você.”

Ouvi o monitor cardíaco do Sauli dar outra batida.

Através das minhas lágrimas e fungadas, murmurei suavemente pra ele, mais para me confortar. Murmúrios logo viraram uma melodia, que virou uma canção.

“ _Just keep holding my hand...”_ Sussurrei triste enquanto afagava seu braço com meus dedos.

Meus pensamentos de culpa se arrastavam durante a letra, fazendo com que eu me odiasse ainda mais.

“ _... as we’re taking off, I know where we’ll land...”_  Meio que sussurrei, meio que cantei.

Lembrei do quanto o Sauli queria fugir comigo. Pena que ele nuca teria essa chance agora. Quase ficamos livres, mas aí as coisas mudaram para o pior.

“ _We can escape to a higher plane... In Nirvana… stay… where the dreamers lay…”_  Respirei melodicamente pro Sauli.

Eu jurei proteger meu amor e falhei. Nada disso aconteceria se não fosse por mim.

“ _I’ll lay you down… lay you down… safe….”_ Então parei, assustado com o acelerar de suas batidas.

Seus batimentos realmente aceleraram comigo cantando.

Meu próprio coração se partiu.

Sorri triste para o meu amor.

“Você pode me ouvir?” Perguntei quase começando a chorar de novo no meio do sorriso. “Você pode me ouvir...”

Eu queria tanto, mas tanto me inclinar e beijar seu braço pelo menos, mas não podia arriscar e acabar ferrando com que o mantém vivo.

“Você sabe que eu te _amo_ mais do que minha própria vida... A minha não significa nada se você não está nela, então, _por favor_ , seja forte e acorde. Lute...”

Depois de alguns momentos, suas batidas voltaram ao ritmo lento e contínuo.

Ouvi a porta se abrir depois de baterem algumas vezes. Me virei para ver uma enfermeira loira e bonita entrar com um sorriso.

“O horário de visita acabou,” A enfermeira disse gentilmente.

Me custou um tempo já que estava congelado na cadeira, mas finalmente me forcei a levantar.

Não aguentava mais; me inclinei e dei um beijo longo e puro na testa do Sauli. Foi música para meus ouvidos quando seus batimentos aceleraram de novo. Meu amor... Ele podia me sentir.

“Uau!” Ouvi a enfermeira exclamar e repentinamente aparecer ao meu lado e olhar pro Sauli com seus olhos verdes e brilhantes. Me endireitei  e olhei pra ela, confuso. Ela notou minha expressão e explicou, “Estamos tentando conseguir algum tipo de resposta dele por horas e _nada_.” Ela me olhou animada. “Pode fazer de novo?”

Não pude evitar e sorri de leve pra ela. Sua energia era incrível.

Com prazer, tomei a oportunidade pra poder beijar o Sauli de novo. Fiz que sim pra enfermeira então me inclinei para a face imóvel de Sauli, com cuidado pra não esbarrar em nenhum equipamento. Lambi meus lábios e beijei o Sauli mais perto da boca. Quando meus lábios levemente úmidos pressionaram gentilmente sua bochecha, o batimento cardíaco de Sauli no monitor acelerou de novo e sorri, me afastando depois de um momento prolongado.

A enfermeira bufou surpresa e colocou as mãos na cintura, levantando as sobrancelhas pra mim com um sorriso largo. “É _tão_ fácil assim pra você? Ele certamente reconhece seu toque...” Meu coração brilhou com isso. Meu amor sabe que estou aqui. “E, se você não se importa de eu perguntar, qual era sua relação com ele?”

Tremi um pouco com sua referência ao Sauli no passado... Como se estivesse morto. Ele ainda está vivo e ele ainda é _meu_. Decidi não comentar sobre isso.

“Ele _é_ meu namorado,” Disse firme, dando ênfase na segunda palavra, é claro.

Fiquei um pouco chocado comigo mesmo por dizer isso tão abertamente pra ela. Talvez fosse sua energia, não sei. Mas algo sobre ela tornou muito fácil simplesmente dizer qual era nossa relação sem preocupação ou dúvida.

E meu coração ainda disparava sempre que dizia “namorado” porque ainda tenho problemas pra compreender esse termo impossível. Sempre pensei que essa palavra nunca, de nenhuma forma, seria referida a mim.

Como pensei, a enfermeira apenas sorriu. “Bom,” Ela disse, “Ter você por perto vai ser algo ótimo pra ele.”

Me virei para olhar o Sauli de novo e sorri, mas encarranquei logo em seguida, percebendo que a enfermeira estava ali tecnicamente pra me expulsar. Preciso ir embora... Também percebi que _não conseguia_ deixá-lo, nem física nem mentalmente.

Olhei de novo para a enfermeira com minha expressão desanimada e ela franziu a testa preocupada. “Você está bem?” Ela perguntou.

Suspirei e engoli o nó na minha garganta. “Posso passar a noite aqui?”

A enfermeira entortou os lábios e disse que iria checar. Ela saiu por alguns minutos. Fiquei a esperando ansioso, encarando o Sauli. Ela finalmente voltou com outro sorriso. Quando me mostrou os polegares pra cima me dando permissão pra passar a noite, me senti aliviado. Não conseguia imaginar ter que sair daqui e ir pra casa.

A agradeci inúmeras vezes e perguntei seu nome.

“Jackie,” A enfermeira Jackie respondeu.  “Me chame se precisar de alguma coisa.”

A agradeci de novo e nos despedimos. Então, finalmente fiquei sozinho com o Sauli e seus batimentos calmantes de novo. Me sentei ao seu lado e percebi como a atmosfera ficou mais leve depois que Jackie saiu.

Encarei o Sauli, milhões de pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça e as lágrimas não queriam parar. Chorei baixinho, descansando a cabeça nos meus braços, apoiado na beira do colchão do Sauli. Consegui cantar uma canção de ninar pra ele.

“ _... I Just wanna be with you, ‘cause living is so hard to do when all I know is trapped inside your eyes...”_ Cantei suavemente,quase inaudível. “ _A future I cannot forget...”_ Um rio de lágrimas escorria sem parar pelo meu rosto. “ _This aching heart ain’t broken yet...”_

Não cantei por muito tempo. A exaustão tomou conta de mim e caí no sono.

***

Duas semanas... Esse foi o tempo que praticamente morei no hospital.

Fiquei lá toda noite. Eu ficava mais miserável a cada dia, já que o Dr. Farris falou que o Sauli já deveria ter acordado por seu coma não ser muito severo, mas não, até agora ele não mostrou _nenhum_ progresso. Ainda tenho uma esperança doentia, mas ela estava me deteriorando lentamente. A enfermeira Jackie sempre me forçava a levantar, deixar o quarto do Sauli, e comer na cafeteria do hospital com ela. Eu não queria fazer nada além de ficar com ele e lastimar.

Jackie virou uma pequena fonte de luz pra mim, e agora somos quase amigos. Com quase, eu quero dizer que não quero ter nada a ver com as pessoas aqui, mas que nem o Sauli, ela continua insistindo e constantemente me atormentando pra me juntar a ela e comer. Ela até lembra o Sauli com seu cabelo loiro e sorriso brilhoso. Então, naturalmente, ela virou a única pessoa aqui que passei a gostar. Ela conseguia me fazer sorrir... Um pouco... Às vezes... Ela só é dois anos mais velha que eu, e de acordo com ela, ser enfermeira sempre foi seu sonho, o que eu _não consigo_ entender _._ Quer dizer, quem gostaria de um emprego com uma atmosfera severa e pessoas morrendo ao seu redor todo dia? Ela disse que simplesmente ama as pessoas quando a perguntei. Franzi a testa com isso, ainda sem entender.

Mas nem mesmo Jackie conseguia manter junta essa massa moribunda que está se quebrando lentamente, também conhecida como _eu_.

Sinto saudades dele. Sinto saudade do Sauli mais do que sentiria falta do ar. Todo dia era igual. Me sento e canto pra ele, ou o encaro horas a fio. Sinto saudades do riso e voz tranquilizante do Sauli, sinto saudade do seu toque amoroso e gentil, sinto saudade do seu sorriso feliz e irritante, sinto saudade de seus beijos apaixonados, e sinto saudade dos seus olhos calorosos e cheios de alma... Sinto saudade de _tudo_ sobre ele.

_Mas ele não se foi._

Tinha que me lembrar constantemente de que ele ainda está _vivo_ , e essa era a única coisa que me impedia de me contorcer em uma bola no canto e morrer uma dolorosa e miserável morte.

Pelo menos seus batimentos ainda aceleram quando o toco. Mas até isso estava virando frustrante porque era a _única_ resposta que ele me dava; eu preciso de mais que isso.

Falando em frustração, os pais do Sauli o deserdaram completamente uma semana atrás. A enfermeira Jackie me disse que quando ligaram pra eles, eles se recusaram a vir aqui, ou pagar qualquer despesa, ou ter qualquer contato com o filho. Eles não queriam ter absolutamente nada os ligando ao Sauli, e eles podem fazer isso já que ele é um adulto agora e responsável por si mesmo.

Fez a porcaria do meu sangue ferver.

Eu quase saí destruindo o hospital pra ir matar os pais do Sauli quando soube, mas não podia deixá-lo. Podem considerá-lo um órfão agora. Meu pobre amor ficará arrasado se- _quando_ acordar.

Jackie me disse que posso ser o contato principal do Sauli já que sou literalmente a única pessoa aqui pra ele e com idade legal. Ela também murmurou algo sobre eu ser membro da família, mas não consegui entender o que ela disse.

***

Seis. Malditas. Semanas. Depois.

Estou morando nesse hospital por um total de _dois meses_.

Estava enlouquecido de preocupação. Esqueci tudo sobre mim. Estava apodrecendo ao lado da cama do Sauli. Não vejo a luz do dia ou o mundo lá fora desde que entrei aqui.

Ele ainda não acordou. Não mostrou nenhum sinal de melhora.

Esperança... Não existia mais. Já tinha desisto, mas não podia sair do lado de sua cama por causa do _e se_. O som dos batimentos do Sauli no monitor se tornou vicioso. Precisava daquilo. Era minha única segurança de que ele ainda está vivo. Em algum lugar naquele corpo gelado e imóvel ainda existe o meu lindo amante. Aquelas batidas eram mais importantes pra mim do que comida ou sono, e estavam começando a fazer efeito.

Jackie literalmente precisava me forçar a me _mexer_ porque se não fosse por isso, não conseguiria tomar conta de mim mesmo sozinho. Ela desistiu de me levar até a cafeteria, e agora ela traz alguma comida escondida pra mim, o que raramente como.

Eu tenho noção de que estou me matando assim. Dava algumas olhadas em mim mesmo nos espelhos dos banheiros. Eu sei que pareço _doente_. Estava mais magro e pálido, minhas bochechas murcharam um pouco, mas o suficiente para que eu percebesse. A maior diferença, e até Jackie se preocupava com isso, eram meus olhos. Um cinza velho e monótono se aninhou tomando conta da cor que costumava ser azul por causa do Sauli. Sem brilho, sem luz, sem esperança.

Eu mal falava com ninguém. Guardei a maior parte pra mim mesmo. Conseguia me sentir revertendo pra como eu costumava ser. Não conseguia andar pelos corredores ou ir pra cafeteria onde as pessoas estavam _sorrindo_. Era outro motivo pelo qual praticamente só ficava do lado do Sauli em meu estado deprimido.

A única diferença entre como eu era e como estou agora é que não estou sendo espancado até a quase morte... E não estava me cortando. Não podia. Pensei sobre isso algumas vezes, mas... Sauli deixou essa marca permanente em mim mentalmente. Sentia como se estivesse o traindo se machucasse minha pele de novo. Consigo imaginar seu olhar consternado se visse cortes recentes nos meus braços... Eu o amo demais pra _machucá-lo_ desse jeito... Eu _não vou_.

Como de costume, sentei do lado do Sauli e examinei seu corpo parado, procurando algum sinal de melhora. Eles tiraram as bandagens de seu braço e a maior parte daqueles fios e equipamentos estranhos ligados a ele, então eu não estava mais com tanto medo de machucá-lo. Eu já sabia que não faria qualquer diferença mesmo...

Dei uma olhada no braço do Sauli e então levantei minhas mangas para espiar meus braços abatidos. Nunca mais, me prometi. Não importa o que aconteça.

Então com um dedo acariciei a longa, irregular e costurada cicatriz no braço do Sauli onde ele se cortou fundo demais. Suspirei triste. Era minha culpa.

Peguei a mão do Sauli e segurei forte na minha. Seus dedos continuaram moles.

“Sinto muito por fazer isso com você... Tudo isso.” Disse gentilmente pro meu amor. “Se eu tivesse te ignorado desde a primeira vez que falou comigo como eu _sabia que deveria_ , nada disso teria acontecido. Claro, nós nunca teríamos tido nenhuma das coisas maravilhosas, mas elas não valem isso... Nada nunca valerá mais que sua vida... Se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido, provavelmente já estaria morto agora, mas pelo menos você ainda estaria vivo e cheio de vitalidade... E não assim... Eu devia ter ficado longe de você desde o momento que te vi, mas não o fiz. Me entreguei as minhas próprias tentações e agora olhe onde estamos...  O pior possível _aconteceu_.

Afaguei a mão do Sauli com o meu polegar. “O que me entristece é que se você acordasse agora, ainda mentiria pra se mesmo e diria que não se arrepende de nada...”

Trouxe os dedos do Sauli até meus lábios e os beijei gentilmente. “Eu te amo mais do que jamais achei ser possível, mas... _Nós deveríamos nunca ter acontecido_.”

Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos e rolaram até os dedos do Sauli. Ouvi seus batimentos acelerarem um pouco, o que só me fez piorar e chorar ainda mais.

***

Uma semana depois, após conseguir me recompor de novo, o médico do Sauli entrou com uma expressão solene no rosto. Ele deu uma olhada no Sauli e franziu, então se virou pra mim.

“Pode me acompanhar lá fora?” Dr. Farris me perguntou quieto.

Sem saber o que esperar, fiz que sim com cuidado e me levantei. Olhei pro Sauli com saudade nos olhos e acariciei seu braço mais uma vez antes de me juntar ao médico fora do quarto. Ele fechou a porta devagar e me olhou sério, pronto pra cortar a perseguição.

“Eu acho... Você deve deixá-lo ir.” Ele disse lentamente.

Meu estômago revirou e meus olhos arregalaram com a sugestão, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

“ _Não_ ,” Respondi com seriedade, assustado de ele ter mencionado tal coisa. “Ele pode me ouvir e me sentir. Ele responde. Ele ainda está _vivo_.”

Dr. Farris suspirou e empinou o nariz, obviamente esperando uma resposta hostil de mim. “Olha...” Ele apontou pro Sauli pela janela. Recusei-me a me mover. Continuei parado no lugar o encarando. “Seu coma não é tão sem esperança já que ele pode ouvir e sentir, e por causa disso, ele _deveria_ já ter acordado ou pelo menos mostrado algum sinal de melhora, o que ele não fez, e você sabe. Ele parece estar completamente preso nesse estado.”

Encarei seus sapatos, sentindo meus olhos arderem.

“Sr. Lambert,” O doutor murmurou, tentando me fazer olhar pra cima. Ainda me recusava. “Ele não vai acordar. Não nos sobrou nenhuma esperança, e isso é cruel.”

Cruel? Olhei pro doutor com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Dr. Farris continuou, contente de que o olhei, “Temos vários pacientes em estado crítico que precisam desesperadamente desse quarto. Pacientes que podem ser _salvos_ , Sr. Lambert, e estamos tirando isso deles porque estamos tentando cuidar desse... Mesmo não adiantando. Ele não vai acordar... É hora de ele ir, e ainda assim, estamos usando tecnologia para forçá-lo a ficar, e pra que?”

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas traidoras correndo pelo meu rosto.

“E a decisão é sua.” Dr. Farris disse, e minha respiração ficou difícil. “Perguntamos para os pais dele e, infelizmente, eles nos disseram pra fazer o que quiséssemos. Não vou te forçar, mas eu acredito que é o melhor pra ele e para os outros pacientes que estão morrendo. O tire dessa miséria imóvel e o deixe ficar em paz... Ele não seria o mesmo se acordar de qualquer forma. Eu sei que você não liga para o estado que ele ficaria desde que acorde, mas pense _nele_... Você realmente acha que ele gostaria de passar o resto da vida numa cadeira? Só pra assistir outras pessoas vivendo suas vidas? É deprimente demais. Você sabe que não é justo com ele.”

Segurei um soluço, tentando não desmoronar na frente dele.

Eu sei que ele está certo.

Finalmente olhei pro Sauli pela janela e senti meu coração quebrar. O que estou fazendo com ele...?

Estou sendo egoísta _de novo_. E agora me toquei. Senti vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Primeiro, estava fazendo algo bom, ficando do lado do Sauli e o mantendo vivo, mas arrastei isso por tempo demais. Estou mantendo seus batimentos porque _eu_ preciso dele...

Nenhuma vez parei pra pensar em como ele se sentiria se acordasse...

E ele não vai.

Eu sei que se fosse pra eu ficar paralisado o resto da vida, preferia que me matassem a me forçar a viver na minha própria casca congelada. Mas eu faria isso com o Sauli... Porque pelo menos ele estaria vivo pra _mim_.

Me sinto um monstro.

Tentando esconder minha angústia, perguntei com dentes cerrados, “Posso ter um momento pra pensar sobre isso?”

“Leve o tempo que precisar.” Dr. Farris sorriu pra mim tentando me encorajar e abriu a porta.

Entrei e ouvi a porta fechar atrás de mim. Fui até as cortinas e as fechei. Caminhei até o Sauli e pus minha mão em seu rosto suavemente, o olhando com lástima.

“Se você pudesse falar, me pediria pra te deixar ir de uma vez por todas...?” Murmurei triste, acariciando seus lábios com meu polegar.

É o mais provável.

“... E eu teria recusado...?” Sussurrei.

Eu recusaria seu pedido porque não consigo deixá-lo ir.

Olhei pros aparelhos que o mantinham vivo e desabei. Me afundei na cadeira do lado do Sauli, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos e soluçando.

“Você não devia estar comigo,”Percebi enquanto chorava. “Isso é o destino. Bem no início de _nós_ , sempre fomos separados, mas continuei insistindo que queria ficar com você e não o deixaria ir... Acho que essa é a última tentativa impaciente e desesperada do destino pra me manter longe de você... E eu preciso deixar que aconteça dessa vez, não é? Não importa o quanto vá me destruir. Pelo menos _uma vez_ , preciso pensar em você e você _somente_. Preciso deixá-lo ir, pra que você possa ficar em paz... Mas... É tão _difícil_ pra mim.” Gritava em silêncio nas minhas mãos. “Eu sinto _muito_.”

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas com a manga da camisa e segurei a mão do Sauli gentilmente. Podia sentir seus batimentos por baixo da pele junto com o monitor... Os dois me insultando. Depois de alguns minutos daquela tortura, não conseguia mais aguentar. Precisava de uma distração das batidas perseguidoras do Sauli.

“ _Guess it was not meant to be,”_ Cantei baixinho, tentando sintonizar com as batidas.

Sauli sempre parecia gostar quando eu cantava pra ele, então por que não essa última vez?

“ _But it’s not as bad as it seems... It only burns when I breathe.”_ Eu pausei, não conseguindo controlar meus soluços.

Segurei as mãos do Sauli com um pouco mais de força, torcendo pra que ele fizesse o mesmo. “ _You saw the way that I fell, but I’m better off by myself... That’s the tale I like to tell,”_ Desabei entre minhas lágrimas.

Estive errado minha vida toda. Achei que ficando sozinho era o jeito que eu funcionava, mas ficando com o Sauli… Foi lindo. Acabei me devotando a ele, me abrindo pra ele, e sendo _livre_ com ele. Ele foi a única pessoa que me fez querer uma alma gêmea, e mesmo assim eu mentia pra mim mesmo e dizia que não precisava dele. Cara, eu estava errado...

Mas com todas as maravilhas que vieram com o Sauli, também vieram os tempos mais escuros e a guerra da minha vida. Constantemente precisávamos fugir e nos esconder dos outros.

“ _It feels like the dawn of the dead, like bombs going off in my head._ _Never a moment of rest…”_ Soltei um suspiro de tristeza.

Achei que podíamos vencer a escuridão que estava contra nós e depois fugir como planejado, mas... Isso não pode acontecer agora. Estava prestes a ser apenas eu de novo. Não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem o Sauli porque a única vez que pensei e fantasiei sobre uma vida inteira, ele estava nela. Antes dele, eu só via a morte se aproximando rápido pra mim.

“ _Nothins kills more than to know that this is the end of the road, and I know I gotta let go…”_ Me engasguei em um soluço, percebendo que realmente vou perdê-lo pra sempre.

Não posso aceitar.

Me levantei frustrado, tão rápido e com tanta raiva que derrubei a cadeira. “ _But it’s not that easy for me to say goodbye!”_ _Me mexi devastadoramente, batendo meu punho no espaço da cama bem do lado da cabeça do Sauli._ _“_ _And everything in me wants you back in my life!”_

_Não conseguia ouvir os batimentos do Sauli acelerarem de novo. Me afastei da cama em frustração com um grunhido e chutei a cadeira caída, a fazendo deslizar pelo chão e acertar a parede. No meio disso, a canção estava esquecida. Me virei de volta pro Sauli e deixei um choro sufocado sair._

_“I CAN’T LET YOU GO!”_ _Gritei, as palavras rasgando minha garganta de angústia._

Senti meus joelhos pesados, me pendurando na cama do Sauli com as mãos. Chorei convulsionadamente por um bom tempo.

Mas eu precisava deixá-lo ir... Pro seu bem.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi a porta se abrir, seguida por uma voz tímida, “Hm... Sr. Lambert?”

Reconheci a voz do doutor. Não me incomodei de levantar do chão ou olhar pra ele. Só fiquei encarando a pequena poça de lágrimas que deixei no chão. Minhas mãos ainda agarrando as barras de metal na beira da cama do Sauli.

“Ainda precisamos da sua permissão pra desligar os aparelhos do Sr. Koskinen...”

Minhas mãos ficaram mais firmes no metal. Não conseguia encontrar força pra respirar. Era minha decisão deixar meu amor viver em coma ou estado vegetativo, ou deixá-lo livre...

Fiquei quieto por um minuto. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer. Mas precisava ser feito. Meus sentimentos não importam aqui. Minha vida não importa aqui. Isso é pelo Sauli.

“...Você,” Eu disse do chão, “Tem minha... _permissão_.” Soltei a última palavra bem do fundo do meu auto controle.

Fechei meus olhos e senti meu corpo inteiro tremendo.

Ouvi o Dr. Farris suspirar antes de dizer, “Sinto muito pela sua perda. Vamos precisar de um ou dois dias pra preparar tudo e então...” Ele não terminou. Só ouvi passos e então a porta se fechou em silêncio, me deixando sozinho com meu amor.

Devastado. Isso é o que melhor descreve como me sinto sobre o que acabei de fazer.

Dei a um homem basicamente a permissão pra matar minha paixão.

Mas era a coisa certa a fazer, meus desejos e vontades de lado. Eu nunca achei que iria sequer considerar tirar o Sauli do suporte dos aparelhos.

Pode ter sido a coisa certa a fazer por vários motivos, mas isso ainda não conseguia acalmar a agonia que estou sentido.

Acabei de perder o Sauli.

Perdi meu amor; estava o deixando ir.

Do chão, ouvi o lento e contínuo bater do coração do Sauli vindo do monitor.

O som que me dava leve esperança estava prestes a se silenciar pra sempre por minha causa.

De coração partido, me levantei apoiando na cama do Sauli. Respirando com dificuldade, me forcei a olhar pro seu lindo rosto mais uma vez, tentando o gravar na memória, mas...

Imagens perturbadoras de seu corpo apodrecendo invadiam minha mente.

“ _Sauli_ ,” Gritei miseravelmente, me inclinando e deitando meu rosto em seu peito.

Segurei a mão mole do Sauli na minha e continuei com a cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral. Todo meu torso pairando sobre ele. Isso é o mais próximo que posso ficar dele sem subir na cama e machucá-lo. Respirei fundo, saboreando seu cheiro familiar e aconchegante.

“Eu sinto _muito_ ,” Murmurei terrivelmente em seu peito. “Eu espero que isso seja o que você preferia. Eu te amo demais pra te fazer sofrer por minha causa.”

Conseguia sentir minhas lágrimas encharcarem a blusa do Sauli. Funguei, tentando me forçar a aceitar e parar de choramingar.

Pena que levou literalmente horas.

E eu só parei porque chorei até dormir.

Acordei com os olhos machucados e irritados e minha bochecha grudada no rosto do Sauli. Bocejei em seu peito e me forcei a levantar mais uma vez. Minhas costas estalaram por ficar pendurado daquele jeito por horas. Como eu consegui dormir nessa posição?

Minha cabeça começou a clarear lentamente e me lembrei de tudo que aconteceu mais cedo. Suspirei profundamente, olhando pro rosto do Sauli, afagando sua mão que inconscientemente me recusei a largar enquanto dormia.

Queria poder passar meus dedos por seu cabelo sedoso, mas sua cabeça era a única coisa cheia de bandagens novas. Ele apenas estava deitado lá, em tanta paz... Ele parecia estar dormindo normalmente e se eu o sacudisse com cuidado ele acordaria na hora. A única coisa que mostrava que o Sauli estava num estado muito mais pavoroso que dormindo eram os aparelhos ligados a ele... Que não ficariam por muito mais tempo.

Apertei sua mão e entrelacei meus dedos com os dele. Me inclinei, tomando cuidado com os fios no seu nariz, e pressionei meus lábios gentilmente contra seus macios pela primeira vez em meses. Seus lábios não se moveram, claro, mas ouvi seus batimentos aumentarem no monitor. Moldei nossos lábios com menos leveza dessa vez, tentando desesperadamente memorizar seu formato e gosto porque isso nunca vai acontecer de novo. Uma lágrima escapou meus olhos e caiu na bochecha do Sauli.

Senti um pequeno aperto na minha mão. Sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Na mesma hora me afastei do rosto do Sauli e olhei sua mão mole na minha.

Encarei, chocado.

Eu só imaginei isso, ou...?

Apertei ritmicamente sua mão por um momento, e me inclinei de novo em agitação e curiosidade. Pressionei meus lábios nos seus, com mais força dessa vez. O bipe no monitor acelerou bem mais. Mas teve algo a mais na primeira vez... Vamos, Sauli... _Vamos!_

Aí!

Me afastei e olhei nossas mãos.

Sua mão definitivamente mexeu e apertou a minha por um segundo, _duas vezes_.

Não tem como eu ter imaginado isso.

Conseguia ouvir meu coração batendo em minha cabeça.

Ele respondeu.

Sua _mão_ se moveu em reação ao meu beijo.

Isso significa que ele está melhorando.

Isso significa que ele não está paralisado.

Isso significa que ele não se esqueceu de mim.

Isso significa... Que dei permissão pro Dr. Farris matar o Sauli e ele vai acordar.

Eu estava prestes a sair correndo pela porta e corredores procurando o doutor, mas aí ouvi algumas vozes do lado de fora do quarto.

Foi quando Jackie entrou apressada. Eu estava prestes a quicar e gritar de alegria para contá-la o que aconteceu, mas seus olhos inchados e vermelhos me calaram.

“Eu sinto muito,” Jackie soltou com a voz falha.

Franzi a testa confuso, prestes a perguntar por que, mas fechei a boca quando Dr. Farris e um homem atarracado de terno que nunca vi na vida entraram no quarto e pararam na frente dela. Os dois homens tinham um olhar cruel, mas o de terno tinha um toque mais irritado. Ele cerrou os olhos pra mim. Okay então...

Ignorando o homem de terno e me lembrando do que aconteceu alguns momentos atrás, falei alegre pro doutor, “Doutor, doutor! Ele, Sauli, quer dizer, Sr. Koskinen , e-ele, ele se moveu, ele tipo, quando eu-” Me calei, respirei fundo, e tentei de novo, apontando pro Sauli, “Ele respondeu quando eu,” Decidi não mencionar o beijo, “O toquei. Sua mão se mexeu! Isso é um sinal de que?!”

Dr. Farris só balançou a cabeça, “Nada.”

Ah?

O doutor continuou, “Porque não aconteceu.”

Que merda ele está falando?

“O que você quer dizer?” Perguntei francamente, começando a me irritar.

“Quero dizer que você já nos deu permissão de tirar ele dos aparelhos. Você não precisa criar um tipo de história doentia porque se sente culpado e quer gastar mais tempo o mantendo vivo pra si mesmo. Por que outro motivo ele iria _miraculosamente_ passar a se mover?”

Dei um passo pra trás, realmente ofendido.

Fervilhei, “Você acha que estou mentindo?”

O doutor deu de ombros.

Antes que eu pudesse ficar ainda mais boquiaberto, o homem de terno finalmente falou, totalmente fora do tópico. “Qual era sua relação com o paciente?” Perguntou suave, parecendo que já sabia a resposta.

De novo o verbo no passado... Mas Sauli ainda está vivo, mais agora do que todo o tempo em que esteve aqui.

O olhar no rosto de todos mostrava que não tinha porque mentir. Olhei pro rosto angelical do Sauli e murmurei pra eles, “Ele é meu namorado...”

“Isso é o que pensei,” O homem de terno bufou. “Você precisa sair.”

_O que._

“Por quê?” Perguntei com horror explícito no rosto.

“Esse hospital não dá privilégios de visitas para casais do mesmo sexo,” Ele simplesmente disse.

 _Privilégios?_ Filho da puta, é meu direito ver meu parceiro quando ele está _morrendo_.

“Você só pode tá de brincadeira!” Disse alto e frustrado.

“Eu não faço as regras, apenas as cumpro,” Ele disse com calma. “Como você não foi documentado e depois acompanhado pra fora pelo seu grau de relacionamento com o paciente?”

Estava tentando não queimar um fusível aqui. Por que essa merda é tão importante?! Sauli está melhorando! E ninguém acredita em mim. Isso é o que importa!

Jackie interrompeu em prantos, olhando calma pro homem, “Eu documentei sua informação antes que alguém pudesse perguntá-lo e secretamente escrevi que ele é o meio irmão do paciente. Eu não deveria ter precisado mentir porque ele deveria ter o direito de visitar seu parceiro.”

“ _Enfermeira_ ,” Dr. Farris chiou, chocado que ela faria algo assim. “Você podia ser _demitida_ por isso.”

Passei minha mão pelos cabelos, resistindo à necessidade de puxá-los de frustração. “Você não se _atreva_ a demiti-la. Por que isso importa _agora?_ Estou aqui há meses. Não faria diferença se eu saísse agora!”

“Importa. Você está quebrando as regras. Nós descobrimos porque _isso_ ,” Ele apontou para a Jackie que estava praticamente aos soluços no canto, “Nos contou por acidente no corredor sobre seu _relacionamento_.”

Senti meus olhos queimando quando me virei e encarei o médico.

Minhas palavras pareciam forçadas, “Você ainda vai _matá-lo_?”

O doutor parecia solene enquanto disse, “Somos obrigados a seguir _seu_ pedido vendo que o paciente não mostrou melhora.”

“Mas... mas, ele _mostrou!_ ” Não sabia mais o que dizer.

“Não temos provas. E honestamente, você parece desiludido.”

Estava sem palavras. Não podia prová-los. Sauli não o faria de novo em reação a essas pessoas; sua única reação era comigo. E foi um aperto tão fraco que eles não notariam se eu tentasse mostrar ou dar um exemplo.

Eles vão me expulsar, e aí matar o Sauli.

Eu nem diria adeus, e nunca mais o veria.

Senti vontade de vomitar.

“Você não pode fazer isso...” Desabei.

“Senhor, você precisa sair agora,” O homem bem vestido disse, claramente não perturbado pelo meu medo.

“ _Não_ ,” Respondi com voz ríspida.

Vi o Dr. Farris suspirar e ir até a porta.

Meus olhos arregalaram quando dois seguranças enormes entraram.

Olhei através deles para o doutor, aflito. Ele não pode fazer isso...

“ELE ESTÁ PRESTES A ACORDAR E VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LO? ISSO É _ASSASSINATO_ ,” Gritei. “SÓ DÊ MAIS ALGUNS DIAS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!”

“Vamos, colega,” Um dos seguranças murmurou vindo à minha direção.

Obviamente, todos no quarto achavam que eu estava louco e em negação sobre o estado do Sauli, considerando tudo que eu disse como desilusão.

Me afastei enquanto os seguranças de amarelo florescente vinham em minha direção. Minha cabeça bateu numa prateleira com eles me encurralando. Meus pensamentos aceleraram, tentando pensar em _qualquer_ _coisa_ que poderia me ajudar.

Não posso os deixar fazer isso.

No momento em que o guarda agarrou meu braço, meus olhos arregalaram e algo na minha cabeça surtou.

“ _Não sob minha supervisão,”_ Uma voz perigosamente familiar na minha cabeça riu de forma sombria.

Meu coração parou.

A voz do pesadelo...

De repente, me senti distante. Senti como se estivesse tendo uma experiência fora do meu corpo. Fiquei chocado de ver e sentir meu corpo mexer da forma como bem entendia.

Sem controle sob mim mesmo, usei meu braço livre pra agarrar a seringa mais próxima da prateleira. Sem dar tempo pra ninguém reagir, enfiei a agulha no pescoço do guarda e injetei seja lá qual era o líquido. Ouvi a enfermeira Jackie gritar.

O guarda urrou de dor e me afastou, soltando meu braço pra agarrar seu pescoço. Ele colapsou e caiu no chão.

Sem pausar por mais de dois segundos, me virei mecanicamente e soquei o queixo do outro guarda. Consegui ouvir alguém no walkie-talkie chamando frenético por mais seguranças.

O guarda no chão já estava desmaiado e frio. O que diabos fiz com ele?

A risada da voz na minha cabeça ecoou.

Talvez eu _seja_ louco.

O guarda que soquei cambaleou tonto. Olhei atrás dele. Ele estava prestes a cair no Sauli em coma.

“ _Meu_ ,” A voz chiou suave na minha cabeça.

Não entendia que merda estava acontecendo.

Sem ter a intenção, corri em frente, agarrei o guarda puxando sua camisa e talvez um pouco de pele antes que ele alcançasse o Sauli, e o empurrei pra outra direção, o fazendo cair no chão também.

Uma equipe inteira de seguranças entrou pela porta e me agarrou. Me empurraram contra a parede, me deixando parado enquanto o médico do Sauli se aproximava com outro tipo de seringa na mão. Sem ter controle, _rosnei_ baixo com ele se aproximando. Meus olhos se cerraram em faixas enquanto ele preparava a seringa.

Um guarda segurou minha cabeça e Dr. Farris pressionou a ponta da agulha na minha garganta. Ele não me olhou nos olhos nenhuma vez. De repente enfiou a agulha inteira na minha pele. Comecei a gritar como uma fera animal. Ele injetou o líquido áspero no meu pescoço. Conseguia sentir o caroço se espalhando.

“ _Foda-se esse puto...”_ A voz obscura fervia na minha cabeça.

Senti meu sangue ferver e a adrenalina do pânico de ser capturado percorrer meu corpo. Me soltei da garra dos guardas e enfiei meu punho na cara do médico. Ouvi um _crack_ delicioso e ele caiu no chão chorando de dor.

Eu conseguia _sentir_ o pesadelo na minha cabeça _sorrindo_. Ele seguiu com isso sussurrando, “ _Corra._ ”

Do meio do nada, me senti dentro do meu corpo de novo. Todos os controles voltaram a ser meus.

Com um último e tenso olhar pro meu amor, comecei a fugir. Ouvi gritos atrás de mim enquanto corria pela porta e passava pelo corredor. A orquestra de passos vinha pesada bem longe, atrás de mim enquanto corria. Percorri os vários corredores com facilidade; conheço esse lugar de dentro pra fora já que passei mais de dois meses aqui. Os corredores passaram a ficar borrados enquanto a injeção fazia efeito. Os guardas ainda me perseguiam, não tão longe. Estava suando e tonto quando alcancei a sala de espera. As pessoas me encararam assustadas e em choque enquanto passava por elas. Acabei batendo de lado numa parede com minha visão fosca. Via tudo em dobro.

Cheguei nas portas da frente do hospital, as abri com força e acelerei caminho a fora. O sol me atingia e me contorci após não vê-lo por tanto tempo. Não parei de correr até ter certeza de que afastei os guardas. Correr passou a ser cambalear e tropeçar com seja lá qual foi a medicação que injetaram em mim percorrendo meu corpo em tempo recorde com a velocidade que meu coração batia.

Entrei numa mata, atraído pela proteção das árvores, e desacelerei. Estou engasgado agora. Meu corpo não está acostumado com essa quantidade de exercício, especialmente porque na maioria do tempo eu andava devagar ou mancando por causa dos espancamentos. Senti minha consciência ficando fraca e o escuro dominando o canto da minha visão. Caí de joelhos na terra e arqueei por ar.

Sei que não posso voltar.

Sei que acabei de deixar Sauli pra trás.

Sei que ele vai ser morto.

Com um soluço de coração partido, colapsei na escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa toda a demora pra postar, mas a escola ta consumindo todo meu tempo livre, e quando chego em casa só quero dormir. Vou tentar ir traduzindo o que eu puder do próximo, mas duvido que poste tão cedo...

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook https://www.facebook.com/mariana.craveiro.5  
> Twitter https://twitter.com/Marianavitas2


End file.
